I'll Be Your Last
by kavey key
Summary: Ini cerita Seonho sama Guanlin yang kena kakak adek Zone, Daehwi yang menelin adik kelas bule yang tsundere, Daniel Seungwoo yang sama-sama bintang sekolah tapi suka ribut, terus ada Hyungseob yang malu-malu sama Woojin padahal sebenernya malu-maluin. Guanho, Jinseob, SamHwi, Ongniel. Winkdeep, DongPaca, Taedonghan, Howons. NON BAKU! AU!
1. Seonho Mau Move On

**Title** : I'LL be the last for you

 **Main Cast** : -Yoo Seonho -Lai Guanlin (Chap 1 dan 2)

 **Support Cast** : Ongniel, Dongbin, Jihoon

* * *

"Kak Guanlin! Kok telat lagi sih?"

"Kakak mandi kan sebelum berangkat?"

"Kok baju kakak berantakan sih?"

"Kakak gak bawa rokok kan?"

"Kakak sarapan apa tadi?"

"Udah minum belum?"

"Kok motor kakak kotor? Nanti Seonho cuci ya."

Guanlin udah kebal sama rentetan pertanyaan itu. Udah jadi kegiatan rutin tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini ngintrogasi dia sama pertanyaan kayak gitu setiap hari.

Bukan cuman sehari, seminggu atau setahun, tapi ini sudah 7 tahun lamanya Seonho kayak gitu. Guanlin bukannya gak suka, dia juga nggak jenuh -karena pada dasarnya dia bakal kangen sama Seonho kalau tetangga berisiknya itu gak di temuin di depan rumah selama beberapa hari.

Waktu Seonho cacar air misalnya. Guanlin nggak denger celotehan tetangganya itu selama 3 hari penuh dan Guanlin bosen banget. Dia akhirnya mutusin pergi ke rumah Seonho buat ngeliat pemuda itu, tapi Seonho justru ngusir Guanlin lewat ibunya.

Dia gak mau ketemu Guanlin.

Jelek katanya.

Tapi Guanlin gak peduli, bodo amat dia mah. Malah nyelonong masuk aja ke kamar Seonho sambil baca-baca komik Shinchan yang ngebelatak di kamar Seonho sambil nunggu Seonho ngomelin dia.

Kangen banget sama suara si bocah.

Seonho sih ngomong, tapi dikit banget. Cuman nyuruh Guanlin pulang tapi Guanlinnya malah tiduran di sampingnya. Kan Seonho jadi takut.

Takut Guanlin ketular sakitnya.

Seonho mah pengertian anaknya, apalagi sama Guanlin.

"Ntar lu ada bintik-bintik jadi jelek kayak gua gimana coba kak?"

"Enak gua gak usah sekolah. Kan seruan main PS di rumah."

"Ngebosenin tau!"

"Ya lu tiap hari makan doang. Bosen lah."

Gak lama Guanlin malah ketiduran di kasur yang sama kayak Seonho.

Seonho sih seneng-seneng aja, apalagi tiga hari kemudian Guanlin beneran ikut sakit cacar. Pengen nyukurin tapi kasian, akhirnya dia tawain aja sampe bikin Guanlin bete setengah mampus.

"Kan udah gua bilang kak, jangan sok jagoan lu makanya. Gak enak kan sakit?"

Guanlin naikin bibir atas sebelah kirinya terus nendang Seonho. "Pergi ah sana sekolah."

"Gak perlu di suruh ini udah rapi, udah ganteng mau berangkat. Tapi siapa yang nganterin gua ya kak?"

"Pesen pizza gih."

"Mau di traktir?"

"Minta anter sama tukang Pizzanya."

"Sialan lu kak."

Seonho emang gitu, cemen. Gak berani berangkat sekolah sendiri. Maunya di bonceng Guanlin, terus di anter jemput kayak princess. Padahal udah sering banget Guanlin marahin, tapi emang dasar udah bebal, Seonho mah cuek aja.

Lagian Guanlin juga sih, marah-marah tapi tetep aja anter jemput Seonho. Gak tega katanya liat anak yang kapasitas otaknya kayak Seonho jalan sendirian. Dulu sih pernah tuh, Guanlin coba-coba ninggalin Seonho sendirian di sekolah.

Dia di marahin abis-abisan sama keluarganya karena Seonho belum pulang sampe malem. Guanlin sih gak marah gara-gara kena omel, tapi dia jadi ikut-ikutan khawatir. Yaudah jadi dia buru-buru nyari tuh anak pitik di deket-deket sekolah.

Kasian juga kan mamanya Seonho sampe nangis-nangis gitu. Manaan katanya mau lapor tim buser biar di tayangin di tipi. Tambah kalap aja Guanlin.

Saking paniknya dia naik motor udah kayak iklan oli motor, cepet banget. Tapi khawatirnya jadi berubah kesel pas liat Seonho malah ngumpul sama temen-temen absurdnya lagi nyanyi sambil makan pizza di warung deket sekolah. Dia gak tau apa Guanlin tadi hampir jantungan pas tau dia belum pulang.

"Eh bocah, pulang lu sekarang." Sumpah dah, itu nada Guanlin emosi banget. Temen-temen Seonho aja langsung pada ketakutan. Lah si Seonho mah tetep aja teriak-teriak lanjutin lagu padahal masih ngunyah makanan.

"Nggak ah kak, pulang aja sendiri. Pizzanya belum abis."

"Terus lu mau pulang naik apa? lembing?"

Seonho melotot. "Emang lembing bisa di naikin kak?"

"Bodo amat, Ho."

Akhirnya dengan penuh kesabaran dia nunggu empat loyang Pizza abis di makan Seonho and the genk sambil ngirim pesen ke keluarga mereka kalo Seonho udah ketemu, jadi gak perlu dah majang-majang iklan.

Guanlin juga di tawarin makan sih, tapi dia boro-boro minat nyentuh, liat Seonho makan aja udah kenyang duluan.

Yaudah dari situ Guanlin jadi kapok ninggalin Seonho.

* * *

Terus lagi Seonho rajin banget ke gedung Guanlin, padahal gedung SMA sama SMP kan beda. Katanya mau liat Guanlin main basket pas jam istirahat. Soalnya ganteng sih. Orang cewek-cewek aja pada teriak-teriak gitu pas Guanlin megang bola.

Bukan cuman Guanlin sih yang ganteng, tapi semuanya ganteng. Ada Daniel yang suka modus sama Seongwoo, Ada Woojin yang kalo senyum keliatan gingsul terus bikin tambah cakep, ada Hyunbin yang tinggi banget, ada Kenta anak Jepang, banyak deh yang ganteng. Sampe alumni eskulnya aja ganteng.

Orang ganteng mah gitu, kumpulnya juga sama yang ganteng.

Jadi Seonho janji sama dirinya sendiri kalo SMA dia bakal masuk eskul basket, mau bareng kakak-kakak ganteng terus apalagi pelatihnya Jonghyun hyung. Udah ganteng, baik lagi. Lagian Seonho kan juga anak basket di tempatnya. Kapten lagi. Hebat gak tuh Seonho?

Abis Guanlin main basket, Seonho kasih minuman. Abis gitu dia di teriakin _kiyowo_ sama anak-anak cewek disana. Mereka gak tau aja kalo Seonho bukan adiknya Guanlin. Kalo tau mah, bukan di _kiyowo_ -in malah di kata Cabe kayak Daehwi.

Iya, jadi Guanlin bilang Seonho itu adiknya. Padahal marganya aja udah beda. Ya yang lain mah percaya aja, abisan mereka udah kayak tembok sama cicak sih. Yang satu diem, yang satu suka nemplok. Udah gitu mukanya mirip lagi. Jadi gak ada celah buat gak percaya.

Apalagi Seonho manggil ibunya Guanlin _mama_ sama _baba_ , Guanlin juga manggil orangtua Seonho _umma-appa_. Manaan suka main ke rumah satu sama lain. Jadi deh kalo Seonho main ke rumah Guanlin pas temen-temen Guanlin dateng malah di sangka abis main keluar.

"Kak ntar anter gue cari kue tart ya kak?"

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Nggak, gue lagi pengen makan kue tart aja."

Guanlin gak ngerti sih jalan pikiran Seonho, jadi dia iyain aja. Apalagi kalo udah nyangkut makanan. Guanlin nurut aja.

"Eh, guan, kan kita ada latihan lagi pulang sekolah."

"Oh iya gua lupa."

"Yaudah nanti Seonho beli sendiri aja, nanti balik ke sini."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sendiri lah, gue kan udah gede kak."

"Nggak, nggak. Ntar aja belinya sekalian jalan pulang."

"Yah kelamaan kak, udah tutup toko kuenya."

"Pokoknya nggak, lu gak balik ke rumah malah nyasar ke Busan yang ada."

"Jauh amat nyasarnya."

Tuh Guanlin mah gitu, perhatian banget. Gimana Seonho gak suka coba?

Dia suka banget sama Guanlin sebenernya, lebih dari kakak. Guanlin juga tau, tapi Guanlin kayaknya cuman anggep Seonho adik. Jadi deh mereka Kakak-adik zone.

"Ayam, lu gak bareng Samuel?"

"Si Sam gak mau kesini kak."

"Kenapa?"

"Takut di cabein sama lu, dia gak bawa minum soalnya."

"Apasih lu ayam, gak jelas banget."

"Emang. Kayak hubungan lu sama dia kan?"

Seonho tau diri. Beneran. Hubungan dia sama Guanlin mah adik kakak. Jelas banget kan?

* * *

Pulangnya Guanlin nepatin janji buat anter Seonho ke toko kue. Untung Guanlin lagi bawa mobil, jadi dia oke aja pas adik kesayangannya ini milih kue dua tingkat gambar anak bebek.

"Kenapa gak beli yang biasa aja sih? Malu tau kayak anak kecil."

"Gak lucu, flat kayak muka kakak."

"Bodo." abis gitu Seonho kasih kuenya ke Guanlin, minta Guanlin yang bawa ke mobilnya. Katanya sih Seonho capek, tangannya pegel. Padahal kan Guanlin yang latihan basket seharian.

"Ho, gua mau ngomong serius deh sama lu."

"Seonho belum siap di seriusin kak. Kan masih sekolah."

Guanlin niup-niup udara kayak ikan lagi nafas buat nahan kesabaran. Sama nahan diri juga sih, takut-takut nanti Seonho nangis.

"Lu beneran sayang sama gua gak?"

"Sayang lah, sayang banget malah. Bukan kayak yang kakak sering bilang, gue sayangnya lebih."

"Kalo gua nanti punya pacar lu gimana?"

"Emang kak Guanlin udah punya pacar?"

"Gua lagi deketin orang."

"Siapa kak?"

"Kak Jihoon."

Seonho gak mau ngomong lagi. Takut-takut salah ngomong, atau nanti malah nangis lagi pas ngomong. Gak di jelasin juga Guanlin pasti tau kalo Seonho pasti sedih banget. Kebukti pas sampe rumahnya Seonho langsung buka pintu belakang buat bawa kuenya. Gak manja-manja minta di bawain.

* * *

"Eh mulai bulan depan katanya eskul SMP sama SMA di gabung?" Seonho yang lagi minum susu kotak dari fans guanlin keselek. Coba kalo kak Guanlinnya belum suka sama orang, seneng banget lah Seonho. Dia gak perlu nunggu Guanlin selesai main basket, Guanlin juga gitu.

Meskipun lagi ngambek, tapi Guanlin mah tetep jemput Seonho. Seonho juga tetep main ke gedung SMA buat liat kakaknya main basket. Sampe bolos eskulnya lagi. Kurang apa coba Seonho buat Guanlin?

"Itu beneran?"

"Iya semoga bener deh. Capek gua nungguin lu mulu."

"Kakak kok jahat sih? Seonho gak pernah ngeluh harus kesini setiap istirahat buat liat kakak."

"Gak ada yang nyuruh lo, pitik."

"Iya iya besok mah Seonho gak kesini lagi."

.

Namanya juga Seonho, ngomong sekarang besoknya lupa. Buktinya sekarang dia lagi di gedung SMA lagi. Tapi sekarang beda, dia liat Guanlin sama Jihoon ngobrol berdua di pinggir lapangan. Terus gak lama dateng Daniel, kayaknya lagi ngegodain mereka gitu.

Seonho gondok banget.

Yaudah dia balik lagi aja ngegeret Daehwi sama Woojin balik ke gedung mereka. Padahal Daehwi udah nyakar-nyakar tangannya buat lepasin dia.

"Ngapain lu bawa gue ke sini, piyik?"

"Gua gak mau kesono lagi ah kak, malesin."

"Ya lu mah ajak Woojin aja, kan gedung gue di sono."

"Oh iya gua lupa."

"Serah lu ah."

"Emang sapi di serah?"

"Perah. Bodo amat, Ho."

* * *

Sekarang Guanlin sibuk ngejar-ngejar kakak kelas, jadi udah gak perhatiin Seonho kayak dulu lagi. Paling cuman anter jemput doang, itu juga kadang Seonho dia titip ke Dongbin.

Iya di titip.

Seonho mah apa atuh, di samain sama belanjaan pasar bisa di titip-titipin.

"Kak Guanlin suka sama kak Jihoon ya kak?" Seonho nanya sama Dongbin yang katanya sahabat sejawat Guanlin di kelas abis turun dari motornya.

"Iya."

"Terus kak Jihoonnya tau gak kalo di sukain sama kak Guanlin?"

"Gak tau deh."

"Kok kakak gak tau sih?"

"Ya masa gua harus tau, Ho?"

"Cari tau dong kak, katanya kakak temennya kak Guanlin."

"Ya lu aja sono cari tau, katanya adiknya Guanlin."

"Lah ini Seonho lagi cari tau lewat kakak."

"Gua gak jualan tau. Jual tempe."

"Basi banget sumpah kak."

"Ya bodo amat. Sono lu ah masuk ke dalem."

Terus Dongbin pergi gitu aja. Dia gak tau apa salah nurunin Seonho? Rumahnya kan bukan yang ini. Ini mah rumahnya Guanlin.

Seonho ngerasa pertahanan dia selama ini sia-sia. Seonho pikir Guanlin gak pernah pacaran karena Guanlin juga suka sama dia. Ternyata nggak.

Guanlin cuman gak mau Seonho sedih aja soalnya Seonho gak pernah sakit hati sebelumnya. Boro-boro sakit hati, bibirnya ke gigit aja nangisnya kenceng banget. Tapi Guanlin pikir kalo gak sekarang kapan lagi? Seonho harus tau kalo hubungan mereka gak bisa lebih dari adik kakak.

Ya sekarang Seonho mau buletin tekad buat move on.

* * *

TBC

Aku gak bisa nahan nge fangirl mereka ughhh. Ini pertama kali juga nulis ff nonbaku, jadi maaf kalo masih ada kalimat/kata yang kurang pas ya.

Ini juga sebenernya buat naikin mood aja. Aku masih galau Jonghyun gak masuk, nangisnya sama kayak waktu Hyunbin nangis sambil meluk Daniel.

FF ini sih maunya di bagi beberapa Cast. Kayak awalnya ini -Guanho, -Ongniel, -JinSob (*,*), -SamHwi sama Kentaki (masih ragu.) Btw aku mau tanya dong, kalo Kentaki ukenya siapa?

Tapi ini gak lucu ya, gak ada bakat buat nulis yang lucu-lucu.


	2. Temen Guanlin

Title : I'll be your last

Main Cast : -Yoo Seonho -Lai Guanlin (Chap 1 dan 2)

Support Cast : Ongniel, Dongbin, Jihoon

* * *

Kemarin Seonho bilang Seonho mau move on.

Ini beneran kok, Seonho udah bisa berangkat tanpa Guanlin tadi pagi. Ini pertama kalinya dia berangkat sekolah nggak bareng Guanlin. Temen-temennya banyak yang tanya. Temen Guanlin juga banyak yang tanya.

Jadi tadi itu cuman punya modal berani minta ijin sama _appa_ nya, Seonho udah bisa pergi tanpa Guanlin. Berani minta ijin ikut _appa_ nya sampe sekolah maksudnya. Tinggal mikirin pulangnya aja nih, dia mau numpang siapa ya kira-kira?

Bodo ah, nanti aja.

Sekarang mah dia mau ke kelas aja, tadi abis ngambil isi kulkas yang baru di isi _umma_ nya. Lumayan kan Seonho hemat jajan. Dia bawa dua toples nastar sama 5 snack, abis gitu ketawa kayak setan. _Umma_ nya pasti lagi ngedumel gak jelas di rumah sekarang.

"Banyak amat, Ho. Dagang?" Justin tanya sambil ngambil satu snack Seonho. Seonho sih gak masalah, habis Justin juga sering teraktir seonho.

"Eh tuh kakak lu di luar, Ho. Eh dia sekarang masuk deh, wah mau kesini sama Hyunbin hyung." Justin udah kayak lagi live report sepak bola pas liat Guanlin. Udah manaan temen-temen kelasnya berisik mirip supporter bola. Ya iyalah, Guanlin sama Hyunbin gitu yang dateng.

"Pergi sama siapa tadi?"

"Sama _appa_."

"Kenapa gak bilang?" Guanlin nadanya sewot gitu. Dia heran soalnya, sengambek-ngambeknya Seonho, dia gak pernah mau ngelewatin pergi bareng sama Guanlin. Guanlin juga, sekesel-keselnya sama Seonho gak pernah absen jemput 'adek'nya itu.

"Kakak juga gak bilang kemarin mau bareng kak Jihoon."

"Tapi kan gue nitipin lu ke Dongbin."

"Emang Seonho absen bisa di titip."

Guanlin ngalah deh, adeknya gak suka kalah soalnya. Dia nepuk-nepuk kepala Seonho terus senyum. Temen-temen kelasnya langsung pada heboh lagi. Seonho mah udah biasa.

Salah satu yang bikin Seonho susah move on dari Guanlin kan itu. Guanlin mah jarang banget senyum, tapi kalo sama Seonho dia senyum mulu. Jadi Seonho ngerasa spesial gitu. Eh ternyata dia gak ada apa-apanya buat Guanlin.

"Yaudah nanti pulang sama Dongbin lagi aja ya?"

"Gak usah, Seonho sama Justin." Seonho jawab cepet, tapi Justin juga nampiknya cepet. Dia geleng-geleng sambil natap Guanlin polos gitu.

"Nggak, Seonho gak bareng Justin!"

"Seonho bareng Justin!"

"Nggak bareng!"

"Pokoknya bareng!"

"Nggak ih." Justin udah mau nangis, Seonho juga jadi ikutan pengen nangis.

Guanlin pusing.

Hyunbin cengo.

* * *

Pokoknya Seonho mau move on! Dia lari dari kelas pas pelajaran baru aja selesai buat ngindarin Guanlin. Nanti 'kakak'nya dateng terus nitipin dia ke temennya lagi kan Seonho males. Jadi deh Seonho sendirian disini. Di halte deket sekolah.

Malah Seonho gak tau lagi naik bis yang mana. Belagu banget emang dia.

Tapi gak lama sih nunggunya. Abis ada orang yang berenti di depan Seonho pake motor gede kayak punya Guanlin. Guanlin warna item, dia warna merah. Pas di buka helmnya ala-ala slow motion gitu ternyata itu Minhyun, sunbaenya sama Guanlin dulu.

"Adiknya Guanlin ya?"

Iya. Semua senior -yang lain juga sih- jarang yang tau nama Seonho, rata-rata mereka manggilnya adik Guanlin. Habis gimana, Guanlin sama gengnya populer banget sih. Minhyun juga dulu masuk gengnya sebelum lulus.

"Iya kak."

"Tumben gak sama Guanlin. Guanlinnya mana?"

"Lagi pacaran."

"Oh di selingkuhin ya?" Seonho ngangguk. "Sama basket?"

"Nggak, sama kak Jihoon."

"Oh, udah dapet juga dia akhirnya."

"Emang kak Guanlin udah lama suka sama kak Jihoon?"

"Udah lama banget."

Seonho sedih banget dengernya. Dia langsung ngeluarin air mata tapi gak ada suara. Minhyun kan jadi kalap, kalo Guanlin tau ntar dia yang di sangka nangisin adeknya lagi. Dia narik Seonho biar makin deket terus nyuruh si bongsor naik ke motornya.

"Gua anter pulang aja ya dek."

Seonho ngangguk aja sambil meluk Minhyun dari belakang. Pokoknya dia gak mau lagi bareng Guanlin. Dia kesel banget kakaknya baru cerita sekarang, padahal sukanya udah lama.

Tapi kalo Seonho tau dia juga tetep gak bisa apa-apa sih.

Seonho mah apaan sih. Cuman di anggep ade aja berlebihan banget. Mikirin kaka Guanlin mulu bikin Seonho jadi laper.

"Kakak anterin Seonho ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Supermarket, Seonho laper nih. Mau beli jajanan."

"Laper mah beli makan, bukan jajan."

"Nanti makannya di rumah biar hemat."

"Okedeh."

* * *

"Ngambek banget ya sama Guanlin sampe ga mau langsung pulang ke rumah?"

Apaan sih.

Orang ini rumah Seonho.

Tapi Seonho ngangguk aja. Ntar ketauan bukan adik-kakak malah jadi ribet lagi.

"Kak, kalau naik bus ke halte deket sini itu nomor berapa?"

"Emang kenapa sih? Lagian tumben banget si Guanlin. Biasanya juga dia bisa anter kamu dulu abis gitu balik lagi ketemu Jihoon."

Seonho makin kaget aja.

Jadi Guanlin suka balik lagi ke sekolah gitu abis nganterin dia? wah kakaknya beneran udah ga sehat. Emang gak capek apa kayak gitu?

"Seonho udah gede, mau pulang sendirian aja."

Pelan banget ngomongnya, Minhyun jadi kasian.

"Yaudah nanti kakak aja yang jemput ya? Sekalian pulang juga. Minta nomor lu deh biar gampang."

"Ini beneran kak?"

"Iya beneran. Biar ongkosnya lu pake buat jajan aja. Jajanan lo banyak banget sih."

Seonho berubah seneng banget. Dia langsung ambil hp yang di sodorin Minhyun terus masukin nomornya. Kontaknya di namain _byeongari_ di hp Minhyun, kayak nama kontak dia di hp Guanlin.

Ah jadi inget Guanlin lagi kan dianya.

"Namanya lucu amat."

"Biar lu inget terus kak ama gue, jangan manggil adek Guanlin terus."

"Ya sama aja bohong. Gue manggil Byeongari dong?"

"Kan lebih lucu."

Minhyun ketawa. Gila sumpah ganteng banget, Seonho sampe terpesona ngeliatnya. Bisa kali ya di pepet. "Yaudah deh, gua pergi dulu."

"Makasih ya kak."

Minhyun cuman ngasih jempol terus langsung melesat. Cepet banget bawa motornya udah kayak begal.

"Pulang sama siapa, Ho?"

 _Umma_ nya Seonho tiba-tiba udah ada di luar rumah. Padahal pas turun dari motor Seonho gak liat _umma_ nya.

"Sama kak Minhyun mah."

"Kamu ga bilang Guanlin ya mau pulang sama Minhyun?"

"Orang ketemu di jalan, terus kak Minhyun ngajak bareng. Yaudah."

"Kamu gak boleh gitu, Guanlin tadi nelepon, dia kan khawatir banget sama kamu. Lagian kamu mau-mau aja pulang bareng orang, nanti kalo dia ternyata gak baik gimana?"

"Orang kak Minhyun temen kak Guanlin kok."

"Oh, pantes ganteng banget."

Seonho cemberut. Temen Seonho juga ganteng-ganteng kok, Justin, Daehwi, Hyungseob, Woojin, Euiwoong sampe Samuel. Ganteng kan...

...Samuel?

Iya Seonho tau kok temennya uke semua. Namanya juga uke, ya sama uke lah temenannya. Biar mendalami peran.

"Bilang Guanlin gih kamu udah pulang. Kasian dia nyariin kamu."

"Umma aja, Seonho mau makan. Lagian kak Guanlin juga ga peduli."

"Kata siapa?"

"Dia aja nitipin Seonho sama temennya terus."

"Tapi dia nelepon umma terus tiap kamu pulang sama yang lain, nanya kamu udah sampe apa belum."

Seonho jadi kesel kan sama _umma_ nya. Gak tau apa Seonho mau move on dari Guanlin? malah di ingetin Guanlin terus. Dia kan tambah susah move on. Pokoknya Seonho gak mau hubungin Guanlin duluan. Titik.

Dia langsung lari aja masuk ke kamarnya sebelum _umma_ nya ngomong lagi. Baru tiduran sambil ngecek hp taunya ada 30 panggilan tak terjawab.

Ya dari Guanlin, siapa lagi kalo bukan dia.

Seonho mau cuekin eh Guanlin telepon lagi. Mau gak mau seonho angkat deh.

"Dimana sih?!" Guanlin sewot banget.

Nih orang sewot mulu sekarang sama Seonho. Seonho kan jadi ngerasa Guanlin beneran gak sayang lagi sama Seonho.

"Marah-marah mulu."

"Ya iyalah, gua khawatir. Dimana lu sekarang? mau gue jemput gak?"

"Nggak, udah sampe rumah nih, Tadi di anter kak Minhyun."

"Minhyun mana?"

"Minhyun temen kakak."

"Ngapain dia nganter lu?"

"Ya orang dia mau nganter, kok kakak marah terus sih?"

"Gua nanya."

Seonho mau bales tapi panggilannya udah mati aja. Sebel deh. Padahal dia kan mau bilang kalo dia sekarang bakal bareng terus sama kak Minhyun, jadi Guanlin gak perlu repot-repot anter jemput dia.

* * *

Besok paginya Seonho numpang lagi sama _appa_ nya. Alesannya sih dia mau nanyain tugas ke temennya, kalo nunggu Guanlin kelamaan. Jadi deh dia bareng _appa_ nya lagi. Tadi Minhyun sempet nanyain sih dia mau bareng apa nggak, tapi Seonho nolak. Nanti aja ah pas pulang sekolah, kalo pulang pergi takut ngerepotin.

Dia juga bilang Guanlin. Nanti kalo gak bilang yang ada Guanlin malah dateng ke kelasnya sambil ngomel-ngomel lagi. Seonho kan malu.

Iya, Seonho mah punya malu.

Jam istirahat Seonho juga gak ke gedung SMA, dia cuman kumpul sama Woojin, Euiwoong, Justin sama si Samuel. Mau makan-makan aja di gedungnya, sekalian kan mau ngumpet dari Guanlin.

Samuel udah ngajak padahal. Habis dia kangen sama sunbae cabenya. Seonho kekeh gak mau.

"Tumben kita gak ke kakak lu, Ho?" Euiwoong nanya sambil makan snack yang di beli Justin. Dia mah gak mau modal, maunya di traktir mulu sama minta makanan temen-temennya.

"Nggak ah, bosen gue."

"Ntar kakak lu dateng ke kelas sambil marah-marah lagi." Justin nyaut.

"Emang kemarin marah-marah? Kakaknya Seonho mah marah-marah terus." Woojin ikut-ikutan komentar.

"Tapi senyum-senyum."

"Katanya marah-marah terus senyum senyum, yang bener yang mana sih?" -Euiwoong

"Abis marah-marah terus senyum, terus marah lagi." -Justin

"Kok kak Guanlin serem ya?" -Woojin

"Iya gak kayak kak Daniel sama kak Seungwoo sama kak Woojin suka senyum." -Euiwoong

"Tapi kak Guanlin kalo senyum manis banget deh." -Justin.

"Kak Woojin juga."

"Kak Woojin gingsulnya yang manis, kak Guanlin ada dimple-nya!"

"Masa sih? kok aku gak tau?"

...

Terus mereka ngomong gak berenti-berenti. Samuel sama Seonho kalem aja, diem-diem sambil ngabisin makanan yang di meja. Samuel mah ngabisin makanan sendiri, Seonho tuh, ngabisin makanan yang lain juga.

.

Pulangnya Seonho bareng sama Minhyun lagi. Bilang juga ke Guanlin, takut Guanlin nyariin kayak kemarin. Guanlin bales sih, cuman Seonho belum liat chat. Nanti aja deh di rumahnya, kasian kak Minhyun nungguin Seonho.

.

Besoknya Seonho gitu lagi, persis. Padahal kemarin Guanlin marah sama dia suruh tunggu Guanlin ngerjain tugas, tapi kan Seonho keburu pulang sama Minhyun.

Seonho mau jadi orang jahat sekali-kali.

Mau nyuekin kak Guanlinnya.

Eh malemnya Guanlin nginep di rumah Seonho. Bawa baju sekolah sama buku-buku buat pelajaran besok terus nyelonong masuk ke kamar padahal yang punya rumah lagi pada makan.

Guanlin mah biasa aja, kan udah sering. Tadi sempet ketemu mamahnya Seonho nyuruh dia ikut makan, tapi Guanlin masih kenyang. Ya sebelum kesini dia makan-makan dulu sama anak basket, di traktir Jonghyun yang ulang tahun. Ada Minhyun juga lagi.

Guanlin bingung juga ngapain Minhyun nganterin Seonho terus balik lagi ke sekolah? secara kan tadi makan-makannya di sekolah. Mereka delivery gitu.

"Lu ngapain sih kak?"

"Nginep, _mama_ sama _baba_ gak ada."

"Tidur di luar gih."

"Ngomong lu?"

Guanlin langsung narik Seonho biar bisa di peluk. Ngeselin banget kan ya Guanlin? Seonho pengen maki-maki rasanya. Orang susah-susah move on malah di giniin. Sialan emang Guanlin mah.

"Gua kangen banget sama lu, Ho."

Gawat. Seonho mulai luluh nih. "Apaan sih lu kak?"

"Emang gak boleh kangen sama adek gua sendiri?"

Adek lagi. Seonho tuh sakit hati tiap denger kata itu, kenapa Guanlin gak peka banget sih? Jahat banget jadi orang.

* * *

TBC

Endah ms : Waduh jangan bongkar alurnya wkwkwk

Bbihunminkook : Tau tuh Guanlin. Wuuuu~

Michiyopark : cie flashback cieeee~

Jinseobsq : *jadi seonho* mau nunaaaa~

Swxxcandy : Jelas Guanho dongggg

Logged In : /ikut gebukin/ gebukin guanlinnya juga boleh gak sih? Wkwkwk

Lucifergirl97 : Minhyun... Baca review kamu aku jadi baca ulang chap 1 loh... Aku bingung emang udah ada Minhyun ya? Kok kamu tau bakal ada Minhyunnyaaaa?

Dolltheworld : yaampun tante

: Gak bisa move on dari guanho /nangis sama seonho/

Heterochromer : kamu aktif ffn jugaaa?

Akarinnnn : aku baca awalnya awkarin jeballl 😂😂 Yongpaca shipper nih, jadi ikut timyoungminuke /apasih/

Huskyvl, nomaOh, tryss, reader deh, ramadhanalgifa, bbypop, Minniehwan, jdhyn, karen ackernan : Makasih buat reviewnya semua :)))) (maaf kalo ada yg ga kesebut)

Dan kayaknya gak jadi masukin Kentaki deh... Masih bingung ukenya siapa wkwkwwk ragu sih mau masukin winkdeep. Kira2 masukin jangan?

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya .^^


	3. Guanlin Cemburu

**Title** : I'll be your last

 **Cast** : GuanHo (last)

 **Support Cast** : Daehwi, Hyungseob, Minhyun, dll

* * *

Seonho udah rapi pas Guanlin baru bangun tidur. Ketauan banget tuh anak mau kabur dari Guanlin. Dia buru-buru keluar kamar sebelum Guanlin sadar.

"Kabur terus lu."

Tapi telat.

"Berangkat sama siapa?"

"Sama kak Minhyun."

"Diem disitu."

Guanlin langsung ngambil hpnya terus ngetik sesuatu gitu. Gak lama dia nempelin hp di kupingnya. Kayaknya sih Guanlin nelepon seseorang.

Waktu di angkat Guanlin nge-load panggilannya sampe kedengeran jelas banget suara Minhyun di seberang.

"Bro, lu mau jemput adek gua?"

"Iya, dia minta di jemput. Emang lu kemana sih dari kemarin?"

Guanlin ngeliatin Seonho tajem banget. Seonho sampe nunduk takut ngeliatnya. Guanlin serem banget, anjir. "Sekarang dia sama gua, lu gak usah anter jemput."

"Okedeh. Gue sih nolong aja, pertama ketemu kasian dia di halte kayak anak ilang."

"Thanks, bro. Salam buat bang Aron."

"Mati tuh anak, seharian ga ada kabar."

"Janda dong lu?"

Minhyun ketawa kenceng banget. "Kampret lu."

Seonho cemberut. Ya mau gimana lagi kalo kayak gini? Dia tetep lah pulang-pergi sama Guanlin . "Yaudah kakak cepet sana mandi."

Guanlin ngelirik doang tapi tetep teleponan.

"Berangkat sama Appa nih gue! Mandi lo ah cepet! Gue tunggu di meja makan."

Seonho keluar dari kamar terus langsung ngadu ke ummanya kalo Guanlin belum mandi, nanti dia telat sekolah.

Ummanya malah balik marahin dia. Ya iyalah, sekarang masih jam 6, sekolah aja masih tiga jam lagi. Sekolahnya kan masuk jam 9 pagi.

Rajin banget emang Seonho mah.

Dia akhirnya mutusin bantu-bantu ummanya di dapur.

Bantu klontang klanting panci sama nyobain aja, habis kalo bantu masak gak diijinin. Takut makanannya berubah warna.

Padahal Seonho pengen banget bantuin, nanti piring Guanlin Seonho kasih garem sekilo biar keasinan. Kalo gak gula aja deh seprapat biar inget Seonho.

Seonho kan manis.

Eh tapi Jihoon juga manis sih.

Hampir setengah jam Seonho ngegalau soal hubungannya sama Guanlin, bau bau sop daging udah kecium. Dia langsung lari ngambil mangkok, piring, sama sendok garpu buat makan berempat.

Baru mau mindahin sup ke mangkoknya, si umma minta dia bangunin Guanlin buat makan bareng. Ummanya manggil appa Seonho gitu.

Dia lari ke kamarnya buat bangunin Guanlin, tapi Guanlinnya gak ada. Malah kasurnya jadi berantakan. Guanlin mah kalo tidur ngebelatak, gak bisa diem. Bangun tidur juga bukan beresin kamar malah buang selimut.

Sebel Seonho mah.

Jadi dia yang harus rapi-rapi kamar dulu.

"Kak, lu mandi ya? Cepetan kek, gua udah laper."

Dia langsung keluar kamar lagi abis ngomong gitu. Sekalian bukain pintu, soalnya dari tadi ada yg ngetok-ngetok gak jelas pintunya.

Pas di buka ada muka Daehwi sama Hyungseob lagi pasang tampang bete. Mereka meluk Seonho gantian sambil mukanya sok sok di sedihin.

"Kita lagi berduka."

"Kenapa?"

"Jinyeong jadian sama kak Jihoon. Sedih banget ga tuh?" Daehwi ngangguk-ngangguk denger jawaban Hyungseob.

Kasian banget sih mereka, muka-mukanya udah kayak orang putus sendal di tengah jalan, nelangsa.

Tapi tunggu deh. Kak Jihoon?

"Bukannya kak Jihoon gebetannya kak Guanlin ya?"

"Dari Hongkong! Guanlin mana pernah deket sama kak Jihoon." Daewhi nyolot.

"Kan kemarin di lapangan lu liat sendiri."

"Lu gak denger apa Guanlin sama kak Daniel ngeledekin Jihoon yang abis di tembak kak Jinyeong?"

"Sumpah, kagak!"

"Makanya jangan masalah makanan doang yang cepet. Lu gak nyuruh kita masuk apa? Laper nih."

"Cari makanlah, ngapain ke rumah gue?"

"Mau liat Guanlin, biar mata seger pagi-pagi abis nangis semaleman." Hyungseob langsung ngelirik kanan-kiri nyari objek percakapan mereka.

Tapi dia malah ketemu ummanya Seonho yang nyamperin mereka sambil senyum-senyum.

"Masuk dulu yuk, sarapan." terus dia liat Seonho. "Udah di bangunin belum Guanlinnya?"

"Udah." Seonho balesnya lemes. Ya abis, ada Daehwi sama Hyungseob artinya jatah makan Seonho berkurang. Guanlin sih gak terlalu suka sarapan, paling yang dia makan cuman sayur-sayuran di sup.

Seonho mimpin temen-temennya ke meja makan yang udah di isi umma sama appanya. Guanlin belum dateng, palingan lagi gaya-gaya sok kegantengan depan kaca. Guanlin kan narsis.

Dia ngambil piring, mangkok, sendok sama garpu tambahan buat dua tamu gak di undang. Dia buru-buru naro nasi sama sup yang panas banyak banget ke tempatnya.

Eh ummanya ngebawain sepanci lagi. Padahal Seonho udah takut gak kebagian makan. "Nanti malem temen-temen Guanlin mau dateng, masak apa ya enaknya?"

"Gak usah umma, Guan delivery aja." Guanlin tiba-tiba nyambung dari arah ruang tengah. Pake baju putih polos yang tipis, terus rambutnya yang masih basah dia usap-usap anduk kecil, abis gitu anduknya di taro di kepala Seonho.

Seonho ngamuklah, orang lagi enak-enak makan juga. Dia langsung aja ngegigit bahu Guanlin. Gemes.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob udah cengo di tempat. Gak bisa berkata-kata lagi ngeliat rambut basah Guanlin yang acak-acakan. Minta di rapiin terus di tiup-tiup sampe kering rasanya.

"Enak banget ih jadi Seonho, bisa liat itu setiap hari."

Daehwi jadi langsung ngepout denger bisikan Hyungseob sambil ngangguk cepet. Mereka mau punya kakak yang ganteng terus tenar juga, pasti enak banget. Deketin kakak-kakak basket yang ganteng kan jadi gampang.

Mereka gak tau aja gimana susahnya jadi Seonho. Sakit meeen.

"Lu gak sekolah kak? Pake baju, ntar telat."

"Baru setengah tujuh. Guanlin udah bangun aja rekor." appanya Seonho yang daritadi liatin mereka ikut ngomong.

"Lagian dari sini ke sekolah paling 20 menit, lu mau ngapain dulu di sekolah? Godain satpam?"

Seonho komat-kamit ngumpat. Enak aja! Emang dia pernah apa godain orang? Gak pernah tuh. Guanlin aja gak pernah dia goda.

"Oh iya, kak Hwi, bilangin Samuel nanti malem dateng ke rumah gue. Hpnya gak aktif dari kemarin."

"Ngambek tuh, lu ngejar-ngejar Jinyeong terus sih." Hyungseob nyalahin temennya yang di anggukin Seonho. Daehwi ngepout lagi

Ngomong-ngomong Jinyeong...

Seonho jadi inget Guanlin yang ngejar-ngejar Jihoon. Kok Guanlin gak ada tanda-tanda patah hati gitu ya? Gak kayak dia yang seketika ngerasa mukanya jelek banget pas tau Guanlin ngelirik Jihoon.

Galau banget.

Apa di luaran doang ya? dalem hati Guanlin mah udah kayak hutan anta brantah.

Udah liar, kacau lagi.

"Kak makan sama nasinya sih."

"Nggak usah, ntar kenyang gua malah ngantuk."

"Ya gapapa, ntar gua jadi sandarannya lin kalo lu ngantuk."

Itu mah Daewhi.

Seonho mah gak pernah ngomong gitu. Malu dong, dia kan termasuk uke yang jual mahal.

Murahnya sama Guanlin doang.

Guanlin langsung senyum nahan ketawa pas Daewhi bilang gitu. Padahal kan gak ada lucu-lucunya, Seonho aja geli.

"Nanti kalian berangkat sekolah sama siapa?"

Hyungseob sama Daewhi tatap-tatapan terus liatin Seonho sambil mesem-mesem.

Udah deh, Seonho ngerti banget artinya.

Dia bales senyum -sok-polos ke mereka, abis gitu liatin Guanlin manja. "Kak, kak Woojin bisa jemput kita gak?"

Guanlin ngernyit bingung, tapi Seonho bisikin kalo Hyungseob suka sama Woojin dia jadi ikutan senyum.

Hyungseobnya?

Bengong jadi batu.

Gila aja, Woojin gitu! Orang yang cuman dia liatin dari jauh, orang yang gak berani Hyungseob sapa, orang yang bikin Hyungseob malu-malu, orang yang kalo senyun bisa bikin dia ngucap syukur sambil nari-nari balet.

Seonho emang kampret lah.

"Kak Woojin nanti kesini."

"WAH KOK BENERAN?"

"Sama Samuel."

Daehwi yang tadi ngetawain Hyungseob sekarang udah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Mereka udah pada selesai makan apa ya?

Makanan Seonho mah masih banyak.

.

"Temen-temen lu kok ajaib semua?" Guanlin ke sekolah bawa mobil. Masih pagi, jadi Guanlin bawa mobilnya pelan banget.

"Emang. Titisan nek lampir jadi begitu." Seonho ngeliatin Guanlin terus nepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kak, sakit gak?"

"Apaan? Kepala gua baik-baik aja, gak puyeng."

"Hati lu baik gak?"

Guanlin mulai ngerti. Dia ngeberentiin mobil dipinggir jalan terus natap Seonho sambil senyum.

"Jihoon?"

Seonho ngangguk.

"Gua gak sakit hati."

"Kok bisa? Gua waktu lu suka sama kak Jihoon masa sakit banget. Kok lu nggak sih?"

Iya. Guanlin juga bingung kenapa dia gak sakit hati liat Jihoon sama Jinyeong. Sumpah deh, dia ngerasa biasa aja ngeliatnya, gak ada perasaan cemburu atau apapun itu.

Dia malah marah waktu Seonho pulang bareng Minhyun, terus ngindarin dia. Guanlin kesel banget waktu adiknya pulang-pergi sekolah tanpa dia. Guanlin ngerasa gak dibutuhin Seonho lagi.

Dia juga kangen sama kebawelan Seonho, sama omelannya, sama manjanya, sama semuanya deh.

Guanlin akhirnya diem aja, gak jawab apa-apa. Dia cuman lanjutin mobilnya jalan ke sekolah.

"Kak, jangan kasih harapan ke gue kalo gak jelas endingnya ya."

Seonho tuh masih SMP, kenapa pikirannya jadi dewasa banget sih? Temenan sama siapa nih anak?

"Gua sayang sama lu, Ho. Lebih sayang dari sayang gua ke orang lain. Tapi gua gak tau sayangnya gimana, makanya gue belum bisa kasih kepastian."

Seonho udah senyum lebar. "Intinya sekarang cuman Seonho kan yang di sayang?"

Guanlin gak jawab.

"Kak, iya kan?"

Guanlin dehem doang.

"Jawab ya napa kak, gua santet nih."

"Iya iya bawel. Mau beli makanan dulu gak?"

Belum di jawab tapi mobil udah di parkir di supermarket.

"Minta duit, kak."

Guanlin langsung kasih kartunya ke Seonho. Udah biasa.

Guanlin bingung, kalo di pikir-pikir hubungan dia sama Seonho itu alami banget. Gak ada badannya yang getar-getar pas Seonho megang dia, gak ada jantungnya yang degdegan kalo deket Seonho, gak ada lidahnya yang kelu tiap Guanlin bilang sayang, yang ada tuh otaknya yang cenat-cenut tiap di samping Seonho. Ya iyalah, bawel sama tingkah absurdnya kadang ga ketulungan.

Guanlin gak ngerasa gejala-gejala jatuh cinta di atas. Padahal kalo di drama atau ff gitu kan biasanya ada salah satu.

Mungkin dia harus konsul ke Dongho yang udah punya banyak pengalaman.

* * *

Jam istirahat Seonho gak pergi ke tempat Guanlin, soalnya dia ada jadwal latihan basket. Gak di sangka ternyata Guanlin sama temen-temen anak basketnya ke gedung dia juga. Huh, anak-anak cewek udah ribut banget. Kayak lagi liat boyband tampil.

"Mulai sekarang latihan bakal di gabung. Jadi saya mau rundingin jadwal yang sekiranya cocok buat kalian."

Pelatih ngeliat Daniel sama Seonho -sebagai kapten basket- gantian. Seonho mah ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Dia kapan aja siap, kan ada Guanlin.

"Kayaknya kalo Seonho ga ada masalah kak, malah gampang yang anter jemput."

Seonho udah meluk-meluk sambil senderin kepala ke bahu Guanlin waktu Daniel ngomong. Tingkahnya udah manja-manja minta di tabok gitu.

* * *

Malemnya Seonho udah niat nginep di rumah Guanlin. Katanya kan malem ini mau kumpul-kumpul geng mereka dari angkatan-angkatan sebelumnya, Seonho mau liat kakak-kakak ganteng sekaligus pamer ke Daehwi sama Hyungseob.

Lagian Guanlin katanya mau delivery, pasti banyak makanan deh. Secara kakaknya tuh royal banget sama duit. Apalagi buat temen-temennya. Buat Seonho juga sih, apa aja yang dia minta kakaknya langsung kasih. Pokoknya bagi Seonho Guanlin tuh kantong doraemon plus plus.

"Kakaaaak!"

Seonho lari-lari ke dalem rumah taunya malu sendiri.

Gils, yang dateng lebih dari 20 orang, Seonho kira cuman 10an.

Dia langsung nyengir sambil ngeliatin temen kakaknya satu-satu. Yang dia kenal cuman Daniel, Seongwoo, Woojin, Samuel, Hyunbin, Kenta, Jinyeong sama Minhyun.

Sisanya gak tau, manaan ganteng semua.

Tapi... Sejak kapan Jinyeong jadi bagian mereka?

"Masuk tuh permisi, bukan lari-larian." Guanlin protes sambil pergi ke belakang sama satu temennya. Tampangnya dingin tapi bikin adem gitu. Ih cakep!

"Masuk ke rumah ini bukan ke kuburan."

Temen-temennya Guanlin ketawa.

"Hallo adiknya Guanlin."

Seonho gak kenal, tapi dia nyaut aja. "Hallo kakak-kakak temennya kak guanlin. Kirain yang dateng sedikit."

"Makanya sekali-kali ikut kakak kamu kalo lagi kumpul. Masa temen-temen kakaknya gak tau? Padahal di sekolah nemplok mulu."

Itu Daniel yang ngomong. Suaranya seksi banget deh.

"Gak di bolehin, takut kecantol katanya."

"Abis main, Ho?" Dia ngangguk denger pertanyaan Minhyun. "Sini sini."

Seonho duduk di samping Minhyun, padahal tempat duduknya sempit banget. Jadi deh mereka dempetan. Udah gitu Seonho pake acara sender-senderan lagi.

Diem-diem dia ngambil photo temen-temen Guanlin yang lagi pada ngobrol, padahal sebelumnya mereka ngeliatin Seonho semua.

"kak Minhyun, yang pake jaket merah namanya siapa?"

"Itu Dongho, masa gak kenal?"

Seonho geleng-geleng. Oh itu yang namanya Dongho, kakak kelas kesayangan Guanlin dulu.

Seonho mah tau namanya doang, gak kenal mukanya. "Manly banget. Seonho jadi suka."

Guanlin yang baru dateng dari dapur sama satu temennya bawa banyak minum ngeliatin Seonho yang masih senderan di dada Minhyun. "Ngapain? Tidur sono."

"Kakak minum soju? Nanti di marahin mama sama baba!"

"Ho, masuk!"

"Besok kan libur kak. Masa jam segini tidur?"

"Susah banget sih kalo di bilangin."

Seonho langsung bangun terus lari keluar rumah. "Jangan di kunci ya pintunya, Seonho mau main."

"Udah malem, Bocah!"

Sejak kapan Seonho denger Guanlin? Dia udah kabur tuh, janjian sama Daehwi ke cafe deket kompleksnya, mau pamer. Cihuyyy.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haiiiii makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Kalian bikin semangat aku :3

Maaf belum bisa di notice, next chap ya ?

Mana nih yang kemarin ngarepin winkdeep? Udah jadian winkdeepnya tuh. Kronologi kejadian ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Ini aku ngetik via hp jadi maaf kalo banyak typo ya.


	4. Duo Cabe

**Title** : I'll be your last

 **Cast** : Samhwi

 **Support Cast** : Seonho, Hyungseob, Haknyeon.

 **Rate** : Pokoknya bukan M ehehehehe

* * *

"Anak SMP ada latihan basket gak ya hari ini?" Daehwi nanya waktu mereka baru aja sampe di lapangan basket indoor gedung mereka. Hyungseob yang baru duduk jadi bete, kode banget nih anak mau ngajakin dia ke gedung SMP. Padahal Hyungseob baru aja mau nge fanboy Park Woojin-Anak seangkatan dia yang ganteeeng banget. Kalo Hyungseob yang nulis kata gantengnya buat Woojin, e-nya doangbisa abisin satu halaman.

"Seob, gedung SMP yuk!"

"Anak SMP gak latihan."

"Sok tau lu."

"Tuh liat si Seonho lagi sama Guanlin."

Daehwi cemberut. Kenapa Seonho gak bawa Samuel kesini sih? kan dia kangen banget sama dedek bulenya.

Padahal baru kemarin pulang sekolah dia ketemu.

"Kesono yuk, Seob."

"Ngapain?"

"Nyium si Woojin."

"Gak boleh, punya gua tuh!"

"Yaudah lu yang nyium, gue mah ikut lemparin bola basket ke muka lu bareng fans Woojin aja ntar."

"Sialan lu emang. Yuk dah. Bentar gua benerin rambut."

Hyungseob buru-buru ngambil kaca di kantong celana buat mastiin kalo dia udah cakep, jadi siap diliat Woojin kapan aja.

Tapi pas dia mau ngajak ayo ke Daehwi, Daehwinya udah lenyap.

Dia udah ada di pinggir lapangan nyamperin si Seonho. Ya Hyungseob lari-lari nyamperin biar gak sendirian. Abisnya orang-orang kalo liat dia serem banget sih, kesel Hyungseob.

"Ayam, lu gak bareng Samuel?"

"Si Sam gak mau kesini kak."

"Kenapa?"

"Takut di cabein sama lu, dia gak bawa minum soalnya."

"Apasih lu ayam, gak jelas banget."

"Emang. Kayak hubungan lu sama dia kan?"

Untung aja Daehwi gak tau hubungan Seonho sama Guanlin. Kalo tau dia udah minjem _mike_ yang ada di pojok ruangan buat ngetawain Seonho doang.

Daehwi yang di katain cengo di tempat. Mau ngegamprat tapi ada Guanlin, ya dia gak berani lah. Yang ada dia malah abis di hajar pangeran sekolah. Udah malah pembela Seonho banyak banget. Ya adeknya Guanlin, siapa juga yang berani macem-macem.

Guanlin gak sanggup bales pun ada Dongho yang siap selalu ngebela adik kelas kesayangannya itu. Nah kalo Dongho turun tangan mah boro-boro damai, minimal kaki encok lah.

Tapi Dongho sebenernya baik kok. Asal dia sama temen-temennya gak di usik aja.

"Eh cabe, kok gue di tinggal sih?"

"Lu lama sih udah kayak otak Justin." Daehwi nge gas. "Makan yuk ah, gua laper."

"Ayo yuk!"

Denger kata makan Seonho langsung narik Daehwi yang tadi ngajakin mereka. Semangat banget dia mah kalo masalah makan-makan gini. Tapi Hyungseob malah cemberut, dia bete lagi soalnya, kan baru ngeliat Woojin.

"Makan di gedung SMP yuk, Ho."

"Kok gue dengernya, _ke tempat Samuel yuk, Ho._ "

"Lu kenapa sih seob?"

"Sebel gua, pengen makan orang."

"Marah mulu, gak dapet-dapet Woojin lu!"

Mereka tiba-tiba berenti pas ada orang lewat di depan mereka. Rambutnya siwer-siweran, tapi bikin makin ganteng. Daehwi terpesona. Dia langsung senyam-senyum sambil remes-remes tangan Seonho sama Hyungseob yang ada di kanan sama kirinya.

"Lu ngapa sih, Hwi?"

"Ganteng banget anjir! Baru liat gua. Siapa namanya?"

Seonho sama Hyungseob ikut-ikutan liatin cowok yang bikin Daehwi kesemsem. Beneran ganteng sih emang, Hyungseob aja ikutan senyum-senyum. Abis ganteng banget. Pas lagi enak liatin taunya tuh cowok udah di samperin sama Daehwi.

Garcep emang si Daehwi mah.

Sekarang udah salaman aja sama si anak baru. Pasti ngajak kenalan deh. Dasar Cabe emang. Daehwi balik lagi ke mereka sambil ketawa-ketiwi, keliatan banget girangnya. Hyungseob mah geli ngeliatnya.

"Siapa namanya?" geli tapi tetep kepo.

"Bae Jinyeong, pindahan Jeju, tingkat 11, kelas 11-3. Sekelas sama Woojin. Gue pikir dia bakal masuk geng kakak lu, Ho. ganteng!"

"Bener-bener ganteng."

"Yaudah ini kita makannya jadi nggak?"

Seonho mah males ributin begituan. Orang hatinya udah ke kunci sama Guanlin.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob langsung narik Seonho lanjutin jalan. Daehwi juga bilang jangan bilang-bilang sama Samuel kalo dia ngajakin Jinyeong kenalan. "Tapi kayaknya emang gak jadi deh kak. Udah telat nih. Gampang lah Samuel mah, besok kasih gue _chicken_ aja ya buat tutup mulut."

"Dih, kanibal."

"Kasih tau Sam nih."

Daehwi mah cuman bisa komat kamit sambil nyumpahin si anak ayam aja kalo udah kayak gitu. Ya gimana, dia harus ikutin lah kemauan si piyik kalo gak mau kecabeannya di liat Samuel lagi. Soalnya Daewhi udah janji sama Samuel gak bakal nyabe lagi dan bakal setia terus sama Samuel. Tapi Jinyeong emang menggoda iman banget sih tadi tuh.

"Lu mau ganti target ga?"

"Gak ah, tetep Woojin buat gua mah. Udah kesemsem parah."

"Lu gak pengen punya pacar gitu Ho?"

"Pengen kak Guanlin."

Daehwi sama Hyungseob bingung. "Lu incest, Ho?"

"Iya."

Bodo amat Daehwi sama Hyungseob yang liat dia sambil mangap-mangap. Yang penting Seonho tetep sayang sama Guanlin.

* * *

"Eh, Seob, gue duluan ya, mau ngejar Samuel, takut dia kabur."

"Katanya mau ganti target ke Jinyeong?"

"Nanti ajalah kapan-kapan, gue kangen si bule."

Hyungseob mah cuman nganggukin aja. Lagian Daehwi mana bisa si di tahan, apalagi masalah dedek bulenya.

Daehwi sekarang udah duduk di motornya Sam sambil nunggu yang punya motor dateng, tapi Sam gak dateng-dateng. Yang nyamperin dia malah si Haknyeon. "Lu ngapain Wi? Awas gue mau pulang!"

"Kok lu sih, nyeon? Ini kan motor Samuel."

"Tukeran. Dia lagi pengen pake mobil, mau jemput cewek ke airport katanya."

"Eh serius lu? Kok dia gak bilang-bilang gua sih?"

"Emang lu siapanya?"

Daehwi pura-pura gak denger kalimat yang itu. "Siapa ceweknya? Cantik gak? Gemesin kayak gua gak?"

"Ya mana gue tau, Wi."

"Terus gua pulang sama siapa?"

"Kode lu? Yaudah ayo, mumpung gua lagi baik."

Ya gak apa-apalah sama Haknyeon juga. Dia juga termasuk geng ganteng kok, hehehe. Haknyeon ini terkenal banget playboy-nya, ya gimana gak di bilang playboy kalo dia baiknya ke semua orang? Dia gak sadar aja orang-orang pada baper gara-gara kebaikannya dan bilang dia tukang PHP.

"Kenapa Sam belum nembak gua juga ya Nyeon?"

"Dia bilang gitu dia suka sama lu?"

"Nggak."

"Ngasih perhatian?"

"Nggak, gue yang perhatian."

"Lu mah emang perhatian ke semua cowok ganteng."

"Sama Sam mah beda."

"Bedanya?"

"Nih ya, gua ngucapin selamat pagi sama dia."

"Lu ngucapin selamat pagi ke kak Sanggyun juga."

Daewhi senyum kecut. Iya juga sih... "Gue juga ngucapin selamat malem setiap hari."

"Ke kak Donghan gitu juga kan?"

Daehwi mulai sebel nih sama Haknyeon. Kok dia tau semua sih?

Dia lagi mikir-mikir hal spesial yang pernah dia lakuin buat adik kelas bulenya.

"Gue buatin dia kue! Spesial."

"Waktu Kenta ulang tahun, lu juga kasih kue kan ke dia?"

Yaudah ah, Daehwi udah males bahasnya. Bingung juga kenapa si Haknyeon udah kayak cenayang bisa tau semua yang dia lakuin.

Dia cuman gak tau aja Daewhi tuh deketin Samuel tulus banget. Beneran. Meskipun banyak cowok ganteng bertebaran, tapi Daehwi tetep setia sama Samuel walaupun Samuel gak pernah nanggepin dia. Mau berpaling aja percuma, ujung-ujungnya mentok di dedek bule lagi.

"Gue kasih tau ya, Hwi, semua orang di geng gue udah pada tau lu suka sama Sam. Jadi kalo ada yang menyangkut lo, rata-rata mereka ngomong langsung ke Samuel. Ya jelaslah Samuel nolak lo mentah-mentah. Siapa juga yang doyan cabe kayak lu."

"Intinya si Samuel mau gua spesialin gitu ya Nyeon?"

"Semuanya juga gitu."

"Lu aja gak pernah spesialin orang."

"Gua belum nemu aja sih, ntar juga ada saatnya."

"Halah bahasa lu."

* * *

Hari ini Seonho gak bawa Samuelnya lagi ke SMA. Daehwi sebel minta ampun jadinya sama tuh anak. Ya gimana gak sebel, abisnya Samuel tuh gak pernah kesini kalo ga diminta adiknya Guanlin itu. Kalo Daehwi ke gedung SMP belum tentu kan ketemu Samuel juga.

Daehwi mau nyusul Seonho yang lagi ngumpul sama geng kakaknya tapi dia malu kalo sendirian. Hyungseob mah lagi naro surat cinta di lokernya Woojin, biasa.

Daehwi yang bingung mutusin ke kelas Woojin, kali-kali aja dia ketemu sama Jinyeong. Kan lumayan buat nyegerin mata abis dengerin pelajaran sejarah. Ya sukur-sukur Daehwi yang bisa bikin sejarah sama Jinyeong.

Eh gak deh, dia kan punya Samuel.

Dia jalan cepet nyamperin Hyungseob buat narik temennya itu ke kelas Woojin. Bodo amat nanti temennya bakal malu-malu meong juga.

"Kemana?"

"Kelas Woojin."

"Ngapain?"

"Liatin Jinyeong."

"Nggak, nanti ketemu Woojin gimana?"

"Ayo ah, gak bakal digigit Woojin kok."

"Gue malah maunya digigit."

"Halah, lu ketemu aja kabur."

* * *

Pas sampe depan pintu kelas, mereka kaget liat Jinyeong yang ngelus-ngelus pipi Jihoon. Terus tatapannya itu... Beuhhh, bikin Daehwi sama Hyungseob ngerasa jomblo terngenes. Kan kesel ya.

"Mereka jadian ya?"

"Kalian ngapain disini?"

Daehwi nengok terus nemuin Woojin lagi naikin sebelah alisnya. Dia celingak-celinguk nyariin Hyungseob yang udah ngilang.

"Temen gua mana kak?"

"Tuh lari. Dia lari mulu kalo liat gua."

"Iyalah, dia kan suka sama kakak."

Daehwi bahagia banget abis bilang gitu. Terus ikut lari ngejar Hyungseob, gak sabar buat bilang dia udah kasih tau Woojin kalo Hyungseob suka sama dia.

* * *

"Oh jadi kalian CLBK?" Daehwi yang tadi mau ngungguin Seonho dan harap-harap cemas takut si Seonho gak bawa Samuel lagi jadi gak fokus denger suara kak Daniel yang seksi.

"Pantes lu gak pernah naggepin orang yang suka sama lu kak." itu Guanlin yang ngomong. Guanlin tuh sebenernya seumuran sama Daehwi, cuman Daehwi ikut kelas aksrlerasi, jadi deh dia sekarang ada di tingkat 2.

Dan Guanlin jadi manggil dia kakak.

Beruntung sih dia temenan sama Seonho, jadi Guanlin bisa kenal sama dia.

Sekarang mereka lagi godain Jihoon gitu. Kayaknya gara-gara Jihoon jadian sana Jinyeong deh.

Daehwi gak tau kenapa badannya tiba-tiba ketarik ngejauh dari lapangan basket. Pas nengok taunya Seonho lagi tampang kesel keluar bawa-bawa dia sama Woojin di sebelah kirinya.

Dia nyakar-nyakar tangannya Seonho biar si ayam sadar, tapi gak sadar juga.

"Ngapain lu bawa gue ke sini, piyik?"

"Gua gak mau kesono lagi ah kak, malesin."

"Ya lu mah ajak Woojin aja, kan gedung gue di sono."

Daehwi udah mau makan Seonho rasanya. Gimana sih, kan gedung dia sama Seonho beda. Oon kadang.

"Oh iya gua lupa."

"Serah lu ah."

"Emang sapi di serah?"

"Perah. Bodo amat, Ho."

Dia langsung misuh-misuh gak jelas. Tapi sakalian lah ya mumpung di gedung SMP dia mau liat ayangnya. "Samuel dimana, Ho?"

"Gak masuk dari kemarin."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya sih ada temennya dari Amerika. Apa pacar ya?"

Daehwi ngeliatin Seonho tajem gitu, tapi gak ada serem-seremnya. Dia mana bisa jadi serem.

Kata-kata Seonho yang terakhir tuh kedengeran kayak _'Samuel udah punya pacar dari Amerika, lu kalah kak.'_ gitu. Ya gondok banget lah Daehwi.

Dia buru-buru balik ke kelas sambil ngespam Samuel di line, whatsapp, sama kakaotalk. Gak tanggung-tanggung, daehwi ngechatnya bukan perkata lagi tapi perhuruf. Biar Samuel peka.

Tapi gak lama kemudian ada notifikasi dari ruang chat dia sama Samuel.

Daehwi di blokir.

Di semuanya.

Udah aja sampe kelas dia langsung nangis-nangis gak jelas sambil melukin Haknyeon. Haknyeon udah mau ngindar sih, tapi gak tega ngeliatnya.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya Samuel udah masuk sekolah, tapi Seonho gak mau ke gedung SMA. Dia malah ngajak Samuel, Justin, Euiwoong sama Woojin makan di kantin. Gak biasanya sih Seonho kayak gini, tapi Samuel mah nurut aja. Ngapain juga ke gedung SMA sendirian? Meskipun dia kangen sama Daehwi sih.

Gimana ya, biasa di gangguin sama kakak kelasnya itu, jadi 3 hari ini dia berasa sepi.

Kemarin Samuel udah nge unblock akun Daehwi, terus ngirim permintaan maaf ke Daehwi soalnya kemarin siang dia lagi sibuk. Daehwi malah spam gak berfaedah. Daehwi sih bales, tapi ya gitu. Balesnya banyak banget. Samuel jadi males baca. Cuman dia buka abis gitu udah.

Suka gak jelas Daehwi mah.

"Kemarin tuh kak Daehwi nyariin lu Sam." Seonho ngomong pas temen-temennya yang lain selesai ngomongin Guanlin sama Park Woojin, kakak kelas mereka.

"Terus lu jawab apa?"

"Gua jawab lu kedatengan temen atau pacar dari Amerika."

"Sepupu gua tuh."

"Ya mana gua tau. Kasian dia kayak galau gitu."

"Yaudah nanti gua ajak ketemu dah."

.

Daehwi yang masih galau di kelasnya gak mau makan siang. Dia mau jadi kayak orang di drama-drama gitu galaunya. Nangis-nangis liatin jendela pake tatapan hampa. Menjiwai banget deh.

Hyungseob kan jadi ikut sedih.

Terus dia liat hpnya Daehwi geter-geter gitu. Pas ada nama Samuel di layar Hyungseon langsung kegirangan. "Hwi, Samuel! Samuel!"

"Gak usah segitunya usaha, Seob."

Daehwi masih natap jendela.

"Beneran ini telepon, yah di matiin."

Daehwi sekarang ngeliat sahabatnya kasian. Dia segitunya apa usaha buat nyenengin Daehwi? Samuel mana pernah nelepon dia?

Hyungseob langsung kasih layar hp Daehwi.

Ya dia kaget setengah mati. "KOK LU GAK BILANG SIH? SAMUEL NELEPON GUE! SAMUEL! OH MY GOD!"

Hyungseob sweetdrop. Daehwi sekarang lagi nari ular sambil teriak-teriak Samuel nelepon dia. Terserah Daehwi ah, Hyungseob gak kenal.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Lagi saya gak sempet buat nulis nama-nama readers. Paling nanti saya bales PM ya ^^ Dan kemungkinan saya bakal hiatus 3-4 hari, karena gak bakal smpet nulis di tegah-tengah halal bihalal. Nanti di sangka apa banget lagi yg lain ngobrol saya main hp. Hhehehe :v

Makasih buat yang udah review. Ada yang bilang saya fast update, iya, ini karena review kalian juga jadi saya semangat nulisnya. /peluk cium readers./


	5. Samuel

**Title** : I'll Be Your Last

 **Cast** : Daehwi, Samuel

 **Support Cast** : Hyungseob, Seonho, Guanlin, Woojin.

 **Noted** : Buat yang bingung sama pembagian kelas, disini aku jelasin.

 **SMP** : Seonho, Samuel, Justin, Euiwoong, little Woojin.

 **SMA** :

 **Kelas 10** : Guanlin, Kenta.

 **Kelas 11** : Hyungseob, Park Woojin, Haknyeon, Jinyeong, Daehwi (akselerasi; Sebenernya ini gak disengaja, tapi chap 3 aku nulis 'kak Daehwi' buat percakapan Daehwi Guanlin.)

 **Kelas 12** : Daniel, Seongwoo, Jihoon.

* * *

"Ngapain sih kak?" Samuel jengkel banget waktu Daehwi gelayutan manja di tangannya. Bukannya apa-apa sih, ya, dia risih aja gitu di liatin orang-orang. Apalagi kan Daehwi terkenal sama kecabeannya.

"Gelayutan di tangan orang nih."

"Ya jangan juga." balesnya sewot. "Genit banget sih."

"Genit sama lu gak boleh, genit sama orang gak boleh juga. Terus gue harus sama siapa?"

"Sama Hyungseob."

Daehwi komat kamit kayak mbah dukun. "Ntar nular jomblo."

"Kayak taken aja."

"Otw taken sama lo kan?"

Samuel gak mau denger. Dia berenti pas udah sampe depan mobil Haknyeon. Kayaknya sih masih tukeran kendaraan. "Katanya lu nyariin gue kemarin?"

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalau gue lagi galau gara-gara lu."

Gak sadar si Daehwi ngepoutin bibirnya, sebel sama sikapnya sendiri. Harusnya kan tadi dia pura-pura ngambek aja, siapa tau Samuel mau ngebaikin kan?

Itu sih kalo lagi beruntung. Kalo gak, Pilihan lainnya di bodo amatin sama doi terus ninggalin dia pulang.

Seringnya mah gak beruntung. Tapi biasanya Samuel balik lagi buat anter dia pulang.

Samuel sih gitu, gemesin kalo kata Daehwi mah.

"Lu jemput siapa di bandara?"

"Sepupu gue."

"Kenapa gak bilang sih? Seonho bilang pacar, Haknyeon bilang cewek, gue kan jeles tau."

"Emang kakak siapa gue?"

"Dibilang calon pacar!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Gue mau nyerah aja deh deketin lu."

"Ya gak gitu juga. Cemen banget sih gitu aja ngambek."

"Habis gak di notice."

"Terus sekarang gue disini ngapain? Jualan mijon?"

Daehwi cengengesan.

Samuel gemesin banget kan?

.

Haknyeon ngasih pepatah panjang lebar sama Daehwi. Ya intinya sih cuman kasih saran aja buat deketin Samuel, katanya biar lebih elegan.

Jomblo tapi belagu si Haknyeon mah.

Tapi tetep aja sih Daehwi niat mau ngikutin. Pertama, kata Haknyeon kalo mau liat Samuel suka atau nggak sama dia, dia harus bangga-banggain cowok lain, terus cari tau Samuel jeles apa nggak sama cowok yang di ceritain Daehwi.

Daehwi udah niat cerita tentang kegantengan Baejin.

Terus kedua, Daehwi harus jual mahal ke Samuel yang pasti susah banget. Ya boro-boro jual mahal, dia udah banting harga gini aja gak di notice.

Ketiga, Daehwi harus kalem, jaga _image_ depan Samuel. Tolong deh yang ini _impossible_ banget. Gimana ceritanya dia kalem kalo di senyumin cowok ganteng aja bawaannya pengen gigit tembok?

Bawaan lahir jadi cabe mah susah.

Sekarang Daehwi minta jemput sama Samuel di rumahnya buat berangkat sekolah bareng. Dia mau ngejalanin misi pertamanya Haknyeon.

Bikin samuel cemburu.

"Muel-ah, ada anak baru sekelas sama kak Woojin."

"kak Jinyeong maksudnya?"

Daewhi ngangguk antusias. "Kok tau? Dia ganteng banget ya? Apalagi kalo senyum manis banget."

"Dia masuk geng sekarang."

"Anggota baru kalian?"

"Hooh."

Kalo ga di dalem mobil, dia udah screaming kali. Udah dia duga sih, cowok seganteng Baejin gak mungkin kelewatan sama mereka. Apalagi kan Baejin pacarnya kak Jihoon, si cowok manis terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Kenapa? Mau ganti inceran lo?"

Daewhi senyum gak jelas. "Jeles ya, bey?"

Samuel heran. Bey? Ya bodo amatlah. Suka-suka Daehwi.

"Ngapain jeles?"

"Bilang iya aja napa biar gua seneng."

"Nggak."

"Kak Jinyeong tuh sejak kapan jadian sama kak Jihoon ya? Padahal baru kemarin gue ajak kenalan. Dia kebingungan cari kelas."

Kalimat pertama. Samuel masih biasa aja.

"Coba aja gue jadi Jihoon, pasti enak banget. Dia deket sama semua anak geng lu, pacarnya sekarang masuk geng juga. Berkah banget dah hidupnya."

Kalimat kedua.

"Atau minimal mau kayak Seonho. Anter jemput aja harus sepengetahuan Guanlin, protektif banget sama adiknya tapi keren. Pasti abis ini Seonho di kenal Jinyeong, Guanlin kan suka pamer adeknya."

Kalimat ketiga tiba-tiba Samuel ngeberentiin mobilnya. Kirain mau marah sama Daehwi, taunya udah sampe sekolah.

"Udah sampe kak, turun gih."

Daehwi ngeliat Samuel sebentar, tapi si bule malah sibuk ngedandanin rambut. Yaudah deh, Daehwi buka sabuk pengamannya keluar dari mobil abis bilang makasih sayang pake kedipan mata genitnya.

Gak lama, Samuel ngikutin dia keluar. "Kak, baca chat ya." abis gitu jalan cepet masuk gedungnya. Orang parkir di depan gedung SMP.

Daewhi buru-buru buka Chat dari Samuel.

 _Iya kak, gua jeles._

Bukan salah Daehwi lah kalo dia sekarang udah lari-lari ngangkat kedua tangannya sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

Salahin aja Samuel, dia agak tsundere sih.

.

Jam istirahat Daehwi gak langsung ke kantin kayak biasa, dia ke kelas Hyungseob dulu sambil pasang muka galau. Daehwi bingung mau pasang muka seneng apa sedih sebenernya, tapi dia mutusin buat masang muka sedih aja. Habis kemarin Hyungseob sempet ngambek sama dia gara-gara dia bilang ke Woojin.

"Kenapa lagi sih lu?"

"Samuel tadi bilang jeles gara-gara gue bahas Jinyeong, eh sekarang hpnya gak aktif-aktif."

Ini beneran. Abis baca chat Samuel, Daehwi udah coba ngehubungin si bule tapi gak aktif juga. Bingung lagi dong dia, Samuel tuh kenapa sebenernya? Udah manaan Seonho gak dateng ke gedung SMA, dia kan gak tau harus gimana terus nanya siapa lagi.

Haknyeon? Tuh anak gak masuk hari ini.

Hyungseob satu-satunya yang bisa di harapin malah ijin pergi sebentar. Katanya mau naro surat cinta di loker Woojin lagi. Kebiasaan.

Yaudah deh, Daehwi gegana sendirian di kelas sohibnya sambil masih nyoba-nyoba telepon Samuel. "Lama kelamaan gue beneran PHO-in kak Jihoon sama kak Jinyeong nih kalo lu ga angkat."

Daehwi tiba-tiba ngepout. "Tapi siapa juga yang mau ninggalin kak Jihoon buat gua?"

Hyungseob tiba-tiba dateng ke kelas sambil nahan nangis terus meluk-meluk Daehwi.

"Gue kepergok Woojin."

Abis gitu nangis beneran.

.

Jadi mereka di apartemen Daehwi sekarang sambil nangis-nangis pulang sekolah. Daehwi nangis gara-gara hp Samuel gak aktif juga, Hyungseob nangis gara-gara ke-gap sama Woojin lagi naro surat di lokernya.

Tapi nangisnya masing-masing, Daehwi mah Daehwi, Hyungseob ya Hyungseob, gak saling semangatin satu sama lain. Jadi nginep juga gak ada faedahnya.

Saking sibuknya nangis mereka sampe lupa gak makan malem, alhasil pas bangun pagi perut udah kayak di tonjok pake kenyataan kemarin. Sakit gitu.

"Terus sekarang kita makan apa? Masih pagi banget nih."

"Bareng sama tetangga gua aja yuk, nebeng sampe rumah Seonho. Dia pasti punya banyak makanan kan?"

Hyungseob sih setuju aja. Setuju banget malah. Jadi kan dia gak harus ngeluarin duit.

"Yok lah, lapernya gak bisa di kondisikan nih."

.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob lagi pasang tampang bete pas Seonho buka pintu. Mereka meluk Seonho gantian abis gitu mukanya sok sok di sedihin.

"Kita lagi berduka."

Itu Hyungseob yang ngomong, tadi dia pesen Daehwi gak boleh ngomong apa-apa. Karena lagi males nanya ya di iyain aja sama Daehwi, lagian Daehwi kan yang lebih muda, jadi dia nurut.

"Kenapa?"

"Jinyeong jadian sama kak Jihoon. Sedih banget ga tuh?" Daehwi ngangguk-ngangguk denger jawaban Hyungseob sambil mikir sejak kapan Hyungseob mulai peduli sama Jihoon Jinyeong?

Udah gitu mukanya Hyungseob sedih banget. Dia jadi ikut-ikutan sedih biar Seonho kasian.

"Bukannya kak Jihoon gebetannya kak Guanlin ya?"

"Dari Hongkong! Guanlin mana pernah deket sama kak Jihoon." Daehwi yang daritadi diem tiba-tiba nyolot.

"Kan kemarin di lapangan lu liat sendiri."

"Lu gak denger apa Guanlin sama kak Daniel ngeledekin Jihoon yang abis di tembak kak Jinyeong?"

"Sumpah, kagak!"

"Makanya jangan masalah makanan doang yang cepet. Lu gak nyuruh kita masuk apa? Laper sumpah."

Hyungseob yang tadi nyuruh Daehwi diem sekarang udah kicep. Emang salah dia juga sih. Daehwi mah diemnya kalo lagi di kasih wink sama cowok ganteng doang, itu juga cuman 2 detik.

"Cari makanlah, ngapain ke rumah gue?"

"Mau liat Guanlin, biar mata seger pagi-pagi abis nangis semaleman." Hyungseob nyalip gak mau kalah, terus ngelirik kanan-kiri nyari objek percakapan mereka.

Tapi dia malah ketemu _umma_ nya Seonho yang nyamperin mereka sambil senyum-senyum.

"Masuk dulu yuk, sarapan." terus dia liat Seonho. "Udah di bangunin belum Guanlinnya?"

Baru disebut namanya aja Daehwi sama Hyungseob udah senyam-senyum.

"Udah." Seonho balesnya lemes. Mereka berdua sih bodo amat, yang penting kenyang sama bisa liat Guanlin pagi-pagi.

.

"Nanti malem ada temen-temen Guanlin, masak apa ya enaknya?"

Daehwi sama Hyungseob berenti waktu mau makan. Temen-temen Guanlin mah ganteng squad dong ya? Pengen ikutan mereka tuh jadinya.

"Gak usah umma, Guan delivery aja." Guanlin tiba-tiba nyambung dari arah ruang tengah. Pake baju putih polos yang tipis, terus rambutnya yang masih basah dia usap-usap anduk kecil, abis gitu anduknya di taro di kepala Seonho.

Seonho ngamuk terus langsung gigit bahu Guanlin.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob cengo di tempat. Gak bisa berkata-kata lagi ngeliat rambut basah Guanlin yang acak-acakan.

"Enak banget ih jadi Seonho, bisa liat itu setiap hari."

Bisik Hyungseob, Daehwi juga bete dengernya. Mereka mau punya kakak yang ganteng terus tenar juga, biar bisa deketin cowok-cowok ganteng.

"Lu gak sekolah kak? Pake baju, ntar telat."

"Baru setengah tujuh. Guanlin udah bangun aja rekor." appanya Seonho yang daritadi liatin mereka ikut ngomong.

"Lagian dari sini ke sekolah paling 20 menit, lu mau ngapain dulu di sekolah? Godain satpam?"

Baru kali ini Daehwi sama Hyungseob denger Guanlin ngomong panjang sambil pasang muka ngeledek ke Seonho. Ih tambah jeles aja mereka.

"Oh iya, kak Hwi, bilangin Samuel nanti malem dateng ke rumah gue. Hpnya gak aktif dari kemarin."

"Ngambek tuh, lu ngejar-ngejar Jinyeong terus sih." belum sempet Daehwi jawab udah di duluin Hyungseob yang nyalahin dia, si Seonho make acara ngangguk lagi.

"Kak, makan sama nasinya sih."

"Nggak usah, ntar kenyang gua malah ngantuk."

"Ya gapapa, ntar gua jadi sandarannya lin kalo lu ngantuk."

Daehwi nyaut cepet. Refleks dia,kebiasaan. Eh Guanlin malah senyum nahan ketawa.

"Nanti kalian berangkat sekolah sama siapa?"

Hyungseob sama Daewhi tatap-tatapan terus liatin Seonho yang tanya sambil mesem-mesem.

Seonho pasti ngerti artinya apa.

Dia bales senyum abis gitu liatin Guanlin manja. "Kak, kak Woojin bisa jemput kita gak?"

Hyungseob kaget lah. Dia yang tadi mau nyuap makanan malah gak jadi gara-gara liatin Guanlin yang sekarang langsung megang hpnya.

Gila aja, Woojin gitu! Orang yang cuman dia liatin dari jauh, orang yang gak berani Hyungseob sapa, orang yang bikin Hyungseob malu-malu, orang yang kalo senyun bisa bikin dia ngucap syukur sambil nari-nari balet.

Seonho emang kampret lah. Udah malah kemarin dia ketauan ngasih surat di loker.

"Kak Woojin nanti kesini."

"WAH KOK BENERAN?"

"Sama Samuel."

Daehwi yang tadi ngetawain Hyungseob sekarang udah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

Seneng banget akhirnya ketemu dedek bule yang seharian ngambek.

* * *

"Samuelllll!" Daehwi nubruk badan Samuel sampe si bule hampir jatoh. Untung gak jatoh beneran. Sekarang dia gelayutan manja di tangan Samuel sambil minta maaf pake gaya-gaya sok sedih gitu.

"Kemarin tuh aku cuman di suruh Haknyeon, gak beneran. Meskipun Jinyeonh ganteng banget udah kayak manequin idup aku mah tetep sayangnya sama kamu, beneran deh, Muel. Nih ya, meskipun dia godain aku juga aku gak bakal tertarik, kan aku sayangnya sama kamu. Jadi jangan jeles ya bey ya?"

Samuel nyesel turun dari mobil kalo tau kayak gini jadinya. Malu lah dia di liatin temen-temennya. Apalagi Woojin sama Guanlin.

"Bawa masuk deh, Sam. Geli gue liatnya." itu Hyungseob refleks, sumpah. Dia udah lupa Woojin ada di situ terus denger dia ngomong gitu.

Dia baru balik sadar pas denger Woojin ketawa. Itu gantengnyaaaaaa, bikin Hyungseob mau salto.

"Muel, di maafin kan ya?"

"Iya kak, yaudah yuk kita masuk mobil."

Daehwi langsung narik Hyungseob biar ikut masuk ke dalem mobil. Soalnya Samuel udah naik duluan di kursi samping kemudi. Jadi dia sama Hyungseob di belakang deh, Woojin yang nyetir.

"Ini mobil belum di tuker juga?"

"Belum, harusnya sih kemarin, tapi kak Haknyeon gak masuk."

"Katanya Haknyeon kangen sama babinya jadi pulang kampung."

Samuel ngeliatin Daehwi pake kerutan di jidatnya. "Kangen babi?"

"Jomblo mah gitu."

Daehwi. Masih aja gaktau diri.

.

"Muel, masih marah?"

Daehwi ngebuntutin Samuel ke gedung SMP. Mumpung masih pagi, sekolah juga masih sepi banget, jadi deh dia mutusin ikut Samuel. Bodo amat sama Hyungseob mah, paling sekarang jadi batu lagi.

Ya habisnya kalo gak di gituin nanti pdkt sama Woojinnya gak mulai-mulai.

"Nggak. Siapa juga yang marah?"

"Make gak mau ngakuin lagi."

"Kakak ngapain ikut-ikut?"

"Bilang kenapa sih kalo marah. Masih kangen sama lo, makanya gue ikutin."

"Kangen sama gue ntar juga godain yang lain."

"Jeles mulu."

"Siapa juga yang jeles? Kan lu sendiri dulu yang janji gak bakal genit-genit lagi."

"Resmiin dong makanya, baru ga genit lagi."

Kodenya masih keras banget nih anak satu.

"Tobat dulu baru gue resmiin."

Samuel cuman mau Daehwi yang baik buat Daehwi biar hidupnya lebih berfaedah kok. Tapi kok kayaknya susah banget ya buat Daehwi?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Setelah baca ulang Chap kemarin, ternyata banyaaaaak banget typo. Parah sih tapi Thanks buat yang udah review, dan maaf buat yang belum saya PM.

Mau meluruskan yang masalah nama Jinyeong, aku agak bingung sih sebenernya. C9 konfirmasi kalo romannya Baejin itu Jinyeong, bukan Jinyoung. Mau di tulis Baejin tapi ada rasa kurang gregetnya gitu.

Jadi aku pake Jinyeong hehehe :v


	6. Malam di GuanHo

**Title** : I'll Be Your Last

 **Main Cast** : Daehwi, Seonho, Hyungseob.

 **Support Cast** : PD101 members

 **Notes** : Ini random ya, semua couple aku satuin. Buat yang minta aku tambahin wordsnya, aku gak tau nih bakal di panjangin apa nggak, soalnya 2k itu bagi aku udah panjang. Biasanya nulis cuman 1k. Dan maaf update agak mengecewakan, gak tau nih harus nulis apa. Lagi galau gara-gara kena tilang polisi /curhat/.

* * *

"Ahn Hyungseob? Singkatan AB yang sering ada di surat itu dari lu?"

Jujur aja sih, Woojin baru dua kali buka surat-surat Hyungseob. Habis isinya cuman _quotes_ tentang cinta yang di translate dari bahasa inggris. Kemarin habis Daehwi ngomong tentang temennya yang suka sama dia, Woojin langsung cari tau.

Namanya Ahn Hyungseob kalo kata Samuel. Menurut Samuel, AB itu bisa jadi inisial huruf paling pertama sama terakhir dia. Dan menurutnya lagi, Hyungseob emang udah naksir banget sama Woojin dari SMP. Sayang, dia gak punya nyali kayak Daehwi, jadi Woojin gak pernah kenal dia.

Karena yang terkenal banget emang Daehwi, lagian setiap kumpul temen-temennya bahas Daehwi yang katanya cinta banget sama Samuel. Ya taulah Woojin jadinya.

"Kok lu gak di kantin atau latihan basket?"

"Gua nanya malah balik nanya." Woojin kedengeran agak jengkel.

"Maaf ya, gak bakal gue ulang lagi. Bye."

Hyungseob langsung pergi sambil ketakutan, tapi jadi imut banget di mata Woojin.

Woojin jadi niat nginep di rumah Samuel, mau cari tau tentang Hyungseob. Dia kan temennya Seonho, mungkin aja tau info-info lain kan? Lagian rumah dia sama Samuel cuman dipisah satu rumah, itu juga rumah Jinyeong.

* * *

"Gua duluan ya."

"Gua mau ngomong."

Sialan emang.

Hyungseob udah ngumpat aja. Ya gimana gak kesel kalo abis dari rumah si Seonho, Daehwi sama Samuel udah pergi gitu aja ninggalin dia sama Woojin. Dia mana bisa kayak gini? ngeliat aja biasanya kabur, lah sekarang ngajak ngobrol. Mau jadi liliput aja Hyungseob rasanya.

"Lu suka sama gua?"

"Udah tau kan?"

Hyungseob gak maksud nyolot atau jutek, tapi gimana ya... Kan Woojin udah tau, ngapain nanya segala? dia jadi malu.

Malunya pake banget. Mukanya aja sekarang udah merah banget kayak abis di cemplungin ke sepuan.

"Lu manis banget sih."

Woojin mah...

Hyungseob buru-buru ngaca pake spion motor di parkiran. Jangan sampe mukanya berubah jadi kuning gara-gara merah udah gak memadai.

"Bentar lagi di sini gua jantungan."

"Kok gitu?"

"Ya iyalah, di deket lu soalnya." Hyungseob megangin dadanya yang emang kenceng banget dari tadi. Apalagi pas Woojin bilang dia manis, rasanya mau di copot aja biar tenang.

"Kalo gitu lu bakal sering-sering jantungan sekarang."

Woojin langsung rangkul Hyungseob masuk ke gedung. Yang di rangkul udah mau nangis aja saking senengnya.

"K, kok gitu?"

"Soalnya gua bakal sering deket sama lu."

Hyungseob berenti bikin Woojin ikutan berenti. "Gua lagi mimpi apa ngayal sih? kampret banget."

Woojin ketawa sampe gingsulnya keliatan. Sumpah ya, triple ganteng pas Hyungseob liat dari deket gini.

"Cakep banget sih lu jin." _Reflex_ lagi.

"Iya makasih, manis."

Hyungseob lemes.

* * *

-Malemnya di rumah Guanlin-

* * *

"Katanya lu lagi deketin temen Daehwi?"

Tanya Seongwoo yang tadinya ngeliatin adik Guanlin yang sekarang udah pergi gitu aja. Ceria banget adiknya, kayak bocah belum kenal dosa.

"Iya, manis banget kak."

"Yang mana sih?"

"Itu yang suka berdua sama Daehwi. Mereka kan udah kayak nasi sama lauk, barengan terus." Saut Guanlin.

"Adek lu apanya? Kerupuk?"

Sial. Guanlin lupa kan kalo adeknya salah satu gerombolan si cabe. Akhirnya dia senyum aja jawab pertanyaan Seongwoo.

"Yang kecil imut-imut itu bukan sih?" Daniel nanya sambil nyubit pipi Seongwoo abis gitu teriak. Ya tangannya langsung di gigit Seongwoo.

"Iya kak."

"Dia tuh yang suka senyum-senyum tapi kalo di deketin lari."

Woojin ketawa denger Kenta ngomong gitu. Ya emang bener sih Hyungseob kayak gitu, tapi agak sedikit kecewa, karena dia kira cuman ke dia doang Hyungseob begitu.

"Dia kalo liat Woojin masukin bola ke ring jingkrak-jingkrak heboh." Hyunbin ngomong sambil nuang soju abis gitu langsung minum. Padahal belum memadai umurnya.

"Merhatiin aja sih, kak."

"Ya iyalah. Dia sering nonton kita bareng adeknya Guanlin sama pacarnya Sam itu."

"Bukan pacar gua kak, elah."

"Terus apa? Otw pacar?"

"Shhh, iya kali."

.

"Wah ini Youngmin sunbae sama Donghyun sunbae pegangan tangan!" Daehwi nunjuk photo di hp Seonho _exited_ banget. "Udah gua bilang mereka tuh pasti pacaran!"

"Minki sunbae potong rambut jadi pendek, tambah ganteng. Gimana Kak Jonghyun gak klepek-klepek coba?" Hyungseob ikutan.

Seonho penasaran. "Yang mana, yang mana?"

Jonghyun gitu. Cowok paling _boyfriendable_ yang pernah Seonho kenal, udah punya pacar.

"Ini nih." Daehwi nunjuk cowok yang di samping Dongho.

"Emang dulu rambutnya panjang?"

"Iya, sebahu. Cantik banget deh." iya bener, itu mah bukan ganteng, tapi cantik banget. Potong rambut aja cantik gitu, apalagi rambut panjang? Udah gitu mukanya kecil, khas banget lagi. Pasti banyak yang suka.

"Kok lu bisa kenal mereka sih, Hwi?"

"Kak Aron tuh temen kecil gue di Amerika dulu. Jadi gue suka tanya-tanya deh ke dia."

"Aron siapa?"

"Pacarnya kak Minhyun."

"Yang mana yang mana?"

"Kayaknya gak ada deh. Gak ikut kali dia."

"Taedong sunbae, Sanggyun sunbae, cakep semua. Ah gils, mau ikut ke rumah lu rasanya, Ho." Hyungseob lemes. Dia dari tadi sibuk sendiri liatin photo-photo di hp Seonho.

"Yuk, besok kan libur."

"Gila aja! ada Woojin!" Hyungseob tiba-tiba nyesel udah ngomong kayak tadi.

"Ya justru bagus, seob. Kesempatan. Sekaligus bisa liat Daniel sama Seongwoo sunbae pacaran."

"Tapi gua malu, gila aja lu. Apalagi tadi pagi dia ngerangkul gua."

"Lu mah cemen, ngejar-ngejar tapi di notice gitu doang udah nyerah."

"Bukan nyerah, Hwi, rehat. Gak bagus buat jantung gua nih. Kayak abis _marathon_."

"Baru _marathon_ belum _rollercoaster_."

"Emang kenapa _rollercoaster_?" Seonho gak ngerti, Hyungseob juga sih.

"Pas turun jantung lu masih ketinggalan di atas."

"Apasih Hwi, ah, gak jelas banget."

"Intinya ayo ke rumah Seonho."

"Tambah gak jelas, sumpah."

.

"Lah ini rumah lu, Ho? Punya 2? Apa ini masih jadi 1?" tanya Daehwi pas masuk pekarangan rumah yang beda sama tadi pagi. Masih sebelahan sih, tapi kan tetep aja beda.

"Ini rumah kak Guanlin."

"Orangtua lu udah nyiapin rumah warisan? Hebat banget."

Seonho males jawab pertanyaan Hyungseob. Dia masuk ke dalem rumah diikutin duo orang absurd di belakangnya. Yang satu kebangetan semangat, yang satu lagi kebangetan takut.

Pas sampe depan kakak-kakak kelasnya Seonho udah ancang-ancang. "Satu dua tiga." Seonho ngitung. "Hallo kakak kakak!" Seonho sendirian yang salam. "Kok kalian gak ikutan sih?"

"Lo gak bilang."

"Adek, mau gabung?"

"Nggak, tidur aja lu sono."

Belum sempet Seonho jawab pertanyaan kak Minki –ini info Daehwi tadi-, eh Guanlin udah nyela duluan. Dia langsung aja duduk di samping Minhyun lagi buat meluk si kakak kelasnya yang dulu. Niat awalnya kan mau join sma kakak-kakak ganteng, masa udah sampe rumah sia-sia gitu aja. Gak maulah Seonho.

"Seonho sama temen-temen boleh gabung ya kak?" Dia natap semua kakak-kakak disana pake pandangan polos-polos gemesin. Biasanya kalo udah kayak gini orang sedingin Guanlin juga gak bakal bisa nolak.

"Boleh kok." Itu Dongho yang nyaut, kalo Dongho udah bilang gitu, bisa di pastiin yang ngelanggar kena tangan dinginnyalah.

Daniel yang emang udah jail, ngedorong Woojin sampe adik kelasnya itu duduk di bawah, nyisain ruang kosong di samping Samuel. "Tuh Daehwi sini duduk di samping gue, terus temennya duduk di bawah gapapa ya?"

"Gapapa banget, kak."

Daehwi sih langsung melesat gelendotan manja sama Samuel, tapi Hyungseob masih jadi patung. Dia belum berani. Gila, jam istirahat tadi aja dia gak mau keluar kelas saking takutnya ketemu Woojin.

Daehwi nepuk jidatnya-antara kesel sama gemes— yaudah dia balik lagi buat narik sobat karibnya duduk di samping Woojin.

"Ambil soda gih di kulkas."

Guanlin narik tangan Seonho biar adiknya itu berdiri ngambilin minuman baut temen-temennya. Ya masa mereka mau di kasih soju juga, belum ada tampang bandel, kasian Guanlin.

"Ikutan minum itu aja napa kak." Dia nunjuk botol soju di depan Guanlin.

"Nggak."

"Kakak boleh masa Seonho nggak?"

"Gue kurung di kamar kalo lo berani minum." Guanlin ngomong sambil ngeliatin Seonho tajem banget, bikin ciut adek imutnya itu.

"Yaudah iya." Seonho jalan cepet ngikutin perintah kakaknya. Biar cepet di pangku Minhyun lagi.

"Galak banget lu, Lin." Kata Dongho ketawa waktu ngeliat ekspresi Seonho yang agak takut pas Guanlin marahin tadi.

"Kalo nggak, gak bakal di denger kak."

"Samuel dong, gak pernah galak walaupun gak pernah di denger." Goda Seongwoo.

"Gak galak, tapi gue di anggurin mulu udah kayak gunting kuku muntul, kak." protes Daehwi. Mau marah aja rasanya pas Seongwoo bilang gitu. Doi gak tau aja gimana susahnya Daehwi narik perhatian Samuel setiap harinya.

"Ini yang namanya Hyungseob?" Hyungseob ngangguk takut jawab pertanyaan cowok di depannya, dia gak kenal. Kayaknya alumni lama. Tapi mukanya mirip kartun yang dulu sering Hyungseob tonton.

Dia ngernyitin alisnya, kayaknya sih bingung sama sikap Hyungseob yang takut-takut sama dia. "Gue serem?"

"Dia emang gini, kak." Gak tau deh sejak kapan Seonho udah balik terus ngasih kaleng soda ke Daehwi sama Hyungseob. Tapi sekarang dia duduk di bawah Guanlin sambil meluk kaki kakaknya itu.

"Kak, kenalin dong satu-satu."

Selain Guanlin, kakak-kakak kelas yang Seonho kenal, dan alumni yang sempet di kenalin sama Daehwi kayak Youngmin, Donghyun, Minki, nama yang bisa Seonho inget itu ada kak Sanggyun yang gayanya laki banget, ada Yongguk, yang sempet Seonho bilang tampangnya dingin, ada Sewoon yang mukanya mirip kartun, Ada Yoojin yang mirip _actor_ di Goblin, ada Donghan, Eunki sisanya Seonho lupa.

Lama ngobrol sambil merhatiin kakak sama temen-temen kakaknya, Seonho jadi tau kalo kakaknya ini ternyata jago minum.

"Dek, lu main di dalem kamar aja gih."

"Ih kakak, yang lain aja gak keberatan kok. Kenapa kakak larang-larang terus?"

"Soalnya sebentar lagi bakal ada adegan dewasa." Omongan Sewoon bikin Daehwi sama Hyungseob pandang-pandangan. Terus ganti ngeliatin Seonho.

"Yuk, ho, masuk dalem aja yuk."

"Kamar atas ya."

"Kakak gak jadi delivery?"

"Nanti kalo udah sampe gua anter ke kamar."

.

Karena Guanlin bilang kamar atas, Seonho bawa mereka ke kamar tamu. Ya emang gak mungkin juga kan ke kamar Guanlin. Kayaknya bakal di isi sama temen-temennya deh. Soalnya _umma_ nya bilang gitu."

"Gue penasaran sama adegan dewasanya. Ho, gak ada cctv di ruang tengah?"

"Ada."

"Kerekamnya dimana?"

"Di tv juga bisa tuh, sambungin aja."

"Serius lu?" Hyugseob gak percaya.

"CCTVnya dimana aja, Ho? Di kamar kakak lu ada?" Daehwi antusias banget. Nih anak kapan coba gak antusias masalah liatin cowok ganteng?

"Di kamar-kamar mah gak ada."

"Udah ah, jangan banyak tanya, nyalain aja CCTVnya buruan!" Hyungseob ikutan semangat. Tadi, aja, udah kayak keilangan rohnya duduk di samping Woojin.

Daehwi buru-buru kunci kamar terus narik Seonho ke depan tv. "Kenapa harus di kunci? Nanti kak Guanlin kesini bawa Pizza gimana?"

"Makanya harus dikunci, biar pas dia kesini ketauan."

"Ho, user sama passwordnya apa nih?"

Seonho lengkapin settingannya sambil pasang muka bingung. "Emang kenapa sih heboh banget?"

"Lu gak denger apa kak Sewoon bilang adegan dewasa?"

"Denger." Dia ngangguk polos. "Minum-minum gitu kan maksudnya?"

"Bukan, Seonho!" Daehwi gemes, dia baru aja mau jelasin, tapi ada yang ngetok pintu kamar mereka, Guanlin.

Seonho buru-buru buka biar kakaknya gak curiga abis di bilang Daehwi jangan bilang-bilang mereka yang mau nontonin dari kamar. Guanlin ngasih dua kotak Pizza ukuran jumbo, ngusap kepala Seonho abis gitu pergi.

.

"OH MY GOD!" Seonho yang lagi asik makan Pizzanya ngeliatin Daehwi sama layar gantian.

Ikutan kaget juga sih, secara yang dia liat itu Seongwoo sama Daniel lagi ciuman, tapi gak kaget banget kayak Daehwi. Kan mereka pacaran, di drama aja sering kok yang pacaran cium-cium gitu.

Ada lagi Youngmin yang meluk Donghyun, kepalanya di taruh di dada Donghyun terus tangan Donghyunnya ngusap-ngusap kepala Youngmin. Sweet banget deh. Tapi ya itu lebih biasa lagi.

"Kok kak Minhyun sama kak Hyunbin pegang-pegang tangan gitu?"

Seonho merhatiin lebih detail lagi. Ternyata bener. Minhyun sama Hyunbin pegang-pegang tangan. Genggam tangan satu sama lain, padahal Minhyun kan udah punya pacar.

"Kok kak Minhyun jahat sih?" Seonho protes.

"Kasian kak Aron." Hyungseob ikut-ikutan.

Tapi Daehwi cuman diem aja. Tampangnya shock banget abis liat kayak gitu terus pasang muka mau nangis. "Tau gitu kak Aron buat gue aja dari dulu. Gak bakal gue sakitin."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks To**

 **Hvyesung, BinnieHwan, Re-Panda68, vayazz, aestas7, nadiyaulya02, Matsuoka Rose, NonaOh, kaisooppa, Kazuma B'tomat, Nagisa Kitagawa, dolltheworld, defiyjb, Rizka729, Kim Raya, Seonho's noona, jinseobsquad, Husky VL**

 **.**

 **Spesial Thanks**

 **Logged In, bbihunminkook, pilachu, chypertae.**

(Kalian cek PM tidak? Kkkk)


	7. Bukan Adik-kakak

**Title** : I'll Be Your Last

 **Main Cast** : Baekho, JinSeob, SamHwi

 **Support Cast** : PD101 members

 **Note** : Sesuai permintan nih buat yang mau wordsnya di panjangin, udah aku panjangin. Kok kalian suka yang panjang-panjang sih /.\ Btw ini udah msuk rate T ya, ada OngNiel sih :(

* * *

"Gua sama Seonho bukan adik-kakak kandung."

Hening. Kakak-kakak kelasnya yang tadi di dunianya sendiri-lagi ciuman, pegangan, sampe ngobrol, semuanya sekarang ngeliat ke Guanlin. Percaya gak percaya sama kalimat itu.

Tapi gak ada yang nyela omongan Guanlin juga. "Gua bingung, kak."

"Cerita aja." Dongho ngusap punggung Guanlin biar si adik kelasnya santai.

"Gua kenal Seonho dari kecil. Terakhir kali gua pikir gua gak suka sama dia, karena lu semua tau gua suka sama kak Jihoon. Kemarin gua liat Jinyeong jadian sama kak Jihoon, dan anehnya gua gak cemburu sama sekali." Dia ngeliat Jinyeong yang duduk santai sambil minum soda ikut merhatiin dia.

Jinyeong udah tau Guanlin suka Jihoon sebelumnya. Tapi ya gimana kalo dia udah suka Jihoon dari kecil? Gak mungkin Jinyeong relain Jihoon gitu aja, Jinyeong bukan tipe orang yang kayak gitu.

"Gua malah kesel liat Seonho yang minta di anter-jemput sama kak Minhyun." Dia ngelirik Minhyun sebentar sebelum ngelanjutin. "Gua pikir ini cuman karena gua sama dia udah biasa bareng-bareng, jadi gua ngerasa dia harusnya cuman bergantung sama gua, bukan ke yang lain."

"Gua udah ngedorong dia ngejauh, udah mantapin hati kalo gue sama dia cuman adik-kakak, tapi gue malah narik dia lagi." Dia inget waktu dia bilang ke Seonho kalo dia itu cuman nganggep Seonho adik, tapi dia sendiri gak bisa liat Seonho sama yang lain.

"Gua gak kayak gini sama kakak perempuan gua."

"Itu suka namanya!" Seongwoo nyaut.

"Belum tentu." Daniel nyela. "Harus ada perasaan yang kongkrit."

"Apasih lu gak jelas." Seongwoo nyubit perut Daniel kenceng. "Jangan-jangan lu gitu juga sama Woojin?"

"Ya nggak lah yang."

"Yaudah berarti fix Guanlin suka sama Seonho."

Dongho yang dari tadi merhatiin buka suara, "Gua gak bisa bilang lu suka atau nggak sama dia, Lin. Karena perasaan gak bisa se- _simple_ itu."

"Apalagi sih yang gak jelas?" Seongwoo masih ngotot.

"Gua udah biasa sama dia, jadi gak ada perasaan deg-degan tiap gue di samping dia, kalo gue pegang gak ada getaran aneh, terus-"

"Beda, Lin." Yongguk yang biasa diem ikut ambil suara. Guanlin lupa kalo Yongguk pengalaman, dia jadian sama temen kecilnya juga sekarang. "Lu udah pernah cium dia belum?"

Guanlin juga lupa, kalo Yongguk gak pernah basa-basi.

Untung Seonho sama kedua temennya itu udah tidur dan matiin tvnya, jadi gak harus nonton pengakuan Guanlin dan solusi Yongguk yang secara gak langsung nyuruh dia nyium Seonho.

.

"Kak, Seonho gak bisa tidur." Guanlin yang tidur paling ujung di lantai yang cuman di alasin permadani bangun waktu Seonho tiba-tiba meluk dia. "Gulingnya di pake kak Hyungseob, kak Daehwi tidurnya berisik."

Guanlin yang sadar permadaninya gak memadai -alias gak cukup buat alas tidur Seonho- susah payah sempoyongan ngambil bantal lipat di lemari, terus ngegelar disampingnya. "Tidur disini gih, ambil guling di kamar mama." serak banget suaranya, lembut lagi.

Seonho ngegeleng, ngeliatin Guanlin yang matanya setengah merem sambil senyam-senyum. Dia narik Guanlin buat tidur di kasur yang sama terus meluk kakaknya itu. "Gak mau, sama kakak aja jadi gulingnya, ayo bales peluk."

Guanlin yang emang lagi ada di awang-awang ya nurut aja. Walaupun kalau sadar dia pasti gak akan nolak sih.

"Shhh, Ahhh!"

Seonho yang tadinya udah merem, seketika matanya berubah gede lagi denger itu. Buru-buru dia bangunin Guanlin lagi pelan-pelan, takut temen-temen Guanlin yang lagi tidur di sampingnya ikutan bangun.

"Kakak! Kakak!" Seonho manggil tepat di kuping Guanlin.

Guanlin ngelenguh.

"Kakak!" -lagi.

Guanlin ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Semacem frustasi.

"A, Akh!" -"Kakak!" sekali lagi pake gigitan di kupingnya.

Guanlin bangun sedikit teriak. Dia baru mau marah-marah kalo tau bukan adiknya yang gigit.

"Stttt." Seonho naro telunjuk di bibirnya terus nunjuk random. Gak tau kemana. "Ada suara aneh."

"Niel hhh, Shit! Ough!"

Guanlin ngedengus kenceng sampe bikin Seonho ngernyitin alisnya bingung. Dia sekarang ngeliat kakaknya ngambil aerphone yang masih nyantol sama salah satu kuping temennya "Bilang kalo masih kedengeran." terus makein ke Seonho.

Dia meluk Seonho sambil megangin aerphone di satu bagian, karena bagian lain kan udah aman di tindih sama kepalanya sendiri.

Seonho senenglah. Secara muka dia sama muka Guanlin sekarang deket banget. Dia nyium pipi kakaknya kilat abis gitu bales peluk. "Yang kedengeran sekarang suara jantung kakak doang. Suka deh."

Guanlin cuman senyum kecil bales kata-kata adiknya.

.

Seonho gak tau kenapa pas bangun tidur dia ada di kamar tamu bareng Hyungseob sama Daehwi. Padahal kan semalem masih peluk-pelukan sama Guanlin di ruang tamu. Dia kaget ngeliat jam yang udah nunjukin jam 11 siang. Baru kali ini Seonho tidur pules banget terus bangun setelat ini. Temen-temennya juga pada kebo banget lagi jam segini belum ada yang melek.

Dia baru mau ke dapur cari makanan soalnya perutnya laper banget, tapi dia berenti di tangga terakhir gara-gara liat Daniel yang ngehimpit Seongwoo ke tembok. Dia mutusin buat nonton kakak kelasnya aja. Lagian kalo dia lewat takutnya nanti malah ganggu mereka.

"Gak puas lo semalem, kampret?"

"Belum lah. Gak ada kata puas kalo sama lo."

"Bego, gua masih capek."

"Kasar banget sih, yang. Yaudah gak gua apa-apain yuk, tidur lagi. Lo kan gak tidur semaleman."

"Gak percaya gua sama lu. Siapa yang bikin gua gak tidur semaleman?"

"Ya ampun, sayang, kok lo gini banget sama gua?"

"Udah, gua mau tidur sendiri aja."

"Terus gua tidur di mana, yang?"

"WC sono!"

Seonho mah gak ngerti mereka ngomong apaan, dia diem aja sampe Seongwoo masuk kamar terus Daniel keluar rumah, gak tau deh kemana. Dia lanjutin jalan ke dapur, ngeliat ummanya masak sama Minhyun terus dua temennya Guanlin. Kalo gak salah sih namanya Eunki sama Sewoon.

Seonho liatin badan Eunki yang -sumpah deh, ramping banget. Kayaknya kalo orang jadi _seme_ Eunki betah peluk-peluk dia. Secara pinggangnya kecil, terus badannya juga mungil. Lah Seonho mah apa atuh, badannya gede, bongsor lagi. Beruntung aja Guanlin gak marah mau di gelendotin kayak apapun.

Hehe, Seonho jadi seneng.

"Umma, kakak mana?"

"Di depan, ngobrol." _umma_ nya masukin sayur yang tadi di potong-potong Sewoon. Eunki numpuk piring, kayaknya sih mau di bawa ke ruang tengah. Tadi Seonho liat udah ada gelas-gelas di sana.

" _Umma_ , yang mindahin Seonho ke kamar siapa?"

"Temen kakak kamu, siapa ya namanya?"

"Dongho, tante." Saut Minhyun.

"Nah tuh." -Seonho kira Guanlin. "Kakak kamu yang minta. Kasian tangannya keram gara-gara kamu tindih semaleman." Ummanya ngaduk-ngaduk sayur di panci terus nyicipin.

" _Umma_ , Seonho semalem gak bisa tidur."

"Iya _umma_ tau, tadi Guanlin cerita."

" _Umma_ , semalem aku di marahin kakak."

"Kamunya nakal kali."

"Cuman mau minum soju kakak doang."

"Iy,- GUANLIN!"

Ya gimana, _umma_ nya Seonho udah nganggep Guanlin anaknya sih, kayak orangtua Guanlin nganggep Seonho anaknya juga. Jadi mereka mah udah biasa saling ngomel-ngomelin anak-anaknya.

"Marahnya nanti aja tante, makan dulu." Eunki cekikikan.

Minhyun sama Sewoon ketawa. "Gak sampe mabok kok, tante." saut Sewoon.

"Iya, _umma_ , kakak minum banyak tapi gak mabok-mabok, hebat ya? Seonho mau coba tapi gak boleh, marah di marahin sama kakak. Pelit banget si kakak mah."

 _Umma_ nya Seonho malah ngurut dahinya, keliatan banget lagi bingung.

.

Seonho, Daehwi, Hyungseob turun barengan buat gabung sama Guanlin dan temen-temennya. Seonho pasang muka bete, soalnya menurut pengakuan mereka, ternyata Hyungseob sama Daehwi juga gak bisa tidur semalem gara-gara ngedenger suara Seongwoo sama Daniel.

Pas Seonho tanya suara apa, Daehwi sama Hyungseob gak mau jawab.

Kan Seonho kesel.

"Kenapa dedeknya Guanlin mukanya di tilep gitu?" goda Kenta.

"Kesel sama kak Daehwi sama kak Hyungseob. Masa Seonho tanya gak mau jawab."

"Tanya apa?"

"Gapapa kak, Seonho mah emang gitu kan, apa aja di ambekin." Daehwi nyela, terus mandang Seonho kayak bilang, _jangan ngomong apa-apa_. gitu.

Seonho cemberut lagi.

Sampe _Umma_ nya Seonho dateng sama Youngmin bawa panci sama piring gede isi daging bakar. "Langsung taruh di piring masing-masing ya, masih panas."

"Siap tante, makasih." Daehwi bantu bagiin daging ke piring yang lain. Pas di depan piring Jinyoung, dia senyum lebar banget. "Yang banyak ya kak makannya, biar cepet gede."

"Genit banget sih lu." Ya, itu Samuel. Dia buang muka abis ngomong gitu, malu di kecengin sama kakak-kakak kelasnya abis di cie-ciein dikata cemburu.

Padahal mah emang iya.

"Kak, bagian Seonho tiga potong ya?"

* * *

Woojin ngajak Hyungseob pulang naik bis bareng padahal rumah mereka beda arah. Kata Woojin sih dia mau ke rumah temennya sekalian, soalnya masih sore dan dia bosen di rumah. Alesan aja sih, kan tadi juga temen-temennya masih banyak yang di rumah Guanlin, tapi pas Hyungseob bilang mau pulang si Woojin langsung nyamber.

Woojin agresif banget, gak sesuai image yang selama ini Hyungseob liat. Meskipun Hyungseob tetep suka sih.

Lain Hyungseob, lain Daehwi, dia malah ngerengek-rengek minta di anter Samuel. Padahal Samuel juga sama-sama gak bawa kendaraan. Orang dia sama Woojin ikut mobil Jinyeong.

Jinyeongnya? nanti mau pergi ke rumah Jihoon, katanya. Siap-siap buat malem minggu walaupun sekarang dia masih di rumah Guanlin.

"Rumah lu deket sama rumah Daehwi?" Woojin nanya waktu mereka baru turun dari bus, sekarang mereka lagi jalan kaki ke rumahnya Hyungseob. Di bus mereka gak ngomong apa-apa, ya soalnya Hyungseobnya tidur, Woojin gak tega gangguin dia.

"Nggak kok, jauh."

"Kok suka barengan?"

"Ya dia aja ngintilin gua mulu kayak bocah gak punya temen."

"Emang temen lu banyak?"

Sial. Hyungseob kesindir banget.

Dia sama Daehwi mah samanya, sama-sama temenan sama bocah SMP genk Seonho. Habis gimana lagi? kalo temenan sama anak SMA malah mereka di jutekin. Katanya mereka genit, padahal mah bukan genit, cuman usaha.

"Seob?"

Woojin berenti, ngeliatin Hyungseob pake pandangan lembut banget. Bikin Hyungseob sumpah serapah aja dalem hati. Dia mau buang muka tapi sayang banget, ya ampun...

Baru kali Hyungseob liat Woojin kayak gini.

Dia gak bisa ngomong lagi, cuman bisa bales tatapan Woojin aja sambil nahan dadanya yang jedag-jedug kayak ada yang mukul-mukul.

"Lu kenapa suka sama gua?"

Hyungseob kicep. Kenapa ya? Gara-gara Woojin ganteng? Hyunbin, Guanlin, Haknyeon sama Kenta juga ganteng kok. Woojin manis? Hyungseob udah aja udah mau diabetes liat cermin setiap hari -ehem- Seksi? Seluruh anak sekolah tau siapa paling seksi se yayasan. Ya Daniel lah.

Terus kenapa dong? Hyungseob bingung nih jawab apa.

"Gak tau."

Woojin ngangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi abis gitu dia senyum sambil liatin gingsulnya.

Hyungseob mau pingsan boleh gak sih?

"Kalo gue bukan bagian dari basket dan anak genk mereka, kira-kira lu bakal suka sama gua gak?"

"Gak tau."

"Kalo gue gak notice lo sampe kita lulus, kira-kira lu tetep suka sama gue?"

"Gak tau, Jin."

"Kalo gue gak sesuai ekspetasi lu gimana?"

"Ya itu mah udah." Hyungseob jalan duluan diikutin Woojin. Capek ah jantungnya kalo di giniin terus. "Gue kira lu tuh bakal cool kayak Guanlin, atau bakal cuek kayak Samuel jadi bikin penasaran. Tapi malah kayak kak Daniel. Absurd."

"Gue gini aja lu gak berani deket-deket, apalagi gua kayak mereka berdua. Sampe lele ngelahirin ikan teri juga gak bakal jadian kitanya."

Bener juga ya? Beruntung banget lah Woojin gak kayak Guanlin atau Samuel. Tapi ya tetep aja jauh dari ekspetasi Hyungseob.

"Emang lu mau gua kayak Samuel atau Guanlin? Gue bisa kok, asal jangan nyesel aja ntar gue cuekin."

"Apa sih lu Jin?"

Jayus banget sumpah.

Tapi Hyungseob suka!

"Berubah gak nih?" tanya Woojin lagi.

"Jadi musang ekor 9 apa Susano?"

"Lu maunya jadi Sakura apa Hinata?"

Hyungseob jadi ketawa ngedengernya terus berenti lagi buat liatin Woojin.

Dia seneng banget.

Pake triple bangetnya kalo bisa. Gak tau Woojin punya sisi humor kayak gini sebelumnya, sekarang Hyungseob jadi makin tambah suka.

"Gak usah, gak usah jadi siapa-siapa. Lu kayak gini aja."

"Bener nih? Gak perlu ngebangunin kyubi?"

Woojin ngerangkul Hyungseob buat ngelanjutin jalan. Rasanya Hyungseob gak mau cepet sampe rumah.

Maunya balik lagi ke rumah Seonho.

Pengen ngulang lagi berdua sama Woojin di jalan.

"Makasih ya, Jin."

"Kenapa?"

"Gua seneng banget."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

"Muel-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang aneh gak sih antara Seonho sama Guanlin?"

"Ada." Daehwi duduk miring buat liatin Samuel. Pandangannya udah antusias banget mau tau Samuel ngomong apa. "Mereka bukan adik kakak kandung."

"Serius?! Berarti mereka bohongin kita dong?"

"Ke gue sih nggak."

"Kok nggak?"

"Emang si Seonho pernah cerita kalo mereka kandung?"

Nggak sih. Tapi tetep aja Daehwi sebagai orang yang pengen tau segalanya ngerasa di bohongin. Padahal dia kan sering main ke rumah Seonho. Emang sih foto-foto keluarga mereka aneh, ada dua keluarga sama satu cewek yang kayaknya lebih tua dari mereka.

Dia pikir itu keluarga sodara mereka.

"Ih kok Guanlin suka nginep di rumah Seonho?"

"Seonho juga."

"Pantes Seonho pernah bialng dia pengen pacaran sama Guanlin."

Samuel sekarang bales liat Daehwi. "Semalem Guanlin cerita, kayaknya sih dia suka sama Seonho."

Samuel emang lebih muda dari Guanlin, tapi karena pertemuan mereka awalnya pake bahasa inggris, jadi dia biasa manggil tanpa embel-embel 'kak' toh Guanlin juga gak keberatan.

"Guanlin cerita gitu?"

Samuel ngangguk.

"Gue tebak. Dulu waktu Jinyeong jadian sama Jihoon dia juga cerita?"

Samuel ngangguk lagi.

"Lu kapan cerita gitu juga? Bilang ke temen-temen lu kalo lu suka sama gue?"

Samuel mulai males. Dia gak jawab pertanyaan Daehwi, malah ngebiarinin kakak kelasnya pasang muka sok sedih sambil remes-remes tangan dia. Ya mau jawab apaan juga Samuel gak tau.

"Terus gimana?" dia mutusin buat jawab gak lama kemudian. Gak tega juga liat Daehwi yang sedih gitu.

"Apanya gimana?"

"Kalo gue udah ngakuin terus gimana? Mau di apain? Gak penting, kan?"

"Tambah iri gue sama Jihoon sama Seonho. Apalagi sama si Seonho, udah sama keluarga saling kenal kayak suami-istri. Lulus juga di nikahin mereka mah."

"Masih sekolah, kak."

"Banyak kok yang pacaran lebih dari 10 tahun sekarang."

"Lu maunya apaan sih kak?" Samuel mulai jengah.

"Bilang gitu ke temen-temen lu, kalo lu suka sama gue."

"Gak perlu di kasih tau mereka juga pasti udah tau."

"Dari mana?"

Samuel narik nafas panjang sebelum ngebuang lewat mulut pake suara kenceng. Agak susah emang dia nih nahan emosi kalo udah sama Daehwi, tapi kalo Daehwi gak ada dia suka kangen sama rasa-rasa kayak gini.

Udah sedikit tenang, dia bales pegangan tangan Daehwi. Mereka genggaman sambil liatin satu sama lain sekarang. "Lu pikir kenapa tadi mereka ngegodain kita pas gue jeles?"

"Mereka mau ngeledek gue?"

"Mereka tuh tau gue gak bakalan jeles kalo itu bukan gara-gara lu. Karena mereka juga tau, cuman lu yang gua liat."

"Muel..." Tangan Daehwi sekarang udah pindah meluk Samuel erat banget. "Marahin gua aja kalo gua genit."

"Gak bakal mempan."

"Pokoknya kalo gua mulai betingkah, jambak aja, tarik, peluk, apain kek guanya biar sadar." Dia meluk lebih erat lagi. "Bahagia banget gua, serius."

* * *

TBC


	8. Bodo, Niel

**Title** : I'll be your last

 **Cast** : Ongniel, Guanho, Minhyun

 **Support** **Cast** : PD101's members

 **Rate** : T+

 **Warning**! Mengandung kata kasar dan vulgar di bagian OngNiel! Buat yang gak mau baca, langsung skip aja ke Guaho.

 **Noted** : Besok saya udah mulai masuk kuliah dan kerja, jadi gak janji bakal bisa fast update. Dan dua chapter belakangan belum saya rapihin. (Gak tau kenapa tiap di copas dari doc Wattpad di sini malah berantakan)

.

"Tante, Minhyun pergi duluan ya." _umma_ nya Seonho ikut panik waktu Minhyun lari-larian pamit ke dia.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, gak apa-apa tante, Minhyun pulang dulu, makasih."

Dia nunduk habis gitu keluar rumah sambil jalan cepet. Daniel sama Seongwoo yang mau pamit pulang juga ikutan ngeliatin, bingung.

"Ada apaan sih?"

"Tadi yang terakhir telepon Aron. Bahas Hyunbin." Dongho nyaut, ngeliatin adek-adeknya yang bingung sama kelakuan Minhyun.

"Hyung tau dari mana?"

"Teleponnya tadi di samping gue, suara Aron juga keras banget."

"Di ambang dong hubungan mereka?" Seongwoo yang masih di rangkul Daniel natap Dongho was-was.

"Biarin aja, udah saatnya. Kasian juga kalo di biarin terus terusan." Yongguk nimpa. Ya gimana lagi, dia salah satu yang gak suka sama kelakuan Minhyun Hyunbin.

Yang lain cuman bisa diem aja sambil mikir-mikir bakal kayak apa nantinya, terus Seongwoo sama Daniel ikutan pamit.

.

"Niel, kemana lagi sih?" Seongwoo sadar Daniel bawa mobil bukan arah ke apartemen dia atau rumah Daniel.

"Club."

"Ngapain, anjir?!"

"Emang lu gak pernah ke club?"

"Ya pernahlah, kampret. Maksud gua kita ngapain?"

Padahal bohong. Seongwoo mana pernah ke club, dia gak kayak Daniel yang punya kenalan orang dalem jadi bisa seenaknya masuk club walaupun usia belum masuk waktunya.

"Lu kalo ke club ngapain?"

"Minum. Joget. Grepe cewek." Seongwoo ketus. Itu pandangan club lewat fanfic yang sering dia baca sama drama-drama. Gila aja, di rumah Guanlin aja mereka udah mabok saking banyaknya minum semalem. Ini ke club mau ngapain lagi coba? Gak habis pikir Seongwoo sama Daniel.

"Yaudah kita begitu juga."

"Tobat, bego. Ke apartemen gua aja kalo mau minum."

"Kalo mau grepe?"

"Gak puas juga lu?" ini mengarah ke kegiatan mereka semalem. Padahal Guanlin udah baik banget ngasih kamar dia buat di tempatin sama mereka, tapi emang dasar si Daniel aja yang mesumnya minta ampun. Bukan di kamar, mereka malah begituan di kamar mandi. Lebih menantang katanya sih, tempatnya lebih sempit.

Ya anjirlah, dia tau aja Seongwoo ga bisa nolak kalo Daniel udah ngegrepe sambil bisik-bisik seksi. Apalagi sebelumnya mereka sama Taedong sempet nonton yang vulgar vulgar.

"Nggak."

"Gila."

"Yang penting lu suka."

"Apartemen gua aja sekarang, puter balik."

"Ngapain? Lanjutin tadi malem?"

"Mesum lu udah kuadrat ya?"

"Iya apa nggak?"

"Iya iya!"

Seongwoo bilang gini karena pengen cepet selesai. Dia pengen si Daniel sadar terus cepet-cepet puter balik mobilnya ke apartemen dia. Capek tau di hajar semaleman. Pagi udah ga bisa tidur gara-gara temennya yang lain asik ngobrol. Manaan tadi tidur sebentar udah di suruh makan.

Pusing Seongwoo jadinya.

Dia mau buruan tidur.

Tapi bukan Daniel namanya kalo ga ngeselin. Bukan balik ke apartemen malah belok ke hotel. Seongwoo udah nahan nama-nama binatang di mulutnya, kurang sialan apa coba punya pacar begini?

"Kampret lo, setan. Kenapa malah ke sini? Anjing."

Daniel cuman senyum sambil geleng-geleng. Kebiasaan Seongwoo ngomong kayak gini ke temen-temen mereka, jadi sama pacar juga gak ada bedanya.

"Gua udah reserve kamar di sini. Pengen tidur kan? Ke apartemen lu jauh, rumah gua juga rame." dia ngasih kunci hotel ke Seongwoo. "Ada nomornya tuh. Masuk duluan gih."

Seongwoo luluh. Ngerasa bersalah juga sama pacarnya ini. "Lu mau kemana?"

"Mini market, beli minum sama jajanan. Sekalian cari makan juga, udah mau masuk jam makan malem soalnya. Gak lama kok, jangan di kunci ya yang."

Bukannya keluar mobil, Seongwoo malah ngeliatin Daniel intens banget. "Apa susahnya sih bilang kayak gini dari tadi? Gak perlu nunggu gua ngomong kasar kan? Bikin emosi aja sih."

"Gini aja gak usah diseriusin kali, yang. Udah sana masuk, kamar kita di lantai empat."

Seongwoo buang mukanya, kesel plus malu jadi satu. Dia nutup pintu mobil Daniel kenceng terus jalan cepet ke dalem hotel.

Gak tau kenapa banyak yang ngeliatin dia, Seongwoo bodo amat dan ngelanjut jalan ke lift.

Lantai 4.

Nomor 4 udah nyala jadi Seongwoo buru-buru keluar. Dia masuk ke kamarnya terus langsung tiduran di ranjang.

Lega banget rasanya. Dia ngambil guling buat di peluk, pengganti Daniel yang sekarang paling lagi masuk-masukin jajanan random ke keranjang. Ya maklum, Seongwoo sama Daniel gak pilih-pilih makanan, jadi apa aja yang enak mereka makan. Untungnya lagi bagi mereka, apa aja yang di jual di minimarket semua enak.

Kondomnya aja enak.

Seongwoo jadi ngikik sendiri.

Abis gitu dia nutup mata pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Daniel sampe di hotel satu jam kemudian. Dia ngunci pintu sebelum naruh makanan sama belanjaannya di atas meja yang ada. Niatnya sih mau nyuruh Seongwoo makan dulu abis gitu lanjutin tidur, tapi ngeliat Seongwoo yang pules banget dia jadi gak tega.

Daniel ngegeleng liat Seongwoo yang keringetan. Dia bisa nebak Seongwoo bener-bener langsung tidur pas sampe. Soalnya AC kamar belum di nyalain, sendal belum di lepas, tidur berantakan lagi.

Dia nyalain AC, ngelepas sendal Seongwoo terus benerin posisi tidur pacarnya biar beneran dikit.

Gak mau ganggu sih, tapi liat bibirnya Seongwoo dia kegoda juga. Apalagi liat lehernya.

Daniel ngisep leher Seongwoo kuat sampe yang bersangkutan bangun terus mukul kepalanya kenceng.

"Tidur aja susah banget. Sialan lo." meskipun ngantuk, tapi kalo ngumpat mah Seongwoo jagonya.

"Lagian lu sih, emang pas jalan gak ada yang merhatiin gitu?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Leher lu ada kissmarknya."

"Kampret! Lo kok gak bilang sih? Setan emang lo!"

Seongwoo sepenuhnya sadar sekarang. Dia lari ke kamar mandi buat ngaca, dan bener... Dia nemuin 3 kissmark yang posisinya pas banget di leher dia yang ke ekspos deket jakun. Satunya yang tadi di buat Daniel, berarti selama perjalanan ada dua kissmark.

"Salah lagi gua. Gua kira lu udah tau, kan tadi mandi."

"Ya kan lo yang mandiin, Jing."

"Jangan kasar-kasar sih yang, ntar gua nyari uke atau cewek lagi nih."

"Gih sono. Yang kuat lu sodomi tiap hari mah gua doang."

Anehnya, Seongwoo ngomong kasar di depan Daniel sama temen-temennya doang, tapi sama yang lain dia baik banget. Apalagi sama adik kelas atau cewek-cewek. Dia sampe di julukin kakak kelas teramah di sekolah.

"Makan dulu gih, udah gua beliin chicken tuh."

"Tanggung jawab kalo gua gak bisa tidur lagi."

"Ada obat tidur di mobil, mau gua ambilin?"

Hening beberapa menit.

Daniel tau banget apa yang mau Seongwoo bilang, tapi dia mutusin buat ikut diem sampe pacarnya ngomong sesuatu.

"Lu masih konsumsi tuh obat?"

"Obat tidur kan bukan obat terlarang, yang."

Iya Seongwoo tau.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Daniel sengaja banget buat mancing dia emang.

Seongwoo baru mau ngomong lagi tapi di berentiin sama Daniel. "Kalo gua sering minum, tuh obat udah abis. Terakhir gua beli tiga bulan yang lalu kok."

"Lu gak usah pulang ke rumah deh kalo ujungnya bikin stress doang."

"Siap, kan sekarang udah ada yang nampung gua di apartemennya."

"Siapa juga yang bilang mau nampung lu?"

"Emang gua bilang lu? Orang Daehwi kok."

"Gua hajar lo lama-lama."

"Di kasur apa kamar mandi?"

"Bodo, Niel."

Daniel ketawa kenceng banget. "Makan dulu sayang, nanti lanjutin tidur. Ntar gua kelonin ayo."

Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ngambil kantung plastik terus narik Seongwoo ke sofa. Tangannya ngebuka box meal terus ngasihin ke pacarnya. "Gak perlu gua suapin kan yang?"

"Emang tangan gua udah gak fungsi."

"Kalo uke yang lain mah ngeblush yang. Lu mah boro-boro."

Daniel ngambil box punya dia terus ikut makan sambil merhatiin Seongwoo. Seongwoo tuh beda. Dia jadi inget pertama kali mereka deket Seongwoo nampik suka sama dia, tapi lama-lama dia akuin juga gara-gara kalah sama perasaannya yang jeles liat Daniel suka bareng sama Jihoon. Waktu pertama pacaran juga Seongwoo kekeuh kalo dia itu dominan, tapi dia kalah lagi waktu battle di ranjang.

"Makan bego, jangan liatin gua."

"Sayang banget deh gua sama lu."

.

"Dek, lu ngadu apa sama umma?" Guanlin dateng sambil ngebuka pintu kamar Seonho kasar. Seonho jadi deg-degan.

"Ngadu apaan?"

"Kok umma tau gua minum?"

"Kan kakak emang minum."

"Tapi kan gak harus ngadu juga!"

Seonho yang di bentak kayak gitu matanya udah berkaca-kaca nahan tangis. Guanlin nutup kamar adiknya terus meluk sambil minta maaf.

"Seonho gak tau kakak bakal marah kayak gini. Besok-besok Seonho gak bakal ngulang, Seonho janji."

"Iya, iya, udah dek kakak gak marah lagi."

"Beneran ya?" Seonho baru berani bales pelukan kakaknya.

"Iya, maaf ya kakak udah marah sama kamu."

Pintu kamar Seonho kebuka, munculin umma Seonho yang masuk sambil pura-pura kaget. "Malem-malem pelukan. Seonho makan sana, umma masak ayam."

Seonho semangat. Ngelepas pelukan Guanlin terus lari ke ruang makan buat nyisihin 3 ayam potong. Jatah Seonho mah emang segitu.

"Kamu udah pacaran sama Seonho?" Guanlin ngegeleng. Jalan di samping umma Seonho buat nyusul ke ruang makan.

"Belum, umma. Ngalir ajalah. Gak perlu pake status yang penting kan sama-sama tau."

"Bagus, gak usah pacar-pacaran lah, kalian masih sekolah." Guanlin ngedengus. "Langsung nikah aja nanti." terus ketawa ngedengernya.

Lampu ijo kan ini?

"Gak kecepetan nih umma bilang gini?"

"Aminin dong, doa tuh."

"Amin, umma, amin."

"Habis gimana, dia sayang banget sama kamu kayaknya. Umma juga gak berani ngelepas Seonho ke orang lain. Tau sendiri adikmu itu polosnya gimana."

Guanlin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Bener sih, gak aman kalo Seonho sama orang yang mereka belum kenal baik.

"Ngomong-ongomong, Lin, semalem itu acara apa sih?"

"Kumpul aja, umma. Kita emang ngadain dua bulab sekali, tapi baru kali ini aja di rumah Guan."

"Temen-temen kamu ganteng-ganteng banget deh. Sampe yang tipe-tipe kayak Seonho aja ganteng loh." kalimat Umma Seonho ditujunk buat para uke. Ya ummanya masih kaget liat Seongwoo, Sewoon, Minhyun sama Youngmin soalnya. Uke aja gantengnya gak pake ampun.

"Jangan sampe kecantol, Lin. Kasian Seonho nanti."

Guanlin ketawa dengernya.

.

"Kak, kak Minhyun udah putus sama kak Aron ya?" Guanlin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi ngerutin keningnya, nunjukin dia bingung Seonho bisa ambil kesimpulan dari mana.

"Gak tau sih. Kamu kata siapa?"

Kamu? Seonho ngerjab-ngerjab bingung. Baru kali ini Seonho denger Guanlin ngomong kamu ke Seonho. Seonho jadi makin ngerasa spesial nih.

"Kemarin Seonho liat dia pegangan tangan sama kak Hyunbin."

Guanlin tidur di kasur Seonho terus meluk adiknya yang langsung di bales peluk juga sama Seonho.

"Gak usah di pikirin."

"Kan kak Aron temen kakak juga, masa kakak biarinin aja temen kakak di sakitin temen kakak sendiri."

Nah Guanlin bingung nih. Dia nyerna kata-kata Seonho sambil naikin sebelah alisnya sebelum ngejawab. "Kita punya peraturan sendiri, salah satunya gak ikut campur masalah pasangan."

"Padahal kan itu masalah temen juga. Seonho kalo Samuel pacaran lagi sama Justin pasti Seonho bakal marah banget sama Samuel walaupun dia belum resmi sama kak Daehwi."

"Kamu tau kak Aron dari kak Daehwi juga?"

"Iya."

"Udahlah, biar mereka selesain masalah sendiri aja. Paling nanti di bantu kak Jonghyun."

Seonho belum puas kayaknya denger penjelasan Guanlin. Tetep aja kesannya mereka tuh nyembunyiin kejahatan. Seonho gak suka sama yang kayak gitu.

"Berarti kalo Seonho pacaran sama kakak terus kakaknya pacaran sama kak Eunki, gak bakal ada yang kasih tau Seonho walaupun mereka semua tau ya kak?"

Guanlin ketohok juga sih ngedengernya. Tapi bukan itu maksud mereka, mereka cuman gak mau masalah ini tambah semrawut dengan cara mereka ikut turun tangan. Kalo nasehat sih udah makanan sehari-hari dari Jonghyun sama tamen-temennya yang lain buat Hyunbin sama Minhyun.

Guanlin gak tega kasih tau.

"Aron gak dateng semalem karena dia udah tau."

Seonho ngelepasin pelukan Guanlin pas denger itu. Dia langsung ganti posisi duduk, pengen denger kakaknya cerita lebih panjang. "Beneran kak?"

"Iya." Guanlin ngangguk mantap. "Kamu gak liat muka paniknya Minhyun pas ijin pulang tadi?"

Seonho ngegeleng. "Nggak."

"Kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya gimana."

"Kalo mereka saling sayang pasti bertahan ya kak?"

"Kata siapa? Gak semua orang terima di selingkuhin."

"Seonho tahan kok kakak sama kak Jihoon dulu."

"Beda cerita itu namanya, dek. "

"Intinya mah sama-sama di sakitin kak."

"Udah ah, masih kecil bahasannya cinta-cintaan mulu." Guanlin narik Seonho biar tiduran, terus meluk -meluk adiknya lagi.

"Kakak juga, masih kecil udah cinta-cintaan. Minum soju lagi."

Ya bodo amatlah. Guanlin kalah lagi sekarang.

.

TBC

.

Dan lagi, saya bingung mau couple siapa lagi buat chap depan nemenin MinRon. Kalian mau SamHwi, JinSeob, Dongpaca atau OngNiel lagi? Suara terbanyak aku masukin ya ^^ Untuk MinhyunBin shipper sorry banget, karena saya shipper MinRon dari dulu *lirik ava* saya sedih liat Minhyunbin :( Apalagi tadi Aron dateng pake baju Minhyun OMG JIWA SHIPPER SAYA KUMAT.


	9. Tikungan

**Title** : I'll be Your Last

 **Main** **Cast** : MinRon, Hyunbin, Jinseob.

 **Support** **Cast** : PD101's members

 **Note** : Banyak yang milih SamHwi sama Jinseob, tapi SamHwi belum bisa masuk. Kemarin kan saya bilang couple yang bakal dampingin MinRon, jadi otomatis MinRon bakal masuk chapter ini.

Chap ini yang paling ngebut aku buat dari chapter lain. Jadimaaf kalokurang panjang dan memuaskan. Next chapter bakal saya panjangin Wordnya, janji hehehehe T.T

 **Untuk next** : SamHwi, JinSeob, OngNiel. (GuanHo istirahat dulu, kasian si dedek hatinya di obok-obok sama Guanlin)

* * *

Dongho duduk di sebelah Minhyun waktu temennya itu ngelamun sendirian di taman belakang rumah Guanlin, kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"Masalah Aron?"

Minhyun ngangguk.

"Dia belum hubungin gue tiga hari terakhir."

"Udah lu datengin ke apartemennya?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Bingung gua, Ho."

"Bingung atau sengaja?" Minhyun ngeliat Dongho agak kesel. "Lu mau mastiin perasaan lu kan? Sekarang udah belum? Gimana rasanya tanpa Aron tiga hari ini?"

"Lu sekarang mau nyudutin gua?"

"Gua netral." Dongho jawab cepet. "Gua ngomong apa yang emang harus."

Minhyun buang muka. Dia sadar gak mungkin nyalahin Dongho juga kalo udah kayak gini, secara Dongho sama Jonghyun sahabat baik Aron. Walaupun Minhyun juga sahabat mereka, tapi pasti selama ini mereka nahan perasaan gak nyaman.

Mereka keusik sama bunyi hp Minhyun. Dia natap Dongho terus ngangkat teleponnya. "Kemana aja?"

 _Ngapain aja lo semalem? Tiga hari ini?_

Dia kaget banget waktu Aron tiba-tiba nanya ngegas kayak gitu, apalagi Aron gak pernah bilang _lo-gue_ selama pacaran. "Semalem nginep di rumah Guanlin."

 _Sambil pacaran sama Hyunbin?_

Minhyun tambah kaget. Dia megang tangan Dongho kenceng ngelampiasin dadanya yang gak karuan. Minhyun takut banget.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?"

Dongho masuk ke dalem rumah, ninggalin Minhyun yang kayaknya bakal debat sama Aron di telepon. Gak enak juga denger pembicaraan mereka, takut-takut nanti Dongho malah berat sebelah lagi.

 _Gue lagi siap-siap mau ke US._

"Apa-apaan sih! Gak lucu, yang."

 _Harus gua ngelucu di saat kayak gini?_

"Aku ke apartemen kamu sekarang, jangan pergi dulu."

 _Gak perlu lah, ngapain juga? Jalan aja sama Hyunbin._

"Aku gak ada apa-apa sama Hyunbin, yang."

 _Pulang dari ulangtahun Jonghyun kemarin, lo ngapain sama Hyunbin?_

Minhyun mijit jidat sama area matanya, dia gak tau mau jawab apa.

 _Kita udahan._

.

Gak lama Dongho duduk, Minhyun ikutan masuk rumah sambil pasang muka panik. Dia pamit ke _umma_ Seonho terus langsung jalan keluar, tapi di tahan Hyunbin di depan rumah.

"Kenapa panik gitu kak?"

"Gue harus ketemu Aron sekarang."

Ngedenger Aron, Hyunbin sama yang lain di situ jadi ikut-ikutan panik. "Kenapa kak Aron?"

"Dia mau pergi ke US."

"Dia mau ketemu keluarganya kali, kak, gak usah panik gitu."

"Gimana gua gak panik kalo dia nelepon gue sambil marah-marah bahas lo!"

Minhyun udah mau nangis pas teriak gitu, dia buru-buru naikin motornya ke tempat Aron, tapi di tahan sama Sanggyun. "Gue aja yang bawa motor, lo emosi. Lin, pinjem helm."

Minhyun ngebiarinin aja Sanggyun ngambil alih motornya. Dia juga udah lemes banget sih. "Thanks. Ngebut ya, gyun."

.

Minhyun ngebuka pintu apartemen Aron terus nutup lagi kasar, untung aja _password-_ nya belum di ganti. Dia buru-buru lari ke arah kamar Aron, nemuin pacarnya yang sekarang lagi ngeberesin baju-bajunya.

"Udah gua bilang gak usah dateng."

"Kita bisa ngomongin baik-baik kan, yang? Dengerin aku dulu."

"Mau ngomong apa lagi? Lu mau ada pembelaan apa?"

"Yang, aku sama Hyunbin gak ada hubungan apa-apa, kita murni temenan."

"Terus yang gua liat kemarin itu apaan?"

"Aku juga sering kok meluk Dongho, Minki, Jonghyun sama yang lain."

Aron nutup kopernya kenceng banget bikin Minhyun kaget. Kalo Minhyun Seonho, Daehwi atau Hyungseob pasti udah nangis saat itu juga. "Gua gak bego!"

Tapi gak perlu jadi mereka bertiga, Minhyun udah nangis. Apalagi sama bentakan Aron yang terakhir. "Aku salah, aku main-main sama Hyunbin di belakang kamu." Dia meluk Aron erat. "Tapi aku gak ada hubungan lebih sama dia."

"Cari aman? Sengaja kalian gak bikin hubungan apapun selain temen, padahal sikap kalian nunjukin banget ada yang lebih." Dia ngelepasin pelukan Minhyun terus ngeliatin –mantan- pacarnya tajem. "Gua kurang apa sama lo, hah?!"

Minhyun makin nangis. Aron emang gak kurang apapun, sama sekali nggak. Dia ganteng, sabar, selalu ngalah buat Minhyun, dia ngasih apapun yang Minhyun mau, Aron bener-bener gak kurang.

Tapi itu yang buat Minhyun jenuh.

Dia jenuh sama hubungannya yang lempeng-lempeng aja karena Aron selalu ngalah buat dia, mereka gak pernah kena konflik atau apapun itu karena Aron yang terlalu baik.

Minhyun mau hubungan mereka punya krikilnya.

Dan sekarang masalah itu dateng, Minhyun bener-bener nyesel. Dia gak mau punya masalah di hubungannya sama Aron, apalagi sekarang udah masuk tahun ke 5 mereka. "Aku minta maaf, aku janji gak akan kayak gitu lagi."

Minhyun meluk Aron lagi sambil nangis, pacarnya emang gak langsung jawab, tapi seenggaknya sekarang Aron udah mau bales meluk Minhyun. "Kamu itu pacar aku, jangan ngelakuin hal-hal yang harusnya cuman kamu lakuin ke aku sama orang lain."

"Aku gak meluk Hyunbin kayak gini."

Dia ngelingkarin tangannya di leher Aron terus nyium pipinya. "Gak nyium kayak gini juga."

Aron senyum. Agak lucu sih, soalnya Minhyun ngomong sambil nangis. "Iya, jangan kayak gini ke yang lain."

"Nggak." Dia ngelepas pelukannya terus natap Aron sebentar sebelum ngebuka koper Aron, masukin lagi baju-baju yang sempet di keluarin ke dalem lemari.

"Aku tetep harus pergi, yang, udah pesen tiket."

Minhyun cuek. Tetep masukin semua barang-barang Aron di dalem koper.

"Yang, aku serius."

"Ada makanan gak? Beli makan yuk aku laper."

Minhyun sengaja kayak gini, karena kalau dia iyain Aron pasti jadi pergi. Minhyun gak mau kayak gitu, mereka baru kena konflik kayak gini masa Aronnya mau pergi? Apalagi pas ngeliat muka Aron tadi Minhyun yakin, pacarnya masih marah. Raut mukanya gak kayak biasa.

"Masih sore."

"Tapi aku udah laper."

"Ada ramen di kulkas, makan itu aja."

Minhyun langsung diem. Biasanya Aron paling marah kalo dia makan ramen.

* * *

Hyungseob baru aja selesai nelepon Daehwi. Temennya bilang, Guanlin sama Seonho bukan adik-kakak, dia kaget banget sih, sekaligus kesel karena Woojin tadi gak cerita apa-apa sama dia. Daehwi juga cerita tentang Samuel, jadi mau gak mau Hyungseob cerita Woojin.

Daehwi juga sok sok ngasihmasukan, dia maunya Hyungseob tuh agak berani, agresif kayak dia. Hyungseob nolak lah, dia kan malu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dia kan gak bisa malu-malu terus, dan gak bisa malu-maluin juga. Nanti gak jadian-jadian kayak Daehwi lagi.

Ribet banget sih jadi uke.

.

Hyungseob baru aja mandi waktu buka hpnya ternyata ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab, Dan semuanya dari Woojin. Tapi gak ada satupun inbox, email, atau chat dari Woojin.

Hyungseob buru-buru nelepon balik, kali aja ada yang penting kan? Kalo gak ada ya Gak apa-apa, ikhlas kok dia.

 _Hallo?_

Kok suara cewek?

"Ini siapa ya?"

 _Loh ini yang siapa? Ini ceweknya Woojin._

 _Apaan sih lu, bego. Calon pacar gua ngambek ntar_

 _Yelah yakin banget lu dia suka sama lu_

 _Yakin lah, keluar lu sono._

"Dimana sih?" Hyungseob ketus banget waktu suara Woojin yang ketangkep di kupingnya.

 _Kamar_

"Itu siapa?"

 _Kakak gue, jangan jutek gitu dong._

"Kakak? Sejak kapan lu punya kakak perempuan? Kan cuman punya kakak sama adek cowok."

 _Terharu gua lu tau banget._

"Bukan jawab malah ngejayus."

 _Gua jadi pengen ngeliat muka lu deh kalo lagi ngambek kayak gini. Lucu banget pasti._

"Jin, kapan seriusnya? Itu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar lu?"

"Ya tetangga gua dari kecil tuh, jadi udah gua anggep kakak sendiri."

Hyungseob diem. Dia jadiinget cerita Daehwi tentang Guanlin sama Seonho yang ternyata tetangga dari kecil, bukan kakak adek. Dan sekarang mereka saling suka. Kalo Woojin gitu juga gimana?

"Deket banget sih."

 _Ya namanya juga temen dari kecil, cantik_. _Gak usah jeles gitu ah._

"Kalo nanti malah jadi kayak Guanlin Seonho gimana?"

 _Segitu takutnya? Ya nggak lah._

"Siapa tau kan?"

Hyungseob gak tau aja di seberang Woojin lagi nahan ketawa ngebayangin muka dia. Kayaknya imut banget kalo lagi gini.

 _Ngedate yuk besok._

"Kemana?"

 _Kemana aja asal lu seneng._

"Yaudah. Besok jemput gue pagi. Mau nonton."Sengaja. Biar Hyungseob bisa cepet-cepet liat Woojin. Kan kalo dari pagi mereka bisa lama. Hyungseob udah nyiapin rencana buat pergi. Pokoknya, dia bakal nahan Woojin selama mungkin. Kalo bisa nontonnya sampe 3 kali.

 _Siap, princess._

Untung Woojinnya siap-siap aja.

.

Hyungseob bener-bener mau nonton 3 kali, sekarang mereka lagi anti beli tiket. Pertama dia mau nonton film romance drama, kedua fantasy, ketiga film horror. "Kamu yakin nih?"

Woojin sih gak apa-apa, gak masalah walaupun mereka nonton pake duitnya. Dia cuman gak habis pikir aja Hyungseob seniat ini nonton. Biasanya dia nonton cuman sekali abis itu makan, atau gak main ke rumah salah satu temennya. Mentok-mentok ngumpul di tempat yang udah di tentuin temennya.

"Yakin 1000%." Hyungseob senyum lebar banget keliatan _happy_ , Woojin jadi ikut seneng litanya. "Jin, ada waktu jam 12 sampe 13.45 nih abis film pertama."

"Ya makanlah, manis."

"Hehehe, peka banget sih. Jadi tambah sayang."

Woojin maikin sebelah alisnya terus ketawa. Ya iyalah,itukan emang jam makan siang. Tapi sekarang Hyungseob udah gak malu-malu lagi sama dia, udah lebih berani. Malah udah gelendotan di tangan Hyungseob.

"Gak mau nonton film thriller aja gitu?" Woojin mulai liat-liat _trailer_ film yang ada di layar kecil disana pas mereka hampir sampe kasir.

"Nanti pulangnya malem banget dong?"

Hyungseob sih gak masalah, seneng banget malah.

"Ya ganti aja film yang pertama, gak asik nonton yang romantis."

Kalo ini baru masalah.

"Aku maunya nonton yang romantis."

"Nanti kamu malah nangis-nangis di dalem."

"Emang itu sedih? Sok tahu kamu."

Gara-gara Woojin ngomong aku-kamu, Hyungseob juga ikut-ikutan deh bilang aku-kamu.

"Ya cerita romantis mah pasti ada sedih-sedihnya."

"Aku mau nonton ini, titik!"

"Yaudah, awas aja kalo nangis di dalem."

"Kenapa emang? Aku jelek gitu kalo nangis?"

"Nggak, kamu ngapain aja tetep manis."

Hyungseob yang tadi kesel kan jadi malu. Ya bayangin aja, banyak yang nontonin dia sama Woojin debat, berasa kayak drama sebelum bioskop mulai.

Belum selesai debat, sekarang udah giliran mereka pesen tiket.

"Tuh beli, aku ikut aja."

Woojin senyum lebar sambil ngusap rambut Hyungseob, giginya keliatan sampe bikin cewek-cewek di sekitarnya teriak-teriak nyebut gingsul. Gak jelas banget emang. Hyungseob aja kesel dengernya. Lagian Woojin sih segala senyam-senyum depan mereka. Harusnya kan Hyungseob doang yang di senyumin kayak gitu. Emang suka jahat gebetannya mah.

* * *

Handphone Minhyun bunyi waktu mereka makan bareng di rumah. Gara-gara Minhyun yang pasang muka kaget, Aron jadi tau banget siapa yang nelepon. "Hyunbin?"

Minhyun ngangguk.

"Angkat aja."

"Kamu aja yang angkat." Dianyodorin handphonenya ke Aron, tapi di tepis.

"Kenapa? Gak tega bilang kita gak jadi putus?"

"Kamu apaan sih!"

Aron akhirnya ngalah. Dia angkat telepon tapi di _speaker_ , jadi Minhyun bisa denger.

"Minhyun lagi gak mau ngomong."

Hyunbin belum sempet nyapa, Aron udah ngomong duluan.

 _Gua emang mau ngomong sama lu kok kak._

Aron senyum sinis. Minhyun tambah deg-degan gak jelas, soalnya baru kali ini Aron pasang muka gitu sambil tatapannya tajem banget ngeliatin dia.

"HP gua masih sehat, belum mati."

 _Gua takut lu gak mau angkat telepon gua._

"Cowok apaan lo?"

"Yang…" -Minhyun protes. Habisnya Aron nge- _gas_ banget sih.

 _Serius, kak. Gua mau ketemu langsung, bisa?_

"Gak sekarang, males gua liat muka lo."

"Yang, jangan marah gitu ngomongnya."

"Terus gua harus gimana?!"

Aron malah ngebentak Minhyun. Dia kesel juga pacarnya terus-terusan ngelindungin Hyunbin gitu. Padahal maksud Minhyun bukan itu, dia cuman gak mau Aron kebawa emosi. Karena ngeliat Aron yang marah masih serem buat Minhyun.

Si pacar yang di bentak gak berani jawab.

 _Kak, udah, gimanapun juga kita harus ketemu buat ngelurusin masalah ini. Biar gak makin runyam._

"Lo berdua yang bikin runyam. Gua gak pernah minta kalian bikin tikungan."

* * *

TBC


	10. Cepu

**Title** : I'll be your last

 **Cast** : MinRon, OngNiel, Jinseob, SamHwi.

 **Support Cast :** PD101's members

 **Note :** Sesuai prediksi saya, sekarang sudah mulai sibuk kuliah dan kerja. Jadi maaf kalo update lama. Belum di cek lagi kayaknya banyak typo. Hehe :v

* * *

Minhyun kaget waktu bangun tapi gak ada siapa-siapa di kamar. Dia masih parno, takut kalo ternyata Aron beneran pergi tapi gak bilang dulu sama dia.

Biasanya kalo Aron udah bangun tidur tapi dia belum bangun, Aron bakal nunggu dia bangun di sampingnya. Itu gak pernah berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu.

"YANG!" minhyun teriak kenceng banget. Tapi gak ada jawaban.

Dia bangun buat periksa kamar mandi padahal kepalanya pusing banget, tapi gak ada Aron juga, akhirnya Minhyun lari keluar kamar. "YANG!"

"Aku di dapur."

Minhyun langsung duduk di sofa sambil ngatur nafasnya. Dia udah lemes banget, udah pengen nangis tadinya tuh kalo Aron beneran gak ada.

Setelah agak tenangan dia nyusul Aron ke dapur, tapi yang dia liat malah Aron yang lagi nyuapin cewek. "Yang, kamu ngapain? Dia siapa?"

"Eh?" Aron senyum manis banget ke  
Minhyun, tapi Minhyun malah pegen nangis. "Dia sepupu Samuel, temen aku di US dulu. Kebetulan main kesini jadi aku minta bantuan bikin bubur buat kamu. Badan kamu panas soalnya yang."

Ya iyalah, Mihyun berendem 5 jam di kamar mandi waktu Aron tidur. Dia masih merasa bersalah sama Aron Hyunbin, gimanapun juga mereka temenan dan Minhyun ngerusak itu.

" _Is he jealous?"_

Aron gak jawab, cuman senyum aja abis gitu narik Minhyun ke depan cewek tadi. "Ini Stephani, sepupu Samuel. Steph,-"

Minhyun langsung nangis meluk Aron. "Aku kira kamu pergi, terus sekarang liat kamu sama cewek lain. Kamu gak tau apa aku takut?"

"Dari kemarin kamu nangis mulu, udah ah. Padahalkan yang seharusnya nangis tuh aku, sayang."

"Yang, kamu gak bakal ninggalin aku kan?"

"Nggak."

"Gak bakal selingkuh, kan?"

Aron ngelepas pelukan Minhyun. "Kamu lebih pantes nanya ke diri sendiri tentang dua pertanyaan itu." Dia ngapus air mata Minhyun terus nyium keningnya.

"Stop khawatir sama hal-hal kecil dan tetep jaga komitmen kamu sama aku. Jangan ulangin kesalahan yang sama, aku gak akan kemana-mana. Ngerti?"

Minhyun ngangguk, meluk Aron kenceng banget sampe pacarnya ketawa. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu, bogel."

* * *

Daniel meluk Seongwoo yang tiduran di sampingnya, mereka sama-sama keringetan, sama-sama telanjang, sama-sama kecapean, tapi abis sama-sama keenakan juga. Dia ngusap-ngusap mukanya di pipi Seongwoo, Seongwoonya sih diem aja. Ya abisan di larang juga gak bakal denger.

"Lu pulang ke rumah apa tempat gue?"

"Ke rumah lah. Lu istirahat dulu kali, gak capek gua gempur dua hari?"

"Ya tidur aja, bego, gak usah macem-macem." gemes banget deh Seongwoo sama pacarnya. Pengen nampol.

"Gak bisa kalo sama lu mah, bawaannya pengen terus."

"Kapan insyaf sih lu? Kalo nanti-nanti lu bosen sama gua gimana? Gue kan gini-gini aja."

Daniel jauhin mukanya terus senyum denger itu. Sumpah Seongwoo melankonis tuh kayak keajaiban banget, dia kayak takut di tinggal Daniel ke yang lain. Daniel nyium pipi kiri Seongwoo sama nyubit pipi kanannya. "Gue ke yang lain juga rasanya bakal sama-sama aja, jangan takut gitu ah. Kan kayak lu bilang, yang kuat gua gempur tiap hari mah lu doang."

"Ya tapi guanya kadang capek."

"Tuh harusnya gua yang nanya begitu, bukan lu."

Seongwoo ganti posisi jadi miring biar bisa tatap-tatapan sama Daniel.

"Gue di masukin siapa aja rasanya bakal sama aja." terus ngecup bibir Daniel. "Mandi yuk ah, lengket."

"Ajakan babak baru nih?"

"Mandi bukan nge _sex_ , jing!"

"Kalo bisa dua-duanya kenapa nggak sih yang?"

Seongwoo duduk sambil ngedengus abis gitu ngeringis kenceng."Anjir Daniel, pantat gua sakit banget. Lu _spank_ pake tenaga apasih?"

"Enak sih denger lu ngerintih."

"Taik, cepetan bangun, mandi."

"Mulai lagi atau nggak nih?"

"Yaudah, satu ronde."

"Saru ronde mah lu doang keluar."

"Anjir, serah lu ah." Seongwoo jalan cuek ke kamar mandi tanpa baju. Gimana gak mancing Daniel buat ngelakuin yang nggak-nggak kan kalo gitu?

Daniel ikut nyusul masuk ke kamar mandi, ya taulah mau ngapain. Intinya sih gak cuman mandi.

* * *

Daehwi tadi nangis-nangis sambil telepon Hyungseob. Alhasil yang tadinya Hyungseob mau ngajak Woojin jalan selesai nonton, malah mutusin ke apartemen Daehwi deh buat denger curhatan temennya itu.

Pas sampe kaget juga liat ada Jihoon disitu. Tapi Hyungseob nyoba gak peduli dulu, dia fokus sama Daehwi yang nangis sambil _seg-seg-_ an.

Ya gimanapun juga kan Daehwi yang selalu nemenin Hyungseob dan kasih saran meskipun jarang ada yang bener.

Padahal tadi di mobil juga mereka cerita tentang Daehwi, kata Woojin Samuel di minta ibunya buat SMA di tempat lain.

Jadi deh nyambung ke Daehwi.

Woojin bilang juga kalo Samuel sebenernya takut jauh-jauh dari Daewhi. Bukan karena apa-apa sih, ya Daehwi di lingkupan yang sama aja genitnya gak ketulungan, apalagi kalo mereka makin jauh.

Sekarang Daehwi nangis sambil melukin dia. Menurut pengakuannya, Samuel telepon sambil marah-marah dan bilang kalo dia itu cepu. Katanya Daehwi bilang ke Aron masalah Minhyun sama Hyunbin, padahal kan Daehwi gak bilang apa-apa. Hubungin Aron aja nggak, apalagi ngajak ngomong tentang pacarnya.

"Lu gak coba jelasin gitu ke Samuel?"

"Udah, Seob, tapi Muel gak mau denger. Gua harus gimana sekarang?"

"Samuel masih emosi kali, kata Woojin Samuel diminta pindah sekolah SMA nanti sama mamahnya."

"Samuel udah cerita masalah itu, terus gue bilang gak apa-apa, gue masih sayang sama Muel kok."

"Ya kan kita gak tau otaknya Samuel. Siapa yang tau pas temen-temennya bilang Minhyun ketauan Aron dia nyalahin lo soalnya di otaknya cuman ada lu, ya kan? Dia lagi mikirin lu gara-gara masalah lain. Positif thinking."

Daehwi tadinya mau terpesona. Yaiyalah! Kapan lagi Hyungseob jadi waras gini? Apa karena selama ini pikiran Daehwi ketutup ya jadi gak bisa liat Hyungseob secara kelseluruhan? Atau emang karena Woojin kasih guna-guna lain ke Hyungseob? Guna-guna jadi orang bener.

"Kenapa gak tarik ulur aja, sih? Aku liat Samuel suka kok sama kamu." Jihoon komentar. Setelah dari tadi dia liat Daehwi sama Hyungseob peluk-pelukan kayak teletubies. Hyungseob masih belum nanya asal mula mereka deket nih, dia kepo juga. Jadi pengen cepet-cepet Jihoon pergi terus dia mau tanya sepuasnya ke Daehwi.

"Tarik ulur gimana kak?" Daehwi berenti nangis buat liatin Jihoon.

"Cuekin aja samuelnya. Coba liat dia tahan apa nggak kalo kamu gak kasih kabar."

"Dia mah kuat kak, guanya yang gak kuat."

"Kalo gitu sekarang kamu harus kuat."

"Tapi kalo nanti gua nyerah gimana kak?"

"Yaudah gak dapet Samuel."

"Yah, kok gitu?"

"Ya itu salah satu usaha namanya. Kalo kamu gak ada usaha ya gak dapet."

"Tapi gua mah usaha terus kak."

"Makanya bikin Samuel usaha sekarang."

"Katanya gua yang usaha?"

Jihoon gak tau kalo ngomong sama bocah bisa bikin kesel kayak gini. Tapi ya Jihoon nyoba ngerti aja, namanya lagi ngomongin masalah hati mah gini. Mau gimana lagi?

"Intinya sama-sama usaha! Jangan mau berjuang sendiri. Gak ada ujungnya, gak bakal bagus!"

Hyungseob ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Woojin udah berjuang belum ya buat dia? Dia kan mau juga di perjuangin biar keren.

.

Hyungseob udah tau sekarang asal muasal pertemuan Daehwi-Jihoon. Jihoon pindah apartemen di lantai bawah, masih satu gedung sama temennya itu. Daehwi yang kebetulan baru balik dari minimarket ngeliat Jihoon yang bawa 2 koper, dia bantuin deh.

Nah, pas Samuel telepon itu Daehwi lagi ada di dalem apartemen Jihoon. Jihoon yang emang dasarnya udah baik ya mana tega ngeliatnya? Jadi dia nenangin Daehwi sambil bawa si adik kelas ke apartemennya.

"Perasaan kita kemarin ga bawa seragam. Kok sekarang kamu bisa pake seragam?"

Woojin nanya pas Hyungseob masuk mobil. Iya kan semalem Woojin yang anter Hyungseob ke tempat Daehwi selesai mereka nonton, dan sekarang dia juga yang jemput Hyungseob ke sekolah. Tanpa ngeluh, padahal kan beda arah. Woojin emang sesuatu deh.

Hyungseob jadi makin-makin sayangnya.

"Aku kan sering nginep di tempat Daehwi."

Woojin bales o panjang habis gitu ngejalanin mobilnya. "Udah tau Daehwi kenapa?"

"Gara-gara sahabat kamu tuh!"

"Kenapa Samuel?"

"Masa dia bilang Daehwi yang ngadu sama kak Aron kalo kak Minhyun sama kak Hyunbin deket. Padahal aku yakin kok Dae gak kayak gitu, emang sih mulutnya kadang kayak ember limarebuan yang gampang bocor, tapi gak sampe segitunya juga."

"Terus sekarang Daehwi mana?"

"Sakit! Gak bisa tidur semaleman, aku aja sampe bangun bangun terus denger dia nangis. Lebay banget deh, nangis kok lama banget."

Woojin nyubit pipi Hyungseob pake sebelah tangannya gemes. "Udah banyak omong sekarang."

Hyungseob langsung kicep, buang muka ngeliat keluar jendela. Kalo sekarang ga di dalem mobil dia udah lari nih ngindarin Woojin. Hyungseob masih suka malu kalo sama kesayangannya ini, habisan Woojin suka tiba-tiba ngegodain atau ngasih skinship yang bikin melting sih.

"Samuel tuh sebenernya suka sama Daehwi, banget malah. Cuman emang anaknya gak terlalu mikir ke arah sana."

"Dia gak mau pacaran?" Hyungseob ngeliatin Woojin yang lagi fokus nyetir. Kalo gini tuh Woojin keliatan cool banget. Gak kalah sama Guanlin.

"Gak terlalu mikirin bukan berarti gak mau, sih. Bisa juga dia masih labil, jadi perasaannya di bodoamatin. Nanti juga nyadar sendiri."

"Mungkin Daehwi harus naro surat cinta di loker Samuel setiap hari." sambung Woojin lagi.

"Kamu nyindir aku? Ngeselin banget sih!"

Woojin ngelirik pake ekor matanya. "Jangan ngambek ah, ntar aku berenti buat nyium kamu."

"Apa hubungannya, sih?"

"Kamu tuh manis banget kalo ngambek tau gak? Bibirnya di pout-poutin gitu, lucu aku liatnya."

"Gombal aja terus."

"Serius, manis banget kamu tuh. Bikin pengen gigit."

Hyungseob buang muka lagi sambil senyam-senyum. Besok-besok mau ngambek ah, kali aja di cium beneran.

Hehehehe

.

Jam istirahat Jihoon makan sama Hyungseob, Seonho sama Justin. Samuel yang tadi bareng Seonho udah ambil tempat duduk di deket Guanlin. Biasanya juga Jihoon makan di ruang organisasinya, tapi karena kasian Hyungseob gak ada temen di kantin tadi -sebelum anak SMP dateng-, jadi dia temenin deh.

Gak jauh dari mereka geng cowok ganteng ngeliatin gitu. Apalagi Daniel yang ngeliatin mereka terus ngeliatin pacarnya gantian. "Lu gak mau gabung sama mereka yang?"

"Ngapain?"

"Biar jadi uke-uke imut."

"Najis gua jadi imut depan lu."

"Biasanya juga di kamar lu imut yang, apalagi kalo minta tambah."

"Apaan sih anjir, makan aja dulu yang bener."

"Suapin dong yang."

"Sini tangan lu gua colok garpu biar gak bisa makan beneran."

"Jangan, nanti gak bisa nyolok yang lain."

"Lu bisa ga sehari tanpa ganggu gua?"

"Kalo lu kangen gimana?"

Seongwoo udah bodo amat ngedengernya, dia malah fokus liatin Samuel yang ngisep rokok santai banget.

Oon atau apa sih, kan masih di lingkungan sekolah.

Dia ngambil rokok terus langsung nginjek-nginjek tuh batang tembakau.  
"Ada masalah apa lu, Bule?" temen-temennya ikut merhatiin abis Seongwoo nanya gitu.

Samuel gak peduli, malah ngeluarin rokok lagi buat di nyalain. Tapi di ambil lagi, sekarang sama Kenta. "Ada apaan?"

"Daehwi semaleman nangis katanya sampe sakit gak bisa sekolah." Woojin nyambung.

Cukuplah buat jawab pertanyaan 'Ada apa dengan Samuel hari ini?' jawabannya. 'Ada pertengkaran dengan daehwi.'

"Sakit, kak?" Samuel agak gak percaya sih, masa gara-gara berantem doang bikin sakit?

"Katanya Hyungseob sih gitu."

"Sakit apa?"

"Sakit jiwa, lu rampas soalnya." Samuel lagi gak pengen becanda, tapi Woojin mana ngerti sih. Kayak udah di ciptain idupnya bakal lawak dari lahir gitu.

"Serius, kak."

"Lu kelewatan sih, make bilang dia cepu segala."

"Gue lagi emosi banget pas dia telepon."

"Ya tapi ga gitu juga, Sam."

"Intinya tuh gimana? Samuel ngatain Daehwi cepu gara-gara apa?" Seongwoo yang masih belum ngerti nanya ke mereka.

"Gara-gara kak Minhyun kak." Hyunbin yang tadinya lagi pasang tampang galau sambil ngaduk-ngaduk es teh manis sekarang malah ikut liatin Samuel. "Jadi Sam tuh ngira Daehwi yang bilang ke Aron masalah kak Minhyun Hyunbin." Woojin ngejelasin lagi.

"Aron udah tau dari lama, cuman dia nahan aja buat bilang. Makanya dia sempet ngilang beberapa hari. Dan gue yakin Daehwi gak tau apa-apa."

"Gue tau kok bukan kak Hwi yang bilang." Samuel jawab cepet kata-kata Hyunbin.

"Ya terus lu ngapain nyalahin dia?"

"Dibilang emosi. Abisan gua liat dia sama sama cowok lain di minimarket kemarin."

Yang lain malah ketawa. Apalagi Woojin yang dari tadi debat sama dia, ketawanya ngakak banget.

"Rese banget sih."

"Lu kalo jeles gak usah segitunya Sam, kan biasa liat dia genit." Haknyeon geleng-geleng. Dia udah pulang kemarin, ternyata pulang kampung abis liat babinya lahiran. Sampe direlain gak kumpul sama anak gengnya.

"Tapi tuh kemarin sampe peluk-pelukan. Dia genit banget, apalagi ntar kalo gua beda sekolah. Lo pada kali di cabein."

"Ya lu ngomong dong sama dia." -Woojin

"Udah, tapi gua gak yakin kak. Kayak masih ada yang ganjel gimana gitu."

"Yah gimana mau jalin hubungan kalo lu gak percaya sama dia."

"Kalo dia bisa di percaya sih dari dulu gua jadiin pacar."

"Tapi kok Jihoon jadi deket sama mereka ya?" Jinyeong malah nanya yang gak ada sangkut pautnya.

"Tanya lah, kan pacar lu."

"Kan deketnya sama gebetan lu. Kalo sama Seonho sih gak heran, buntut Guanlin."

Woojin ngangguk setuju. Iya juga ya, sejak kapan Hyungseob deket sama Jihoon?

Perhatian sekarang balik lagi ke Samuel yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Kak bantu gua bolos dong."

Jinyeong naikin sebelah alisnya denger itu. Ya Samuel ngomong sambil liatin dia. Ya soalnya Jihoon yang bisa punya wewenang bukain gerbang sekolah.

"Tuh kak Jihoon masih ada."

"Ya masa gua mau bilang ketemu Daehwi."

"Kenapa sih?" Guanlin ikutan kepo. Habis Samuel khawatir gitu abis baca chat.

"Pokoknya gua harus ke tempat Daehwi sekarang."

Iya tadi tuh chat dari Daehwi.

 _Aku kira kamu udah suka sama aku, tapi kamu masih belum percaya juga sama aku. Aku nyerah aja ya Muel dapetin kamu?_

Kira-kira gitu isinya. Samuel jadi ketar-ketir sendiri sekarang. Dia datengin Jihoon bareng Jinyeong biar si kakak kelas bisa bantuin keluar sekolah.

Ternyata Jihoon mau walau cuman sekali minta. "Makanya, kalo sayang bilang sayang, jangan harus di tinggal dulu baru ngaku sayang."

Jleb banget deh kata-kata Jihoon, bikin Samuel kesindir telak.

.  
TBC  
.


	11. The Power Of Jealous

**Title** : I'll be your Last

 **Cast** : SamHwi, GuanHo

 **Support** **Cast** : JinSeob, Somi, Yongbin.

* * *

Samuel lari-lari pas sampe parkiran apartemen Daehwi, ninggalin Hyungseob yang tadi sengaja dia bawa. Soalnya kata Jihoon, mereka bisa keluar kalo ada alesan yang kuat, jadi deh Hyungseob pura-pura pingsan. Demi sahabatnya baik lagi, Hyungseob rela kok di giniin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hyungseob ngoceh terus, gak peduli Woojin ada di samping Samuel senyam-senyum terus dengernya. Malah kalimatnya itu-itu doang lagi. Samuel kan empet sendiri jadinya. Misalnya, "Lu tau gak sih Daehwi tuh sayangnya pake banget sama lu?" atau "Daehwi sayang banget sama lu, lu gak tau sih."

Ada lagi, "Temen gue udah murah gitu buat lu masih aja gak di lirik." sama. "Udah banting harga aja dia gak di notice."

Pokoknya kalimat beda cuman intinya sama. Ngeselin gak tuh? dia baru diem pas Woojin bilang. "Diem dulu ya, manis, biar Samuelnya fokus nyetir."

Nurut deh dia.

Woojin gitu loh. Pawang Hyungseob.

Balik lagi ke Samuel yang lari-larian, sekarang mereka udah ada di apartemen Daehwi tapi Daehwinya gak ada. Tambah kalap lah si Samuel. Malah di telepon gak di angkat juga lagi. Udah 10 kali lebih gak di respon, akhirnya dia suruh Hyungseob yang telepon.

"Gak di angkat juga. Gimana dong?"

"Lu beneran gak tau gitu?"

Hyungseob malah nendang pantat Samuel waktu ditanya begitu. Lagian, ngapain juga dia ribet-ribet nganter Samuel kesini kalo ujung-ujungnya di salahin? Daehwi juga kemana sih? kan ini udah sesuai rencana mereka. Daehwi sakit terus nanti Samuel yang bakal jagain, gitu.

Gak ngehargain usaha temennya banget deh malah ngilang gini.

Ngomong-ngomong temen... dia jadi inget seseorang.

Hyungseob nelepon orang lain lagi selain Daehwi. "Som, sama Daehwi gak?"

 _Ini depan pintunya._

Belum sempet bales, ada cewek cantik mukanya bule sama ada juga cowok yang ngegendong Daehwi terus cepet-cepet ngebawanya ke kamar. Mereka semua ngikutin di belakang sampe si cowok nurunin Daehwi terus ngusap-ngusap rambutnya.

Samuel kenal tuh.

Dia cowok yang kemarin Samuel liat sama Daehwi.

"Dia pingsan?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ini abis gue ajak makan di luar, minum obat, terus tidur deh." Somi ngelirik dua temen Hyungseob terus agak senyum sedikit. "Udah ah kak, jangan di liatin mulu Daehwinya, ntar lu malah susah move on lagi."

Samuel panas lah.

Panas banget malah. Serasa mau nampol orang.

Dia ngeliatin cowok yang ada di deket Daehwi tajem banget tapi gak ngomong apa-apa sampe tuh cowok keluar kamar.

"Gue sama Hyungseob balik ke sekolah aja ya?" Gak nunggu jawaban dari Samuel, Woojin sama Hyungseob udah keluar kamar ninggalin mereka.

"Emang masih bisa balik sekolah Jin?"

"Nggak, aku mau pulang ke rumah aja ya, istirahat, kamu aku anter dulu."

"Lu sakit ya?"

"Nggak lah, gapapa kok. Kenapa? masih kangen sama aku?"

Hyungseob malah manyun.

"Nanti malem aku jemput deh, kita ngedate lagi. Oke?"

Terus dia ngangguk semangat.

.

"Kak, Seonho mau makan ayam bakar satu."

Guanlin ngernyit heran. "Satu potong?"

"Satu utuh!" Dia ngoreksi. Ya iyalah, Seonho gitu loh. Mana bisa makan cuman satu potong. "Terus sama nugget ya kak, beli di minimarket 5 bungkus buat persediaan, terus jajanan juga." Dia mikir-mikir lagi. "Terus apa lagi ya?"

Guanlin ngeberentiin mobilnya di depan mini market terus buka dompetnya ngsih kartu ke Seonho. "Nih cepet, kakak udah ngantuk mau tidur."

"Kakak turunlah, masa Seonho bawa-bawa belanjaan sendiri."

"Ya jangan banyak-banyak belinya."

"Maunya banyak, kak."

Guanlin ngalah deh. Turun dari mobilnya buat ngikutin si adek ke dalem mini market terus desah males pas di kasih dua keranjang sama Seonho. Adeknya langsung masukin 5 bungkus coklat yang ukurannya _big size_ , 5 nugget yang isinya lebih dari 20, 3 instant chicken, ramen 10 bungkus, snack lebih dari 5 bungkus, belum lagi jajanan-jajanan yang lain.

Emang sih Guanlin udah biasa ngeliat Seonho makan banyak, tapi kalo sebanyak ini dia juga geleng kepala. "Dek, kira-kira kenapa sih kalo beli."

"Ini udah di kira-kira kak, kan buat besok di bawa ke sekolah."

Guanlin ngedengus. Dia gak kesel kalo uang jajannya abis buat bayarin Seonho doang, tapi gimana dong kalo misalnya si adek -amitamit- sakit pencernaan gitu misalnya, kan dia khawatir. Makannya susah banget di kontrol sih.

Udah selesai ngebeliin semua makanan yang Seonho mau, mereka jalan lagi. Sekarang Seonho ngerengek mau ke rumah makan yang jual ayam bakar. Pokoknya malem ini Seonho mau makan satu ayam bakar utuh.

"Dek, sumpah ya, kakak aduin _umma_ pengeluaran kamu hari ini."

"Aduin aja."

Seonho malah senderan di bahu Guanlin waktu mereka duduk sambil nunggu ayamnya. Banyak yang liatin mereka, malah ada yang pake seragam mirip Guanlin. Seonho sih yakin itu fansnya Guanlin, keliatan gitu ngeliatin mereka sambil senyam-senyum.

Eh gak lama malah nongol Woojin sama Hyungseob di situ. "Akur banget kakak-adek." sindir Woojin, terus duduk di depan mereka sama Hyungseob yang ngelempar wink ke Seonho.

"Akurlah, emang kak Daniel sama kak Seongwoo berantem mulu."

"Kalo di denger udah di bejek lu sama kak Seongwoo."

"Kan ada Kak Guanlin yang bisa bela." Seonho melet-melet bales omongan Woojin. Dia minta ke Guanlin buat makan di tempat, tapi Guanlin gak mau, katanya udah ngantuk banget.

Tumben ih.

Yaudah deh, Seonho manyunin bibirnya waktu makanan udah dia terima. Terus ninggalin Guanlin yang bayar makanannya ke mobil mereka. Padahal tuh Seonho mau _double date,_ kan kayaknya seru.

Malah dia lupa nanya kabar Daehwi lagi tadi. Sebel kuadrat dia jadinya.

"Turun gih kalo mau makan di tempat, nanti gua minta _appa_ yang jemput." denger Guanlin yang udah balik pake gue-elo terus ditambah kalimat yang model begitu, Seonho jadi mau nangis. Dia buang muka ngindarin tatapan Guanlin, diem gak ngomong apa-apa selama perjalanan, beda banget sama yang tadi. Sampe di depan rumahnya pun Seonho tetep cemberut gak jelas.

"Kakak beneran ngantuk, dek, semaleman gak bisa tidur. Kapan-kapan deh kita jalan sama mereka ya? kalo perlu kakak ajak yang lain lagi." Dia ngusap rambut Seonho lembut banget. "Jangan cemberut gitu." terus narik pipi adeknya.

Seonho masih tetep cemberut sambil gerakin kepalanya ngindarin cubitan Guanlin. "Bodo ah, kesel sama kakak." dia pergi ninggalin Guanlin gitu aja di mobil.

Guanlin ngusap mukanya kasar. Ini beneran, ngantuknya dia tuh susah di tahan. Nanti kalo tambah ngantuk kan bahaya buat Seonho juga. Tapi adenya gak ngerti, yaudah Guanlin kesulut emosi tadi. Sekali-kali dia pengen Seonho lah yang ngertiin Guanlin, jangan Guanlin mulu.

Dia turun bawa belanjaan Seonho yang sampe 4 plastik besar minimarket. _Umma_ nya aja pas liat langsung geleng-geleng kepala, terus bantu Guanlin naro belanjaannya di kulkas. Untung kulkas Seonho tiga pintu, kalo cuman 2 mana muat.

Seonhonya mah udah asik makan sambil liatin kakak sama _umma_ nya masukin belanjaan.

"Kamu tuh, Ho, kalo beli yang bener aja! Beli sedikit dulu kan bisa. Kalo banyak begini pasti boros banget makannya."

"Yang penting kan di makan, _umma,_ gak di buang."

"Ya intinya boros!" Terus _umma_ nya liat Guanlin. "Kamu juga, Lin, sekali-kali tolak adik kamu tuh. Kebiasaan kan jajan segini banyak pake uang kamu terus."

"Yah _umma,_ jangankan di tolak beli makanan, Guan nolak makan bareng temennya aja ngambek dari tempat makan sampe sini."

 _Umma_ nya cuman geleng-geleng sambil liatin Seonho yang masih asik makan sambil baca gak tau apaan di hpnya. "Kamu makan gih Lin, mandi terus tidur."

"Guan langsung ke kamar aja deh _umma,_ ngantuk banget."

"Gak makan dulu? nanti sakit gimana?"

"Nggak, udah nggak kuat nih matanya."

"Yaudah, istirahat aja. Nanti kalo laper jangan lupa makan, banyak makanan kok di lemari."

Guanlin ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngangkat jempolnya abis gitu jalan ke kamar buat tidur. Si _umma_ nyamperin Seonho terus ngejitak kepalanya kenceng sampe Seonho berenti makan. "Apaan sih, Umma?"

"Sekali-kali jangan nyusahin Guanlin kenapa sih kamu tuh!"

"Kak Guanlin aja mau kok Seonho susahin." protes dia.

"Iya Guanlin mau, tapi kamu jangan ngelunjak juga. Kan kasian kakak kamu, udah bawa belanjaan kamu banyak banget lagi."

"Kan udah biasa, Ma."

"Kamu tau gak kakak kamu nggak tidur semaleman? dia ijin pergi sama _umma_ malem tadi, terus pulang-pulang lesu banget sampe gak tidur."

"Umma tau gak tidur dari mana?"

"Ya dari umma mau tidur sampe bangun dia ada di ruang tengah samp abis 3 botol."

"Soju?"

"Soda lah!"

Seonho langsung kaget.

"Kok bisa _umma_?"

"Apanya?"

"Gak tidur semaleman."

"Mana _umma_ tau."

.

"Kok lu bisa ada di sini?" Iya Daehwi tau kok kalo ini rencana dia, Jihoon sama Hyungseob. Tapi kalo dia bangun tidur sambil di peluk Samuel gini mah di luar rencana. Meskipun dia seneng banget sih.

"Maafin gua ya kak."

Kata Jihoon, Daehwi gak boleh nyerah. Daehwi harus jual mahal. Daehwi harus biarin Samuel berusaha dapetin dia. Daehwi harus bikin Samuel nyesel.

Tapi kalo Samuel minta maaf sampe meluk dia intens sambil cium kepalanya gimana? Daehwi gak bisa, kak, Daehwi lemah.

Maafin Daehwi kak Jihoon.

Samuel malah makin erat aja meluk Daehwi, kayak gak mau lepas gitu. Ya Tuhan, sebelumnya Daehwi gak pernah seseneng ini sama orang lain selain mamanya. Ini mah dia rasanya mau gigitin Hyungseob aja sampe sahabatnya ngebogem dia.

"Maafin gua." dia ngulang lagi.

Daehwi gak kuat, luluh lantah usahanya. Akhirnya dia bales meluk Samuel biar mereka makin erat terus mukanya dia gesekin di dada adek kelasnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia inget pesen Jihoon lagi, Samuel mah jangan gampang di kasih perhatian.

"Gua baru mau move on." dia langsung udahin usapannya sambil lepasin pelukan. Padahal gak rela banget.

"Ngapain sih move on segala?"

"Nungguin lu juga ngapain? Gak ada hasil."

Samuel kaget waktu Daehwi bilang ini sambil suara ketus. Daehwi gak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya, dia selalu pasang muka gemesin sama nadanya yang kalo ngomong di imut-imutin gitu, selalu ngalah buat Samuel, nurut banget lagi. Walaupun suka bikin malu, tapi Daehwi suka juga bikin Samuel senyum-senyum sama tingkah cutenya itu.

Nah ini boro-boro _cute_ , biasa aja nggak. Malah kesannya jutek.

Dia gak tau aja hati Daehwi udah ada petasannya. Antara takut sama seneng jadi satu.

"Lo mau gimana?" Samuel ikut-ikut lepas pelukannya terus ngeliatin Daehwi.

"Gimana apanya?" Daehwi gemes. Masih nanya segala lagi. "Yang jelas lah, kalo gak suka tinggal, suka ya jadian."

"Yaudah."

"Apanya yaudah?"

"Yaudah kita jadian."

Eh?

Daehwi ngedip-ngedip gak percaya. Nunggu otaknya loading dulu sambil liatin Samuel yang sekarang lagi liatin dia juga.

Ini bener gak sih?

Kok Samuel gak ada tanda-tanda mau nyium dia? padahal muka mereka udah deket banget. Kan kalo nembak mah ada cium-ciumnya, ada adegan romantisnya, ada yang keren gitu buat di ceritain.

Daehwi masih loading.

Tapi ini nembak apa bukan sih?

"Kok lu malah ngelamun?"

Daehwi ngedip-ngedip lagi. "Ini beneran?"

Samuel ngangguk.

"Kita bener jadian?"

Samuel ngangguk lagi.

"Gue gak lagi mimpi kan ya?"

Samuel geleng sambil ketawa liat mata Daehwi yang mau nangis waktu nanya gitu. "Ini nyata."

"Cium kek biar yakin."

"Apaan sih kak."

Daehwi malah nyosor bibir Samuel. Sedetik doang abis gitu ngumpetin mukanya lagi ke dada Samuel.

Imutnya Daehwi balik, Samuel jadi seneng.

"Ada makanan gak kak? Lu makan pake apa? Kan harus minum obat."

"Nanti juga kak Yongbin kesini."

"Dia siapa?"

"Kamu belum kenal ya? Tadi siang sih aku pergi sama dia sama Somi keluar. Kayaknya tadi dia juga yang nganter aku kesini."

Yang ini emang ga ada di rencana. Daehwi gak tau kalo tiba-tiba Somi sama kak Yongbin bakal dateng ke apartemennya pas bilang dia gak sekolah gara-gara sakit.

Samuel ngedengus terus ngedorong badan Daehwi biar ada jarak buat liatin mukanya. "Gak usahlah. Ntar gua suruh kak Woojin aja yang kesini beli makan sambil bawa Hyungseob biar nemenin lu nanti malem."

"Tapi kak Yongbin bilang mau kasih gue makanan."

"Ya bilanglah gak usah, udah ada makanan."

"Tapi kan,-"

"Susah banget sih tinggal bilang gak usah doang. Lo suka ya sama dia?"

"Sumpah, nggak!"

"Yaudah chat bilang gak usah bawa makanan. Gue mau telepon kak Woojin."

Dia bangun dari kasur terus keluar kamar.

Daehwi melongo.

Dia mah gak bego-bego amat masalah kayak gini. Alhasil sekarang malah gigitin bantal saking girangnya.

Samuel cemburu.

Kategori manusia paling bahagia sedunia hari ini ada gak? Daehwi mau masuk nominasi.

.

Semalem Woojin sama Hyungseob beneran dateng. Sekalian pulang nge _date_ , Woojin jemput Samuel sama nge drop Hyungseob di tempat Daehwi.

Paginya mereka bawa mobil masing-masing ke rumah Daehwi.

Nih sekarang Daehwi lagi nyanyi nyanyi lagu Pandangan Pertama di mobil Samuel. Padahal baru aja masuk ke dalemnya.

Dia berenti pas Samuel nyalain mesin mobil. "Muel, kalo kita nanti kecelakaan terus aku mati gimana?"

Samuel kaget. "Ngomong apaan sih lo?"

"Kalo kita kecelakaan aku pasti luka parah, soalnya aku gak pake sabuk pengaman."

Samuel ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya pakelah."

"Pakein dong, ini tuh kode tau!"

Daehwi bisa denger suara lidah Samuel yang bunyi "Ckk." sebelum makein dia sabuk pengaman. Daehwi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Cium dulu sebelum jalan."

"Apaan lagi sih kak?"

"Cium, Mueeel~" Dia nunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. "Disini."

Samuel malah ngedesah sambil ngacak rambutnya. "Ribet banget sih mau jalan doang."

Ngomong sih gitu, tapi tetep aja bibirnya ngedarat di pipi Daehwi.

"Jalan pertama sebagai pacar harus beda dong."

"Terserah lu kak." Samuel mulai ngejalanin mobilnya.

"Manggilnya aku-kamu, Muel, masa udah jadi pacar gak ada spesialnya?"

"Biar apa sih?"

"Biar aku ngerasa spesial."

Belum sempet Samuel bales, -Samuel gak niat bales, sih-hp Daehwi bunyi. Dia ngeliat layar hpnya buat cari tau yang telepon.

Dari Yongbin.

Angkat gak ya? Gak di angkat nanti dia khawatir sama Daehwi, kalo diangkat Samuel marah gak ya?

"Siapa?"

Daehwi senyam-senyum. "Kak Yongbin. Boleh angkat ga?"

"Speaker."

Daehwi nurut.

 _Aku di depan apartemen kamu, kamu sekolah hari ini?_

"Iya kak, aku sekolah. Ini lagi di jalan sama Samuel."

 _Udah sarapan belum? Minum obat?_

"Udah kok kak, tadi Samuel bawa makanan."

 _Yaudah kalo udah sehat. Nice day ya, sayang._

Daehwi spontan matiin hpnya waktu Samuel nge-rem mendadak. "Sayang?"

"Ya kan aku temenan sama dia dari lama, jadi dia biasa manggil gitu."

"Harus banget pake sayang?"

"Ya gak tau, udah biasa manggil itu dianya."

"Ya lo mah malah kesenengan."

Daehwi salah lagi kan. "Terus harus gimana? Dia tuh udah kayak kakak aku sendiri, nanti aku suruh dia ke sekolah deh ya buat kenalin sama kamu."

"Kayak dia mau aja." Samuel buang muka.

"Mau kok, kak Yongbi pasti mau kalo aku minta."

Bukannya senyum, Samuel malah natap tajem Daehwi. "Sayang banget ya sama lu?"

Gara-gara Guanlin Seonho nih, Samuel sama Hyungseob gak percaya hubungan kakak-adik yang nggak sedarah.

Samuel baru aja mau mulai jalan, tapi sekarang hpnya yang bunyi bertubi-tubi, sumbernya dari satu orang yang sama di grup chat dia sama temen-temennya.

"Spam banget sih."

"Sini aku aja yang bacain." Daehwi gak nyangka Samuel bakal ngasih hpnya ke dia. Dia langsung buka chat yang masih aja jalan.

"Dari Haknyeon _hyun_ g.

 _Kalian_  
 _Ke lapangan basket sekarang_  
 _Kak Aron_  
 _Sama Hyunbin adu bacot_  
 _Woy_  
 _Cepetan!_  
 _Buruan!_  
 _Urgent!_  
 _Ahelah._  
 _Takut ini gua_  
 _Mending liat babi gua nikah_  
 _Kak Aron marah banget anjir_  
 _Ah kampret_  
 _Baru dua orang yang baca._  
 _Gua spam sampe rame_  
 _Kampret_  
 _Cepetan_  
 _Prepare kalo mereka berantem_

Daehwi berenti baca waktu Samuel ngebut. Dia takut.

Tadi tuh cuman becanda ngomongin mati, beneran.

Dia masih pengen idup.

Malah tangan kanan sama kiri megang hp, dia kan jadi cuman bisa teriak-teriak aja. Apalagi pas tikungan. Kalo gak _high_ _note_ ya _whistle_ nya luwes banget keluar.

Sampe sekolah Samuel langsung ngambil hpnya di tangan Daehwi yang masih Shock. "Lu ke kelas aja ya, gua ada urusan."

Terus ninggalin Daehwi sendirian di dalem mobil yang sepi.

* * *

TBC  
.


	12. Hyunbin

**Title** : I'll be your Last

 **Cast** : MinRon (RonMin), Hyunbin, GuanHo, SamHwi

 **Support** **Cast** : JinSeob, Kenta, Haknyeon.

* * *

 _"Itu_ _kak Aron kan? Tambah ganteng aja, gila."_

 _"Kak Aron siapa sih?"_

" _Yang punya yayasan, pacarnya kak Minhyun. Itu kak Minhyun juga kan di belakangnya?"_

 _"Kok kak Minhyun pake piyama ya?"_

 _"Baru bangun tidur kayaknya. Tapi tetep ganteng lah."_

 _"Tapi tampang kak Aron angkuh gitu ya? beda banget sama kak Minhyun."_

" _Emang gitu orangnya."_

Cewek-cewek itu berenti pas Aron sama Minhyun nyamperin mereka terus nanya. "Liat Hyunbin gak?"

"Tadi masuk lapangan basket kak." Sslah satu dari mereka nyaut, Aron langsung lanjutin jalan ke arah lapangan, gak peduli Minhyun yang sekarang udah megang tangannya.

Minhyun gak tau harus ngapain. Bener kata orang, marahnya orang sabar itu serem. Tadi Minhyun baru aja bangun tidur waktu Aron udah rapi. Minhyun tau dia gak bakal berangkat kerja pas ngeliat baju sama jaket yang di pake Aron, gak mungkin banget ke kantor pake style begitu.

"Kamu mau main kemana?"

"Ke sekolah, ketemu Hyunbin." abis gitu keluar kamar. Minhyun yang kaget spontan ngikutin Aron dari belakang sampe ke mobil.

Ya sekarang mereka disini.

Di sekolah buat ketemu sama Hyunbin. Aron masuk ke dalem ruangan _indoor_ itu tapi tangannya masih di tarik-tarik Minhyun. "Yang, jangan emosi. Pulang aja yuk!"

"Kalian semua keluar!" bentaknya sama kumpulan orang yang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Yang, apa-apaan sih?!"

"Cepetan keluar!"

Keluarlah semua orang-orang disana. Ninggalin Hyunbin, Kenta sama Haknyeon di sana. Dia gak mau peduli sama Minhyun sekarang ini.

Haknyeon yang berdiri di antara Hyunbin sama Kenta udah ngetik-ngetik gak jelas di hpnya. "Pitnah lu, gak ada yang adu bacot." protes Kenta waktu baca chat Haknyeon.

"Biar aja sih, biar pada cepet dateng."

"Perkataan tuh doa. Kalo beneran adu bacot gimana, Jir?"

"Ya kan gua ngetik, bego."

"Intinya mah sama aja, tolol."

"Ah terlanjur udah 7 orang yang baca tuh. Tapi gak ada yang bales. Udah kayak koran ya chat gua."

Belum sempet kenta bales omongannya, suara pukulan udah kedenger. Belum lagi suara Minhyun yang teriak 'Yang' pake nada tinggi.

"Lo orang paling brengsek yang gua kenal."

Hyunbin gak jawab apa-apa, dia masih nundukin mukanya, gak sampe bikin Hyunbin jatoh sih, kayaknya Aron masih gak terlalu keras mukulnya. Tapi tetep aja, Kenta sama Haknyeon juga gak punya nyali buat ngelarang Aron.

Selama ini Aron emang di kenal baik, jadi waktu ngeliat Aron marah gini ya mereka ciut duluan. Apalagi mereka gak terlalu deket sama Aron karena Aron yang sibuk jadi jarang gabung sama mereka.

"Yang, _please_."

Guanlin yang baru dateng bareng Woojin, Hyungseob sama Seonho langsung berdiri di sebelah Aron. "Kita udah ngomongin ini kemarin malem kak."

"Gua juga kecewa sama lu semua! Bisa-bisanya kalian diem aja."

Sekarang Samuel sama Daehwi yang nyusul. Gak tau kenapa Daehwi malah ikut Samuel, bukan masuk kelas sesuai perintah.

"Kak! Ini udah kita omongin!" Guanlin bales pake nada yang agak tinggi. "Karena ini masalah kalian, kalian sahabat kita. Kita lakuin apapun pasti salah. Gua gak mau kita kepecah jadi dua kubu kalo langsung bertindak gegabah."

Seonho langsung ngeringsuk ke bahu Guanlin pas si kakak bilang kalimat panjang gitu. Soalnya Aron langsung natap Guanlin tajem, tapi kenapa jadi Seonho yang takut?

"Terus sampe kapan? Kalo aja waktu itu gua gak liat mereka pelukan mungkin gak akan kebongkar sampe sekarang!"

"Kebongkar apa? Aku gak ada apa-apa sama Hyunbin."

"Diem lo!"

Ngedenger Minhyun di bentak gitu, Hyunbin ngangkat mukanya. Keliatan banget sudut bibirnya yang biru, memar. "Gua sama kak Minhyun cuman temen."

Aron senyum sinis terus ngeliatin Minhyun. "Lu mau aja di jadiin friend with banefit?"

"Kak! Calm down! Ini gak akan ketemu kalo lo emosi!"

Semuanya sekarang ngeliat Daewhi yang ngomong kayak gitu. Anehnya Aron gak bales apapun, malah sekarang tatapan matanya yang awal emosi jadi agak lunak. "Kita ngobrol yuk, kak, rame-rame biar cepet kelar."

"Okay."

Yaudahlah yang ada disana kaget semua. Minhyun juga kaget, apalagi Samuel. Haknyeon aja sekarang tampangnya udah kayak orang bego.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk di pinggir lapangan, ngebentuk huruf O kayak mau rapat rt. Udah sama Jonghyun yang baru aja dateng sama Ren sambil lari-lari juga disana. "Kita gak akan ngomong apapun sebelum lu yang mulai, Bin." intruksi Jonghyun.

Hyunbin ngomong abis ngedehem pelan. "Gua emang gak yau diri, iya, gua benerin. Gua gak tau terimakasih sama lu, orang yang udah biayain sekolah gua dari SMP, gua suka sama kak Minhyun." dia ngeliatin Aron yang buang muka. "Dan gue tau kak Minhyun juga suka sama gua."

"Anjing."

"Kak..." Daehwi yang emang sengaja ngambil tempat di samping Aron sekarang melukin temen kecilnya itu, biar Aron gak lari ke Hyunbin. Tapi pelukannya longgar pas Samuel ngeremes pahanya.

"Tapi sukanya kak Minhyun ke gue gak ada apa-apanya di banding ke lu kak."

"Lo diem sekarang." Aron ngomong ke Hyunbin, terus ganti ngeliatin Minhyun. "Lu jelasin sama gua."

"Aku gak tau." Minhyun ngomong pelan banget. "Sebelumnya aku pikir aku suka sama Hyunbin, -yang, belum selesai." dia narik tangan Aron yang tadinya mau berdiri. "Tapi waktu kamu gak kabarin aku, waktu kamu bilang udahan, aku takut, aku gak pernah ngerasain takut kayak gitu. Ini beneran, aku gak mau keilangan kamu, yang."

"Aku cuman jenuh sama hubungan kita. Maafin aku, kali ini tolong percaya sama aku."

"Gua janji gak akan ganggu kalian lagi, gua janji gak akan bikin lu emosi lagi. Gua minta maaf, kak. Gua bakal ngejauh mulai sekarang." Hyunbin nyambung.

"Yakin lo?"

"Lo kenal gua, kak, gua gak pernah ngingkarin janji."

"Gua pegang."

Aron ngelunak, dia natap Daehwi sebentar. "Jangan sakit lagi." terus ngusap kepala Daehwi, sebelum matanya beralih ke si pacar. "Kita pulang." Aron narik Minhyun buat ikut dia. "Guanlin, lu ikut gua."

* * *

"Muel maaf ya, aku beneran gak maksud. Cuman mau bikin kak Aron gak emosi." Daehwi spontan ngomong gitu pas liat Aron Minhyun keluar bareng Guanlin dan pastinya sih sama Seonho juga. Dia mana mau pisah dari kakaknya.

"Gak apa-apa. Ke kelas gih."

"Yuk bareng kamu."

"Lo aja sana."

"Gak mau, maunya bareng sama Muel."

Samuel cuman ngedengus pas Daehwi narik tangannya sampe dia berdiri, terus mulai gelendotan manja. "Lebay banget sih mentang-mentang baru jadian." Hyungseob protes.

"Sirik aja sih yang belum jadian." Daehwi melet, abis gitu keluar ruangan.

"Muel beneran gak apa-apa?"

Samuel ngeberentiin langkahnya buat natap Daehwi, tangannya sekarang udah ngusap-ngusap pipi si pacar.

Daehwi girang banget.

"Lo tuh punya kakak berapa sebenernya?"

"Banyak sih, tapi aku gak suka kok sama mereka, gak kayak aku suka sama Muel. Percaya ya?"

"Iya iya. Tapi jangan kayak gitu lagi ah. Udah tau gua gampang cemburuan."

"Muel, panggilnya aku-kamu."

"Jangan mulai deh."

"Woojin sama Hyungseob yang belum jadian aja manggilnya aku-kamu, masa kita nggak."

"Gak biasa guanya."

"Aku-kamu, Muel~"

"Yaudah yaudah."

"Sekarang bilang aku sayang kamu."

"Buat apa?"

"Bilang aja, Muel, dari semalem belum bilang gitu. Kan kalo orang jadian biasanya bilang begitu."

"Aku sayang kak Daehwi."

Daehwi langsung meluk Samuel erat banget sambil nyiumin pipinya. Bahagia banget dia. Apalagi pas Samuel gak ngindar, tapi malah bales pelukannya.

Daehwi gak tau aja sekarang banyak orang yang ngeliatin dia pake tampang gak suka. Udah sering sih, tapi sekarang kayaknya lebih parah, soalnya Samuel juga udah mulai bales skinship Daehwi sih.

.

"Lah mereka udah jadian?" Haknyeon nanya antusias. Abisan kan selama ini dia jadi tong sampahnya Daehwi, sering di tangisin kalo Daehwi lagi sedih, di jambak kalo dia kesel, di peluk kalo seneng.

"Iya, udah." saut Hyungseob.

"Lu kapan?"

Hyungseob manyun ngedenger pertanyaan Haknyeon. Dia ngeliat Woojin yang malah ketawa sambil ngerangkul dia.

"Otw, Nyeon, tenang. Siap-siap aja lu jadi jomblo ngenes."

"Gua yakin kak Aron gak bakal lama marah sama lu kok kak." Kenta yang gak ikut percakapan temen-temennya sekarang lagi ngusap-ngusap bahu Hyunbin.

Lagian temen-temennya juga gak tau diri sih. Udah tau ada yang lagi butuh tumpuan gini, malah ngomongin jomblo.

Gak tau apa kenta juga pengen punya pacar.

"Tapi gua yang bakal lama marah sama diri sendiri. Dia tuh udah baik banget sama gua."

Hyunbin udah kehilangan orangtua dari kelas 2 SMP, karena waktu itu Aron yang baru aja lulus SMA udah jadi temen deketnya, dia mutusin buat bantu Hyunbin. Dari mulai sekolah, sampe tempat tinggal. Karena tempat tinggal dia harus di sita bank, Aron rela beli rumah itu. Katanya sih biar kenangan Hyunbin sama orangtuanya gak ilang.

Aron tuh udah kayak malaikat yang dateng waktu dia lagi susah. Tapi gimana lagi kalo hati dia udah mulai ngirik Minhyun? Meskipun dia tau Minhyun gak bener-bener sayang sama dia.

Hyunbin nyerah di saat yang telat.

Padahal dari awal dia udah tau kalo hubungannya sama Minhyun gak akan bisa nyatu. Dia tau banget Minhyun cinta sama Aron, dan lagi tahap jenuh sama hubungannya. Gak tau setan dari mana dia malah mulai deketin Minhyun.

Meskipun mereka belum pernah ciuman atau ngelakuin hal-hal berbau sex, tapi untuk tatapan-tatapan sampe pelukan mereka selalu nunjukin perbedaan di banding ke yang lain.

"Kita selalu di samping lo kok. Jangan takut." Haknyeon ikut ngusap bahu Hyunbin.

"Gua bakal ngomong ke Aron, gua yakin dia gak se _childish_ itu. Mungkin tadi dia lagi emosi aja makanya sampe mukul lu." Jonghyun ambil suara, terus di sambung sama Minki.

"Dia juga lagi stress gara-gara Dongho. Jadi-"

"Sayang!"

Minki ngeliatin pacarnya tajem. "Kenapa sih kalo mereka tau? Cuman bilang kemarin malem Dongho ribut sama Aron. Toh ini semua ada hubungannya kan sama mereka?" Minki ngomel-ngomel. "Sebenernya tuh ribut gede kita udah selesai kemarin malem. Kalian gak tau aja Dongho sama Guanlin jadi korban pukulan Aron."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kenta. Dia sama sekali gak tau. Biasanya, geng mereka tuh terbuka banget bahkan sama hal-hal kecil.

"Kita juga kurang ngerti awal mula kenapa Aron bisa semarah itu, gak tau juga Dongho ngomong apa. Kita dateng bareng Guanlin." Jonghyun jawab kalem.

"Guanlin kenapa bisa kena pukul?"

"Ngebelain Dongho lah." Minki tetep nge-gas. "Intinya kalian harus makasih sama Dongho atau Guanlin, kalo gak mungkin sekarang Hyunbin yang udah abis babak belur."

.

Seonho gak berenti nangis waktu Guanlin nunjukin luka di perutnya. Memar biru yang keliatan agak bengkak bikin Seonho miris.

"Udah ah, jangan nangis terus. Tadi maksa pengen liat."

Ya habis gimana Seonho gak penasaran waktu denger Aron minta maaf sama Guanlin dan bilang kalo Guanlin harus periksa ke rumah sakit, soalnya Aron gak cuman mukul sekali.

Dia langsung nuntut kakaknya ngeliatin mana yang luka biar Seonho bisa ngobatin. Padahal Guanlin udah bilang gak mau, tapi adiknya tetep aja maksa.

"Nanti kamu yang jadi dokter kakak aja."

"Nanti kalo sakit gimana? Ke dokter aja deh, nanti Seonho temenin. Pokoknya harus sama Seonho ya, gak boleh nggak, sama gak boeh gak jadi."

"Oke, adikku." Guanlin ngerangkul Seonho yang sekarang masih melukin dia dari samping sambil jalan ke kelas Guanlin.

Seonho mau liat Guanlin selamat sampe tujuan katanya.

Padahal mah Guanlin udah biasa aja. Dia kan lelaki tangguh, apalagi berantem gini doang mah dia udah pernah.

Sampe di kelas Guanlin, mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Ya Guanlin sih udah biasa kayak gini, tapi Seonho baru pertama kali, apalagi sama kakak-kakak kelas. Untung pandangannya gak tajem kayak yang biasa di liatin mereka ke Daehwi atau Hyungseob, tapi malah ngeliatin dia sambil senyam-senyum.

"Jangan bilang-bilang _umma_ sama _appa_ ya."

"Berarti kalo _mama_ sama _baba_ boleh?"

"Apalagi mereka."

"Terus Seonho kasih tau siapa?"

"Ya jangan tau ke siapa-siapalah adikku yang manis."

Seonho buang muka, malu. Sayangnya dia malah liat temen-temen kakaknya yang lagi pada asik ngemil sama makan. "Gara-gara kakak minta buru-buru aku jadi lupa bawa makanan. Nanti Seonho makan apa kalo bosen di sekolah?"

Sontak aja semua cewek-cewek pada ngeluarin makanannya terus ngasih ke Seonho. Ada coklat, nastar, puding, sampe brownies ada semua.

"Makasih ya kakak-kakak." dia ngeliatin Guanlin sambil senyum lebar, keliatan seneng banget. Guanlin ya jadi ikut senyum ngeliatnya. "Kakak anter Seonho yuk ke kelas. Ribet bawanya."

"Taro tas lah dek."

"Gak mau nanti bukunya kotor."

"Bentar lagi masuk kelas."

"Kakak mah gitu." Seonho cemberut. "Kakak kan sayang sama Seonho."

Guanlin ngedengus juga nurutin adiknya. Padahal kan tadi adeknya sendiri yang mau nganterin dia ke kelas gara-gara takut Guanlin kenapa-kenapa di jalan.

Lah sekarang?

Ajaib lah adiknya mah.

"Kakak tuh orang paling baik sedunia tau gak?" Seonho mulai waktu mereka jalan ke gedung SMP.

Guanlin cuman senyum aja.

"Kakak tuh yang paling Seonho sayang setelah _umma-appa_ juga."

"Iya iya tau."

"Kakak tuh kakak idaman semua orang."

"Hmm."

"Kakak kadang jutek, tapi kalo Seonho ngomong juteknya ilang. Jadi enak."

Guanlin gak bales.

"Kakak kan sayang juga ya sama Seonho, kira-kira kita sekarang apa?"

Guanlin ngeberentiin langkahnya. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Masih kakak adik atau gimana? Capek tau di tanya mulu."

"Siapa yang nanya."

"Banyak. Temen-temen kakak juga suka nanya kok, kak Minki, kak Youngmin, kak Sewoon, kak Daehwi, kak Hyungseob, belum lagi temen-temen aku, pokoknya banyak deh."

"Ya nanti ajalah."

"Kakak gak sayang ya sama Seonho?"

"Sayanglah, ngaco aja."

"Kok susah banget sih mutusinnya."

Guanlin ngerutin kening. Dia yakin 100% ada yang ngajarin sesuatu gak bener ke adiknya. Masa anak polos kayak Seonho omongannya udah nyudutin dia gini.

"Siapa sih yang nyuruh kamu nanya gini?"

"Ah kakak ngalihin mulu. Jawab ih."

"Nanti malem aja, sekarang masuk kelas dulu nanti kakak telat."

"Awas nanti malem Seonho tagih."

"Iya bawel."

.  
TBC  
.


	13. Aku Kamu, Muel!

**Title** : I'll Be Your Last

 **Cast** : OngNiel, MinRon, GuanHo, SamHwi.

 **Support** : Kenta, Haknyeon.

 **Note** : Kemungkinan typo masih banyak, dan saya buatnya di tengah-tengah kerja. Nanti malem saya perbaiki.

* * *

 _"Gua tau mereka deket." Dongho diem-diem nelepon Guanlin terus naro hpnya di kursi sebelum dia buka suara setelah Aron cerita tentang Minhyun di apartemennya. Sekarang mereka lagi duduk di ruang tengah di temenin 1 botol soju yang udah tinggal setengah."Kita semua tau mereka deket."_

 _"Terus kenapa lo gak bilang sama gua, Jing! lo yang paling gua percaya, Ho."_

 _"Gua cuman belum nemuin timing yang pas aja buat bilang ke lu."_

 _"Gak akan ada waktu yang tepat buat ngomong kayak gitu."_

 _"Dari awal udah gue peringatin sama lo buat jangan terlalu manjain Minhyun, jangan terlalu baik sama dia."_

 _"Kenapa sekarang lu malah nyalahin gua?"_

 _"Harusnya lo intropeksi kenapa Minhyun kayak gitu. Gak semua suka sama orang yang terlalu baik."_

 _Aron gak ngerti lagi sebenernya apa yang salah sama sikapnya. Dia pikir kalo dia kasih apapun yang pacarnya mau, dia lakuin apapun yang Minhyun suka, dia terima apapun yang Minhyun putusin, hubungannya bakal baik-baik aja._

 _"Ron, keluarin aja marah lo sekarang. Lampiasin sama gue."_

 _"Apaan sih lo."_

 _"Lo gak jago nahan emosi kalo lagi marah." Dongho ngusap bahu Aron. "Gua gak terima kalo lu mukul Hyunbin."_

 _"Kenapa lu malah belain dia sih?" Aron berdiri, Dongho juga ikut berdiri._

 _"Gua netral. Gua cuman gak suka kalo nanti lu bakal mukul dia."_

 _"Terus siapa? lo mau gua abisin?"_

 _"Sekarang."_

 _"Anjing!" Aron nendang Dongho sekuat tenaga sampe sahabatnya jatoh. Dia nindih Dongho sambil terus mukulin mukanya. Dongho gak bales. Dia ngebiarinin semua emosi Aron di lampiasin ke dia di banding sahabatnya harus mukul orang dan di liat temen-temennya yang lain._

 _"Kak, udah kak." Guanlin yang baru aja dateng berusaha narik Aron tapi malah perutnya yang ke sikut. Kenceng banget lagi. Gak cuman sekali, tapi berkali-kali. "KAK!"_

 _Aron bangun dan refleks mukul perut Guanlin yang tadi udah kena sikutnya berkali-kali sampe jatoh. "Puas lo Ron?" tanya Minki sambil ngebantu Guanlin duduk. "Gua ambil kompres dulu." Sementara Jonghyun ngebantuin Dongho._

 _Aron ngedesah panjang. "Sorry." Dia duduk di lantai sambil jambakin rambutnya sendiri. "Marah gua sama Hyunbin gak sebanding kecewa gua sama kalian. Gua ngerasa lo semua khianatin gua."_

 _"Perjanjian awal kita, lo yang buat. Lo masih inget kan?"_

 _._

 _"Ngapain sih lu? rusuh amat?" Seongwoo protes waktu Daniel lari dari kamar mandi ke tempat tidur. Mandinya udah kayak bebek lagi, cepet banget. Manaan lantainya pada basah, udah gitu gak pake baju lagi. Kalo Seongwoo nafsu gimana?_

 _"Guanlin bilang Aron berantem sama Dongho."_

 _"Lah kok bisa?"_

 _"Mana gua tau, sayang. Udah ah cepetan siap-siap."_

 _"Yaudah ayo."_

 _"Lu gak mandi?"_

 _"Gak usah, udah ganteng."_

 _Daniel buru-buru pake bajunya, dia malah gak sempet nyisir rambut karena Seongwoo udah narik tangannya buat cepet-cepet ke tempat Dongho._

 _Gak nyisir malah bikin keliatan seksi kok di mata Seongwoo mah._

 _Seongwoo langsung lari pas di tempat tujuan, jadi Daniel ikut-ikutan lari nyusul pacarnya. Untungnya pas mereka dateng berantemnya udah selesai._

 _"Perjanjian awal kita, lo yang buat. Lo masih inget kan?" Seongwoo langsung join kursi yang masih kosong waktu Jonghyun nanya gitu. Dia gak sadar Daniel yang dateng sambil ngeringis._

 _"Gak boleh ada yang ikut campur tentang hubungan satu sama lain."_

 _"Gua minta maaf, lo tau gua gak gampang ngatur emosi. Itu dia kenapa gua selalu berpikiran positif sama Minhyun, karena gua gak mau kalo gua mikir negatif gua bakal kebawa sama emosi gua."_

 _"Gua harap ini terakhir. Jangan mukul Hyunbin dan maluin diri lo sendiri kalo kalian ketemu nanti." Dongho ngomong susah payah._

 _Minki dateng lagi bawa kompres dan dua anduk. "Ong bantuin gua, lo kompres Guanlin nih."_

 _"Oke."_

 _._

"Niel, bangun, udah pagi." Seongwoo ngomong pelan sambil nyoba ngedorong badan Daniel yang setengahnya ada di atas badan dia.

"Masih ngantuk, yang."

"Bangun gak lu, gua gigit nih!"

"Apanya? Bibir apa leher?"

"Ah kampret Daniel! Gua tau lu udah seger, bangun gua mau mandi."

"Gak mau ah, gua belum puas meluk lu." Terus Daniel mulai nyiumin pipi, bibir sampe lehernya Seongwoo berkali-kali.

"Elah, lu belum sikat gigi, masih bau gitu udah cium-cium gua aja. Lagian kita pelukan tiap hari lu kangen apanya sih?"

"Meluk lu mah bawaannya nambah, yang."

"Niel... gua lagi gak _mood_ marah-marah. Sekali-kali lu bikin gua seneng kenapa sih?"

"AKH!" Seongwoo kaget waktu Daniel teriak pas dia nendang kakinya. Refleks dia ngeliat kaki Daniel yang sekarang keliatan bengkak terus ganti warna dari putih jadi biru.

"Kok bisa gini sih? gara-gara kemarin sepatu lu kekecilan itu?" sebenernya dari kemarin Daniel jalannya udah agak pincang, tapi pas Seongwoo tanya dia bilangnya gara-gara sepatu kekecilan. Ya Seongwoo percaya aja.

"Sebenernya kemarin waktu ke apartemen kak Dongho gua keseleo."

"Bilang, bego! Jangan diem aja! Kan gua bisa kompres kalo dari awal lu bilang! sekarang udah gini ya harus ke dokter. Ngerepotin aja lo."

"Jangan nangis gitu, sayang." Daniel gak ngegoda kok, dia beneran seneng pas Seongwoo hampir mau nangis ngeliat kakinya. Artinya Seongwoo perhatian sama dia kan?

"Cepetan ke dokter."

"Kak Dongho bilang Kak Aron bakal ke sekolah hari ini."

"Ya makanya lo cepetan bangun, kita ke dokter baru ke sekolah. Dengerin kenapa sih kalo gua ngomong! Batu banget."

"Iya sayang, iya. Ngomel mulu." Daniel nyoba bangun tapi yang ada dia malah ngeringis kesakitan.

"Pantesan lu gak nagih semalem." gerutu Seongwoo sambil ngerangkul bantuin Daniel jalan.

"Kan lu juga udah tidur."

"Sejak kapan lu peduli gua tidur apa bangun?"

"Yaudah sekarang aja nagihnya sambil mandiin gua ya, yang."

"Iya tenang, abis itu gua kremasi."

"Galak ih."

.

"Sam! Daehwi kena bully." Samuel yang lagi main basket berenti ngedenger itu. Dia nyamperin Hyungseob yang tadi teriak terus mereka lari-larian di koridor ke gedung SMA.

Hyungseob ngebawa Samuel ke kamar mandi sekolahnya. Malah kamar mandi cewek lagi. Dia agak ragu masuk, tapi pas denger suara Daehwi yang nangis, Samuel langsung masuk ke dalem.

"Ngapain lo pada?" tuh cewek-cewek bukannya bales pertanyaan Samuel malah pada lari ke keluar, untung ada Guanlin, Seonho sama Seongwoo jagain di pintu.

Sekarang Daehwi udah basah kuyup, dari mulai rambut coklatnya sampe sepatu udah gak ada yang kering. Kayaknya dia udah lama di giniin. Samuel sampe gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi saking kagetnya.

"Sekali lagi ada yang berani kayak gini sama salah satu pacar kita, kita gak bakal tinggal diem." Itu Guanlin yang ngomong pake tatapan tajem kayak biasa. Udah nada suaranya rendah banget lagi, bikin serem.

"Muel, ding, hiks, ngin."

Samuel yang gak tega langsung ngebopong Daehwi buat ngebawa pacarnya ke UKS, sumpah rasanya dia udah mau nendang-nendangin tuh cewek sampe minta maaf sama Daehwi, tapi sayangnya Samuel bukan tipe cowok yang suka punya urusan sama cewek.

Dia meluk Daehwi yang masih nangis di atas tempat tidur. Bikin bajunya juga ikut-ikutan basah. Untung aja sekarang dia pake baju basketnya, jadi di bodoamatin. Yang dia pikirin Daehwi harus pake baju siapa? masa iya pake baju dia, kan beda.

"Gue pinjemin baju Guanlin atau yang lain dulu ya, kak."

"Daniel gak ikut olahraga, kakinya sakit. Lu mau pake baju olahraganya? tapi kegedean sih." Guanlin yang tadinya mau nawarin diri ketahan sama Seongwoo yang udah nawarin baju pacarnya duluan.

"Ya gak apa-apa kak, daripada kak Daehwi basah gini terus malah sakit."

"Yaudah gua ambilin dulu."

"Udah kak berenti nangis, mereka gak bakal ganggu lu lagi. Kita yang bakal turun tangan kalo sampe kejadian lagi." Guanlin yang sekarang masih di peluk Seonho buka suara.

"Kamu kenapa sih dek?"

"Kalo nanti Seonho jadian sama kakak, kira-kira bakal digituin juga nggak? Seonho jadi takut."

"Makanya gak usah jadian."

"Gak mau, maunya jadian! biar romantis tuh kayak Samuel yang peluk-peluk kak Daehwi."

"Kita setiap hari juga pelukan. Ini juga lagi meluk."

"Tapi kan sebagai kakak-adik, bukan pacar."

"Sama aja dek."

"Gak mau, pokoknya beda."

Guanlin ngedengus. "Sam, gua keluar ya."

"Thanks, Lin."

Samuel ngelonggarin pelukannya ke Daehwi waktu ruangan udah sepi, terus nangkup pipi cowoknya itu sampe Daehwi ngedongak. Dia ngusap muka Daehwi dari mulai jidat, mata, pipi, dagu sampe bibir lembut. "Udah, ya, jangan nangis mulu nanti jeleknya keliatan."

"Jelek juga pacar kamu." Daehwi malah ndusel di perut Samuel.

"Yaudah pacar aku jangan nangis mulu."

"Kalo mau pacaran tutup pintu dong, pada ngeliatin tuh di depan." Seongwoo nutup pintu terus ngasih baju yang langsung di terima Daehwi sambil bilang makasih. "Kita keluar dulu, Sam masih di bawah umur jadi belum bisa gantiin baju."

"Emang Daehwi gak tau malu kayak lu apa."

Seongwoo udah mau protes, tapi di inget lagi dia emang udah gak ada malunya walaupun harus telanjang di depan Daniel, sih. Ya gimana, pacarnya hampir tiap hari meretelin bajunya.

"Rese lo." akhirnya cuman kata itu yang ke ucap sambil tangannya narik Samuel keluar biar Daehwi bisa ganti baju.

"Keluar kalo udah ya kak."

Daehwi ngangguk. Dia buru-buru ganti baju, soalnya udah dingin banget. Tadi sih di peluk Samuel jadi gak begitu kerasa, tapi pas Samuel lepas pelukan malah kerasa banget dinginnya.

Lagian dia juga masih harus minum obat.

Dia keluar sambil bawa seragam basahnya yang langsung di ambil Samuel. Mereka sempet hening beberapa detik pas liat tampilan Daehwi.

Kayaknya salah banget deh makein dia baju Daniel.

Aneh, tapi lucu juga, sih. Gemesin gimana gitu.

Udah kayak anak sd yang pake baju orangtuanya, kelelep tapi gemesin. Ini jadi berasa Samuel yang pacaran sama anak SD.

"Celananya gak kegedean?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Longgar sedikit kak, tapi kan karet, jadi gak terlalu. Tapi bawahnya tuh, kaki aku jadi kelelep." Daehwi ngomong pake nada sedih.

"Anjir, kok jadi imut gini sih pacar lu?"

Samuel garuk-garuk kepalanya canggung. "Gue taro bajunya dulu ke mobil, lu ke kantin sama kak Seongwoo ya."

"Masih aja ih lu-gua mulu!"

"Iya, iya, aku naro baju dulu, kamu ke kantin duluan sama kak Seongwoo." Samuel ngulang sambil nyubit pipi Daehwi gemes. Abis, Daehwi ngomong gitu sambil gerak-gerakin tangannya yang kelelep sama baju panjang Daniel. Manaan bibirnya di manyun-manyunin lagi.

Muka Daehwi yang udah merah banget gara-gara di cubit sama nahan malu, sekarang di tutupin sama kepalan dua tangannya yang ngacungin jempol tanda oke.

"Beuh elah, udah ayo." Seongwoo langsung ngerangkul Daehwi ke kantin. "Pacar lu gua cium boleh gak Muel? Gemesin. Kok gua baru engeh ya?"

"Apaan sih lu kak! Gak usah rangkulan juga, bisa jalan sendiri."

"Masih aja cemburuan."

Seongwoo gak mau ngedenger lagi, doi masih tetep aja ngerangkul Daehwi meskipun Samuel udah teriak-teriak gak jelas. Daehwi mah gak peduli, malah senyam senyum gak jelas. Habis pacarnya cemburuan banget, sama sahabat sendiri lagi.

"Kalian gak jadi latihan basket?"

"Ya gak jadi lah, baru mulai salah satu udah kabur gara-gara pacarnya di bully."

"Maaf ya kak."

"Gak apa-apa, selau aja."

"Ada Hyungseob gak kak di kantin?"

"Pacarnya Woojin ya? Gak tau deh, ada kali. Yang pasti sih ada Seonho."

"Dia mah selalu ada pasti." Seungwoo manggut-manggut.

"Obat lo dimana?"

"Oh iya di mobil Samuel."

"Chat gih suruh ambil sekalian."

"Oke."

Daehwi jadi seneng banget nih. Ngerasa di perhatiin gitu sama kakak kelasnya. Seongwoo sampe tau Daehwi harus minum obat, berarti Samuel pasti cerita tentang dia. Sumpah bahagia banget deh dia.

Sampe di sana juga dia di sambut baik sama temen-temen Samuel. Malah Kenta nepuk-nepuk bangku di sampingnya nyuruh Daehwi duduk. Yaudah Daehwi duduk deh.

"Si Seonho sama Guanlin mana?" tanya Seongwoo.

Haknyeon nunjuk Guanlin sama Seonho pake dagunya. "Tuh misah, soalnya si Seonho punya porsi sendiri, takut meja gak muat." dia ngasih catetan kecil ke Seongwoo. "Catet tuh mau pesen apa."

"Hyunbin mana?" tanya dia lagi sambil nyatet pesenan.

"Ijin pulang tadi, di minta kak Aron." Jinyeong nyaut.

"Mereka emang perlu _quality_ _time_ sih." Seongwoo manggut manggut. "Eh makanan gue sama Daniel di pisah ya. Dulin kek kalo bisa, kasian pacar gua kayaknya udah kelaperan sekarang."

"Gak ada orangnya aja lu ngakuin pacar." Woojin protes.

"Ada orangnya mah abis gua disosor."

.

"Mueeeel!" Daehwi lambai-lambai sambil waktu gurunya keluar. Samuel langsung nyamperin Daehwi terus bantuin naruh barang-barang Daehwi ke dalem tas. "Kamu jemput aku ya?"

"Masa gue jemput Haknyeon."

"Muel~" Daehwi ngerajuk.

"Iya, iya, aku jemput kamu."

"Jalan-jalan dulu nggak?"

"Nggak lah, gak liat baju lu- kamu kayak apa?"

"Woojin sama Hyungseob aja yang belum jadian jalan-jalan."

"Kak Daniel sama kak Ong aja yang udah jadian gak jalan-jalan."

"Tapi kan mereka mah tidurnya juga barengan. Guanlin sama Seonho belum jadian juga tidurnya barengan."

"Kak, jangan mulai. Udah cepetan ah, nanti gua beliin es krim."

"Gua lagi, gua mulu, gua terus." Daehwi protes. "Gendong~"

Salah gak sih kalo Samuel pengen ninggalin Daehwi? kesel banget dia.

"Aku laper jadi celananya longgar terus, nanti kalo celananya turun, atau aku kesandung celana gimana?"

"Udahlah Sam, sekali-kali napa manjain pacar." Haknyeon yang dari tadi ngeliatin sambil senyam-senyum buka suara. Kapan lagi liat temennya keliatan frustasi gini. Bahagia dia.

Samuel mindahin tasnya ke depan terus balik badan. "Naik."

Daehwi yang girang langsung loncat ke punggung Samuel. "Ayo beli es krim!"

.

"Mamaaaaa Babaaaa." Seonho teriak-teriak pas masuk ke dalem rumah. Tadi habis mandi dia gak liat Guanlin di rumahnya, _umma_ nya bilang orangtua sama kakak Guanlin udah pulang. Jadi deh Seonho lari-lari ke rumah kakaknya. Padahal _umma_ nya udah larang, soalnya nanti keluarga Guanlin juga bakal makan di rumah mereka.

Maklum baru pulang jadi gak sempet masak.

Mama Guanlin langsung meluk Seonho erat banget. "Mama kangen sama kamu, tau. Sepi banget di China gak denger rengekan kamu."

"Malah enak juga, sepi, tentram."

"Mama, kak Qian jahat."

"Padahal kak Qian yang pengen cepet-cepet pulang biar ketemu kamu."

"Mama pitnah aja nih."

"Lama-lama Guanlin sama Seonho mirip juga ya." _Baba_ nya Guanlin komentar.

"Satu sekolah bilang gitu kok, _Baba. Baba_ aja yang kudet." Seonho melet-melet. " _Mama,_ oleh-oleh Seonho mana?"

"Nanti aja bagiinnya, makan dulu. Laper tau!" Qian bawa lima tas terus lari ke rumah Seonho. Ya Seonho langsung lepas pelukan _mama_ Guanlin biar bisa ikutan lari nyusul si kakak satunya.

"Anak kita kayaknya ketuker deh." Komentar _baba_ Guanlin. "Masa kamu sama Qian lebih luwes ke Seonho di banding Guanlin."

"Ngaco aja!" _Mama_ nya protes. "Guanlin, ayo makan ke rumah Seonho."

"Iya, Ma!"

.

Sementara Guanlin di kamarnya udah mondar mandir kebingungan. "Selain ciuman, kak. Masa iya gua kudu nyium Seonho dulu biar bisa tau?"

 _Gua gak mungkin nyuruh lu tidur bareng, makanya gua suruh cium._

Guanlin tambah sebel aja denger balesan Yongguk. Dia lagi kelabakan, soalnya Seonho minta kejelasan hubungan. Tapi Guanlin masih ragu perasaannya ke Seonho itu adik atau dia beneran sayang.

"Selain cium gak ada alternatif."

 _Ngesex._

"Lebih parah, kak."

 _Ya emang._

"Ya elah."

 _Sebenernya gak harus gitu, Lin. Coba lu ngomong berdua sama Seonho, intens, tatap matanya, resapin aja rasanya. Gua yakin kok lu pasti ngerti lah perasaan suka atau cinta tuh kayak gimana._

Guanlin yakin 100% sekarang Sihyun yang ngomong, kedengeran agak waras dan detail soalnya. Beda banget sama Yongguk. Tapi dari suara juga udah beda sih.

 _Padahal orang bego aja tau sih Lin lu suka sama Seonho._

Sekarang balik lagi nih ke Yongguk. Guanlin ngerutin alisnya bingung.

 _Udahlah, intinya jalanin misi aja dulu_

"Oke, thanks kak."

 _Good luck!_

.

TBC

.

Hallo readers~ maaf kalo akhir-akhir ini tulisan ku jadi banyak banget yang typo, karena kalo buat itu malem atau gak di sela-sela kerja/kuliah. Dan seringnya langsung post gak di cek dulu /bow/ makasih buat kalian yang udah kasih review dari awal ya.

Dan sorry buat Minhyunbin _shipper_ karena aku gak bisa nampilin mereka di sini. Berhubung aku udah jadi MinRon dan Jren dari lama, dan kayaknya susah banget mau move on dari tuh dua _couple,_ sebenernya sih sempet hampir ngeship Minhyun sama yang lain, tapi pas konser 101 kemarin Aron dateng pake baju Minhyun, saya berasa di tampar. Dulu dia sempet bilang dia bakal pake baju Minhyun kalo itu adalah hari yang penting.

Dan yang tadinya mau bikin Kentaki... kayaknya gatot. Aku gak tau siapa uke di hubungan mereka :( mukanya Eunki bukan seme banget, dan Kenta... yah _you know what i mind_ lah ya...

Terakhir, berhubung GuanHo, MinRon, Jinseob sama SamHwi udah -dan mau- kelar, saya rencana mau tambah Winkdeep, Howons sama DongPaca tapi mungkin agak sedikit rated dari ini. Tapi aku juga masih bingung sama karakter mereka Muelehehehehe. Intinya mah kalo nanti ada couple2 baru yang muncul dan 4 couple sebelumnya jarang muncul kalian jangan tanya. "Kok GuanHo gak ada terus?" "SamHwinya mana? udah lama gak liat Samhwi." gitu :(

Buat yang tanya Dongho sama Hyunbin sama siapa, jawabannya sama aku. /gak/

Sekian curhatan gak penting ini.


	14. END

**Title** : I'll be your last

 **Cast** : SamHwi, Guanho, Jinseob

 **Support** **Cast** : Pd101's members

* * *

"Kok kakak juga pulang sih?" Seonho protes waktu Guanlin sama keluarganya pamit pulang, mukanya udah cemberut sebel, padahal tadi dia seneng banget waktu buka oleh-oleh dari _mama, baba_ sama kak Qian.

"Ya masa kakak mau nginep lagi, kan di rumah udah ada orang." _umma_ Seonho geleng-geleng liat kelakuan anaknya.

"Kakak udah janji sesuatu sama Seonho, gak boleh pulang, harus nginep pokoknya!"

"Gak pulang kok, ini mau ke kamar kamu."

"Pengen di kelonin ya? manja banget sih anak kecil." Qian ngegoda Seonho, yang di goda masih ngerengut aja.

"Qian, jangan mulai lagi." _Mama_ nya peringatin, Qian mana peduli. Dia mah udah kecanduan masalah ngegoda-goda Seonho. Apalagi kalo udah bahas Guanlin. Keliatan sih, Seonho gak pernah mau pisah dari adiknya, udah kaya cicak sama dinding.

"Seonho mau di peluk terus tuh, Lin."

"Nggak, cuman mau ngobrol kok!"

"Bohong, padahal mau dinyanyiin nina bobo, terus di peluk sambil di usap-usap."

"Nggak, kakak! _Mama_ kak Qiannya ih!"

"Qian kamu tuh ya."

"Lagian kamu ngapain sih, Ho, kakaknya mau pulang, capek."

"Gak boleh, _umma_!"

"Iya, kakak gak pulang, kok. Yuk ke kamar aja kakak udah ngantuk."

 _Appa_ Seonho sama _Papa_ Guanlin ngeliatin aja tanpa komentar. Udah biasa juga liat Seonho manja ke semua orang, terutama sama Guanlin.

Seonho langsung selendotan di tangan Guanlin sambil melet-melet ke Qian. Terus _Umma_ Seonho cuman bisa bisik-bisik ke _mama_ nya Guanlin, gak tau deh bisikin apaan. Yang pasti sih tentang Seonho sama Guanlin, soalnya tatapan mereka gak lepas dari dua anak itu sampe keduanya masuk kamar.

Sekarang Guanlin sama Seonho udah ada di atas kasur lagi hadap-hadapan. Seonho mah keliatan santai aja, tatapan polosnya masih keliatan walaupun sebenernya dia udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan.

Lain lagi sama Guanlin yang udah beberapa kali buang muka sambil nelen ludah. Guanlin mulai ngusap rambut adiknya pelan, bikin Seonho senyum-senyum kesenengan. Dia baru mau tanya keputusan Guanlin, tapi Guanlin udah nangkup pipi Seonho terus ngedeketin mukanya.

Waktu nafas Guanlin sampe ke Seonho, Seonho nutup mata. Kerasa bibir Guanlin mulai kena bibirnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Guanlin yang ada di pipi Seonho narik pipinya biar kepalanya agak condong, terus Guanlin nyium keningnya.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Seonho sempet ngitung ciuman Guanlin di keningnya. 5 detik sebelum akhirnya dia ngusap rambut Seonho sambil senyum. "Kakak sayang sama kamu, Ho."

"Tau kok, tapi kan pertanyaan Seonho bukan itu."

"Jadi maunya apa?"

"Kakak, ih! serius kenapa sih."

"Iya, kita jadian."

"Beneran?"

"Ya masa bohongan."

"Peluuuk."

"Erat apa biasa?"

"Erat."

"Tiduran apa duduk?"

Seonho mikir sebentar terus baringin badannya di samping Guanlin. "Tiduran aja."

Guanlin ketawa sebentar sebelum ikut tiduran, meluk Seonhonya sih biasa, tapi Seonho yang makin nempelin badannya. "Sayang deh sama kakak."

"Iya tau, tidur ah, kakak beneran ngantuk. Udah gak penasaran lagi kan sekarang?"

"Nggak, makasih kakak."

.

Sabtunya...

"Aku udah pacaran sama kak Guanlin kok dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Berarti tinggal kak Hyungseob aja dong yang masih di gantung. Kasian deh." muka Euiwoong ngeledek banget, ketawa ngakak pas Hyungseob nancepin garpu ke makanannya pake ekspresi kesel.

Mulutnya udah komat-kamit gak jelas waktu Daehwi, Seonho, Jihoon sama Justin ikutan ketawa juga. "Diem aja deh, kalian berdua malah belum punya gandengan."

"Biarin." Saut Euiwoong lagi. "Daripada punya gandengan, ngedate hampir tiap hari, ngomong sayang tiap hari, tapi gak jadi jadi."

"Ngeselin banget sih kalian."

"Kode lu kurang keras kali, Seob." Daehwi komentar.

"Ya elah gua udah terang-terangan minta di tembak malah."

" _Ilfeel_ kali dia sama kamu." Jihoon ikutan.

"Dia lebih sering bikin _ilfeel_."

"Bikin _ilfeel_ apa bikin nge _fly_?" -Justin

"Bodo amat, bete sama kalian, sumpah."

"Jangan-jangan Woojin nunggu kakak yang nembak lagi!" Euiwoong nebak. Habisnya gimana lagi, _pedekate_ nya udah seminggu tapi belum ada kepastian juga. Manaan tiap hari jalan-jalan mulu udah kayak orang pinter gak mau belajar.

"Ngaco!"

"Ya habis dia gitu sih."

"Tau ah."

.

Di lain tempat, Woojin, Samuel sama Jinyeong baru aja dateng ke apartemen Aron yang udah di isi temen-temennya. Aron lagi ngadain pesta perpisahan, katanya dia bakal pindah ke US, yang pasti bareng sama Minhyun. Mana mau Minhyun di tinggal Aron, apalagi abis kejadian sama Hyunbin. Malah makin nempel mereka

Hyunbin juga ada di sana. Duduk persis di samping Aron. Mereka emang udah baikan, tapi Hyunbin masih agak sedikit kaku kalo Aron ajak ngomong. Ya seenggaknnya mereka gak sampe diem-dieman lah tiap ketemu. Aron juga masih tetep biayain Hyunbin, tipe orang yang pantang ngingkarin janji.

"Tumben telat, biasanya paling semangat." Minki ngangkat sebelah alisnya waktu liat mereka bertiga.

"Woojin abis latihan." Jinyeong nyaut.

"Latihan apa?"

"Mau nembak kak Hyungseob." sekarang Samuel nyambung.

"Lah belum juga? kirain udah jadian, perasaan dari kemarin jalan mulu." -Haknyeon.

"Tau nih, jadian doang ribet banget sih lo. Tinggal bilang, Seob jadi pacar gua yuk!" -Taedong.

"Ah jomblo diem ajalah."

"Sialan."

"Lagian, gue tuh maunya Hyungseob ngerasa gua spesialin gitu. Gak cuman jadian asal jeplak kayak Samuel sama Guanlin. Apalagi kak Daniel."

"Apaan nih bawa-bawa nama gua?" Daniel protes. Woojin cuman nyengir sambil nunjukin jari telunjuk sama jari tengahnya aja. Tanda _peace._

"Emang rencananya gimana, Jin? Mau kasih apa?" Eunki nimpa.

"Ya ada deh kak, pokoknya biar berkesan. Tunggu aja besok kabar baik gua."

"Kabar baik kalo di terima maksud lo?" sekarang Aron malah ikut godain dia.

"Pasti di terima kak, doain aja napa biar lancar."

"Ah bodo, yang patah hati lu ini bukan gua. Mending bahas makanan, kok _delivery_ kita belum dateng-dateng ya? udah laper banget nih gua." Haknyeon ngusap-ngusap perutnya, dia beneran laper soalnya tadi gak sempet sarapan, dan ke rumah Aron juga sebelum makan siang.

Emang sengaja sih, biasanya yang di pesen Aron gak main-main banyaknya sama rasanya, harganya apa lagi. Jadi dia mau makan siang enak sepuasnya. Dia kan dateng cepet buat makan, bukan buat ngomongin pacar.

Kan jomblo.

"Bentar deh gua telepon tempatnya lagi." Aron keluar ruangan buat nelepon. Dan balik beberapa menit kemudian.

"Semua kurirnya masih anter makanan lain, jadi belum sempet. Apa lu mau nyusul aja?"

"Gue susul deh. _Cafe_ deket rumah Guanlin kan?" Haknyeon udah berdiri dari duduknya. "Sam, anter yuk."

"Oke."

Aron ngeluarin black card dari dompetnya terus ngasih ke Haknyeon. "Jangan lama-lama ya, kasian tuh si Youngmin udah lemes banget kelaperan."

"Dia sih laper buaian." Haknyeon buru-buru kabur habis ngomong gitu sebelum dapet bogem mentah dari Youngmin.

Donghyun lagi ada tugas observasi ke Hawaii dan susah banget di hubungin lima hari ini. Sibuk katanya.

"Lagian Donghyun observasi ke Hawaii, udah kayak mau bulan madu. Ajak gitu pacarnya kalo jalan-jalan ke luar negri, malah di biarinin sendirian. Sedih." Minki manasin terus natap pacarnya yang duduk di sebelah dia. "Awas aja kalo kamu kayak gitu."

"Dia bukan jalan-jalan, by, observasi, tugas. Kalo ajak pacar mana bisa konsen sama tugasnya."

Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk, tapi nggak buat Youngmin. Malah kata-kata Minki jadi keinget terus di otaknya.

"Kayaknya Minki lebih cocok join sama Daehwi cs deh." yang di ruangan ketawa kecuali Minki sama Youngmin denger Seongwoo bilang gitu.

"Lo juga join dong, yang, sama mereka."

"Biar apa?"

"Biar _cute_."

"Gak bisa binal ke lu lagi dong gua?" Seongwoo malah balik ngegoda Daniel.

"Apa gua susul aja ya ke Hawaii?" omongan Youngmin bikin suasana ruangan langsung hening. "Gua tau sih hotel tempat dia sama temennya nginep."

"Nekat lu!" komentar Minhyun.

"Sok sok ngatain padahal lu sendiri nangis waktu Aron mau ke US."

"Sebenernya lu kesana karena kangen atau gak percaya sama Donghyun?"

"Gua khawatir." Youngmin ngejawab cepet pertanyaan Sewoon. Gak terima dia di bilang gak percaya sama Donghyun, padahal lubuk hatinya ngebenerin itu.

Jinyeong yang daritadi diem ngelengosin muka. "Kalo menurut gua sih yang ada kak Donghyun malah _ilfeel_ kalo lu begitu." Youngmin decak males. "Kapan sih pulangnya?"

"Harusnya hari ini, tapi dari kemarin gak bisa di hubungin juga. Kurang ngeselin apa coba punya pacar kayak gitu? minta di gamprat."

"Kalo lu nyusul taunya dia udah pulang gimana?" Jinyeong nanya lagi.

"Tau lah. Soju kek Ron, soda semua." Dia malah ngalihin.

"Gua ada vodka sama wine. Ambil di tempat biasa aja." Aron nepuk paha Minhyun. "Ambil gelas gih yang."

"Masih siang gini udah pada mau mabok aja sih. Belum juga makan." komentar Guanlin. Dilema antara minum atau nggak. Kalo minum pasti adiknya bakal ngomel dan ngadu ke _mama_ nya, ya meskipun itu kalo ketauan aja sih. Kalo gak minum dia mana bisa tahan, Guanlin bukan Minhyun yang emang gak bisa minum alkohol.

"Lo sama yang lain yang masih sekolah mending soda aja." Aron nunjuk kaleng-kaleng soda yang masih nyisa di atas meja.

"Kak Daniel sama kak Seongwoo yang mesti di peringatin. Mabok tau-taunya udah ngedesah gak tau dimana." Kenta ngeliatin kedua kakak kelasnya itu males.

"Gak mabok juga bakal tetep begitu." bales Yongguk. Daniel sama Seongwoo sih cuman senyam-senyum aja.

"Di kamar tamu. Awas aja kalo lu berani macem-macem di tempat lain. Gua tendang langsung."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jin." Hyunbin fokus ke Woojin. "Mau nembak kayak gimana?"

.

Haknyeon sama Samuel agak kaget pas liat Daehwi sama temen-temennya di _Cafe_ itu. Alhasil dari yang tadinya mereka cuman mau ambil pesenan dan bayar, Haknyeon nyuruh Samuel mampir dulu ke meja Daehwi. Ya gimana lagi kalo tuh anak teriak-teriak nama Samuel. Dari pada makin ricuh.

Lagian kok bisa sih anak-anak piyik kayak gitu makan di Cafe mahal kayak gini? Haknyeon aja harus nahan jajan tiga hari kalo mau makan satu menu doang.

Dia gak tau aja betapa kayanya Justin dan Seonho yang masih megang kartu keramat Guanlin.

 _Cafe_ nya emang mahal banget sih, karena makanannya udah terkenal enak. Makanya selalu rame orang makan, delivery atau dateng langsung ke café pesen dan bawa pulang.

"Kamu udah makan?"

"Ini aku mau ngambil makanan, aku buru-buru nih, kasian yang lain kelaparan nanti."

"Cium dulu sebelum pergi."

"Apaan sih!"

"Aku teriak-teriak lagi nih."

"Paling kamu yang di usir."

"Kalo aku di usir, nanti Seonho juga di usir, aku tinggal bilangin Guanlin."

Seonho baru aja mau protes sebelum Samuel bener-bener ngejatohin ciuman di pipi Daehwi. Sekarang Samuel udah biasa manggil aku-kamu ke Daehwi meskipun sekali-kali masih sering keceplosan.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kak Aron."

"Boleh ikut nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Aku tanya langsung kak Aronnya ah." Daehwi langsung ngetik sesuatu di hpnya.

"Apaan sih kak, banyak banget maunya."

"Kak Guanlin ada juga ya Sam? Pasti nanti minum soju lagi."

"Kenapa sih gue harus ketemu kalian?" Samuel ngedumel. Dia tuh mau pergi, tapi tangan Daehwi masih tetep nahan dia.

"Belagu banget, biasanya juga di kantin sama kita kalo males ke gedung SMA." Euiwoong bales.

"Ya makanya gua bosen liat muka kalian terus."

"Aku gak jadi ikut." Daehwi ngelepas tangan Samuel, ngebiarinin pacarnya pergi nyusul Haknyeon yang sekarang masih antri bayar.

"Gak boleh sama kak Aron?"

"Kata kak Aron besok aja, mau ngajak aku jalan-jalan ke lotte world."

"Lotte world? ngapain?" nada heran Samuel malah di salah artiin sama Daehwi, dia mikirnya Samuel cemburu. Kan biasanya gitu.

"Ya jalan-jalan aja, paling nanti kak Aron ngajak kak Minhyun, jangan sinis gitu kenapa."

"Besok aku yang jemput ke Lotte kalo gitu. Kamu siap-siap aja."

"Oke, sayang."

Samuel pamit waktu Haknyeon manggil dia buat bantu bawa makanan, soalnya antrian udah tinggal satu orang lagi. Tepat Samuel dateng, giliran mereka bayar dan ngambil makanan.

"Sekalian meja nomor 15."

Anjir. Si bule malah bayarin 5 orang. Ada Seonho lagi. Dia gak tau apa tuh anak piyik makannya kayak gimana?

"Lu yakin?"

"Udah di bayar, tuh tagihan kak Aron bayar."

Dia akhirnya ngasih kartu ke kasir. Mulutnya melongo pas liat totalnya, dia jadi kepo Samuel bayar berapa duit. Ini kenapa Haknyeon jadi ngerasa ngenes sendiri sih?

Udah jomblo, susah lagi. Gimana nanti kalo punya pacar?

Padahal mah kalo di kampung Haknyeon jadi juragan babi. Tapi di kota kenapa malah berasa jadi bubuk kayu? Sedih lah kalo di ungkapin.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah pacar...

"Sam, yang duduk di samping Daehwi tadi siapa?"

Samuel ngeliatin pacarnya lagi. Daehwi emang di himpit dua orang sih, gak mungkin kan Haknyeon gak kenal Seonho?

"Euiwoong."

.

Hyungseob nangis-nangis waktu keluar dari _Tomb of Horror_ sendirian. Tadinya dia berdua sama Woojin ke _lotte_ _world_ dan Woojin mau masuk kesana, meskipun Hyungseob nolak karena dia termasuk orang yang penakut. Woojin janji bakal jagain dia, tapi gak tau sekarang ilang kemana. Hyungseob nyesel ngelepasin tangan Woojin tadi.

Untungnya dia ketemu sama Daehwi yang langsung narik ke are _ice_ _skating_ biar dia gak sedih lagi. Walaupun pas sampe sana yang di inget malah Woojin, karena tadi Woojin bilang bakal kesini kalo kita udah selesai liat hantu jadi-jadian. Hyungseob make sepatunya sambil nangis.

"Uljima."

Itu suara Woojin. Hyungseob ngeliat sekelilingnya tapi nihil, Daehwi juga ilang dan gak tau kemana. Dan dia baru sadar kalo di tempat itu sepi, gak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dia sendiri.

"Uljima."

Suara itu kedenger lagi sebelum instrumen musik kedenger.

 _Thinking Out Loud._

Hyungseob kaget waktu liat Eunki yang keluar terus mulai nunjukin _modern dance couple_ bareng sama orang lain yang Hyungseob gak kenal.

Saking bagusnya penampilan mereka, Hyungseob lupa kalo tadi dia lagi nangis. Dia cuman fokus sama penampilan Eunki. Tapi belum sampe Ending, lagunya tiba-tiba berenti.

 **"That baby now (oooooh)**  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 **I'm thinking out loud**  
 **Maybe we found love right where we are."**

Hyungseob nangis lagi pas sadar suara itu punya Woojin yang nyanyi pake suara yang pas-pasan. Ya iyalah, Woojin kan bisanya ngerapp sama ngegombal doang.

Pas Woojin keliatan dari pandangannya, Hyungseob makin nangis sampe nafasnya kesendat-sendat. Apalagi sekarang doi udah ada tepat di depannya sambil bawa bucket bunga. Hyungseob terharu.

"Maaf udah ninggalin kamu tadi, maaf udah bikin kamu nunggu lama buat ini sampe kamu sedih. Dan mulai sekarang aku gak bakal bikin kamu sedih lagi."Jeda beberapa detik. "Jadi Hyungseob-ah," Woojin nyerahin bunganya ke Hyungseob. " _Naekkeohaja_."

Gak peke hitungan detik sampe Hyungseob ngambil bunganya terus meluk Woojin, Woojin sendiri aja kaget. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Jin. Makasih, makasih banget."

"Jadi jawabannya apa nih?"

"Iyalah aku mau." lucu banget ngomongnya sambil nangis gitu. Bikin Woojin ngegendong dia terus muter-muter disana diiringin suara tepuk tangan temen-temennya.

Meskipun di luar rencana-Woojin niat mau dance lagu _be_ _mine_ punya Infinite di ruang terbuka _lotte world_ -tapi dia bersyukur semuanya lancar. Berkat Aron yang rela ngebayarin gedung _ice skating_ buat ngejalanin misi, _kado perpisahan_ , katanya.

Padahal awalnya dia sempet dapet cacian dari sahabat-sahabatnya karena mereka bilang cara dancenya gak nandain orang-orang mau nembak gebetan, tapi mirip audisi masuk agensi. Jadilah Minki yang rencanain dari awal termasuk _dance couple_ nya Eunki dan adik angkatan mereka, Jungjung.

"Muel kok kamu gak romantis kayak Woojin sih?" protes Daehwi.

"Ya elah, Samuel mah jinak aja udah keajaiban." Hyunbin nyaut yang di anggukin temen-temennya yang lain. "Mau anter jemput lu aja bagi kita keanehan yang hakiki."

Daehwi ngeliatin Samuel sambil senyum.

"Kenapa? mau diromantisin?"

"Nggak, _Just the way you are_." terus nyium pipi Samuel.

"Apaan sih." Kenta ngedumel.

"Lu gak mau ikutan juga, Lin?" ganti Haknyeon nanya ke Guanlin yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

Guanlin cuman ketawa sambil ngerangkul Seonho. Si adek buang muka. "Lagi ngambek dia."

Iya Seonho ngambek gara-gara pas Seonho telepon, Guanlin lagi minum wine semalem. Emang sih, kata kak Minhyun-yang semalem ngangkat telepon Seonho-wine itu alkoholnya rendah, tapi tetep aja Seonho kesel.

Seonho mau bilang langsung ke mama Guanlin, tapi dia juga gak tega kakaknya di marahin. Akhirnya Seonho mutusin buat kasih kesempatan Guanlin, kalo berani minum alkohol lagi dia bakal bilang _mama,_ gak peduli walaupun Guanlin bakal marah.

Lawan aja pake nangis. Ntar juga luluh. Guanlin mana tega sih liat air mata Seonho.

"Gua sama yang lain jomblo tapi gak sengenes kalian berdua deh ngeliatinnya." Hyunbin ngeliatin Haknyeon sama Kenta gantian.

Ya habis muka mereka keliatan banget betenya. Kayak dari lahir belum pernah pacaran gitu.

Apalagi Haknyeon.

Padahal mah gak susah buat mereka dapet pacar, berhubung fans mereka kan lumayan banyak, tapi ya masalah cocok emang susah sih.

"Liat aja, gua bentar lagi nyusul."

Anggap aja ini tekad Haknyeon buat dirinya sendiri. Biar tambah memotivasi dan bisa dapet yang dia mau.

Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk dengernya. "Semoga ya, juragan."

.  
END  
.

SEASON 1 END dan chapter sebelumnya yang amat bernatakan itu belum saya edit. HEHEHEHE /ketawa jahat/ Squel nyusul ya, saya mau rehat dulu nentuin karakter-karakter selanjutnya.

Dan lagi, kalau castnya dewasa-dewasa aku masih agak ragu mau pake bahasa nonbaku. Takut gak dapet feelnya aja sih hehehe :v

Maaf ending yang tidak memuaskan ini. Saya ngilang dulu beberapa hari.

Big thanks buat yang udah review, apalagi yang kalo yg review bahas castnya, bukan yang sekedar lanjut thor. Kalian penyemangatkuhhhh /peluk/


	15. Awal yang baru

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple.

 **Cast :** GuanHo, DongPaca, Winkdeep, Ongniel.

 **Support Cast** : PD101's member

.

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

"Lagi ngapain?" Jihoon berdiri di belakang Jinyeong yang lagi nyiapin kertas-kertas yang dia pake buat persentasi hari ini. Tangannya di tumpu di dua bahu Jinyeong sambil sesekali ngusap-ngusap.

"Aku lagi rapihin, kamu makan duluan gih."

"Capek ya?" Jihoon nurunin mukanya tepat di samping pipi Jinyeong. "Habis ini mandi, terus sarapan bareng aku ya?"

"Kamu duluan aja, ada kelas pagi kan?"

"Gak mau kalo gak sama kamu."

Jinyeong naruh kertas-kertasnya disamping laptop terus miringin mukanya ngeliat Jihoon sambil senyum kecil, "Oke, sayang, aku mandi dulu. Kemungkinan nanti malem Guanlin yang jemput kamu."

"Aku sendirian juga bisa kok, sayang."

Bibirnya ngedarat di bibir merah Jihoon yang gak sampe 10 senti dari bibirnya. "Aku gak ngijinin."

Jihoon _blushed._

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya. I love you."

Jinyeong senyum lagi. "Love you more."

Jihoon sedikit neken bahu Jinyeong sebelum narik tangannya biar si pacar bisa bangun dan cepet-cepet mandi. Dia keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu, ninggalin Jinyeong yang natapin punggungnya sampe bener-bener ngilang di balik pintu.

Dia mijet kening dan area matanya, gak ngerti sih harus pasang ekspresi kayak apa. Yang jelas Jinyeong bingung.

Jihoon itu...

Terlalu baik, terlalu sabar, terlalu sempurna buat Jinyeong.

Jinyeong bahagia? Banget.

Tapi gimana kalo dia ngerasa belum pantes buat Jihoon?

Jinyeong terlalu sibuk, banyak hal yang harus dia kejar. Dari mulai ngurus usaha _appanya,_ sampe kuliah dua jurusan. Ini bukan kemauan Jinyeong, tapi orangtuanya yang pasti gak bisa di tolak. Toh Jinyeong gak ada alesan buat nolak.

Tapi ngeliat Jihoon yang masih bangun tengah malem cuman buat nunggu dia pulang dan paginya udah nyiapin sarapan sampe bajunya, bikin Jinyeong selalu ngerasa bersalah.

Jihoon juga gak pernah ngeluh meskipun harus ngeliat Samuel Daehwi atau Woojin Hyungseob yang pacaran di depannya, padahal Jinyeong yakin Jihoon juga mau kayak mereka.

Jihoon gak pernah marah kalo Jinyeong gak sempet ngabarin dia gak bisa pulang karena banyak kerjaan, meskipun pas Jinyeong pulang besoknya, matanya nunjukin Jihoon capek semaleman gak tidur.

Mereka emang tinggal satu apartemen satu tahun terakhir ini, semua murni kemauan Jihoon setelah Jinyeong bilang dia bakal sibuk kuliah dan kerja.

 _"Jadi meskipun sibuk, aku bisa sama kamu terus, hehehe, liat kamu tidur aja udah bikin aku seneng kok."_

Jihoon itu...

Malaikatnya.

.

"Jadi kakak gak bisa temenin Seonho lagi?"

"Nanti pulang jemput kak Jihoon kakak anter kamu."

"Kemaleman!" Seonho nutup pintu mobil Guanlin kenceng sebelum lari ke kelasnya. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Guanlin kayak gini, sering banget malahan. Selesai anter Seonho pulang, Guanlin bakal langsung jemput Jihoon di banding anter Seonho ke tempat yang dia mau.

Malah kadang Dongbin yang anter Seonho pulang kalo kelas Seonho atau kelas Guanlin pulang telat. Seonho jadi ngerasa diabaikan gitu loh. Dia maunya Guanlin cuman fokus sama dia, nggak yang lain. Apalagi Jihoon.

Guanlin kan pernah nganggep Jihoon spesial, kalau sampe keulang gimana?

Walaupun Jinyeong sahabatnya Guanlin, tapi kalo ngeliat kebelakang di waktu Hyunbin ada main sama Minhyun dari Aron, Seonho khawatir.

Khawatir banget malah.

Dia sekarang udah nidurin kepalanya di atas meja, terus nutup muka pake buku. Nangis. Seonho takut Guanlin bakal suka lagi sama Jihoon. Apalagi Guanlin udah jarang nginep di rumahnya, selesai jemput Jihoon dia malah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sementara Guanlin yang tadi merhatiin muka sedih Seonho masih diem di mobilnya, bingung mau kayak gimana. Di satu sisi, dia mau ngikutin kemauan Seonho, sisi lainnya dia gak enak juga sama Jinyeong. Karena temen-temen lainnya yang kuliah dan punya jadwal gak jelas sedangkan Samuel juga harus belajar usaha pulang kerja, Kenta lagi gencar ngejar cewek, jadi cuman Guanlin yang bisa Jinyeong andelin.

Guanlin mijit kepalanya sebelum mulai telepon Jinyeong.

 _Ada apa, Lin?_

"Kak, kayaknya gue gak bisa jemput kak Jihoon nanti malem deh."

 _kenapa? Seonho?_

"Iya. Ada masalah sedikit, sorry nih kak, nanti gue minta Dongbin yang jemput gimana? baik kok anaknya."

 _Gue yang harusnya minta maaf, Lin. Oke, tolong ya, gue gak mau Jihoon pulang sendirian._

"Gak apa-apa kak, ntar gue ngomong lagi sama Seonho deh. Kayaknya dia lagi gak _mood_ hari ini."

Bukan gak _mood,_ tapi Seonho capek. Tau kok dia. Seonho bukan tipe yang cemburuan sebenernya, tapi mungkin dia ngerasa akhir-akhir ini perhatian Guanlin kurang ke dia karena harus jemput Jihoon. Tapi setiap pulang dia selalu nyempetin dateng ke rumah Seonho kok, tapi gak berani megang, takut Seonho ke ganggu.

Paling cuman tanya _umma_ nya Seonho tadi pulang jam berapa, sama udah makan atau belum.

"Gue hubungin lo lagi kalo Seonho udah baikan ya."

 _Gak usah di paksa, biar nanti gue cari supir aja buat Jihoon._

"Tetep aja kak, nyari supir gak segampang nyari selingkuhan."

Jinyeong diseberang ketawa.

 _Setan lo, lagi serius gini._

"Ngehibur lo sama diri sendiri kak."

 _Yaudah, gue tutup dulu ya, Jihoon nungguin._

.

"Youngmin katanya udah balik kemarin, mulai aktif ngampus lagi hari ini."

Donghyun yang lagi mau nyuap makanan tiba-tiba berenti denger nama itu. Jantungnya udah detak-detak random, matanya juga mulai panas.

Donghyun kangen banget sama Youngmin. Dia mau ketemu walaupun nanti Youngmin gak bakal nganggep dia ada, seenggaknya Donghyun bisa liat mukanya lagi buat ngobatin rasa kangen dia.

Ini udah dua tahun mereka pisah. Donghyun pikir semua bakal baik-baik aja, dan bahkan jadi lebih baik kalo gak ada Youngmin yang suka ngatur hidupnya. Yang selalu marah kalo dia pulang telat atau gak ngehubungin sehari aja. Donghyun pikir dia bakal ngerasa lebih nyenengin kalo dia bebas.

Tapi nyatanya nggak.

Donghyun kalah sama perasaannya. Walaupun udah 2 tahun, Youngmin gak pernah kegeser dari posisinya di hati Donghyun, dia tetep dominasi tempat disana.

"Youngmin..." Donghyun buka suara, pelan banget. Keliatan jelas kalo dia ragu-ragu. "tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Semua orang di sana saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kalo Youngmin ngelarang kalian-"

"Tinggal sama pacarnya." saut Taewoo cepet yang di hadiahin pandangan tajem, tendangan, sampe lempar buah ke arahnya.

Entah sadar atau nggak, Donghyun ngedesah. Pandangannya di alihin ke bagian lain kantin kampus, ngindarin muka-muka sahabatnya yang pasti sekarang lagi ngeliatin dia miris.

"Kakak jangan sedih gitu dong." Daehwi ngusap-ngusap punggung Donghyun yang sekarang masih gak mau liat ke arah mereka.

Seenggaknya, hubungan Donghyun Youngmin ini jadi pelajaran buat dia. Daehwi gak akan marah sama Samuel apalagi mutusin pacarnya itu walaupun cemburunya Samuel lebih parah dari Youngmin yang dulu.

Youngmin ngelarang Donghyun buat ini itu, Samuel malah harus tau semua jadwal Daehwi dari bangun tidur sampe tidur lagi. Malahan harus ada satu temen Samuel di setiap kegiatannya, minimal Hyungseob.

Youngmin marah kalo gak di hubungin Donghyun seharian, Samuel punya semua kontak temen-temen deket Daehwi supaya bisa tau apa aja yang di lakuin Daehwi, dimana, sama siapa aja dan pulang jam berapa.

Tapi Daehwi gak marah. Dia malah seneng banget sama sikap Samuel yang kayak gini. Gimana, ya, Samuel itu kan termasuk cuek sama orang lain, jadi Daehwi yang diperlakuin kayak gitu ya malah seneng lah.

Belum selesai kegalauan Donghyun, Youngmin dateng sama cewek cantik ngedeketin mereka. Donghyun yang ngeliat itu langsung pergi dari sana.

Dia gagal. Gak ada yang baik-baik aja liat Youngmin sama yang lain, gak ada pikiran munafik di otaknya 'asal dia bisa liat senyum Youngmin, Donghyun bisa bahagia juga.' tapi ternyata semua jauh dari ekspetasinya.

"Kok Donghyun pergi?"

"Si goblok bilang lu sekarang tinggal sama pacar lu." Taedong ngejawab sambil ngelempar bungkus rokok ke arah Taewoo.

"Gua mau liat aja ekspresinya."

"Kalau tuh anak galau terus bunuh diri gimana?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Ah alay lu pada." dia ngalihin pandangan ke Youngmin yang lagi ngegandeng cewek. "Duduk dulu sini, Min."

"Nggak usah deh, tadi gue cuman urus berkas-berkas aja, mungkin besok baru mulai kelas."

"Gak mau ngumpul dulu gitu?" Sewoon ikutan nimbrung.

"Ngga ah, bawa gandengan nih, gak enak kalo lama-lama."

"Beda ya yang sekarang tinggal sama cewek mah?"

"Beda lah, makanya tinggal bareng pacar." Donghan ngeledek. Tangannya ngusap muka Sewoon yang langsung di tepis. "Pacar lo malah main ke tempat cewek lain mulu."

"Pacar gua ngajar nyanyi, bukan main-main."

"Sampe nginep-nginep?"

"Liat positifnya lah, dia usaha buat masa depan sampe rela tidur dimana aja."

Donghan kicep. Iyalah, terserah Sewoon aja. Dia lupa kalo Sewoon bukan Minki, Youngmin atau Hyungseob yang gampang di panasin.

"Udah ah, duluan ya _guys_." Youngmin narik tangan cewek tadi terus keluar dari sana.

Dia sebenernya mau nyusulin Donghyun, cuman karna Sejeong-cewek tadi-masih ada di sampingnya, rasanya gak mungkin Youngmin tinggalin gitu aja. Apalagi kalo ngajak dia ke tempat Donghyun.

Nggak deh, makasih. Malah tambah kabur yang ada.

Balik lagi ke kantin, mereka semua masih liatin Youngmin sampe mereka bener-bener gak keliatan lagi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong..." semua fokus ke Daehwi. "...kok ceweknya mirip kak Taewoo ya?"

"WAH IYA." Donghan heboh.

"Dari tadi gua mikir tuh cewek mirip siapa." Sewoon nyambung.

"Iya mirip banget." -Hyunbin

"Adek lu ya? lu umpetin dari kita?" tuduh Taedong yang di hadiahin tendangan super lewat bawah meja. "Ah! Sakit, bego! Kan kalo jodoh gak mungkin, masa dia jodoh sama orang absurd?" tambah kenceng aja tendangan Taewoo di kakinya.

"Ngaca bego, ngaca. Lu lebih absurd dari gua."

"Lu jangan ngetawain doang, Bin, jodoh lu juga belum keliatan."

"Jodoh gua mah tinggal nangkep."

"Nangkep pacar orang?"

"Anjing."

Hyungseob sama Daehwi cuman ikutan ketawa aja ngeliat para sahabat itu saling goda.

.

"Niel, kampret! Gua bilang jangan ninggalin _kiss mark_ di leher gua! Gua ada kelas. Ngerti gak sih lu?!"

"Nggak."

Daniel pasrah waktu Seongwoo marah-marah sambil ngejambakin rambutnya. Serius, dia lebih rela di gigit Seongwoo di pahanya kayak semalem daripada di jambak begini. Seongwoo bukan cewek, tenaganya aja hampir sama kayak tenaga dia.

"Biarin aja. Toh orang-orang juga tau lu punya pacar."

"Ya makanya, orang-orang tau gak usah di tandain, bego."

"Iya iya, sorry." Daniel tiduran lagi di kasur tapi sekarang munggungin Seongwoo.

Seongwoo bingung lah. Daniel ngambek? Gak mungkin! Tapi ini gak biasanya aja dia cuek gitu kalo Seongwoo ngomel. Biasanya dia bakal ngegoda sampe Seongwoo jengkel minta ampun.

"Lu ada masalah?" Seongwoo bukan tipe yang pinter nyembunyiin rasa penasaran. Sorry aja, bukan gayanya.

"Gua lagi males aja." tapi Daniel sebaliknya.

"Kenapa sih lo susah banget terbuka sama gua? Kita tuh udah hampir empat tahun, Niel! Tinggal bilang, 'Iya, gua ada masalah gara gara ini itu anu.' gimana kek!"

Seongwoo ngedumel sambil bangun, jalan ke kamar mandi. Dia ngelirik jam digital yang ada di atas tv, 05.47. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih 2 jam buat siap-siap.

Dia mulai ngisi bathub pake aroma mint. Badannnya masih kerasa sakit gara-gara semalem. Dia tau ada yang gak beres sama Daniel tadi malem, pacarnya itu dateng dan langsung nyiumin dia di seluruh area tanpa ngeluarin satu katapun. Udah gitu perlakuannya juga beda, tapi Seongwoo mikir mungkin karena Daniel capek.

Setelah airnya penuh dia mulai masuk, nidurin dirinya sambil sesekali mijitin kening.

Daniel yang ada masalah, Daniel yang nyimpen bebannya, tapi Seongwoo yang ikutan galau.

Daniel tuh selalu kayak gitu. Setiap masalah dia sama keluarganya, Seongwoo cuman tau pas udah selesai. Dia gak pernah tau di awal atau waktu kejadiannya.

Gak mau bikin khawatir, katanya. Padahal kalo lagi stress kayak gini pasti Seongwoo yang jadi pelampiasannya. Entah itu Daniel yang bakal nyerang dia terus sampe dia ngerasa mau pingsan, atau pake tambahan toys.

Seongwoo paling benci sama yang terakhir walaupun bikin nagih.

Gak lama kedenger suara pintu kamar mandi. Gak perlu di tengok juga Seongwoo tau siapa yang dateng. Toh emang cuman mereka berdua yang ada.

Sadar Daniel semakin deket, Seongwoo ngegeser badannya lebih rapet ke sisi sebelah kiri, ngebiarinin Daniel ngisi sisi sebelahnya. Setelah posisi mereka sama-sama nyaman, tangan Daniel otomatis ngelingkar di pinggang Seongwoo yang di bales usapan di punggung tangannya. "Gua gak maksud bikin lo ngerasa gak berguna, tapi gua rasa ini bukan area lo buat ikut campur."

"Gua gak ikut campur, tapi bukan berarti gua gak boleh tau apa yang do rasain pacar gua kan?"

"Kalo tau lo mau apa?" Seongwoo merinding waktu nafas Daniel masuk ke lubang telinganya. "Gua tau lo gak bakal bisa tenang sampe masalah gua selesai."

"Karena itu, Niel." Seongwoo ngomong pelan banget. "Kenapa lo cuman bagi seneng lo sama gua? Gua mau semua perasaan lo juga lo bagi ke gua."

"Sorry, sayang. Mandi dulu yang bener, gak perlu gua yang mandiin kan?"

"Mati aja lo! Lagi serius otak mesum lo gak pernah ilang. Heran."

.

TBC

.

YEAY! Setelah selesai galau liat Jinhwi sama Panwink :((((( /gak

Gak nyangka sih bisa update cepet. Yang paling bikin galau awal sih karakter Sewoon. Dia mau di bikin absurd tapi mukanya kalem, mau di bikin kalem tingkah peanya udah kebangetan. Susah deh :(.

Hope you like guys ^^


	16. Semua gak peduli

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast :** Guanho, SamHwi, DongPaca

 **Support Cast :** Sejeong.

.

"Tadi yang kabur itu mantan lu ya kak?"

Youngmin ngangguk, dia bantu Sejeong ngelepas helm setelah turun dari motornya. "Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia depresi waktu putus sama lu? sekarang udah nggak?"

"Ya nggak lah, masa mau gitu terus."

"Dia keliatannya masih sayang sama kakak."

Youngmin cuman senyum sambil pose ngangkat ibu jari sama telunjuk di antara dagu. "Youngmin gitu."

"Terus kenapa gak di samperin tadi pas dia pergi?"

"Kasian nanti kalo lo nyasar gimana?"

"Ih emang gua anak kecil apa. Kok lu gak balikan sama dia aja sih kak?"

"Nanya mulu lu, mending kalo gua di bayar."

"Matre. Pantes di putusin."

"Kampret!"

.

"Katanya kakak jemput kak Jihoon." Seonho ngedatengin Guanlin yang udah nungguin di depan kelasnya.

"Ya kamu ngambek, gimana kakak mau jemput?"

"Harus banget ya Seonho ngambek dulu baru kakak turutin?"

"Pernah kakak gak nurutin kamu sebelum kakak rajin jemput kak Jihoon?!" Guanlin naikin nada bicaranya, dia mulai kepancing emosi. Ya gimana, mereka sekarang jadi perhatian murid-murid lain. Ini kan jam pulang sekolah, otomatis di lorong banyak orang dan Seonho ngomel-ngomel waktu dateng ke dia.

Guanlin ngedengus waktu liat Seonho udah mau nangis. "Kakak mau ngomong sama kamu." Guanlin ngeraih tangan Seonho tapi langsung di tepis.

"Kakak beneran udah gak gak sayang lagi ya sama Seonho?"

"Ngomong apasih?"

"Kakak bentak-bentak Seonho."

"Makanya kakak mau ngomong."

"Seonho kesel sama kakak!"

Guanlin narik paksa tangan Seonho ke dalem mobil, bodo amat deh murid lain ngeliatin mereka kayak apa. Seonho harus di amanin, kalo nggak malah tambah jadi tontonan.

"Kakak udah ngalah banget ya sama kamu selama ini." Guanlin ngomong waktu mobil baru aja jalan. "Kakak juga gak setiap hari kan jemput kak Jihoon? masa kakak nolak kak Jinyeong padahal kakak bisa bantu dia?"

Seonho gak mau jawab, lebih milih buang muka liatin jalan di sampingnya. Bahunya getar nandain kalo dia nangis. Udah dua kali dia nangis hari ini, itu juga karena jam istirahat Seonho ngajak Justin makan sekalian ngumpet di belakang sekolah.

Seonho gak jawab, bukan karena dia gak mau jawab, tapi khawatir suaranya malah kedenger aneh. Kan lagi nangis.

"Sekarang kakak harus gimana lagi sama kamu?"

"Jemput aja."

Tuh kan suaranya jelek banget.

Seonho mutusin buat pake headset, ngindarin percakapan mereka jadi lebih, tapi Guanlin malah nepis tangannya kasar. "Kalo yang tua ngomong tuh denger, kamu kebiasaan."

"Kakak tuh kenapa sih?!"

Guanlin ngeberentiin mobil di tepi jalan. "Apanya kenapa? kamu yang kenapa! Kalo kayak gini, ujung-ujungnya kakak yang ngalah dan gak bakal selesai. Kapan sih kamu dewasanya?"

"Kan Seonho udah bilang, sana jemput aja, kalo perlu pacaran aja, selingkuh aja!" dia ngusap air matanya kasar terus nutupin mata pake tangannya.

"Dia pacar kak Jinyeong!"

"Kak Minhyun aja dulu bisa kok sama kak Hyunbin."

"Kenapa jadi bahas temen-temen gua sih? lo gak percaya?"

Seonho malah makin nangis. Selama pacaran Guanlin gak pernah bilang lo-gue lagi, tapi sekarang ngomong gitu sambil marah-marah. Seonho takut. "Kakak gak tau gimana takutnya aku, hiks, kalo kakak lagi sama kak Jihoon."

Guanlin ngedengus, narik kedua tangan Seonho buat di peluk dan di cium kedua matanya. "Kalau gitu setiap jemput kak Jihoon kamu ikut kakak aja gimana?"

Seonho ngangguk di pelukan Guanlin.

.

Sampe di rumah Seonho ngerengek sama Guanlin buat tidur bareng dia, _umma_ nya aja geleng-geleng gak habis pikir. Seonho gak berenti gelayutan di tangan Guanlin sebelum Guanlin nge-iya-in kemauannya. Make acara ngancem gak mau tidur di kamar kalo gak sama Guanlin. Guanlin kan khawatir dia sakit. Seonho gampamg kedinginan soalnya.

"Kamu tuh udah SMA, dewasa dong sedikit. Kamu kan udah punya adik sekarang, jangan ngerengek terus."

"Biarin. Cukup _umma_ aja yang sekarang ga sayang lagi sama Seonho, kak Guanlin gak boleh."

Seonho ngomong gitu sambil lari ke kamarnya. Gak mau ngedenger lagi _ummanya_ yang teriak-teriak nyuruh makan.

Dia malah bales teriak. "Kakak cepet naik, Seonho mau kunci pintu!"

Gak nunggu waktu lama sampe Guanlin dateng ke kamarnya sambil bawa nampan isi makanan. "Makan,baru tidur." terus ngambil bajunya masuk ke kamar mandi. Baju Guanlin sih banyak di Seonho, sebaliknya juga gt, baju Seonho numpuk di rumah Guanlin.

Seonho malah nutupin mukanya pake guling. Nggak tau kenapa omongan Guanlin di mobil tadi sama _umma_ nya keinget terus di otaknya.

Seonho gak dewasa. Ya gimana, Seonho udah biasa di manjain.

Akhirnya dia nangis lagi sampe tidur.

.

Seonho bangun waktu Guanlin nepuk-nepuk pipinya buat bangunin dia makan malem, tapi Seonho malah ngelengos buang muka.

"Tadi mau di temenin, sekarang kakak di cuekin."

"Seonho gak nafsu makan, kakak aja."

Guanlin naikin sebelah alisnya. Tumben banget. Biasanya sengambek-ngambeknya Seonho, dia gak bakal ninggalin yang namanya makan. Baru aja mau lanjutin tidur, Guanlin keburu ngangkat badannya biar duduk.

"Kenapa? Umma bilang akhir-akhir ini makan kamu sedikit."

"Seonho gak makan juga gak ada yang peduli."

"Ini buktinya kakak peduli."

Seonho diem gak mau jawab. Dia bukannya gak ada alesan kayak gini. Jadi, setahun yang lalu dia punya adik baru, _umma_ nya sekarang gak pernah nemenin Seonho makan malem lagi karena tidur duluan. Katanya capek nemenin si adik. Seonho kan kesepian makannya.

Guanlin yang dia harapin bisa nemenin malah sibuk jemput Jihoon. Ya ini juga karena Seonho gak tau _umma_ nya selalu bangun kalau _appa_ nya pulang dan Guanlin dateng buat nanyain dia.

Yang Seonho tau semuanya udah gak peduli lagi sama dia, makanya sifatnya berubah jadi cepet emosi kayak gini.

"Kalau gak mau makan kakak pulang nih."

"Pulang aja." Seonho tiduran lagi munggungin Guanlin. Guanlinnya sekarang udah ngacak-ngacak rambut, frustasi.

"Dek, kamu lagi kenapa sih?"

"Sana kakak pulang aja. Seonho mau sendirian."

"Tadi ngerengek minta di temenin."

"Berubah pikiran."

"Kakak harus gimana biar kamu mau makan? Suapin ya?"

"Gak mau, kakak. Gak mau!"

Guanlin sadar ini jauh dari Seonho-nya.

Sifatnya jauh beda dari Seonho yang selama ini Guanlin kenal. Guanlin yakin ada yang ngeganjel di pikiran Seonho tapi dia gak tau itu apa. Kalau cuman masalah dia yang jadi 'tukang' jemputnya Jihoon, kayaknya gak mungkin Seonho juga jadi ikut emosi ke _umma_ nya kan?

Belum lagi omongan Seonho ke _umma_ nya tadi bikin Guanlin kepikiran. Jadi untuk kali ini, Guanlin ngebiarinin Seonho gak makan dan tidur sambil munggungin dia. Toh dia masih bisa meluk Seonho dari belakang kayak sekarang yang lagi dia lakuin.

"Gak mau mandi dulu?"

"Mau tidur."

"Oke, besok-besok kakak gak mau denger kamu gak makan lagi."

Gak ada jawaban, tapi Guanlin tau Seonho belum tidur lagi. "Kalau ada masalah cerita ya, sayang. Jangan bikin kakak khawatir kayak gini."

Seonho gak jawab lagi.

"Kakak sama _umma_ peduli kok sama kamu, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Guanlin nyerah waktu kalimatnya masih gak di tanggepin juga.

Mungkin besok dia baru ngomong lagi sama Seonho. Nunggu si adek agak tenangan dan bisa di ajak berpikir jernih. Walaupun Guanlin sendiri gak yakin nanti bakal gimana.

.

"Muelllll~" Daehwi lari ke arah pacarnya waktu mobil yang jemput dia-suruhan Samuel-baru aja sampe sekolah Samuel terus langsung pergi setelah mastiin Daehwi udah di rengkuhan tuannya itu. Samuel juga udah nunggu lumayan lama sih depan gerbang kampus, ngindarin pacarnya masuk ke area sekolah sendirian, yang ada nanti kayak anak ilang.

"Kamu gak kerja hari ini?" tanya Daehwi. Sekarang mereka mulai jalan ke parkiran tempat mobil Samuel.

"Nggak, _dad_ ngebolehin aku pergi sama kamu malem ini."

"Susah banget ya orang sibuk?"

"Jeles aja pengangguran."

"Rese ih."

Mereka udah sampe mobil.

Samuel ngebukain pintu buat Daehwi, nutup lagi setelah pacarnya udah duduk manis. Dia nyusul duduk di kursi sebelahnya, pakein sabuk pengaman buat dia sendiri sama Daehwi terus nyium pipi Daehwi.

Sekarang sih ini udah jadi kebiasaan Samuel, malah dia sendiri ngerasa ada yang kurang kalo gak ngelakuin itu.

"Kita nonton yuk! Ada film horror baru hari ini katanya."

Samuel ngedengus sambil nyalain mobil. "Setiap nonton horror ujungnya kamu malah _whistle_ di dalem bioskop." dia mulai ngejalanin mobil. "Malu-maluin."

"Ih Muel, tapi katanya seru."

"Alesan. Bilang aja mau aku temenin nanti malem. "

Daehwi nyengir. "Kan sambil menyelam minum air, bey. Eh, aku mau cerita tadi kak Youngmin balik ke kampus lho, kak Donghyun galau."

"Kok galau bukan seneng?"

"Kan kak Youngmin bawa cewek. Aku juga kalo kamu bawa cewek lain galau."

"Cewek lain? Emang kamu cewek apa. Terus kak Youngmin gak bilang itu sepupunya?"

"Hah?!" Daehwi melotot kaget. "Kata kak Taewoo dia pacarnya."

"Ngaco aja, kan yang lain juga tau."

"Tapi mereka bilangnya pacar! Ih kok jahat sih? kan kasian kak Donghyun galau. Pantesan kak Taedong kak Donghan tadi nendangin kak Taewoo. Dasar."

Samuel ngangkat bahunya. "Punya rencana kali."

"Besok aku mau hibur dia ya?"

"Minta ijin nih?"

"Nanti kamu ngambek kalo aku gak ijin."

"Emang kapan aku ngambek?"

"Oh iya gak pernah." Daehwi senyum. "Cuman marah-marah sampe nyita hp aku, nyuruh sopir anter-jemput aku, minta temen-temen kamu ngawasin aku."

Samuel ngangkat bahu lagi, gak peduli. Habisnya kalo gak di gituin pacarnya nanti nempel sana-sini terus di cap genit lagi di kampus kayak di sekolah dulu. Kalo gini kan genitnya ke Samuel doang, gak ada lagi yang bisa di genitin.

"Tapi kok bisa yang lain tau tapi kak Donghyun gak tau bey?"

"Dia sih bilangnya uninstall line. Jadi gak ada di grup chat kita." mobil berenti setelah Samuel ngomong itu. "Makan dulu, baru nonton. Satu film aja soalnya aku harus bangun pagi besok."

"Tapi nginep di tempatku!"

"Gak bisa, kak."

"Muel~ nanti malem kalo aku takut gimana?"

"Siapa bilang kita nonton horror?"

"Aku maunya horror, terus kamu nginep. Titik. Kalo gak gitu aku gak mau keluar mobil."

"Yaudah dalem mobil aja, aku tinggal ajak cewek nonton."

"Kok jahat sih Muel?" Daehwi ngerengut. "Yaudah ayo."

Samuel ketawa sambil nyubit pipi Daehwi. "Gemesin banget sih." terus ngusap-ngusap bekas cubitannya. "Iya nanti aku nginep."

Daehwi cepet-cepet meluk Samuel. "Sayang banget deh sama kamu."

.

"Kamu ngapain?" Donghyun yang lagi ngelamun kaget waktu Youngmin duduk di sampingnya. Dia ngeliat sekitar, nyari cewek yang kemarin pergi sama Youngmin. "Gak apa-apa kan aku duduk disini?"

Donghyun ngangguk.

"Gimana kabar kamu?" Youngmin mulai percakapan.

"Aku baik," - _gak sebaik sama kamu._

"Kabar _Umma_ sama _appa_ gimana?"

"Baik juga." _mereka suka banget nanyain kamu._

Youngmin ngusap tengkuknya terus senyum kaku. "Kok jadi canggung gini ya?"

Donghyun cuman bales senyum. Andai dia punya keberanian lebih buat meluk Youngmin atau sekedar memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

"Kamu sendiri?" Youngmin naikin sebelah alisnya. Bingung pertanyaan Donghyun menjurus kemana. "Kabar."

"Oh, aku baik." Youngmin senyum lebar, senyuman yang dua tahun terakhir cuman bisa Donghyun liat via photo kenangan mereka. Dia jadi tambah pingin peluk Youngmin. "Turun berapa berat badan kamu? kok keliatan kurus banget ya?"

"Selama kita pisah?" dia mikir sebentar. "Mungkin 10." Youngmin baru mau protes sebelum Donghyun nyela. "Tapi sekarang udah naik 4 kilo lagi kok."

"Kamu gak boleh kayak gitu, jaga makan, jaga kesehatan. Jangan bikin orangtua kamu khawatir lagi. Kamu kan sendirian disini udah lebih dari 5 tahun, harusnya udah bisa jaga diri sendiri."

Donghyun senyum miris ngedengernya. Dia gak tau kenapa dulu omelan Youngmin yang kayak gini malah bikin dia risih. Padahal sekarang dia kangen banget sama nasehat macem gini.

Dia gak tau betapa pengaruhnya Youngmin di kehidupan dia sebelum Youngmin bener-bener pergi dua tahun yang lalu.

Salah gak sih kalo Donghyun ngarep Youngmin balik ke dia meskipun Donghyun tau Youngmin bisa dapetin yang lebih baik dari dia?

"Kak Youngmin!" cewek yang kemarin Donghyun liat sama Youngmin dateng nyamperin mereka dengan cerianya. Dia gak tau apa Donghyun males. Apalagi merhatiin Youngmin yang langsung berdiri buat nyambut pas ngeliat dia. "Gimana kuliah hari pertamanya?"

"Ngantuk!" Sejeong ngedumel. "Nyebelin banget sih, segala masak sup buat sarapan. Jadi gak bisa nolak, ujung-ujungnya kekenyangan."

Donghyun jadi kangen di masakin Youngmin.

"Sorry sorry."

Donghyun buang muka. Udah gak ada senyum lagi di bibirnya.

"Hai kak Donghyun, kak Youngmin sering cerita loh tentang kakak."

Sapaan Sejeong bikin Donghyun ngeliatin mereka. "Ye?"

"Kenalin." si cewek ngejulurin tangan. "Aku sepupu kak Youngmin. Sejeong."

Donghyun ngeliatin Youngmin gak percaya. "Adik sepupu aku."

Selanjutnya Donghyun gak tau apa yang bikin kedua sudut bibirnya keangkat buat ngulas senyum sambil berdiri, bales uluran tangan Sejeong. "Donghyun."

.

TBC  
.


	17. I Feel Free

Title : Cinta Itu Simple

Cast : SamHwi

Support Cast : PD101's members

Note : Buat kalian yang tanya Taedong, Sewoon sama Sanggyun masuk geng apa nggak, di Season 1 kan mereka udah pernah di sebut. Tapi Taewoo emang baru saya sebut aka karena keperluan cerita. Dan di bilang juga gengnya lebih dari 20 member waktu itu.

.

Daehwi ngebuka hp Samuel yang tadi bunyi, kayaknya ada chat masuk. 5 pesan dari kontak yang beda-beda, banyak juga nih.

 _Tzuyu_  
 _Akhir minggu ada acara? Mau jalan gak?_

 _Doyeon_  
 _Sam, lusa ada festival di lotte, kamu mau dateng gak? Aku mau nonton tapi gak ada temen._

"Makanya punya pacar. Jomblo dasar!" gerutu Daehwi.

 _Eunbi_ n  
 _Aku habis dari rumah kamu tadi, tapi kamu gak ada._

"Apa-apaan main ke rumah cowok orang, dasar genit!" dia ngedumel lagi.

 _Chaeyeon_  
 _Iya 22.50_  
 _Nuna dateng kok, gak usah keliatan gt kangennya, besok kan ketemu. Kamu gak keberatan kan jemput nuna pagi-pagi? 22.51_

"Jadi besok Sam mau ketemu sama dia?" muka Daehwi udah ngerengut. Dia ngehapus semua pesan yang tadi dia baca terus naruh hp Samuel di tempat semula sebelum yang punya dateng.

Daehwi pura-pura tiduran sambil mainin hp waktu Samuel keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia ngecek hpnya terus keliatan ngedesah kecewa. Daehwi yang liat jadi sakit hati. Balesan siapa yang lagi di tunggu Samuel?

"Besok pagi kamu mau ke sekolah jam berapa?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Mau ikut."

"Kamu kan gak ada kelas pagi." gak heran kalo Samuel tau semua kegiatan dia sampe jadwalnya. Udah biasa.

"Tapi aku kan mau ketemu kak Donghyun."

"Beneran?"

"Iya beneran. Masa aku bohong."

"Mau pergi jam berapa?"

"Jam 8."

"Aku tetep gak bisa anter, berangkat jam setengah 7 besok."

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Aku ada acara."

"Pagi-pagi gitu?"

"Iya." Samuel ikut tidur di samping Daehwi. Agak bingung sih, soalnya Daehwi gak ngerengkut-ngerengkut kayak biasa, padahal habis nonton film horror. Biasanya setelah Samuel mandi dia udah meluk anarkis. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa, nanti aku naik kendaraan umum aja."

"Nanti aku minta Nam Ahjussi jemput kamu."

"Nggak ah, Nam ahjussi kan kerja buat keluarga kamu, bukan aku. Lagian jam segitu mommy kamu berangkat kerja juga. Aku gak mau, naik kendaraan umum aja."

"Yaudah iya, tapi kabarin aku kalo udah sampe kampus ya."

"Iya, oke sayangku." Daehwi senyum lebar.

Percaya atau nggak, ini pertama kalinya Daehwi keluar tanpa Samuel, supirnya, atau salah satu temen Samuel selama mereka pacaran. Daehwi tegesin lagi, ini pertama kalinya!

Secara gak sadar dia udah meluk Samuel erat banget sambil nyiumin dadanya. "Selamat malem sayang, selamat bobo."

.

Besok paginya, Daehwi udah bangun sindirian di dalem kamar. Dia nemu note kecil di bantal Samuel.

 _Morning_  
 _Maaf gak bangunin kamu, gak tega liat muka nyenyak kamu. Aku pergi duluan, jangan lupa kabarin aku begitu sampe kampus._

Daehwi senyum pertama kalinya di hari ini.

"I feel free!" Dia loncat-loncat girang di atas kasur, nari balet sampe depan lemarinya terus ngambil baju buat di pake hari ini.

Siap-siap berangkat ke kampus meskipun ketahan di kamar mandi selama hampir satu jam karena kebanyakan nyanyi.

Dia sekarang ada di halte sambil nunggu bus tujuannya dateng. Tapi mobil ferrari merah yang dia kenal ngalihin perhatiannya.

Setelah Yongbin ngebuka kaca jendela mobilnya, Daehwi nyamperin. "Tumben di halte. Gak di jemput pacar kamu?"

"Nggak, lagi ada urusan katanya kak."

"Bareng aja yuk."

Daehwi gak langsung jawab. Tadinya dia mau buka hp terus minta ijin sama Samuel, kan Samuel gak suka Yongbin. Kalo Samuel tau gimana?

Tapi Daehwi juga kangen sama Yongbin, udah lama banget mereka gak ngobrol berdua. Biasanya di temenin Samuel atau Somi. Kalo nggak ya pasti di larang Samuel.

"Hwi? Kok ngelamun."

Dia batal hubungin Samuel terus mandang Yongbin nyesel. "Kayaknya gak bisa kak."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Samuel marah."

Yongbin senyum. "Samuel ya? Dia nyewa mata-mata buat ngikutin kamu?"

Daehwi ngegeleng pelan. "Nggak, sih." jeda sebentar. "Yaudah deh, ayo." dia naik ke dalem mobil terus pake sabuk pengamannya.

Yongbin yang liat Daehwi udah siap langsung nyalain mobil, jalan ke kampus Daehwi. "Bilang sama cowok kamu itu, aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu."

Daehwi ngegaruk kepalanya canggung. "Maaf ya kak."

"Jadi ngerasa kakak tuh kamu asingin. Padahal kita lebih dulu kenal."

"Iya kak, maaf."

"Kok kamu yang minta maaf?"

 _Karena Samuel gak mungkin minta maaf._  
"Ya mau minta maaf aja hehehe."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka cuman ngomongin hal yang gak penting sampe di depan kampus Daehwi. Baru aja Daehwi mau turun, tapi pandangannya ke kunci sama Donghyun yang lagi bareng Youngmin.

Dia tetep di tempatnya. Kelasnya baru di mulai jam 2 siang nanti, cuman satu mata kuliah. Masa dia balik lagi?

"Kenapa Hwi?"

"Kayaknya aku mau balik lagi ke apartemen aja deh kak."

"Loh kok gitu? Makan dulu aja yuk, belum sarapan kan?"

Daehwi ngangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian dia ngegeleng. "Nggak deh, nanti Samuel marah."

"Jadi dia marah kalo kamu sarapan?"

"Nggak, bukan..." Daehwi dilema lagi. "Yaudah deh kak, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Kakak juga ada kelas sejam lagi."

.

Daehwi sama Yongbin sekarang ada di kedai deket kampus Daehwi. Mereka pesen sarapan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol kecil. Mata Daehwi gak sengaja nangkep cowok ganteng, tinggi dan keren sekaligus nyamperin mereka.

"Bin, lu gak masuk kelas?" sapa cowok itu. Temen Yongbin ternyata.

"Masuk, nanti lah, masih lama juga."

"Oh yaudah. Gua duluan ya." cowok tadi senyum ke Daehwi yang bales senyuman juga.

"Temen kuliah kakak?"

"Iya, Sehun namanya. Mau minta nomornya?"

"Nggak kok."

Yongbin senyum kecut. Biasanya kalo ada temennya atau cowok ganteng lain Daehwi bakal langsung tanya siapa namanya, nomornya berapa, rumahnya di mana. Tapi sekarang boro-boro kayak gitu, nanya nama aja nggak.

"Tumben."

"Nanti Samuel marah."

Yongbin ngedengus. "Kamu beda banget ya sekarang?"

"Beda gimana kak?"

"Beda aja. Gak ngerasa? Samuel tuh kayak ngerubah kamu."

"Ini positif apa negatif?"

"Tergantung." Daehwi emang lebih baik, tapi gak tau kenapa Yongbin ngerasa kehilangan adik kecilnya yang dulu. "Menurut kamu sekarang kamu lebih baik atau gimana?"

"Aku berubah bukan karena Samuel kok." Daehwi nengguk air minumnya sebelum ngelanjutin. "Aku berubah karena aku mau, walaupun awalnya buat Samuel juga sih. Hehehe."

"Sama aja dong."

"Nggak, Samuel gak maksa aku kok kak." Daehwi kekeuh. "Lagian dia juga berubah buat aku." dia senyum lebar lagi inget perbedaan awal masa pacaran sama sekarang.

Samuel udah jauh beda. Sekarang Daehwi bisa ngerasain Samuel yang sayang banget sama dia. Samuel ngelakuin skinship-skinship di depan temen-temennya yang dulu susah banget Daehwi dapetin.

Samuel selalu menuhin kemauannya tanpa banyak tanya dan syarat kayak dulu. Dia udah jauh beda.

Dan Daehwi seneng.

Gak salah kan kalo Daehwi juga beda? Mereka kan sama-sama mendewasakan diri.

Ngomong-ngomong Samuel...

Daehwi lupa belum hubungin pacarnya itu dari tadi. Dia ngecek hpnya, bener aja ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Samuel.

Daehwi buru-buru telepon Samuel setelah Yongbin pamit mau bayar makanan.

"Sayang?"

 _Kamu kemana aja? Aku telepon kak Donghyun katanya kamu lagi gak sama dia! Kamu bohongin aku ya?_

"Aku tadi mau nyamperin kak Donghyun, tapi liat dia sama kak Youngmin jadi aku pergi."

 _Kamu tau gak aku khawatir? aku nyariin kamu dari tadi! Dimana sekarang? Aku jemput._

"Aku mau langsung ke kampus aja."

 _Ngaco. Jadwal kamu masih lama._

"Dek, kakak duluan, gak masalah kan sendirian?"

Daehwi gak bisa nyembunyiin muka kagetnya. Dia yakin Samuel pasti ngedenger di seberang. Daehwi cuman ngangguk cepet ke Yongbin.

 _Sama siapa kamu?_

"Kok muka kamu pucet gitu dek?"

 _Aku tanya kamu sama siapa?!_

"A, aku-"

"Kalo sakit kakak anter pulang dulu yuk. - _Hebat ya bisa manfaatin waktu yang aku kasih._

Daehwi bingung harus jawab yang mana kalo kayak gini.

"Aku di kedai deket kampus sama kak Yongbin, sekarang baru mau pulang naik bus."

"Kakak anter aja,- _aku jemput sekarang._ "

"Aku tunggu di kedai."

Setelahnya Samuel mutusin panggilan gitu aja, Daehwi ngeliatin Yongbin gak enak. "Kak, Samuel mau jemput aku."

"Oh baguslah kalo gitu. Muka kamu tiba-tiba pucet gitu, masa mau pulang sendiri."

Yongbin gak tau aja ini gara-gara dia juga.

"Yaudah kakak duluan ya, udah hampir telat. Salam buat Samuel."

Daehwi ngangguk cepet. Dia ngeliatin Yongbin yang pergi sampe bener-bener ngilang dari pandangannya, di ganti Samuel yang dateng pake seragam sekolah.

Dia sampe di depan Daehwi, tapi gak ngucap satu katapun. Cuman narik tangan Daehwi keluar dari sana sampe mobilnya. Bukain pintu buat pacarnya itu, terus ikut duduk di sampingnya. Gak lupa juga pakein seat belt ke Daehwi terus nyium pipinya.

"Muel maafin aku."

Samuel gak jawab.

"Kamu gak sekolah?"

"Menurut lo gua bisa sekolah kalo pacar gua tiba-tiba gak ada kabar?"

"Aku gak sengaja ketemu kak Yongbin di halte terus dia ngajakin bareng, jadi aku ikut."

"Terus lo gak ijin gua?"

"Aku takut kamu marah." Daehwi udah mau nangis pas ngomong gini.

"Kalo udah tau gua bakal marah kenapa tetep di lakuin? Lo masih sama aja, gak bisa berubah."

Daehwi malah nangis beneran pas denger itu. Tadi Daehwi beneran udah niat kok minta ijin Samuel, tapi batal karena dia takut. "Muel maafin aku."

Liat Daehwi nangis, Samuel ngedengus. Dia gak tega juga. "Gak ada keluar tanpa ijin aku lagi, oke?"

Daehwi ngangguk-ngangguk. Ngedeketin mukanya ke Samuel terus nyiumin area yang bisa dia jangkau. "Aku ke kampus aja ya?"

"Masih 5 jam lagi. Balik aja, nanti aku anter."

"Kamu gak sekolah?"

"Nggak, telat."

Daehwi diem sebentar. "Kamu kok cepet banget datengnya?"

"Sebelumnya Euiwoong udah bilang kamu di sana sama cowok yang nggak dia kenal."

Daehwi diem lagi. Padahal dia tadi gak liat Euiwoong disana.

"Muel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Chaeyeon siapa?"

Samuel yang semula nyalain mobil langsung matiin lagi mobilnya. Bikin Daehwi makin penasaran aja. Padahal dia gak nyangka reaksi Samuel bakal kayak gini.

"Kamu yang buka chat aku?"

Daehwi ngegigit bibir bawah sebelah kanannya, taku Samuel marah lagi. "Aku juga baca dari 3 cewek lain." jawabnya pelan. "Banyak ya cewek di sekeliling kamu."

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa."

"Chaeyeon siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh dia temen kecil aku."

"Kayak aku ke kak Yongbin ya?"

Gak ada jawaban dari Samuel, dia malah mulai nyalain mobil lagi.

"Berarti gak apa-apa dong kalo aku marah kamu deket sama dia?"

.

"Daehwi kemana? Tumben gak ikut join sama kita." Daniel nanya sambil mindahin makanan sedikit dari nampannya ke punya Seongwoo.

"Tadi sih bilang masih di apartement, di tahan Samuel." jawab Hyungseob.

"Abis berantem sama Samuel?" Woojin ngangguk denger pertanyaan Donghan.

"Tadi pagi ngilang tuh anak. Si Sam ngamuk kayaknya." sambung Woojin lagi.

"Bisa ngilang juga ya? Kirain udah ketat banget jagaan si Samuel." Taedong ikutan.

"Tapi tumben ya berantem? Biasanya paling adem ayem." Donghyun ikut ngomong.

"Ya masa hubungan mau lurus-lurus aja." Seongwoo ketus.

"Harusnya kayak lu sama Daniel ya, naik turun?" goda Youngmin.

"Nggak juga!" Seongwoo ngedecak "Namanya juga cinta, ada terjalnya. Jalan tol aja yang mulus kadang berlobang." Semua orang mandang dia takjub, Ong Seongwo edisi bener.

Emang bener apa kata pepatah, gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini. "Gua aja punya lobang, Daniel juga, lu semua juga. Setiap yang berlobang pasti kena masalah."

"Taik! salah gua yang terlalu berharap lebih." Taedong protes. Dia ngambil rokok di meja yang gak tau punya siapa, mulai nyalain terus ngisep, di susul Donghan, Seongwoo sama Daniel.

Donghyun yang mau ikutan udah di tahan duluan sama Youngmin. Woojin sih emang gak berani di depan Hyungseob, takut pacarnya ngambek.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Haknyeon kemana? Masih usaha sama anak SMA itu?" Sewoon yang daritadi diem muai buka suara.

"Syukur deh kalo dia suka manusia juga. Gua kira tuh anak cuman doyan babi."

"Eunki kemana?"

"Sama JungJung." -Hyungseob nyaut.

"Minki?"

"Sama Jonghyun." -Daniel

"Kenta?"

"Sekalian aja lu tanya Sanggyun, Yongguk, Baekho, Hyunbin sama yang lainnya." Seongwoo ketus lagi. "Kalo Jihoon Jinyeong satu kampus juga lu tanyain kali. Ada masalah sama si guru vocal?"

Sewoon ngegaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kalo gue khawatir itu masalah bukan?"

"Kenapa pacar lu? Selingkuh? Emang ada yang mau sama model kayak dia?"

"Pacar gue guru vocal, bukan model."

"Bodo amat, Won." Daniel ngakak waktu liat ekspresi Seongwoo yang udah sepet. Pacarnya emang udah gak _mood_ dari tadi pagi. Udah mau nelen orang kalo gak dosa katanya.

"Emang ada apa sama Jaehwan?" Daniel nanya setelah ngecup kilat pipi Seongwoo.

"Gak ngangkat telepon gue, udah gitu sekarang jarang hubungin juga."

"Baru kemarin lu puji-puji." Donghan bales.

"Itu sih buat nanemin positif thinking gue juga." Sewoon jawab lemes.

"Yang sekarang bikin gak positif apa?"

"Gue liat dia sama orang lain. Di mobil. Berduaan. Dia liat gue. Tapi gue kabur. Tapi gak ngehubungin gue. Bayangin gak sakitnya gimana?" Sewoon ngomong males-malesan.

"Kenapa kabur, bego? Harusnya lu ketok-ketok mobilnya, tarik keluar si Jaehwan, hajar sampe ngaku!"

"Kalo dia sakit gimana?"

Seongwoo buang muka lagi waktu sarannya di bales pertanyaan gak mutu begitu. "Niel kebelang yuk ah."

"Ngapain sayang?"

"Ngapain aja, ciuman kek, bikin cupang, grepean. Pusing gue disini."

.  
TBC  
.


	18. Dijodohin

Title : Cinta Itu Simple

Cast : Dongpaca, SamHwi, GuanHo, OngNiel.

Other Cast : Sejeong.

.

"Kak Donghyun tinggal di mana?" tanya Sejeong yang sekarang lagi kumpul bareng Donghyun, Youngmin sama Daehwi di kantin kampus. Tadi waktu Youngmin ke kelas Sejeong, dia ngeliat Dahwi yang belum pulang, nunggu Samuel katanya. Youngmin kan kasian.

Kalo Donghyun mah ikutan aja. Yang lain udah di dunia masing-masing.

"Di apartement deket sini kok. Kalian?"

"Di apartement kak Youngmin."

Donghyun naikin sebelah alisnya terus ngeliatin Youngmin. "Apartement yang dulu?"

Ekspresinya jadi kaget waktu Youngmin ngangguk. "Itu kan cuman ada satu kamar. Kalian tidur satu kamar?"

"Ya nggak lah, aku tidur di sofa."

"Kak Youngmin, kak Donghyun, kenal Chaeyeon gak?" Daehwi yang daritadi diem nanya pake nada lemes. Ngalihin pembicaraan mereka.

"Nggak." Youngmin jawab.

"Gak juga, kenapa Hwi?"

"Gapapa."

"Eh kamu tadi berantem sama Samuel kenapa?"

"Tadinya aku mau hibur kakak sekalian bilang Sejeong tuh sepupu kak Youngmin doang, biar kakak gak galau lagi. Jadi kemarin aku minta Samuel ngijinin aku ke kampus pagi biar naik kendaraan umum aja. Tapi aku ketemu kak Yongbin,-"

"Yongbin siapa?" Youngmin nyela.

"Temen aku dari kecil, sama kayak kak Aron. Samuel gak suka sama dia, katanya kita terlalu deket. Terus tadi aku berangkat sama dia ke kampus, liat kakak sama kak Youngmin jadi aku gak turun. Abis gitu dia ngajak sarapan, ketauan Samuel deh."

"Pantesan tadi Samuel nelepon gue." Donghyun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Nelepon gue juga." Sambung Youngmin, terus ngeliatin Daehwi prihatin. "Marah dong Samuel?"

"Hubungin Euiwoong, Hyungseob sama Woojin juga malah." Daehwi ngedengus. "Gak terlalu marah sih. Cuman dibentak dikit, sama gak boleh keluar lagi tanpa ijinnya Muel."

"Biasanya juga gitu kan?"

"Iya, makanya aku bilang gak terlalu marah."

Donghyun yang merhatiin sekarang mulai ngusap-ngusap dagu bagian bawah Daehwi. "So sweet banget sih dedek mau hibur kakak."

"Pacar lo lebih protektif di banding kak Youngmin ya?" Sejeong nanya polos. Youngmin bales pake geplakan di kepalanya.

"Lebih parah." Jeda sebentar. "Bener-bener lebih parah." dia nopang dagunya pake tangan kanan. "Kalau aku bilang bakal hubungin dia jam 9, telat 5 menit aja dia bakal langsung teleponin aku terus. Tadi aja dia sampe gak sekolah buat nyariin aku."

"Wah, daebak!"

Sejeong malah tepuk tangan sambil senyum lebar.

"Apanya?"

"Dari dulu gue pengen banget punya pacar protektif gitu, kan enak berasa di perhatiin. Biasanya cowok cuman bilang _aku bakal jagain kamu_ tapi gak ada tindakannya. Apalagi dia nyariin kamu sampe segitunya, gak cuman tanya-tanya dimana, kenapa gak bisa di hubungin, mau di jemput gak, atau gimana lah. Tapi langsung jemput kamu. Keren tau punya pacar kayak gitu."

Daehwi diem sebentar, mikir. Sebelum bibirnya bener-bener ngulas senyum. "Bener juga. Kenapa harus di pikirin?" Mereka berdua high five. "Makasih, Sejeong-ssi! sekarang kita temen! nanti aku kenalin sama temen-temen aku yang lain?"

"Lo punya temen?"

Daehwi ngecebik kesel. "Punya lah."

"Biasanya cowok yang over itu gak ngijinin lo temenan! Berarti itu masih di batas wajar lah protektifnya. Jadi mau punya pacar kayak gitu."

Belum sempet Daehwi jawab, Handphone-nya udah bunyi. Pastinya sih dari Samuel. Daehwi buru-buru angkat panggilannya.

 _Dimana?_

"Di kantin nih, kamu kesini aja."

 _Sama siapa?_

"Kak Youngmin, kak Donghyun sama Sejeong. Kamu dimana?"

 _Nih di belakang kamu._

Daehwi nengok ke belakang. Bener aja, Samuel baru dateng pake celana levis panjang biru, kaos putih tipis di padu cardigan biru dongker. Cewek-cewek di sana udah ngeliatin genit aja, gak tau apa itu punya Daehwi?

Daehwi cemberut.

"Sorry, lama ya kak? aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Cium." Daehwi tiba-tiba nunjuk pipinya. Habisnya dia kesel sama pandangan orang ke Samuel. Kan kalo di cium secara gak langsung bilang kalo Samuel punya dia.

Tapi Samuel belum nanggepin juga. "Muel, cium~" dia minta lagi.

"Kambuh lagi kan manjanya."

"Cium ih! pipi doang pelit banget. Malu ya? apa takut cewek-cewek tau kamu punya pacar terus kamu gak bisa dapetin nomor mereka lagi?"

"Apasih masih aja di bahas."

"Udah Sam, jeles tuh dia dari tadi lu di liatin orang mulu."

Youngmin emang paling ngerti deh. Samuel akhirnya nurut. Nyium pipi Daewhi terus ada backsound kecewa setelahnya dari cewek-cewek disana.

Bukannya seneng, Daehwi malah ngerengut. "Kalo aku minta langsung di turutin gak bisa apa?"

"Kamu kebanyakan gaul sama Seonho ya? Manja banget sih."

"Udah ah, pulang yuk. Jangan berantem disini."

Sejeong yang denger Youngmin bilang gitu langsung ngalihin mukanya ke Donghyun sambil senyum-senyum jail. "Kak Donghyun, kak Youngmin boleh nginep gak? kasian kak Youngmin semalem kediniginan tidur di lantai, kalo tidur di sofa pasti badannya pada sakit."

"Apaan sih dek. Nggak, hyun."

"Di rumah gue lagi aja." Donghyun ngomong kalem sambil liatin Youngmin intens banget. "Kamu mau tinggal sama aku lagi aku juga gak masalah."

"Wah boleh tuh."

"Apaan sih lo! enak di lu dong, bebas. Gak usah deh, Hyun, nanti gue di marahin ibunya Sejeong lagi."

"Kalo gitu malem ini aja. Aku mau ngobrol."

Youngmin mana tega ngeliat Donghyun yang mohon kayak gini. Dia akhirnya ngangguk terus senyum lebar ke Donghyun, yang di bales senyuman gak kalah lebar.

"Sejeong pulang gimana?" pertanyaan Samuel bikin yang ada di sana ngalihin pandang ke Sejeong.

"Kamu bisa bawa motor/mobil?"

"Bisa mobil kak."

"Bawa mobil kakak aja."

Donghyun ngasih kunci mobilnya ke Sejeong yang di sambut antusias si cewek.

.

"Kamu mau ikut kakak ke tempat kak Jihoon?" Seperti biasa, Guanlin nyusulin Seonho ke kelasnya. Ngeliat kelas yang udah sepi Guanlin langsung masuk ke dalem nemuin pacarnya.

"Nggak, Seonho mau main sama Justin."

"Mau main kemana malem-malem?"

"Gak tau, ikut Justin aja."

"Terus nanti pulang sama siapa?"

"Siapa aja. Sendiri juga bisa."

"Jangan sok deh, serius, kamu nanti mau pulang sama siapa? Mending ikut kakak, atau kakak anter pulang sekarang."

"Katanya Seonho suruh dewasa, tapi Seonho pulang sendiri gak pernah boleh!"

Guanlin ngedengus. Dari tadi pagi berangkat sekolah Seonho gak ngomong sama dia, istirahat pertama sama kedua juga gak tau kemana, sekarang pulang sekolah malah balik lagi emosinya. Gimana Guanlin gak kesel?

"Oke, oke. Bebas." Guanlin baru balikin badannya mau pergi, tapi perasaannya masih gak enak ngebiarinin Seonho. Akhirnya dia balik lagi, narik nafas panjang biar emosinya gak keluar. "Kabarin kakak kalo kamu udah sampe rumah."

.

"Kamu kebiasaan banget sih, gak pernah rapi dari dulu. Bersihin rumah sendiri apa susahnya sih?" Youngmin ngomel-ngomel begitu sampe di apartement Donghyun.

Gimana gak kesel kalo liat baju sama piring kotor ada dimana-mana. Entah di kamar, ruang tengah, sampe dapur. Barang-barang juga gak ada di tempat seharusnya. Kayak DVD yang berserakan di lantai, bantal kursi yang udah misah sama kursinya, tissue toilet yang ada di atas meja.

Iya Tissue toilet.

Oke, yang ini Youngmin tau apa sebabnya.

"Taruh lagi di kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan bekasnya kamu buang ke sini juga." Youngmin ngelempar tissuenya ke arah Donghyun, tapi malah di lempar ke sembarang tempat lagi sama mantannya itu.

Donghyun malah ngedeketin Youngmin pake pandangan yang susah diartiin. Youngmin yang sadar gak ada suara Donghyun dari tadi balik badan. Selang satu detik sampe badannya udah kehimpit Donghyun sama tembok.

"Hyun, mau ngapain?"

"Menurut kamu?" Donghyun ngeluarin _smirk-_ nya bikin Youngmin tambah was-was. Dia naruh tangannya di dada Donghyun, ngedorong sekuat yang dia bisa biar nahan badan Donghyun yang udah condong ke arahnya.

Tapi Youngmin tetep sama kayak dulu.

Gak bisa berkutik kalau itu udah berkaitan sama Donghyun.

Apalagi sekarang bibir tebel Donghyun udah ngedarat di lehernya, ngisep kuat sampe Youngmin sendiri ngerasa tenaganya kehisep juga, lemes buat berdiri, apalagi ngedorong Donghyun ngejauh.

Youngmin tau ini salah. Tapi yang sekarang berfungsi gak cuman otaknya, tapi hatinya juga. Munafik kalo dia bilang dia gak seneng. Dia seneng banget, dia kangen sama sentuhan Donghyun. Tapi dia gak siap untuk sekarang.

Bukan sekarang, bukan hari ini.

"H-Hyun, stphh."

Donghyun malah ganti posisi, ngisep di area lain. Bikin Youngmin kegelian sama usapan rambut Donghyun di lehernya plus isepannya yang justru makin kuat.

"H, hyun, please."

Donghyun berenti, tapi tetep sama posisi semula. Bibirnya tetep ketempel di leher Youngmin tanpa gerakan.

"Hyun?"

"Maaf."

Youngmin malah ngedesis pelan waktu Donghyun ngomong di lehernya. "Lepas dulu."

"Maafin aku."

"Iya aku udah maafin."

Donghyun ngangkat mukanya, liatin muka Youngmin yang gak pernah ilang dari otaknya sekalipun mereka udah gak ketemu dua tahun terakhir. Dia mulai ngecup bibir Youngmin.

"Maafin aku, jangan tinggalin aku lagi." dia ngecup bibir Youngmin lagi tiga kali berturut-turut sampe akhirnya ngedarat lama, tangannya yang tadi ngekung banan Youngmin sekarang udah pindah neken pipi si cowok manis sampe Youngmin ngerasa Donghyun mau makan bibirnya.

Tapi Youngmin seneng, tangan Youngmin di dada Donghyun yang tadinya buat ngedorong malah sekarang ngeremes baju Donghyun ngelampiasin hasratnya juga.

"Sekarang, walaupun aku harus dapet omelan kamu setiap hari, aku janji gak akan marah lagi."

"Meskipun aku ngelarang kamu pergi bareng temen-temen kamu yang lain?"

"Terakhir kamu larang aku ke Hawaii bareng mereka, aku baru tau apa maksud kamu ngelakuinnya setelah kamu pergi." dia ngambil satu tangan Youngmin buat di tautin sama tangannya terus di cium. "Maaf aku telat."

Youngmin punya alesan kuat kenapa dia gak suka sama temen-temen Donghyun di luar geng mereka ini. Mereka bukan orang baik. Youngmin tau karena beberapa kali ngeliat mereka harus kena masalah sama polisi.

Salah satu keuntungan kepergian Youngmin adalah Donghyun jadi gak fokus bergaul sama mereka. Di otaknya cuman ada muka Youngmin yang nangis terakhir kali mereka ketemu dan puluhan kemungkinan kenapa Youngmin ninggalin dia sampe kenapa dia bisa sefrustasi ini, padahal Donghyun pikir tanpa Youngmin hidup bebasnya pasti lebih nyenengin lagi.

Anggaplah Donghyun gila. Toh kenyataannya dia emang harus ada di bawah bimbingan ibu Samuel, yang kerja jadi psikolog di salah satu rumah sakit setelah Youngmin bener-bener hilang tanpa kabar.

Gak ada satupun kontak yang bisa di hubungin.

Dan di sana Donghyun baru sadar, selama mereka pacaran dia gak tau satupun keluarga Youngmin. Dia cuman tau orangtua Youngmin yang udah meninggal dan gak tau selebihnya. Sedangkan Youngmin sendiri, dia tau lebih dari sebagian keluarga besar Donghyun.

Youngmin sendiri gak pernah ngeduga bakal separah ini. Dia cuman terima tawaran yang masuk ke dia buat penukaran pelajar ke China selama 4 semester. Disana mereka sengaja di minta nggak pake handphone, supaya bisa fokus belajar. Toh masih bisa kirim email.

Tapi Youngmin gak punya nyali buat buka email lamanya. Dia takut ada inbox dari Donghyun yang bisa bikin dia gak betah di sana dan mutusin buat balik lagi ke Korea.

Youngmin takut...

...dia gak bisa ngelupain Donghyun.

Semuanya kebukti waktu dia gak sengaja ketemu sama Guanlin dan Yongguk 5 bulan sebelum kepulangannya. Mereka cerita kalo sekarang Donghyun harus minum obat tidur setiap malem biar bisa nyenyak tanpa manggil namanya. Mereka bahkan nunjukin photo Donghyun yang keliatan jauh lebih kurus dari pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Youngmin nyesel.

Pertahanannya yang di bangun satu tahun lebih udah lenyap gak tau kemana. Dia cuman mau ketemu Donghyun.

Youngmin mau Donghyun.

"Kamu nangis?" Youngmin gak tau gimana dia sekarang bisa ada di gendongan Donghyun yang masih pasang senyum walaupun air mata tetep keliatan.

Mereka masuk ke kamar Donghyun, nurunin Youngmin di ranjangnya pelan terus ngecup keningnya lama sebelum imut duduk di samping Youngmin. "Keberatan gak kalo aku Video call _umma_ sama _appa?"_

Youngmin ngegeleng. "Ayo telepon, aku juga kangen banget."

Donghyun mulai mainin gadgetnya, dia senyum lebar waktu muka _appa_ sama _umma_ nya keliatan di layar. Apalagi ngeliat keduanya seneng banget. Walaupun dia tau senengnya bukan karena dia.

 _Youngminnie! Aigooo~ kamu udah pulang?!_

 _"_ Annyeong, _umma._ "

 _Donghyun bilang kamu dapet beasiswa jadi harus belajar terus. Pasti capek ya? Jangan terlalu capek, sayang. Ya ampun, umma pikir Donghyun bohong kalo kalian masih pacaran._

"Ye?"

"Sekarang _umma_ liat kan? Aku sama Youngmin masih bareng, sampe nanti kita tua kayak _umma_ sama _appa._ "

Youngmin ngangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Jadi Donghyun bilang mereka masih pacaran ke orangtuanya?

Youngmin senyum tipis.

 _Kamu tau gak? Donghyun hampir dua tahun gak mau ketemu sama orangtuanya. Umma jadi khawatir._

" _Umma_ , sabtu aku sama Donghyun ke sana ya?"

 _Serius?_

"Kalo bawa temen bisa juga?" Donghyun nyela.

"Gak usah _umma,_ ngerepotin nanti. Temen kita pasti banyak kalo ikut."

" _Umma_ tuh seneng kalo rumah rame. Lagian aku punya villa kok, kamarnya banyak. Ya gak _umma?_ "

 _Pokoknya kalian cepet kesini, umma kangen! Mau bawa 50 orangpun umma gak keberatan. Lagian minggu depan udah masuk libur musim panas._

"Umma, kita bukan anak sekolah."

 _Gak peduli! Pokoknya main yang lama, sekalian ngomongin pernikahan kalian._

"Ye?!"

.

" _Umma,_ Seonho udah pulang?"

"Belum, tapi tadi udah telepon. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

"Kenapa Guan telepon gak di angkat juga? Kan terakhir nelepon _umma_?" Guanlin masih mondar mandir sambil nyoba nelepon Seonho.

"Jam pulang sekolah, jam 9an."

"Sekarang udah jam 11 malem lebih, _umma_. Justin juga bilang Seonho udah pulang, dia gak mau di anter."

Guanlin gak bisa nyembunyiin khawatirnya kalo kayak gini. Dia udah duga, Seonho tuh gak bisa di percaya kalo masalah pergi-pergian.

Dia ngedesah kenceng waktu teleponnya di seberang di angkat. "Kamu dimana?"

 _Kakak Seonho takut._

"Dimana kamu sekarang." Seonho ngomong pelan banget kayak orang ketakutan, gimana Guanlin gak tambah khawatir kalo gini?

 _Gak tau, kakak tolongin. Seonho ada di halte tapi gak tau halte mana. Tulisannya udah gak kebaca._

"Ada cafe, atau toko-toko di sekitarnya kan? namanya apa?"

 _Ada Shin coffee shop di depan halte. Tapi kecil._

Guanlin ngejambak rambutnya sendiri, nyoba nginget halte-halte dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Tapi nihil, dia gak inget ada halte yang depannya ada coffee shop. "Dek, kamu tuh naik bus mana? Kirim GPSnya aja."

 _Nggak tau, kak. Hp Seonho lowbatt kak tinggal 3 persen._

Abis gitu telepon mati.

.

Daniel ngeliatin Seongwoo yang masih fokus main game di hpnya. Pacarnya ini kayak pura-pura gak tau-atau bener gak tau-kalau mereka udah sampe tempat Seongwoo. "Lagi ngapain sih yang?"

"Berenang."

Daniel ketawa kecil. "Udahan main hpnya, sayang. Keluar yuk! Ngantuk."

Seongwoo matiin hpnya terus ngeliatin Daniel galak. "Pulang sono. Gak usah nginep, ntar gua gragotin yang ada."

"Enak lah gitu mah, ikhlas gue."

"Apaan sih si kampret! sono pulang."

"Kenapa sih? Masih marah gara-gara gue gak cerita?"

"Iyalah! Lo tuh anggep gua apaan sih sebenernya? Pacar tuh saling terbuka."

"Kita kan udah buka-bukaan tiap hari."

"Serius, bego! Gua bukan sex doll."

Tatapan Daniel berubah jadi serius. "Siapa sih yang nganggep lo sex doll?"

Ngeliat mata Seongwoo yang berair, Daniel jadi gak tega. Dia senyum sedikit sambil ngambil salah satu tangan Seongwoo buat di genggam sama kedua tangannya. "Gua mau di jodohin."

"Becanda."

"Lo tau _appa_ kayak gimana, kan? Dia punya banyak hutang dan sekarang dia lagi bingung bayarnya gimana." Daniel ngedesah. "Satu-satunya cara ya jual anaknya ke orang kaya."

Daniel malah ketawa kecil liat ekspresi gak percaya Seongwoo. "Klasik banget ya? Tapi kenyataannya gitu."

"Berapa sih harga lo? Biar gua aja yang beli."

"Ratusan juta." suara Daniel kedenger dalem banget. Dia nyiumin tangan Seongwoo di genggamannya sebelum senyum sedikit. "Mahal kan pacar lo? Makanya baik-baik sama gua mulai sekarang."

"Anjing, gak lucu!" Seongwoo narik tangannya, ngelempar kotak tissue ke arah Daniel. "Turun lo, masuk!"

"Gak jadi ngusir pulang nih?"

"Udah gua bilang dari dulu gak usah pulang kalo bikin stress. Selama-lamanya kalo perlu gak usah pulang!"

"Tapi nanti gua di seret di jalan." iya, ayah Daniel emang suka nyewa orang buat bawa Daniel balik ke rumah.

"Ya gak usah keluar! Di kamar aja sampe mati."

Seongwoo ngebanting pintu mobil terus jalan cepet ke apartementnya. _Mood_ yang awalnya jelek gara-gara Daniel gak mau cerita masalahnya, malah makin jelek gara-gara Daniel cerita.

.  
TBC  
.


	19. SALE

**Title** : Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast** : GuanHo, OngNiel.

 **Other Cast** : PD101S2's Member

 **Note** : Ini chapter di buat pas aku bener-bener badmood malem-malem gini. Kayaknya bakal ngaco banget sih, random juga.  
Tapi semoga ga mengecewakan banget ya, soalnya kalo gak update sekarang takutnya besok2 malah susah update -_-"

.

 _Guanlin_  
 _Halte yang di depannya ada Shin Coffee Shop dimana?_ **23.17**

 _Haknyeon_  
 _Mau ngopi malem-malem gini? Udah nutup._ ** _23.17_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Seonho nyasar._ ** _23.17_**  
 _Dimana?_ ** _23.18_**

 _Haknyeon_  
 _Makanya pacar jangan di lepas, ntar gila kayak Donghyun._ ** _23.18_**

 _Guanlin._  
 _Bacot, cepet._ ** _23.19_**

 _Sewoon_  
 _Arah ke Namyangju, deket tempat Jaehwan sama Jinyeong._ ** _23.19_**

 _Haknyeon_  
 _Dari tempat lu ikut bus arah Namyangju, nanti ada di pinggir jalan._ ** _23.20_**  
 _Sabar, anjing._ ** _23.20_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Thanks._ ** _23.21_**

 _Jinyeong_  
 _Seonho udah sama gua, Lin, biar gua yang anter._ ** _23.21_**

 _Sewoon_  
 _Sekalian kalo ketemu Jaehwan suruh hubungin gue, jangan selingkuh terus gitu :(_ ** _23.22_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Mantap barter!_ ** _23.22_**

 _Hyunbin_  
 _Baru gua liat kak Ponyo galau._ ** _23.23_**

 _Sewoon_  
 _Capek hati gua berasa di kocok-kocok._ ** _23.23_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Kayak ayakan teri?_ ** _23.24_**

 _Sewoon_  
 _Bau dong gua?_ ** _23.24_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Apek lu mah._ ** _23.25_**

 _Minki_  
 _Udah bule, bokap pengusaha, nyokap dokter, makanannya teri._ ** _23.25_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Bule merakyat._ ** _23.26_**

 _Youngmin_  
 _Makanya pacar jangan di lepas, ntar gila kayak Donghyun._

 _Ngapain bawa-bawa gua lu juragan babi?! -Donghyun_ ** _23.26_**

 _Eunki_  
 _Asiklah yang udah baikan sekarang tidur bareng. Kapan balikan?_ ** _23.27_**

 _Kenta_  
 _Pacaran mulu lu pada._ ** _23.27_**

 _Youngmin_  
 _Nanti pacaran langsung resmi._ ** _23.27_**

 _Hyunbin_  
 _Baru liat gua kak Youngmin alay._ ** _23.28_**

 _Youngmin_  
 _Apaan sih -"_ ** _23.29_**  
 _Itu Donghyun, bukan gue :(_ ** _23.29_**

 _Kenta_  
 _Belagu banget yang udah baikan. Kemarin aja nangis-nangis di kantin._ ** _23.29_**

 _Hyunbin._  
 _Kenta pms mah gak baru liat gua. Udah biasa._ ** _23.30_**

 _Woojin_  
 _Kalo pms yang di liat apanya?_ ** _23.31_**

 _Hyunbin_  
 _Bapernya. Yang PMS doyan marah-marah gak jelas._ ** _23.31_**

 _Dongho_  
 _Pacar Woojin dong? Gue sering liat dia nyubit sambil marahin dia tiba-tiba._ ** _23.33_**

 _Woojin_  
 _Dia i kok ut kalo marah-marah. Doyan gua liatnya._ ** _23.34_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Itu mah dianya aja yang masokis._ ** _23.34_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Deres banget. Ngalahin air mata kak Minhyun waktu mau pindah ke Amerika._ ** _23.34_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Garing parah._ ** _23.35_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Bomat, Lin. Urusin dulu adek rasa pacar lo._ ** _23.36_**

 _Minhyun_  
 _Pacar rasa adek kali, kebalik._ ** _23.36_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Intinya ya gitu kak._ ** _23.37_**  
 _Ngomong-ngomong Taedong, Sanggyun sama Donghan tumben gak aktif._ ** _23.38_**  
 _Seongwoo sama Daniel juga._ ** _23.38_**  
 _Lagi pada ngapain kalian?_ ** _23.38_**

 _Woojin_  
 _Kepo aja lo._ ** _23.39_**

 _Seongwoo_  
 _SALE_ ** _23.39_**

 ** _*Send Daniel's pict*_**

 _DI JUAL CEPET! GAK BISA NEGO LAGI, HARGA MATI._ ** _23.40_**

 _Kenta_  
 _Mantap jual pacar._ ** _23.41_**

 _Hyunbin_  
 _Kesing gitu mah jualnya ke tante-tante. Pasti laku._ ** _23.41_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Cantumin harga kalo jualan, sayang._ ** _23.42_**

 _Seongwoo_  
 _Bacot, diem aja lo! Gua lagi usaha._ ** _23.42_**

 _Daniel_  
 _*laugh* hahaha_ ** _23.42_**

 _Youngmin_  
 _Ini baru the real PMS._ ** _23.43_**

 _Daniel_  
 _PMS tiap hari dia mah._ ** _23.44_**

 _Seongwoo_  
 _Gak lucu, sumpah._ ** _23.44_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Yaudah bukain dulu ini pintu kamar, gua ngantuk._ ** _23.44_**

 _Seongwoo_  
 _Tidur di sofa aja, males gua liat muka lu._ ** _23.45_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Kenapa sih lo dari tadi? Kesambet setan mana?_ ** _23.45_**

 _Seongwoo_  
 _Si kampret Daniel mau di jodohin! Tolol kan masih bisa ketawa-ketawa sampe kedengeran ke kamar?_ ** _23.46_**

 _Minhyun_  
 _..._ ** _23.47_**

 _Jonghyun_  
 _Ini beneran?_ ** _23.47_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Serius?_ ** _23.47_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Becanda lo kak._ ** _23.47_**

 _Sewoon_  
 _Prank ya?_ ** _23.47_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Makanya kita ngomong dulu, buka pintunya._ ** _23.47_**

 _Aron_  
 _Daniel!_ ** _23.48_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Iya kak, nanti kalo kita kumpul ceritanya._ ** _23.48_**

 _Youngmin_  
 _Bulan ini kumpul dimana, pada mau ke rumah gue gak? Senin udah pada libur musim panas kan? –Donghyun._ ** _23.49_**

 _Minki_  
 _Gyeongju? mauuu *,*_ ** _23.50_**

 _Eunki_  
 _Aku juga mau!_ ** _23.50_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Bawa badan yang lain?_ ** _23.51_**

 _Samuel_  
 _Seonho udah pulang? Daehwi nanyain nih._ ** _23.51_**

 _Guanlin_  
 _Belum, nih lagi nunggu depan rumahnya._ ** _23.52_**

 _Woojin_  
 _Kabarin kalo udah, princess gue juga nanyain._ ** _23.52_**

 _Kenta_  
 _Ngebacot mulu ah._ ** _23.53_**

 _Taewoo_  
 _Nih jomblo masih aja sensian_ ** _23.53_**

 _Aron_  
 _Gue pulang besok, sabtu kita berangkat. Gue cuman ada waktu 3 hari._ ** _23.54_**

 _Jonghyun_  
 _Daniel wajib._ ** _23.54_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Gue ijin umma dulu._ ** _23.55_**

 _Minhyun_  
 _Aron_ ** _23.55_**

 _Aron_  
 _Wajib!_ ** _23.56_**

 _Daniel_  
 _Oke, kak._ ** _23.56_**

.

Daniel ketawa kenceng di ruang tengah apartemen Seongwoo. Padahal tadi dia masih heboh minta Seongwoo bukain pintu kamar. Dia tau banget Seongwoo lagi nangis, makanya ngunci diri di kamar. Pacarnya kan paling gak mau kalo ketauan nangis.

Tapi waktu Seongwoo ngejual dia sambil nyebar photonya di grup chat Daniel malah ngakak gak karuan. Pacarnya lagi galau tapi tetep aja lucu.

Dia akhirnya mutusin buat ikut percakapan. Baru berenti pas bales chat Aron yang minta dia dateng, dan suara kuncian pintu kedenger. Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalem kamar sebelum Seongwoo ngunci lagi.

"Jahat banget sih, gua baru mau pulang."

"Berani pulang gua santet yang ada." Seongwoo ngebanting badannya ke kasur terus langsung di tindih Daniel.

"Gak berani kok, cinta."

"Apaan sih, alay." Dia buang muka, gak berani liat Daniel yang udah pasang _smirk_ ke dia, udah gitu mukanya deket banget lagi. Jalankan ngomong, Daniel nafas aja langsung kerasa ke mukanya.

Apalagi suara Daniel seksi.

Sebel.

Daniel nyium pipi Seongwoo terus ngusap-ngusapin mukanya di sana juga. "Pacar gue nangis, lucu banget sih." Dia mulai ngejilat kuping Seongwoo, lanjut ke lehernya sampe Seongwoo kehentak kaget pas Daniel ngisep leher belakangnya.

Seongwoo _sensitive_ banget di situ.

"Gak lucu. Bangun lu jing, berat." Susah payah dia dorong Daniel, tapi gak ngaruh.

"Bilangnya yang manis dong." Daniel ngusap kepala Seongwoo. "Sayang bangun, nanti aku keburu pengen."

"Bego! Jangan ngomongin seks sekarang."

Daniel ketawa lagi. Tidur di samping Seongwoo terus narik si pacar buat natap dia. Ngeliat mata Seongwoo yang agak sembab dia langsung nyiumin beberapa kali.

"Lu seneng ya pisah dari gua?"

Daniel naikin sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa? Calon istri lo cantik? Imut kayak yang lu harapin?"

"Kapan gua ngarepin yang imut?"

"Dari dulu kan lu minta gue imutan dikit."

Daniel malah ketawa kenceng. Seongwoo udah gedeg banget sama tingkah gila pacarnya. Gak bisa serius sama sekali, sih. "Hahaha dari dulu."

"Serius!"

"Percaya aja sih. Kalo dari dulu gua mau yang imut mah lu udah gua putusin dari dulu juga, sayang."

"Ya terus kenapa lu malah seneng banget sekarang?"

"Gua harus apa? Nangis-nangis? Dapetnya apa?"

"Seenggaknya jangan keliatan seneng depan gua. Kesannya kayak gua doang yang sayang sama lu."

"Udah gua bilang dari awal lu gak usah tau."

"Terus lu bakal gimana kalo gua gak tau?!

"Paling gua cerita sama kak Aron atau kak Jonghyun atau kak Dongho."

"Emang mereka pacar lo?"

"Ya mereka kan gak bakal nangis-nangis depan gua."

"Gimana gua gak nangis, anjing."

Seongwoo malah ngerengkut ke dada Daniel. Nangis. Kenceng banget nangisnya sampe bahunya naik turun.

Daniel bales peluk, nyiumin kepala Seongwoo lembut. "Ngeliat lo nangis gini malah yang bikin gua sedih."

"Gua bilang dari dulu gak usah pulang."

"Kalo gak pulang _umma_ gimana?"

"Yaudah mulai sekarang gak usah pulang."

"Tetep aja gak bisa, sayang."

"Terus kalo lu pulang tapi gak balik lagi ke gua gimana?"

"Gua mana bisa sih ninggalin lo?"

"Ya mana gua tau."

.

"Kenapa gak bareng Guanlin tadi?" Jinyeong buka percakapan sama Seonho di dalem mobil. Tadi mau pulang ke rumahnya gak sengaja ngeliat pacar temennya lagi nangis di halte sendirian.

"Lagi berantem."

"Gara-gara kakak ya?"

Seonho gak berani jawab. Dia nundukin kepalanya ngerasa bersalah.

"Maafin kakak ya."

"Kak Guanlin pernah suka sama kak Jihoon, kakak tau?"

Jinyeong ngangguk, "Tau kok."

Seonho kaget. Jinyeong tau tapi dia malah dengan santainya minta Guanlin jemput Jihoon. Emang Jinyeong gak takut apa Guanlin bakal ngerebut Jihoon?

"Tapi Jihoon cuman suka kakak, gimana dong?"

"Ye?" bingung, Seonho naikin sebelah alisnya ngeliatin Jinyeong.

"Kakak percaya kok sama Guanlin, apalagi sama Jihoon."

Seonho ngerasa bersalah lagi. Seonho kam gak percaya sama Guanlin. "Seonho cuman mau di prioritasin kak Guanlin, maaf ya kak."

"Iya, kakak ngerti. Kakak juga paham. Kakak udah dapet sopir buat Jihoon kok."

"Kakak marah gak sama Seonho?"

"Nggak."

"Kak Guanlin marah gak sama Seonho?"

"Guanlin mana bisa marah sama kamu? Sekarang dia pasti khawatir banget deh. Lain kali jangan kayak gini lagi."

Seonho ngangguk-ngangguk. "Seonho gak bakal gini lagi."

Jinyong tiba-tiba banting stir ke kiri, ngeberentiin mobilnya di pinggir jalan terus ngambil hp, motoin dua cowok yang lagi asik ngobrol di pinggir jalan.

"Siapa kak?"

"Pacar kak Sewoon." terus dia nyimpen hpnya lagi. "Kamu tunggu disini ya."

.

"Kakaaaaak!" setelah turun dari mobil Jinyeong Seonho langsung lari ke arah Guanlin yang udah nunggu di depan rumah sama _umma_ nya. Dia meluk pacarnya erat sambil goyang-goyangin badan. "Maafin Seonho."

"Jangan kayak gini, kakak khawatir banget tau gak?"

"Maafin Seonho, janji gak bakal ngulang lagi." terus dia ganti peluk ummanya.

"Udah sana masuk, nanti kakak nyusul."

Seonho nurut, masuk ke dalem rumah bareng ummanya, sementara Guanlin sendiri nyamperin Jinyeong masuk ke dalem mobil. Jinyeong langsung lempar rokok begitu Guanlin duduk.

Guanlin ngambil satu rokok di bungkus sama di mulut Jinyeong buat nyundutin apinya.

"Udah gua bilang gak usah jemput, bego."

"Mana gua tau kalo bakal kayak gini."

"Kasian adek lo tadi udah di godain sama tante-tante."

Guanlin niup asep dari kegiatan ngerokok, "Keren juga selera si tante." kekehnya.

"Gue udah dapet sopir, Lin."

"Gak usah maksa."

"Serius, sopir ibunya Woojin. Katanya sih ibunya udah berenti kerja seminggu yang lalu."

Guanlin ngangguk-ngangguk. "Mulai kapan?"

"Gue sih minta dia dateng besok pagi."

"Syukur deh kalo gitu." Guanlin ngedesah panjang. Masih terus ngisep rokoknya tanpa ngeluarin omongan apa-apa. Sama kayak Jinyeong.

"Masalah kak Daniel." Jinyeong jeda sebentar terus liat ke arah Guanlin. "itu bener?"

"Kurang tau sih, tapi bokapnya emang rada gila."

Jinyeong ketawa. Guanlin emang suka banget ngomong ceplas ceplos gitu, gak peduli siapapun yang jadi objeknya.

"Padahal mereka pasangan paling rusuh tapi juga paling ngerti satu sama lain. Gak kebayang kalo kak Seongwoo di tinggal."

"Jangan di bayangin kak, ntar yang kebayang malah kayak kak Donghyun."

"Serius, Lin." Jinyeong ketawa lagi. "Tapi emang iya sih."

"Lagian kak Daniel bukan tipe yang gampang ngikutin kemauan bokapnya."

"Iya."

Mereka hening lagi.

"Kak Daniel emang ga mikirin appanya. Tapi ummanya? Adik-adiknya?"

Guanlin ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Kita tunggu aja penjelasan kak Daniel kalo gitu."

Jinyeong diem. Dia ngeluarin hpnya, mainin sebentar sebelum ngelempar ke Guanlin. Yang nerima ngangkat sebelah alisnya setelah liat gambar.

"Kak Jaehwan."

"Sama?"

Jinyeong ngangkat bahu. "Kayaknya bukan orang spesial sih, dia santai aja waktu gua dateng."

"Lu tanyain ga kenapa dia gak bisa di hubungin? Kasian kak Sewoon."

"Katanya sih ada sedikit masalah. Dia bakal hubungin Sewoon kalo masalahnya kelar."

"Lama-lama geng kita jadi galau squad nih."

Jinyeong noyor kepala Guanlin. "Ada-ada aja."

Guanlin nyengir. "Sabtu dateng kan?"

"Dateng lah, udah gua schedule dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Giliran kak Aron dateng aja di schedule, kemarin-kemarin kemana aja?"

"Gue absen baru 2 bulan."

"Okelah, udah malem. Gua masuk dulu."

"Sip."

.

Di tempat lain, Donghan lagi nyudutin cowok ke tembok, ngelumat bibir si cowok kasar sampe kedenger bunyi kecipak begitu bibirnya ke buka sedikit.

Tangan kanannya dia masukin ke dalem celana si cowok buat ngusap area-area sensitif disitu, sementara satu tangannya yang lain ngedorong kepala lawannya biar ciuman mereka lebih dalem.

"Ugh, H, Han..." rintih cowok di bawah kukuhannya sambil berusaha ngejauhin tangan Donghan yang mulai ngusap kepunyaannya. Donghan yang ngrliat cuman nampilin _smirk_ tipis.

"Donghaaan!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama ngejauh begitu ngedenger suara cewek yang teriak manggil Donghan.

Beberapa detik kemudian si cewek udah ada di depan mereka sambil nampilin senyum lebarnya. "Eh ada Taedong oppa."

Taedong senyum. "Hai, Yuju."

"Untung aku bawa makanannya banyak, jadi bisa di makan bertiga."

"Gue mau pulang kok."

"Gak boleh! Oppa disini aja, lagian aku cuman mau mastiin pacarku yang ganteng ini makan." si cewek narik pipi kanan Donghan yang masih dalem mode bingungnya.

"Kok kamu dateng ga bilang aku dulu sih?"

"Kan biar _surprise_ , sayang."

Donghan ngedesah sambil buang muka.

"Ih ngambek." sekarang pipi kiri Donghan yang kena tarik.

"Yaudah nih makanannya." dia nyodorin plastik gede ke Donghan terus ngambil beberapa plastik kecil yang ada di dalemnya. "tapi aku kayaknya berubah pikiran, aku ambil bagian aku aja deh."

"Udah malem, kamu mau kemana?"

"Justru karena udah malem aku mau buru-buru pulang, sayang."

"Aku anter ya?"

"Gak usah! Aku bawa mobil sendiri kok."

"Kabarin aku kalo kamu udah sampe rumah."

"Siap, bos." Yuju pasang pose hormat yang langsung di hadiahin kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Kak Taedong, aku pulang dulu ya." dia lambai-lambai ke Taedong sambil jalan ngejauh. "Kalian jangan lupa makan ya!"

Dan sekarang bener-bener ilang di balik pintu.

Taedong ngusap mukanya kasar. "Udahlah, gak bakal ada ujungnya." terus masuk ke dalem kamar Donghyun banting pintu.

.

Sewoon nyuekin ho yang dari tadi panggilan masuk gak berenti-berenti. Kalo di itung mungkin udah 10 kali lebih.

Dulu kata Jaehwan dia gak boleh ngangkat telepon sembarangan. Takut ada telepon dari kartu kredit soalnya, kartu kredit Sewoon kan Jaehwan yang bayar. Sekarang Sewoon gak tau udah bayar apa belum, kan Jaehwan gak bisa di hubungin. Jadi Sewoon gak berani angkat.

Tapi lama-lama dia penasaran juga.

Sewoon lupa fakta gak ada bank yang buka jam 12 malem dan nelepon berkali-kali secara beruntun gitu.

Dengan modal rasa penasaran Sewoon ngangkat teleponnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

 _Lama banget angkatnya?_

Sewoon ngedecak waktu suara Jaehwan yang kedenger. "Kemana aja sih?"

 _Kenapa? Kangen gak?_

"Hih apa banget kangen sama lo."

 _Hehehe sorry ya, hp aku mati_

 _"_ Terus ini pake hp siapa?"

 _Kak Sungwoo_ n

"Siapa tuh?"

 _Sunbae ak_ u

"Oh... Yang kemarin di mobil bareng lo ya?"

 _Eh? Kapan?_

"Ngeles mulu kayak mau masuk universitas."

 _Beneran, kapan sih?_

"Udah gak usah di bahas. Sabtu sampe senin ada acara lo bisa ikut ga?"

 _Kemana?_

"Rumah Donghyun."

 _Ngapain?_

"Intinya mau ikut nggak?

 _Menurut kamu mending ikut gak?_

"Terserah ah. Lama. Cepetan teleponnya biar yang namanya Sungwoon juga pulang. Ngapain sih berduaan?"

 _Aku jadwal kosong hari minggu aja, sayang._

"Yaudah gak jadi. Matiin hp, kasih hpnya, besok aku aja ke tempat kamu. Beli hp sekalian."

 _Duit_ _siapa_?

"Duit kamulah! Masa aku."

Abis gitu sambungan mati. Sewoon selesain panggilannya terus nutup semua badan pake selimut. Malu sendiri. Baru kali ini Sewoon cemburu.

.  
TBC  
.


	20. Prepare

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast :** OngNiel, Howons, DongPaca, Taedonghan

 **Other Cast** : Produce101S1&S2

 **Note :** Banyak TYPO! Mohon maaf kalo kurang bagus di chap ini padahal kalian nunggu lama. Aku bener-bener sibuk sampe akhir agustus ini, jadi yang tadinya bisa update 2/3 chap seminggu, sekarang 1 aja pengorbanan .

Happy reading, guys!

.

"Lo mau kemana?" Seongwoo yang baru aja buka matanya kaget liat Daniel yang udah rapi. Karena setau dia, tiap hari jumat kelas Daniel cuman ada sore. Dan sekarang masih jam 11 siang.

"Ke rumah."

"Gue ikut."

"Nggak." tegas Daniel. Suaranya yang lantang bisa bikin seorang Ong Seongwoo yang keras kepala langsung ciut. "Gue bakal balik, lo gak usah khawatir."

"Gimana caranya biar gua gak khawatir?"

"Mending sekarang lo mandi, siap-siap ngampus, ketemu sama anak-anak, seneng-seneng."

"Gue gak mau keluar sama siapa-siapa kalo bukan sama lo."

Daniel ngedesah. Seongwoo tau banget Daniel sekarang lagi berusaha serius, biasanya si pacar bakal ngegodain dia tiap menit walaupun lagi galau. Ini? Daniel senyum aja nggak.

"Kali ini aja dengerin gua." Daniel ngambil satu tangan Seongwoo terus ngegenggam erat. "Gua gak akan segampang itu ngelepasin lo, oke? percaya kan?"

"Kapan gua gak percaya sama lo hah?"

"Kalo gitu lo juga harus percaya kalo gua bakal balik."

.

Gak tau kenapa suasana tempat makan mereka sekarang suram banget. Woojin yang biasa suap-suapan sama Hyungseob sekarang gak berani, Daehwi yang suka cerita tentang Samuel sekarang diem. Trio rusuh Haknyeon, Taewoo sama Donghan juga sama kicepnya.

Aura Seongwoo itu loh, tajem banget. Bikin serem.

Seongwoo emang gak ngapa-ngapain. Sama sekali nggak. Dia cuman diem aja sambil nusuk nusuk apel pake garpu.

Tapi kan diemnya Seongwoo yang bikin serem.

"Daniel kenapa gak ikut kelas hari ini Ong?" Sanggyun yang baru dateng bareng Taedong ikut gabung makan di kantin, ngambil tempat di samping Taewoo, tepat di depan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo ngegeleng lemes. "Tadi siang dia pulang."

"Lemes amat, belum makan lo? Rumput banyak noh biar seger."

"Gak lucu, tolol."

"Gak ada yang ngelucu." Sanggyun nyomot makanan Taewoo. "Setiap masalah ada solusinya, tinggal percaya aja sama Daniel dan tungguin dia cerita. Dia gak bakal gegabah, Ong, Daniel bukan bocah SD."

"Tuh anak tertutup banget sih sama gua, heran."

"Orang kan beda-beda. Dia masih batas wajar sih, bagi apa yang emang harus di bagi."

Taedong ngangguk. "Bagi kehangatan misalnya." Dia langsung _high five_ bareng Sanggyun.

"Lo berdua emang paling cocok sama kak Daniel." Komentar Haknyeon. Yang di bales angakatan bahu dua-duanya.

"Yang lain pada kemana nih?" Sanggyun ngambil makanan Taewoo lagi sampe yang punya misuh-misuh gak jelas.

"Pesen sih kalo laper. Jangan kayak orang susah lu." dumel Taewoo. "Sewoon katanya mau ke tempat Jaehwan, Youngmin Donghyun katanya sih mau siap-siap, sisanya gak tau."

"Kak Aron udah balik belum?" Seongwoo ngalihin pandangan ke temen-temennya.

"Udah. Udah telepon Daniel juga." Saut Sanggyun.

Seongwoo nautin alisnya. Kok bisa dia gak tau?

Sanggyun yang tau arti tatapan Seongwoo nyaut. "Tadi gua yang jemput di bandara. Teleponnya juga di depan gua sih."

"Jam?"

"Sekitar jam 2 lah."

.

"Lo udah siapin barang-barang buat besok?" Taedong tidur di kasur Donghan sambil mainin hpnya.

"Udah, Yuju yang siapin."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi, kita di kampus." Donghan narik satu tangan Taedong, ikutan tidur di sampingnya dan ngejadiin tangan Taedong yang tadi di tarik bantalan.

"Oh." Taedong ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Cewek yang ada di hp lo siapa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang hari ini janjian sama lo di namsan tower."

"Lo buka chat gua lagi?" Taedong naikin nada ngomongnya. Tapi Donghan gak peduli, dia cuman ngangkat bahu sambil ngeluarin hpnya. "Udah gua bilang gak usah buka-buka chat, lancang banget sih."

"Ya ya ya, sorry."

"Besok-besok juga di ulang."

"Emang." Dia naruh hpnya di dada Taedong dan ngerebut hp yang ada di tangan Taedong. "Kemarin gue jawab lu gak bisa." lanjutnya. "Mana sih chatnya? lu hapus ya?"

"Iya."

"Kapan?"

"Barusan."

"Kenapa?"

"Takut cewek gua marah. Kenapa?"

"Gue tau lu udah gak pacaran lagi sama Sowon." Donghan sekarang malah asik mainin game di hp Taedong.

"Bukan Sowon."

Belum sempet Donghan tanya lagi, hpnya Taedong udah bunyi. Nampilin nama Kim Chungha di layar. Taedong ngerebut hpnya buat ngangkat panggilan sambil jalan ke arah balkon di luar kamar yang cuman di batesin pintu kaca, sementara Donghan ngikutin dari belakang.

Cewek baru lagi.

"Halo."

Donghan mulai meluk Taedong dari belakang.

"Tiga hari aja, aku bakal sering-sering telepon kamu."

Lidahnya mulai ngejilat area leher Taedong.

"Iya, aku gak lupa kok."

Taedong mulai ngelawan, narik rambut Donghan sampe kepala cowok itu ngedongak.

"Aku telepon lagi nanti ya, aku mau pulang dulu."

Sepersekian detik kemudian bibir mereka nyatu. Ngelumat satu sama lain terus akhirnya bibir Taedong turun buat ngisep leher Donghan kenceng, nyisain bekas keunguan. Dia ngelakuin yang sama di sisi lainnya. Jilat, hisep sampe suara isepannya kedenger jelas diiringin desahan Donghan, nambahin satu kiss mark di leher. Terus begitu sampe ada lebih dari 5 tanda.

"Sayaaang~" lagi-lagi suara yang sama kayak kemarin ganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Fuck!"

"Gue gak tau Yuju bakal dateng." Donghan baru aja mau nyamperin pacarnya sebelum tangan Taedong nahan dia.

"Leher lo. Kita bisa ketauan kalo lo samperin dia."

"Terus gimana?"

"Pura-pura tidur aja, biar gua yang kesana."

.

"Eh kak Taedong, Donghannya mana?"

"Udah tidur."

"Tidur? gak biasanya tidur jam segini."

"Kurang tau deh."

"Oh yaudah deh, aku titip ini aja ya kak." Yuju nyerahin plastik bag lumayan gede ke Taedong. "Ini baju sama jaket kesayangan Donghan, pasti dia bakal nyariin jaketnya besok kalo gak ada."

"Kamu cuciin?"

"Iya hehehe."

Taedong ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia buka plastiknya ngeliat jaket yang di maksud terus senyum kecil.

Jaket hadiah ulang tahun dari dia buat Donghan 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pulang dulu, makasih ya kak."

"Besok gue suruh Donghan telepon lo."

"Sip, bye~ selamat seneng-seneng di liburannya."

Taedong bales ngelambain tangan sampe Yuju ilang dari pandangannya dan balik masuk ke dalem kamar. Dia ngelempar plastik ke Donghan terus ikut tidur di sampingnya. "Baik ya si Yuju? pantes lo sayang."

"Gak usah bahas dialah kalo kita lagi berdua gini."

Taedong gak jawab, mereka hening beberapa detik. "Han?"

Nada Taedong ngelembut, Donghan yang tau ada hal serius kalo Taedong udah gini cuman dehem jawab panggilannya.

"Gua atau Yuju?"

"Buat masa depan gue, gue bakal jawab Yuju."

Hening lagi.

"Tapi buat masalah hati, gue gak bisa nyangkal kalo gue lebih milih lo."

.

"Kamu udah ajak Sejeong?" Donghyun duduk di kasur, di sebelah koper yang di pake buat keperluan mereka.

"Aku gak ajak juga dia udah heboh sendiri mau ikut. Di bilangin Daehwi katanya."

"Ya gak apa-apa lah, sekali-kali ada cewek di acara kita."

"Ngeribetin. Kamarnya gimana? Makan tempat aja. Lagian gak enak sama anak-anak."

"Mulut kamu udah mulai jahat ya sekarang? sering gabung sama Minki kayaknya."

Youngmin cemberut. Dia mulai ngebuka koper dan masukin baju-baju Donghyun yang udah dia siapin sebelumnya di atas kasur.

"Kita delivery makanan aja ya?"

Youngmin ngangguk. Selain lagi males masak, di rumah Donghyun juga lagi gak ada bahan makanan. Jadi dia lebih milih delivery di banding harus berangkat ke supermarket dan masak dulu.

"Hyun, perkiraan yang dateng berapa orang? muat gak tuh villa kamu?"

Donghyun diem sebentar buat mikir. "Kayaknya bakal lebih dari 25 orang."

"Ada berapa kamar? Cukup gak?"

"Kamu kayak gak pernah ke tempat aku aja."

"Aku kan gak ngitungin kamar."

"Ada 12 kamar kecil, sama satu kamar utama. Kita atur pembagian kamar sekarang gimana? Yang jomblo satuin aja."

"Kita dong?"

"Kita kan calon, gak masuk jomblo lah. Lagian kita sama Sejeong mah di rumah aja, gak usah ikut di Villanya."

"Taedong pesen dia mau sekamar sama Donghan."

"Makin deket aja, lama-lama jadian juga tuh orang berdua."

"Ngaco aja, mereka kan sama-sana punya pacar."

"Siapa tau kan?"

Youngmin ngangkat bahu, gak tau harus jawab apa. Bener sih, gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini. Matanya otomatis melotot kaget waktu Donghyun sengaja narik satu tangannya dan ngejatohin Youngmin di pangkuan dia. Meluk erat Youngmin dari sisi kanannya.

"Aku kangen kayak gini sama kamu."

Youngmin cuman senyum. Dia juga kangen lah di manjain gini sama Donghyun, tapi Youngmin masih malu sekarang. Dulu sih dia yang nyamperin Donghyun terus duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ayo bahas pembagian kamarnya."

"Kak Aron sama kak Minhyun," Youngmin pake jempol kanan buat ngitung kamar pertama. "Jonghyun sama Minki." tambahan jari telunjuk dan berkelanjutan di hitungan setelahnya. "Daniel-Seongwoo, Guanlin-Seonho, Woojin-Hyungseob, Yongguk- Sihyun, Samuel-Daehwi, Jinyeong-Jihoon, terus Haknyeon sama siapa tuh pacar barunya."

Donghyun ngangkat bahu, dia juga gak tau soalnya. "Taewoo-Taedong."

"Sisa 2 kamar kecil sama satu kamar utama. Pacarnya Sewoon ikut nggak?"

"Gak tau deh."

"Kak Yoojin, kak Taehyun, Woontak sama yang lain gak ikutan?"

"Kak Yoojin nggak, kak Taehyun sama yang lain udah gak ada kabar. Udah tewas kali.."

"Terus Eunki gak bawa Jung Jung?"

"Nggak tau, cantik." Youngmin kicep. Dia cuman senyum malu-malu sebelum lanjutin ngomong.

"Kenta, Baekho, Hyunbin, Sanggyun sama Eunki satu kamar."

"Eunki sama Sewoon aja, Taewoo yang bareng mereka. Biar ancurnya gak nanggung-nanggung."

Ketawanya Youngmin bikin Donghyun ikut ketawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti berapa mobil?"

"Satu aja, kak Aron sewa bus. Emang belum di umumin di grup?"

"Gak tau deh, aku gak ngecek soalnya."

Mereka hening beberapa saat. Masih di posisi yang sama, Youngmin duduk di pangkuan Donghyun sambil senderin kepalanya ke kepala Donghyun, tangannya juga ngelingkar di leher Donghyun.

"Kalo nanti _umma_ sama _appa_ bener-bener ngomongin pernikahan kita gimana? kamu siap?" Donghyun natap Youngmin dalem sambil senyum lebar.

"Liat nanti aja."

.

Sewoon sampe di ruang les vocal tempat Jaehwan kerja, tapi dia gak nemuin pacarnya disana. Dihubungin juga gak bisa. Masa mau telepon ke nomor yang kemarin? males banget Sewoon. Untungnya sih Sewoon udah banyak kenal orang disana, jadi dia gak perlu nunggu depan gedung.

Dia nyoba tanya sama orang-orang didalem ruangan dan bener aja mereka semua bilang Jaehwan pergi sama yang namanya Sungwoon.

Gimana Sewoon gak kesel?

Udah bilang dia bakal dateng, Jaehwan malah pergi. Pengen maki-maki tapi sayang, gak di maki-maki gak sadar-sadar. Dilema Sewoon jadinya.

Dia mutusin buat nungguin Jaehwan di bangku depan ruang latihan sambil mainin hpnya. Mau nulis curhatan di grup tadinya, tapi gak jadi gara-gara Jaehwan keburu dateng bawa 2 gelas coklat di tangannya.

Pasti satunya buat Sungwoon.

"Kok mukanya bete? nunggu lama ya?"

Sewoon ngelengos. "Udah tau aku mau dateng, malah pergi."

"Keluar doang sebentar." Jaehwan nyodorin satu coklatnya. "Kesukaan kamu coklat Original kan?"

Sewoon ngambil walaupun masih pake tampang super bete. "Dari mana?"

"Nemenin kak Sungwoon beli coklat, jadi sekalian aku beliin buat kamu."

Sewoon ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yuk, keluar."

"Aku ambil tas dulu." Jaehwan jalan ke luar ke arah parkiran mobil, bikin Sewoon ngerutin keningnya bingung. Lah ngapain juga naro tas di luar? Jaehwan kan gak punya mobil juga. Sewoon yang penasaran ikut jalan di belakang Jaehwan.

"Naro tasnya dimana? kok jauh banget?"

"Di mobil kak Sungwoon."

"Oh." denger nama itu Sewoon mutusin buat berdiri di depan pintu keluar, nungguin Jaehwan ngambil tas.

Tapi dia lari kecil begitu ngeliat dua cowok yang keluar dari dalem mobil setelah Jaehwan ngetuk.

Persetan lah Sungwoon Sungwoon tadi, dia malah ngarah ke cowok satunya terus meluk beberapa detik. "Ahjussi!"

"Heh apaan lo, ponyo!"

"Gue kira lu udah mati. Di grup line gak ada, di hubungin susah, kumpul gak pernah."

Taehyun -cowok tadi- ngacak-ngacak rambut Sewoon gemes sebelum ngerangkul buat ngejitak kepalanya. "Kerjaan lo juga cuman ngebully gua tiap ketemu."

"Hahaha, ngapain kesini pak Tua?"

"Sialan." Taehyun ngejitak sekali lagi. "Bukan urusan lo. Lo ngapain disini?"

"Ngitungin semut."

"Serius."

"Kayak bisa aja lu serius."

"Kalian kenal?" Jaehwan mutus percakapan mereka.

"Si om masuk ke kumpulan aku."

"Oh, lo pacar Jaehwan."

"Iya." Sewoon ngangguk semangat. "Besok kita ada acara liburan ke kampungnya Donghyun, ikut nggak? Udah lama lu gak join."

Tehyun ngelirik cowok di sebelahnya. Badannya kecil, bibirnya penuh, manis lah kalo menurut Sewoon mah. "Kamu mau ikut?"

"Boleh."

"Dia siapa?"

"Sungwoon. Punya gue, kenapa?"

Gak sadar, Sewoon senyum lebar sampe giginya keliatan. Dia emang ga terlalu merhatiin waktu ketemu Sungwoon pertama kali di dalem mobil yang sama bareng Jaehwan. "Gak apa-apa."

"Nanti gue hubungin Aron, dia sempet ngajak sih kemarin."

"Okedeh." Sewoon gak tau mulai kapan Jaehwan udah ada di sampingnya sambil nenteng tas. "Duluan ya om, ketemu besok."

"Sip."

Sewoon gandengan tangan sama Jaehwan ke mobilnya sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas. Keliatan banget sih senengnya.

"Kenapa kamu? seneng ketemu kak Taehyun?"

"Nggak, biasa aja."

"Terus?"

"Seneng ternyata Sungwoon pacar kak Taehyun. Aku kan tadi udah cemburu."

Jaehwan nahan ketawanya pas denger itu, tapi malah lepas waktu Sewoon ngeliatin dia tajem. Mukanya Sewoon malah keliatan lucu sih kalo ngasih tampang serem.

"Cemburu gak jelas."

"Dari mananya sih gak jelas? gak ada kabar tapi malah sering jalan bareng Sungwoon."

"Mau ketawa lagi ya?"

"Tawa sampe mati."

Sewoon lanjutin jalan buat masuk mobil, nutup pintu mobil kenceng terus mulai ngelaksonin Jaehwan yang masih ngakak di tengah-tengah parkiran.

Malu-maluin.

Untung sayang.

.

"Kamu besok bener gak mau ikut?"

"Maunya gimana?"

"Terserah ah. Capek ngomong sama kamu."

"Baru juga ketemu, udah capek aja." Jaehwan nyubit pipi Sewoon yang lagi fokus nyetir. "Maunya aku ikut gak?"

"Ya ikut lah."

"Yaudah aku ikut. Tapi aku ijin kak Sungwoon dulu ya?"

"Sungwoon sebenernya siapa sih?"

"Senior aku, dia juga yang punya tempat les."

"Oh."

"Lucu juga ya liat kamu cemburu kayak gini hahaha."

"Berisik ah."

.

"Kayaknya bakal kurang kamar." Donghyun ngomong sambil ketawa waktu mereka buka chat grup.

Masalahnya Sewoon sama Taehyun konfirmasi ikut sama pasangannya. Otomatis mereka kurang satu kamar.

Ting!

 _Eunki_  
 _Jung Jung ikut. 21.02_

"Sadist."

Youngmin ngakak. "Gimana dong? Bukannya ada yang _double_ _bed_ ya?"

"Ya ada sih. Kira-kira siapa yang gak bakal macem-macem?"

"Meragukan semua sih." Youngmin ketawa lagi walaupun lebih kalem. "Yang masih SMA pastinya."

"Guanlin, Samuel. Terus?"

"Pacarnya Haknyeon kan masih SMA tuh. Sama Woojin aja, Hyungseob kayaknya masih perawan."

"Atau Jihoon Jinyeong."

"Jangan lah, kasih quality time ke mereka. Selama ini kan Jinyeong sibuk."

"Bener juga sih."

 _Youngmin_  
 _Guanlin-Seonho satu kamar sama Daehwi-Samuel, Woojin-Hyungseob satu kamar Haknyeon gapapa kan? -Donghyun 21.05_

 _Guanlin_  
 _No prob 21.06_

 _Samuel_  
 _Gue sama kak Dae bareng Haknyeon aja. Jangan pernah satuin Seonho sama Daehwi. 21.06_

 _Guanlin_  
 _Kkkk~ lupa gua. Bukan liburan malah emosi jiwa yang ada. 21.07_

 _Taedong_  
 _Gua sama Donghan jangan di satuin sama yang lain. 21.07_

 _Youngmin_  
 _Gua sama Donghan jangan di satuin sama yang lai_ n

 _Curiga gua sama lu berdua. -Donghyun 21.07_

 _Woojin_  
 _Guanlin-Seonho satu kamar sama Daehwi-Samuel, Woojin-Hyungseob satu kamar Haknyeon gapapa kan?_

 _Emang bisa nolak? 21.08_

 _Youngmin_  
 _Enggak 21.08_

 _Woojin_  
 _Dedek pasrah, kak. 21.09_

 _Youngmin_  
 _Najis, Jin. 21.10_

 _Aron_  
 _Udah udah, off. Istirahat buat besok. Kumpul di rumah Guanlin jam 7 pagi. 21.10_

.

Sementara di tempat lain Seongwoo lagi guling-gulingan gak jelas. Gak biasa banget kalo gak ada Daniel walaupun cuman setengah hari begini. Dia mulai gerak-gerakin kaki sampe kepala, betingkah kayak cacing kena garem.

Minhyun aja yang tadinya kasian malah jadi kesel.

Seongwoo emang nginep di tempatnya sama Aron, mohon-mohon mau tidur sama Minhyun sampe Aron harus nyewa kamar baru buat tidurnya.

Katanya Seongwoo sih biar berbagi, masa cuman dia yang gak dapet kehangatan pacar, Minhyun juga dong. Kan mereka temen.

Terus lagi kalo di apartemen dia bakal keinget Daniel. Padahal kan bukan cuman kali ini dia gak tidur bareng Daniel.

Seongwoo masih geliat di kasur. Nendang-nendang gak jelas sampe guling-guling lagi.

"Gue mau tidur, kampret."

"Gua juga, jing."

"Ya tidur, bego. Besok bagun pagi."

"Gak bisa masalahnya."

"Tidurin."

"Sama siapa? Masa Aron?"

Minhyun loading...

Nunggu beberapa detik baru kemudian nendang pantat Seongwoo sampe yang punya jatoh ke lantai.

"Bangke! Berani gue silet punya lo."

"Anjir sadis."

"Kangen banget apa lo gak di tidurin Daniel sehari?"

"Gue rindu sentuhan Daniel."

"Amit-amit. Mimpi apa gua punya temen kayak lo."

"Ngapain mesti mimpi kalo kenyataannya udah seindah ini?"

"Indah palalu kendor!"

"Kenceng. Udah sering nih di maju mundurin Daniel."

"Tau ah Ong, pusing gua."

"Iya gua juga sama."

Minhyun cuman ngedesah panjang terus nutup semua badannya pake selimut.

Terserah Seongwoo ah, Minhyun capek.

-TBC-


	21. Liburan bag 1

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast :** Ongniel, Dongpaca.

 **Support Cast :** Produce 101 S2's members.

 **WARNING! BELUM DI EDIT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CHAP MEMBOSANKAN. DAN ADA PERNYATAAN SAYA DI AKHIR CHAPTER.**

 **.**

Seongwoo lagi ngegalau di depan pintu rumah Guanlin. Padahal yang lain sibuk ngangkatin koper ke dalem bus.

Ya habis Danielnya belum dateng juga, padahal udah hampir jam 7. Seongwoo kan galau. Kalo dia ikut sama rombongan jomblo gimana? nanti ketularan lagi.

Ih Seongwoo ogah.

"Kak, sini koper lo gua bawain." walaupun gak dapet jawaban, Guanlin dengan sepenuh hati ngambil koper Seongwoo buat masukin ke dalem bus. Seonho juga ikutan ngambil koper yang satu lagi, katanya sih punyanya Daniel.

"Udah kak, jangan galau-galau, nanti juga kak Daniel sampe." Daehwi jongkok di depan Seongwoo, mukanya udah kayak anak kucing ngemis minta makan. Gimana Seongwoo gak luluh coba?

"Sam, pacar lo buat gue ya?"

Samuel yang emang dari tadi berdiri di samping Seongwoo sambil ngeliatin pacarnya ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gak bakal kuat dia ngelayanin lo."

"Siapa juga yang bilang jadi pacar, jadi pajangan gue aja di rumah. Lumayan kalo lagi bete."

Daehwi manyun.

"Mending buat di kamar gue." Samuel narik sebelah tangan Daehwi yang sengaja di ulurin Daehwi ke dia. Terus tangannya otomatis ngerangkul Daehwi.

"Gue kan udah ada yang di kamar. Cuman belum nongol aja."

"Udah lu coba telepon?"

"Udah. Dari kemarin gue telepon, semalem gue telepon, tadi pagi gue telepon, barusan gue telepon. Gak ada tanggepan. Anjing emang."

"Jangan di contoh mulutnya ya." abis ngomong gitu Samuel ngebawa Daehwi ngejauhin Seongwoo sambil rangkulan sampe Seongwoo misuh-misuh gak jelas. Daehwi sih ikut aja, tapi mukanya masih kayak gak enak gitu ke Seongwoo.

"Kak, kak Daniel tuh." Seongwoo buru-buru ngalihin perhatiannya ke mobil yang baru aja parkir denger Woojin bilang gitu. Dia senyum lebar waktu liat Daniel keluar bareng Jisung, kakak sepupunya. Langsung aja Seongwoo lari, meluk nerjang Danielnya.

"Kangen ya?"

"Nggak." Seongwoo ngebantah tapi malah ngeratin pelukan. Mukanya di tenggelemin di leher Daniel.

Daniel senyum lebar tapi langsung khawatir waktu ngerasa lehernya basah. "Kok lu nangis sih?"

"Tolol banget segala nanya."

Daniel ketawa.

"Udah lengkap kan? naik yuk!" Aron ngasih perintah yang dianggukin semuanya. "Kak Jisung, kita duluan ya!" Dia alihin muka ke ibunya Seonho. "Tante, kita pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati kalian. Titip Seonho sama Guanlin ya." Dia ngusap rambut Guanlin. "Inget, masih SMA. Jangan macem-macem."

"Iya, _umma_."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Seongwoo gak pernah ngelepasin tangannya dari Daniel, mau ngapain aja kaitan jarinya di jari-jari Daniel gak pernah kelepas. "Kayaknya tangan gua basah nih, keringetan. Lepas dulu dong pegangannya sayang."

"Gak mau."

Daniel nyium pipi Seongwoo beberapa detik. Abis gitu lepasin sambil senyum-senyum.

"Biar apa di cium gini?"

"Biar lu sadar gue masih di samping lu."

Seongwoo gak bales. Cuman senderin kepalanya di bahu lebar Daniel sambil pejamin matanya, ngantuk. Maklum aja, dia semaleman gak bisa tidur gara-gara mikirin Daniel doang. Minhyun aja yang semalem nemenin dia sekarang udah tepar di pelukan Aron.

"Gara-gara lo gua ngantuk sekarang."

"Yaudah tidur aja, gua jagain."

Seongwoo gak tau aja kalo Daniel juga semaleman gak bisa tidur.

.

"Muel?"

Samuel yang lagi asik sama game di hpnya cuman deham jawab panggilan Daehwi.

"Aku gak tau kalo kak Taedong itu pacaran sama kak Donghan."

Samuel ngalihin pandangan ke Daehwi, yang di liat nunjuk kursi sampingnya pake dagu. Dia ikut ngeliatin objek pandang Daehwi terus ngerutin dahinya bingung. "Tadi aku liat mereka ciuman di deket kamar mandi rumah Seonho, terus pegangan tangan sampe sekarang. Jadian kan?"

Samuel diem.

"Kamu gak tau mereka pacaran?"

"Aku tau mereka deket, tapi pacaran?"

"Kalo gak pacaran kenapa ciuman?"

Samuel diem lagi. Dia emang tau Donghan sama Taedong deket, sering skinship kayak pegangan tangan, pelukan, rangkulan, tapi gak mungkin kan mereka sampe ciuman?

Itu kelewat batas namanya. Apalagi mereka udah punya pacar masing-masing.

"Aku tanya ke mereka nanti."

"Aku mau ke kak Youngmin dulu ya." belum sempet Samuel bales, Daehwi udah jalan ke bangku Youngmin yang lagi nulis-nulis sendirian. Donghyun ke bangku paling depan buat ngarahin supir, padahal Youngmin paling gak suka bangku depan di bus. Pusing katanya.

Samuel sih gak masalah, itung-itung pendekatan diri, Daehwi kan gak terlalu akrab sama Youngmin. Asal gak bablas aja.

"Kakak lagi apa?" Daehwi duduk di samping Youngmin sambil liat coretan Youngmin di buku kecil.

"Lagi nulis pembagian kamar kalian."

1\. Aron-Minhyun  
2\. Jonghyun-Minki  
3\. Daniel-Seongwoo  
4\. Guanlin-Senho  
5\. Samuel-Daehwi  
6\. Woojin-Hyungseob  
7\. Jihoon-Jinyeong  
8\. Taedong-Donghan  
9\. Taehyun-Sungwoon  
10\. Haknyeon-Woong  
11\. Yongguk-Sihyun  
12\. Sewoon-Jaehwan  
13\. Eunki-JungJung  
14\. Hyunbin, Taewoo, Kenta, Baekho sama Sanggyun.

"Kurang satu kamar aja ternyata." Youngmin ngomong sendiri, Daehwi miringin kepalanya ngeliatin Youngmin sama tulisannnya gantian.

"Ada yang double bed gak kak kamarnya?"

"Ada tiga kamar yang _double_ _bed_ sebenernya."

"Aku sama Seonho aja kak."

"Samuel sama Guanlinnya gak mau."

"Gak apa-apa nanti aku yang bilang ke Samuel. Kalo aku sama Hyungseob atau Eiwoong, mereka suka bawel. Kalo Guanlin-Seonho kan gak bawel. Hehehe. Paling berisik."

"Bener nih?"

"Iya." Daehwi ngangguk mantap. "Nanti kalo Muel atau Guan protes biar aku yang marahin."

Youngmin ketawa. "Hebat ya kamu bisa bikin Sam gak berkutik gitu."

"Akunya yang lebih sering gak berkutik sama Muel."

"Tetep aja bisa bikin Samuel nurut tuh keren buat kita."

"Segitunya?"

Youngmin naikin sebelah alisnya ngeliat Daehwi. "Kamu tau gak kalo Sam tuh ngebangkang banget?"

Daehwi ngegeleng kecil.

"Dia suka ngerokok dari SMP, gak pernah dengerin orangtuanya, suka bolos lagi."

"Tapi Samuel nurut kok kak sama orangtuanya. Buktinya dia sekarang ikut kerja sama _daddy_ nya kan?"

"Lo juga gak tau dia kerja biar bisa pacaran sama lo?" Sewoon yang ada di belakang mereka tiba-tiba nyambung pake suara pelan kayak bisik-bisik, berdiri di belakang kursi Daehwi-Youngmin.

Daehwi ngegeleng lagi.

"Kasian banget sih gak tau apa-apa."

" _Daddy_ -nya Sam itu keras banget, mana bisa dia ngebiarinin Samuel pacar-pacaran di waktu sekolah." Youngmin ngejitak kepala Sewoon sebelum ngusap rambut Daehwi. "Kalo gak pake perjanjian dia bakal belajar bisnis sambil sekolah asalkan dia bisa tetep pacaran sama kamu, mungkin sekarang kalian gak bareng."

Daehwi jadi mau nangis. Padahal kemarin dia pikir Samuel selingkuh, Samuel gak sayang lagi sama dia, Samuel bosen, atau apalah itu yang jelek-jelek.

"Aku mau balik ke Samuel dulu ya kak."

Daehwi berdiri, balik lagi ke Samuel buat meluk erat pacarnya dari samping sambil rebahin kepala di dada Samuel. "Sayang banget sama Muel."

Samuel yang dari tadi pake aerphone ngeliatin Youngmin bingung, tapi cuman di bales angkatan bahu sambil senyam-senyum sama temennya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Tumben."

"Gak apa-apa."

.

Youngmin nyebutin pembagian kamarnya. Sengaja ngumumin kamar Samuel dan Guanlin paling belakang jadi pas mereka komentar, ada Daehwi yang siap ngebantuin dia. "Protesnya ke Daehwi, dia yang mau."

Tapi Daehwi mah sekarang udah peluk sambil loncat-loncatan sama Seonho saking senengnya, mana tega Guanlin sama Samuel marahin kalo udah gini.

Senho sama Daehwi langsung lari ke kamar yang udah di arahin Youngmin. "Kakak bawa koper Seonho!"

"Muel aku juga!"

"Manja banget sih!" walaupun teriak gitu, Samuel tetep aja narik koper Daehwi lebih dulu di banding kopernya.

Guanlin sih gak perlu di minta juga bakal tetep bawain koper adeknya yang kebanyakan isi makanan di banding baju. Alesannya sih baju bisa beli, jadi bawa makanan biar lebih hemat.

Guanlin cuman ngedengus dengernya.

Sejak kapan harga baju lebih murah dari makanan?

"Lucu ya kalo liat mereka." Mihyun nyeletuk. Merhatiin empat adik kelasnya yang sekarang udah ngilang di balik tembok.

"Kasian ya Samuel sama Guanlin." Hyungseob ngeratap, geleng-gelengin kepalanya kasian sambil meluk Woojin. "Kelar hidup tentram mereka."

Youngmin yang jadi gak enak ngeliatin Donghyun, apa harus ganti kamar ya? "Kalo gak lo aja Jin yang sekamar sama Samuel."

"Gak apa-apalah kak, sekalian mereka uji nyali. Biar nanti pas pulang bawa cerita lucu dari mereka."  
Woojin nyengir. Dalam hati udah kerasa euforianya waktu dia cuman sekamar berdua sama Hyungseob. Walaupun gak sampe ngesex kan gak enak juga kalo ciuman di liatin orang.

Guanlin sama Samuel mah bodoamatan. Ciuman tengah pasar yang di liatin manusia, ikan, ayam, sampe kutu pedagangnya aja jadi.

"Gua sama Daniel kamar mana?"

Youngmin ngeliat kertas lagi. "Atas, nomor 10. Dengerin kao gua ngomong makanya."

Seongwoo gak jawab. Ya tadi dia emang gak dengerin, sibuk nyari tangan Daniel soalnya lepas dari genggamannya. Orang Daniel lagi bawa koper mereka berdua.

Sekarang sih satu kopernya udah di pegang Seongwoo, jadi tangan mereka yang gak pegang koper bisa pegangan. Tapi mereka berenti di tangga pertama.

"Lepas dulu sayang, ribet. Nanti gua pegang lebih dari ini deh buat lo."

Walaupun gak iklas, Seongwoo ngelepasin tangannya. Naik duluan di susul Daniel di belakangnya yang senyam-senyum kesenengan. Asik gitu liat Seongwoo manja gini buat pertama kalinya.

"Kayak bocah banget sih." Kenta ngedumel.

"Ini anak kerjaannya protes mulu. Lu jadi jomblo jangan keliatan banget gitu jomblonya." Sanggyun noyor kepalanya kenceng, terus ngeduluin temen-temennya ke kamar yang udah di kasih tau Youngmin.

"Keluar lagi jam makan siang!" teriak Donghyun.

"SIAP!"

.

Youngmin sama Donghyun sekarang udah jalan ke rumah Donghyun. Tadinya sih Youngmin udah minta buat join sama temen-temennya aja, jadi ada lagi pasangan yang tidur bareng. Sayangnya gak di ijinin _umma_ Donghyun, lagian jaraknya juga deket kok. Villa itu emang sengaja di buat kalo ada perkumpulan keluarga besar Donghyun.

Mereka di sambut teriakan _umma_ Donghyun begitu sampe di gerbang, yang langsung ngehadiahin ciuman di kkedua pipi sama kening mereka. "Kenapa gak bilang kalo udah sampe? Temen-temen kalian mana?"

"Udah di villa semua, _umma_. _Umma_ kan lagi masak, nanti kita ganggu lagi." Yongmin meluk _umma_ erat. "Kangen banget sama _umma._ "

"Kalian itu gak ada ganggunya buat _umma_. Adik sepupu kamu itu gak jadi ikut?"

"Tapi sekarang aja kita udah ngerepotin. Nggak, _umma,_ orangtuanya dateng dari busan. _Umma_ masih masak kan? Yuk ke dapur, aku bantuin."

"Nggak nggak, kamu istirahat aja sama Donghyun di kamar."

Youngmin cemberut.

" _Umma_ udah banyak yang bantu, kalian pasti capek kan?"

"Seru kok perjalanannya, gak kerasa capek."

Donghyun yang dari tadi merhatiin ngerangkul Youngmin, narik ke dalem kamar sambil ngasih _wink_ ke _umma_ nya.

"Nyenengin dari mana? Dari tadi di bus kamu gak tidur, ngobrol terus sama Jaehwan Sewoon."  
Donghyun ngangkat badan Youngmin terus nidurin di ranjang, karena dia kekeuh mau ikut ke dapur.

"Ngobrol kan ga bikin capek."

"Ya ngobrolnya sama yang lolot mah capek."

"Siapa coba yang mulutnya pedes?"

"Butuh pendingin nih bibirnya."

"Apa? Mau aku buatin jus?" Youngmin udah seneng mau ke dapur, tapi Donghyun malah ngecup bibirnya.

"Bibir kamu."

.

"Kan udah _umma_ bilang di kamar aja."

"Cuman bantu-bantu _umma_ bawain aja masa gak boleh?"

"Tidurnya nyenyak? Cuman sejam aja."

"Gak bisa tidur umma, aku gak biasa tidur siang."

Donghyun yang nyusul di belakangnya ngelingkarin tangan di pinggang Youngmin sebelum ngusak mukanya ke pipi Youngmin. "Batu banget sih kalo di bilangin."

Youngmin _nge_ gidik geli. Donghyun ngomongnya di kulit Youngmin sih."Awas aku mau bawa minum, jangan sampe airnya tumpah ke muka kamu semua."

"Disiram itu sih."

"Kalian udah lebih dari 3 tahun pacaran tapi kayak masih 3 bulan aja." si _umma_ geleng-geleng sambil senyum.

"Kan mau nikah, _umma._ "

Youngmin nyikut perut Donghyun sambil ngedumel. "Mending panggil anak-anak aja sana suruh ke sini."

"Ngusir."

"Biarin."

"Cium dulu dong."

Muka Youngmin ngeblush. Nahan malu abis-abisan di depan _umma_ Donghyun yang sekarang lagi ngeluarin piring dari kitchen set. Walaupun gak merhatiin, tapi Youngmin tau dia pasti denger karena sekarang _ummanya_ lagi senyam-senyum.

"Hyun!"

"Iya iya, aku panggil."

.

Guanlin sama Samuel sekarang lagi duduk senderan di bangku taman belakang sambil ngerokok. Mereka baru aja kelar makan siang di rumah Donghyun dan di kenalin sama _umma_ nya, sementara _appa_ nya masih harus kerja.

Niatnya sih tadi mereka mau tidur siang, tapi waktu masuk ke kamar Seonho sama Daehwi udah tiduran di ranjang yang sama sambil pelukan.

Ya masa Samuel sama Guanlin harus tidur satu ranjang juga? kan ranjangnya sempit. Kali sama pacar mereka bisa sambil peluk-pelukan, lah ini?

"Hhhh. Belum juga sehari." keluhan pertama dari Guanlin setelah ngisep rokonya.

"Padahal yang gua takutin bukan ini."

"Berisiknya." Guanlin ketawa setelah nebak.

"Iya." Samuel ngangguk. "Masalah baru ini sih namanya."

"Untung suasananya enak sih walaupun siang gini. Gak kayak di Seoul yang banyak debu."

Samuel ngangguk lagi, mulai ngisep rokok yang keduanya. "Lin?"

"Hm?"

"Daehwi bilang dia ngeliat kak Taedong sama kak Donghan ciuman di rumah Seonho."

Guanlin ikut ngambil rokok kedua. Nyundutin ujung rokoknya ke punya Samuel sampe keluar asep. "Seonho juga bilang." jeda sama isepan rokok lagi. "Mereka emang udah lama sih mencurigakan."

"Gue denger kak Donghan malah mau ngerencanain pertemuan keluarga."

"Gue sih meragukan."

"Yang lain tau?"

"Belum." Guanlin ngisep lagi rokoknya. "Kayaknya, sih."

"Nanti malem aja. Lo ikut disini kan?"

"Ikut."

.

Sementara objek percakapan mereka sekarang lagi saling tindih di atas ranjang. Donghan yang ada di posisi atas nangkup pipi Taedong buat ngisep bibir yang di bawahnya.

Taedong sih ikut aja. Gak ada balesan apapun yang di keluarin kecuali tangannya yang sekarang ngelingkar di pinggang Donghan.

Taedong senyum setelah Donghan selesai sama kegiatannya. Nafasnya kedenger banget gak beraturan, antara capek dan nyesek kayaknya. "Udah?"

"Reaksi kek, bego."

Taedong balikin posisi cuman pake sekali hentakan. Nindih Donghan yang sekarang udah ngeluarin _smirk._

"Gak ada tantangannya sekarang, jadi bebas kapan aja." Donghan ngedesis waktu bibir bawahnya diisep dan di gesek pake gigi Taedong.

Setelah tautan bibirnya lepas, Donghan narik lagi sampe muka mereka gak lebih dari 5senti. "Gue mau sekarang."

"Ngapain sekarang?"

"Serius!"

"Ngapain sekarang?"

"Taedong."

"Gua tanya lagi, ngapain sekarang?"

"Shit! Fuck me, bitch!"

.

TBC

.

Dua Chap depan Rate M! Dan saya bakal privasiin chapnya. Buat yang punya wattpad bisa follow saya di Kaevi_ yang gak punya... Saya juga bingung :(


	22. Liburan Bag 2

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast :** Taedonghan, dan lain lain :(

 **Support** : Produce101S2's members.

 **WARNING! NC! TYPO!**

Maaf ya aku gak jago buat NC, tapi sok sokan buat malah pake bahasa nonbaku lagi :( Maaf juga kalo gak ngefeel, gak berani baca ulang part yadongnya akutuh /.\

Karena banyak yang PM dan aku bingung balesinnya, jadi aku post disini juga. Sorry banget yang udah beralih ke wattpad. Di wattpad juga udah aku buka buka buat publik.

.

"Taedong, please!" Donghan terus ngegerakin kakinya random waktu Taedong ngusap paha dalemnya yang masih di tutupin celana.

"Shit! Ah!" Donghan makin ngegeliat tepat pas telapak tangan Taedong sekarang muter-muter ngegesek kepunyaannya. Tangannya yang bebas narik rambut Taedong biar muka mereka setara dan mulai nyerang bibirnya ganas. Ngisep bibir atas dan bawah Taedong gantian ngelampiasin kenikmatannya dari gerakan tangan Taedong yang semakin cepet.

Sementara Taedong gak tinggal diem. Dia bales pangutan Donghan di bibirnya. Ngelumat bibir atas Donghan waktu Donghan asik ngisep bibir bawahnya, terus narik bibir atas Donghan pake giginya waktu lawannya itu nyerang bibir bawahnya.

Donghan gak tau sejak kapan kemeja yang dia pake udah kesampir di masing-masing lengannya, "Ahh!" desahannya sekarang lebih keras karena bibir Taedong yang tiba-tiba ngisep nipple kirinya, mainin putting kanannya pake gigi, dan mulai ngeremes bagian bawahnya.

Donghan gak pernah ngesex. Apalagi sekarang dia yang ada di posisi bawah, jauh dari bayang-bayangnya setelah dia nonton film porno selama ini.

Dia bener-bener masih baru disini.

Tapi dia sekarang bisa tau alesan para bagian 'bawah' selalu ngedesah dan teriak keenakan lebih banyak dari pendominasi. Karena Donghan sekarang juga ngerasain itu, perasaan yang ngebuat dia mau teriak dan desah sepuasnya, sekenceng yang dia bisa.

Tangan Donghan ngeremes dada kanannya sendiri. Frustasi karena Taedong yang cuman main di sebelah kirinya. Tapi sayang, sentuhannya gak seenak sentuhan Taedong.

"Taedong! AH!" ngeliat reaksi dari Donghan waktu tangannya masuk ke dalem celana buat megang juniornya, Taedong nampakin _smirk_ nya. Dia ngebalik badan Donghan dan ngiket tangannya pake kemeja yang tadi di pake Donghan. "Lo ngapain?"

"Gue gak suka yang standar." terus ngebalikin lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian badan Donghan udah sepenuhnya tanpa busana.

Taedong nyium Donghan lagi, mulai dari tiap inci mukanya, leher, sampe ngejilat kuping kiri Donghan. Ngedesis di sana sebelum ngelumat sensual dan beralih ke kuping kanan.

Puas di bagian paling atas, lagi-lagi ke nipple sebelah kiri dan ngangurin yang kanan. Badannya berontak, berusaha nolak pangutan Taedong di puting kirinya dan ngebusungin dada sebelah kanannya. "Taedong, please. Hhh..."

"Apa?"

"Taedong! AKH!" Donghan ngegeleng kenceng waktu Taedong narik puting kanan dan ngisep kuat perut bagian bawahnya.

"Donghan?"

"Ahhh!" Donghan jawab pake desahan karena Taedong niup bagian bawahnya setelah nyebut namanya.

"Lo tau? Dari semua orang yang gue tidurin, cuman lo cowok satu-satunya." Dua tangannya ngusap area selangkangan Donghan sebelum nangkup juniornya. "Tapi lo yang paling sensitif." Taedong narik juniornya sampe badan Donghan ikut kebawa karena kaget.

Desahan Donghan juga jauh lebih kenceng dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Gerakannya di junior Donghan semakin cepet, apalagi desahan Donghan yang gak berenti-berenti, bikin Taedong makin napsu ngelakuinnya.

"Taeh! Ah! Ah! Ah! TAEH!"

Donghan keluar.

Cuman karena permainan tangan dan bibir Taedong.

"Lanjut?"

Donghan ngangguk lemes. "Lepasin tangan gue."

"Nggak, begini lebih seru."

"Please, sakit."

"No."

"Taedong, please. Please."

Taedong ngegeleng. Dia ngebalik badan Donghan dan narik pinggangnya, ngeposisiin biar nungging ke arahnya. Tangannya ngeremes bokong Donghan sedangkan mulutnya mulai niupin area lubangnya.

Donghan ngedesah keenakan.

Frustasi karena gak bisa ngelampiasin semuanya.

Dia gak bisa apa-apa kalo kedua tangannya masih diiket Taedong begitu.

Slurrp

"Fuck!"

Badannya tegang waktu pembukaannya di jilat Taedong.

Donghan nangis.

Gak ngerti lagi harus ngelampiasin kayak gimana.

Taedong mulai masukin dua jarinya sekaligus, nimbulin rontaan dari Donghan di bawahnya. Tangan yang satunya nahan pinggang Donghan supaya tetep di tempat, dan yang satu lagi tetep ngegerakin jarinya di dalem Donghan. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepet. Donghan berenti berontak, sekarang justru badannya ikut gerak berlawanan sama gerakan jari Taedong.

Dan juniornya tegang lagi.

"Ah! Disitu! Taeh! Please!"

Taedong ngeberentiin gerakannya.

Dia _smirk_ lagi ngedenger rengekan Donghan. Balikin lagi badan Donghan dan nyium bibirnya.

Kali ini bener-bener lebih dari sebelumnya. Donghan malah ngerasa Taedong mau makan mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar Taedong yang diem-diem ngebuka hpnya.

"Lo yang tadi minta lanjut. Jadi gue gak bakal berenti."

Donghan ngalihin mukanya yang udah merah karena di tatap sedeket ini sama Taedong. "Terserah."

"Gue atau Yuju?" Taedong nampar Junior Donghan yang udah tegang lagi.

"Lo- ahhh!"

"Sebut nama gue." dia terus nampar junior Donghan sampe yang punya ngedesah gak karuan.

"Taeh ahhh, Taedong."

"Bilang lo punya siapa."

"Taedong! Gue punya lo."

"Good."

Taedong ngebuka celananya, nampilin kepunyaannya yang ukurannya lebih gede dari Donghan. Tangannya narik kedua lutut Donghan ke atas, ngegesek juniornya ke lubang Donghan pake gerakan pelan.

Donghan ngedesah lagi. Gerakin badannya ke bawah, minta junior Taedong buat masuk ke dalemnya.

"Please."

"As your wish, baby."

Donghan teriak kenceng. Tangannya yang diiket di kepel kuat buat ngelampiasin rasa sakitnya, tapi tetep belum cukup.

Dia nangis lagi. Kali ini bukan karena enaknya, tapi karena sakit yang baru pertama kali dia rasain. "Fuck! Akh! Sakh-kit!"

" _It'll feel good soon_."

Tanpa nunggu lama, Taedong mulai ngegerakin badannya diiringin desahan Donghan yang semakin lama semakin kedenger kenceng. Lebih lagi waktu Taedong nemuin titik prostatnya.

"AKH! Disitu! Faster, please."

Taedong nurut. Menuhin kemauan Donghan buat bergerak lebih cepet dari sebelumnya. Badannya ngegeliat gak karuan disusul desahan yang semakin kedenger kepayahan setiap Taedong bergerak.

"Taeh-Taeh, donghhh. Akh! God!" Taedong ikut ngedesah waktu lubang Donghan nyempit setiap dia ngegerakin tangannya di Junior Donghan.

"Taeh, c-cum!"

Taedong semakin cepet gerakin pinggul dan tangannya di junior Donghan.

Desahan mereka kedenger hampir barengan. Sama-sama ngedongakin kepala di waktu spermanya keluar. Donghan ngerjapin matanya beberapa kali buat netralisir nafasnya yang kesenggat.

Gerakan Taedong yang narik kepunyaannya dari dalem Donghan bikin Donghan ngesedah lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Dia ngambil tissue di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka buat ngebersihin junior mereka dan lubang Donghan.

Taedong beralih ke iketannya di tangan Donghan dan dapet tamparan di pipinya. "Lo gak tau gunanya lube?"

Taedong ngegigit pipi bagian dalemnya nahan ketawa. Tamparan Donghan bener-bner gak sakit, malah lebih lemah di banding tamparan cewek.

Akibat terlalu lama di iket, tangannya hampir mati rasa. "Gue udah bilang gue gak suka yang biasa."

"Ini pertama kalinya buat gue! harusnya-"

"Bawel! Udah jam 3, sebentar lagi kita jalan. Mandi sana!"

Belum sempet Taedong ngebantu Donghan berdiri, suara ketukan pintu udah kedengar di kamar mereka. Taedong cepet-cepet ngancingin lagi celananya dan ngebuka pintu.

"Kita mau ke kota, ikut gak?"

"Gue nggak!" Donghan teriak dari dalem kamar bagitu suara Minki kedenger.

"Gue juga nggak."

Minki ngedengus kesel. "Nanti malem jangan lupa kumpul. Ada peraturan baru."

.

"Aku mau beli baju couple!" Jihoon loncat-loncat girang waktu dia sama Jinyeong ngelewatin toko baju yang di depannya ada mannequin cewek dan cowok pake kaos pasangan warna pink.

"Jangan pink, please."

"Aku maunya pink! pink! pink!" Jihoon ngerjab-ngerjabin mata sambil manyunin bibirnya. Nyoba _aegyo_ di depan Jinyeong yang pastinya langsung luluh.

"Oke."

"Piyama pink juga buat nanti malem."

"Nggak, nggak, sayang, cukup kaos aja."

"Aku mau pink lagi, sayaaang~" Jihoon _aegyo_ lagi. Kali ini sambil narik narik baju bagian bawah Jinyeong.

Luluh lagi lah pertahanan Jinyeong.

"Oke, cukup itu aja. No more pink!" Jihoon meluk Jinyeong, gesekin mukanya di dada Jinyeong sambil bilang makasih berkali-kali.

Mereka ngambil kaos dan piyama yang di pengenin Jihoon dan buru-buru bayar ke kasir. Maklum aja, cuman di kasih waktu 3 jam jalan-jalan sama Donghyun sebelum kumpul di mobil dan balik ke villa.

"Abis ini makan Chicken, ya?"

"Iya."

"Terus aku mau main _timezone._ "

"Oke."

"Jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh buat _umma-appa_ kamu sama aku."

"Heem."

"Tadi aku mau beli apalagi ya? aku lupa, kebanyakan. Harusnya tadi aku nulis kayak Daehwi."

Jinyeong ketawa. "Daehwi nulis?"

"Iya, kasian banget Samuel pasti kerepotan."

.

"Yang kayak gini juga kita bisa dapet di Seoul, ngapain sih harus beli di sini segala? Menuh-menuhin bagasi aja." Samuel protes waktu Daehwi beli boneka beruang kecil yang bisa di ukir inisial nama Daehwi dan Samuel di bagian love yang di pegang si beruang.

"Di Seoul juga paling jalannya nonton-makan-nonton-makan." Daehwi bales ngedumel."Kapan beli bonekanya?"

Samuel gak komentar lagi. Sementara Daehwi ngebuka kertas kecilnya. " _Next. Photo box_."

"Kak, _please_ beli atau ngelakuin apa aja yang gak bisa kita lakuin di Seoul."

"Kita gak bisa photobox di Seoul, Muel. Kamunya sibuk terus."

Daehwi emang paling bisa bisa bikin Samuel kicep dan ngerasa bersalah di waktu yang sama.

"Ayo ah, habis gitu aku mau beli baju couple, beli accessoris kita, cincin couple, gelang couple, kalung couple, tas couple, sendal couple, sepatu couple. Semuanya yang couple-couple!"

"Gak kurang banyak tuh?" sindir Samuel. Daehwi masih baca-baca di kertasnya.

"Oh iya, topi couple, gantungan couple sama beli softcase couple juga." dia nepuk-nepuk bahu Samuel. "Pokoknya nanti kalo ada apapun berbau couple kita harus beli."

"Manekuin couple sana beli."

Daehwi ketawa kecil. "Ayo kalo kuat bawanya."

"Matiin aja gua sekalian kak."

Daehwi cemberut. "Kita perlu ke salon gak ya? ngecat rambut biar warnanya sama?"

"Kak!"

"Iya, iya, nggak perlu, nggak perlu."

.

"Kita ke toko elektronik yuk?" Jaehwan ngajak Sewoon yang lagi asik ngedorong _trolley_ yang diisi makanan ringan sama keperluan dapur. Maklum aja, mereka belanja bareng Youngmin- Donghyun, Taehyun-Sungwoon sama Minhyun-Aron jadi banyak juga keperluan rumahnya.

"Jangan bilang mau beli seperangkat alat karaoke lagi!"

"Emang kenapa? kan kamu juga suka pake."

"Terus yang di rumah mau di kemanain?"

"Hibahin ke tetangga aku, atau ke _umma-appa_ juga boleh." Jaehwan senyum lebar waktu Sewoon natep dia tajem.

"Kemarin beli hp nawar, sekarang malah mau beli karaoke. Pikiran kamu biar lurus harus di apain sih? siram air suci?"

"Siraman rohani." Jaehwan nyengir lagi.

"Bodo." Sewoon ngelepas trolleynya. "Bawa tuh!" terus jalan cepet mau ngejar Youngmin yang ada di di depannya.

"Kalo gak beli cd deh."

"Nggak! aku bilang nggak, berarti nggak!"

"Nanti kalo mau karaoke di villa gimana?"

"Ada smule. Kamu tuh bisa gak sih gak mikirin nyanyi sehari aja?"

"Nggak. Aku mikirin nyanyi kayak aku mikirin kamu, gak bisa berenti."

Bukannya seneng Sewoon malah mukul punggung Jaehwan kenceng. "Inget umur, gak cocok jayus gitu."

.

"Kakaaak~ mau pizza! mau pizza!"

"Nanti."

"Beli dua yang jumbo."

"Iya."

"Nanti sebelum pulang beli nasi goreng ya kak?"

"Iya."

"Ada makanan Jepang, kak, ayo beli Takoyaki!"

"Nanti."

"Kakak belum beli snack, kita beli donat dulu. Nanti kalo Seonho laper pas jalan nyari baju gimana?"

Guanlin ngedengus kesel. "Iya ayo."

"Yang banyak kak."

"Iya."

"Beli buat nanti malem juga."

"Nanti."

"Jangan lupa makanan yang tadi Seonho minta."

Oke kita lupain dulu pasangan yang ini.

.

"Kamu mau makan gak?"

"Terserah."

"Beli baju aja gimana?"

"Yaudah."

"Kalo main game?"

"Aku ikut kamu aja."

"Gak bisa dong, kamu juga harus milih." Hyungseob ngeberentiin langkahnya. Habisnya dia sekarang gak ada tujuan, Woojin gak ngasih solusi sama sekali.

"Aku kemana aja asal sama kamu udah seneng kok."

"Gombalnya ilangin dulu 3 jam."

"Yakin?"

"Nggak, sih." Hyungseob cemberut. "Habis aku bingung sekarang mau kemana lagi."

"Dibelakang mall ini ada kampung kecil. Banyak tembok-tembok gravity, sama ada taman juga. Mau ke sana?"

"Kamu pernah kesini sebelumnya ya?" Bukannya jawab, Hyungseob malah pasang muka curiga.

"Pernah. Bareng kak Jonghyun, kak Aron, kak Daniel, Guanlin sama Hyunbin." jawab Woojin sambil ngelemparin senyum ke Hyungseob. "Kenapa? ngira aku jalan sama mantan?"

Hyungseob ngangguk. "Kirain."

Woojin ngerangkul Hyungseob buat ngelanjutin jalan. "Dulu waktu kak Aron sama kakak-kakak yang lain masih sekolah, kita tuh jalan hampir setiap minggu. Pergi kemana aja walaupun yang ikut cuman 3 atau 4 orang. Apalagi kalo udah masuk liburan. Bisa lebih dari 5 tempat yang kita datengin. Kayaknya hampir semua kota di Korea udah kita jamah."

"Enak banget. Aku setiap hari minggu nonton di mall aja di marahin _umma._ ngabisin duit, katanya."

"Sekarang jalan gak perlu mikirin duit ya?"

"Buat apa punya pacar ganteng kalo gak bisa di andelin?" Hyungseob ngejulurin lidahnya setelah jawab sindiran Woojin.

"Makasih loh udah di bilang ganteng."

Hyungseob cemberut. "Mau marah tapi kamu emang ganteng sih."

.

"Kita tuh mau kemana sih? jalan gak jelas, beli makanan nggak, baju nggak, oleh-oleh nggak." Minki ngedumel waktu ngerasa kakinya udah capek jalan gak jelas ngitarin _mall_.

"Ya kamu kayak yang lain dong. Minta ini, itu, anu, apa kek. Masa aku harus nawarin. Aku kan gak tau mau kamu yang mana."

"Make nyalahin aku lagi."

"Iya iya aku yang salah."

"Emang."

Jonghyun ngegaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kita kebelakang aja yuk?"

"Belakang mana?"

"Belakang mall ini. Dulu sih ada tempat wisatanya. Gak tau sekarang."

"Bilang kek dari tadi. Emang gak pusing liat orang banyak gini gak ada hasil."

"Iya, iya, sorry."

"Arahin dong, aku kan gak tau jalannya."

"Yuk." Jonghyun narik tangan Minki buat nuntun dia ke tempat yang di maksud.

"Awas kalo gak jelas lagi."

"Iya sayang, iya."

.

"Gue mau ngapus perjanjian kita yang 'gak boleh ikut campur masalah cinta.' ada yang keberatan?"

Aron langsung ke inti begitu temen-temennya kumpul di taman belakang. Ada pendopo yang lumayan gede buat kumpul mereka.

Taedong ngeluarin asep setelah sebelumnya ngisep rokok yang dia ambil dari Donghan. "Tiba-tiba?"

"Masalah Daniel-Seongwoo dan masalah lo juga. Gue gak mau berlarut-larut gini."

"Masalah gua?"

Taedong ngerutin alis, sedangkan Donghan udah ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain. Nolak tatapan sama temen-temennya yang sekarang lagi merhatiin mereka.

"Lo sama Donghan. Jangan lo pikir kita gak tau apa-apa."

Di luar dugaan Donghan, Taedong cuman nanggepin santai sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oke, bahas aja masalah Daniel dulu."

Daniel yang dari tadi asik minum soju sampe hampir mabok dan mulai susah ngomong secara normal. Keliatan banget dia yang udah kepayahan dan frustasi. Kepalanya di pijit Guanlin sekedar nenangin sebelum Daniel buka suara.

Untungnya gak ada Seongwoo, Daniel ngasih obat tidur di minuman Seongwoo jadi pacarnya bisa tidur sebelum mereka kumpul.

"Emily. Orangtuanya pengusaha, gak tau pengusaha apa. Gue gak merhatiin waktu bokap jelasin."

"Gue mau penjelasan awal! kenapa lo bisa sampe di jodohin?" Minki nyela.

"Bokap gue punya utang hampir 100 juta won (100 juta won 1,2M kalo rupiah) gara-gara judi." Daniel nengguk soju sekali lagi sebelum ngelanjutin. "Tuh bajingan gak bisa hidup tanpa nyusahin anak sama istrinya."

"Selama ini nyokap lo yang kerja kan?"

Daniel ngedehem denger pertanyaan Kenta. "Dia cuman ngandalin uang dari warisan orangtua dan uang Mama."

"Kok ada _appa_ yang jahat kayak gitu sih?" dumel Sewoon.

"Bukan waktunya mikirin itu." Minhyun nengahin. "Sekarang satu-satunya jalan berarti lo harus bayar 100 juta Won?"

"Gue ragu." Daniel minum soju langsung dari botolnya. "Kayaknya itu juga jalan supaya dia bisa morotin duit keluarga Emily."

"Pertanyaan gue, kenapa Emily mau di jodohin sama lu?" Yongguk ngambil botol di tangan Daniel, nyegah sahabatnya buat minum lagi.

"Dia suka sama gue dari dulu."

"Berarti tuh cewek bisa jadi ada sangkut pautnya." Guanlin nebak. "Tanggepan nyokap lo gimana?"

"Ini pertama kalinya gue liat nyokap keliatan stress banget. Biasaya gua cuman liat dia diem-diem nangis setelah berantem sama bokap, tapi kemarin dia terang-terangan nangis di depan gua." Jeda beberapa detik. "Gua yakin nyokap tau gua nentang ini, tapi di sisi lain rumah dan barang-barang kita keancem di sita. Bahkan mungkin gak cukup juga buat nutupin. Lo semua taulah, barang-barang gua abis. Cuman sisa rumah sama mobil yang sering gua pake."

Daniel desah kenceng sebelum lanjut. "Dan ya, cewek itu ada sangkut pautnya sama gua. Bodyguard yang sering maksa gua pulang itu punya dia. Bokap gua mana sanggup bayar mereka."

"Itu sih gila namanya." Taehyun komentar.

"Cekek aja orang banknya."

"That 'orang bank.' apaan sih, Nyo?" Youngmin ngegaruk rambutnya sendiri yang gak gatel. Gagal paham sama temennya yang satu ini.

"Iya biar gak usah nagih Daniel."

"Kita kan lagi ngomongin ceweknya, Nyo."

"Oh, yaudah lanjut."

Yang lain ngedengus maklum. "Yang paling penting sekarang bayar 100 juta won." Aron ngucap final. "Urusan selanjutnya, itu masalah belakangan."

"Itu juga penting, yang, kalo kita tetep bayar 100 juta won tapi nyatanya bokap Daniel tetep usaha buat ngejodohin dia gimana?"

"Itu urusan Daniel." Aron senyum ke Daniel yang sekarang juga bales senyum. "Daniel bukan anak kecil yang harus di arahin. Yang jadi masalah utama lo sekarang finansial, kan?"

Daniel ngangguk ragu.

"Sebelumnya gua gak mau ngebagi masalah ini, sorry banget."

"Next time, Niel, kalo ada masalah lagi, gue gak mau ada yang di sembunyiin. Gak cuman Daniel, tapi kalian semua." tegas Dongho.

Sebenernya Daniel gak enak sama temen-temennya kalo cerita masalah ini. Selain karena yakin mereka bakal bantu, Daniel ngerasa dia bakal jadi beban berat buat temen-temennya.

"Gue cuman gak mau nyusain kalian aja."

"Kaku banget lo kak kayak kanebo kering." Woojin buka suara. "Itu kan gunanya kita."

"Niel, kapan lo harus lunasin?" tanya Taedong.

"Kurang dari satu bulan ini."

"Setelah pulang dari sini kita mulai ngumpulin duitnya." Aron ngeliatin temennya satu-satu minta persetujuan, tapi bunyi hp Guanlin sama Samuel ngusik perhatian mereka.

Guanlin sama Samuel sendiri udah berkali-kali matiin, tapi tetep si penelpon gak mau kalah.

"Angkat aja, Lin." Pinta Minhyun setelah ngeliat nama 'Namdongsaeng' yang ada di layar hpnya Guanlin.

"Gue yakin 100% gak penting." Samuel ngangguk setuju. Pasti ada hubungannya juga sama Daehwi karena mereka neleponnya barengan.

"Salah satu angkat."

Guanlin langsung ngegeser ke atas gambar telepon warna ijo di layarnya. "Apa dek?"

 _Kakaaak, Seonho kalah main game! Kak Jaehwan nyanyi terus, jadi Seonho gak konsen mainnya._

 _Euiwoong curang! Sam kenapa gak angkat telepon aku?_

 _Chicken Seonho juga di habisin sama kak Jihoon._

 _Itu chicken aku, Seonho! Bohong, Lin, chickennya Seonho udah abis sama dia sendiri._

Padahal gak di _Speaker_ , tapi tetep aja suara adek sama temen-temennya yang lain kedenger nyaring. "Yaudah tidur aja."

 _Gak mau, mau sama kakak masuk kamarnya._

 _Kenapa hp Samuel malah mati sekarang?_

Samuel cuek walaupun suara Daehwi kedenger jelas. "Nanti kakak ke sana." tanpa ada balesan dari Seonho, dia langsung matiin hpnya.

Daniel yang daritadi keliatan paling gak semangat sekarang udah cekikikan gak jelas. "Sejak kalian pacaran sama anak-anak itu, kita jadi berwarna ya?"

Yang lain ngangguk setuju.

"Fix, selesai liburan gak sampe sebulan uang udah kumpul."

"SIAP!"

"Taedong, sekarang giliran lo ngomong sesuatu."

"Gara-gara kakak, pasangan tanpa status di kita nambah lagi." itu protesan Haknyeon yang langsung di tanggepin bingung sama Taedong dan Donghan.

.

TBC

.


	23. HTS

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast :** Taedonghan, OngNiel.

 **Other Cast :** PD101S2's members

 **WARNING! TYPO! Bahasa Non baku!**

 **.**

"Lagi pada ngapain?" Baekho ikut ke kumpulan Kenta, Sanggyun, Taewoo sama Hyunbin yang lagi asik nonton sesuatu di layar laptop Hyunbin. "Gila! Jomblo gak usah nonton beginian, kalo nafsu gimana?"

"Ya tinggal main solo." Taewoo jawab enteng.

Dongho cuman geleng-geleng sambil jalan keluar, gak mau ikut-ikutan sama kegiatan mereka.

"Shit! AH!"

Kenta nge- _pause_ video di laptop begitu ngedenger suara yang dia yakin bukan dari videonya. "Ada yang denger?"

"Gua denger." Jawab Taewoo.

"Gua juga." Hyunbin ikutan.

"Sama. Di sebelah kita siapa?" Sanggyun ngeliatin temennya satu persatu.

"Kanan Jung Jung-Eunki, kiri Taewoo sama Taedong." Kenta balik ngeliat Sanggyun.

"Taedong! AH!"

"Anjing Donghan!" Hyunbin keluar dari kamarnya disusul Taewoo sambil ngedumel gak jelas. Ya pasti Donghan sih, karena nereka tau Eunki gak bakal seceroboh itu buat teriak-teriak di kamar.

Eunki kan pengalaman.

"Mereka tuh beneran pacaran?" Sanggyun nanya lagi waktu di kamar cuman ada dia sama Kenta aja.

"Gak tau. Mereka kan punya pacar."

"Jadi selingkuh?"

"Gak tau."

Kenta sama Sanggyun masih di posisi yang sama sebelum akhirnya Kenta pergi ke kamar mandi dalem kamar mereka. Nuntasin hasratnya yang ketahan dari mereka nonton video porno tadi. Sedangkan Sanggyun milih matiin laptop dan tiduran di kasur.

Makin lama desahan Donghan semakin kedengeran. Sanggyun mau keluar, tapi rasanya males banget jadi dia mutusin buat tetep tidur sambil pindah ranjang ke seberang dan nutup kepalanya pake bantal.

"Junghhh."

"Setan!"

Sanggyun makin emosi denger suara desah Eunki. Gila aja, masa Eunki juga ikut-ikutan desah kenceng! Mereka kan gak lagi di lomba ngesex.

"Sanggyun!" baru mau keluar, suara Kenta udah manggil dia dari kamar mandi diiringin suara benda jatoh. Sanggyun buru-buru ngedatengin, ngetok pintu kamar mandi sampe badannya di tarik Kenta ke dalem.

Di luar ekspetasinya, Kenta baik-baik aja.

Luar biasa baiknya sampe bisa posisiin badannya di gendongan Sanggyun, ngelingarin kedua kakinya di pinggang Sanggyun dan bibir Kenta yang berkali-kali ngecup bibirnya.

"Bantuin gue." bisiknya di telinga Sanggyun.

"Lo gila ya?"

"Bantuin gue kali ini aja." rengeknya lagi. "Gue gak bisa keluar."

"Ken, sadar lo!"

"Pleaseee~" Kenta sengaja ngeluarin desahan di lubang telinga Sanggyun sampe Sanggyun ngegigit bibirnya.

"Anjing emang." Sanggyun abis akal. Dia udah gak jernih lagi sekarang denger rengekan Kenta. Dia ngebawa Kenta ke ranjang mereka dan ngebanting badannya di sana. Nindih badan kecil Kenta buat ngelumat bibir kecilnya singkat. "Lo yang minta, gua gak bakal lepas."

Kenta ketawa sebentar. Ngedorong badan Sanggyun cuman buat ngebuka bajunya sendiri dan narik lagi leher sahabatnya itu. Nautin lagi bibir yang tadi kelepas.

Tangan Sanggyun ngeraba badan bagian atasnya yang gak di lapisin apapun. "Serius Kenta, gua gak bakal berenti."

"Taeh! Ah! Ah! Ah! TAEH!"

Mereka tatapan satu sama lain. "Bikin gue desah kayak gitu sekarang." Kenta narik satu tangan Sanggyun buat di taruh di kepunyaannya. "Please, Sanggyun."

Sanggyun ngebuang semua akal sehatnya. Yang dia pikirin sekarang cuman Kenta yang siap ngebagi kenikmatan bareng dia dan nyerahin yang dia butuh. Dia narik celana Kenta beserta dalemannya dan lanjut ngelumat bibirnya sambil mijit sesuatu yang udah tegang di bagian bawah.

"Mulai?"

"Yea-ah!" Sanggyun ngocok kepunyaannya cepet sampe Kenta ngegelinjang keenakan.

Dan acara mereka terus lanjut sampe Kenta ngedesah gak karuan di barengin suara Eunki sama Donghan.

.

"Gimana di rumah?" Seongwoo meluk Daniel erat setelah mereka berdua sama-sama tidur di atas kasur.

"Ya sama kayak terakhir lo dateng. Tvnya aja masih di posisi itu."

"Bukan itu, kampret."

"Apa dong, sayang?"

"Lu bisa gak sih bedain mana serius mana nggak?"

"Gak usah di bawa serius, kita kan masih kuliah."

"Anjing! gua gak mau becanda!"

"Gua gak mau bahas itu."

"Tapi gua mau bahas." Ong kekeuh. Daniel bales meluk pacarnya gak kalah erat.

"Buat kali ini aja, please. Jangan ngomongin itu."

"Kita gak bakal pisah kan, Niel?" Daniel biasa selalu ketawa setiap Seongwoo berubah jadi melow gini, tapi sekarang dia mutusin buat ngusap punggung pacarnya lembut.

Ya Daniel duluan sih yang melow.

"Nggak. Gak bakal gua biarin kita pisah gitu aja."

"Nanti gak usah ke kota ya? Gua mau disini aja."

Daniel smirk. "Kangen banget ya sama gua?" dia narik sebelah pipi Seongwoo. "Yuk ah sekarang aja."

Seongwoo ngedengus. "Ntar bego, kalo yang lain pergi."

.

"KENTA! SANGGYUN! ANJIR! KAMPRET LO BERDUA NGOTORIN KASUR GUA!"

Kenta sama Sanggyun yang baru aja tidur kaget begitu ngedenger suara Taewoo yang ngegelegar di kamar mereka. Kenta duduk sambil megang kepalanya, diem beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya bener-bener pulih.

Dia mukul keras kepala Sanggyun yang baru aja setengah duduk. "Setan lo! Kenapa gak kunci pintu?"

"Mana sempet, bego!"

Hyunbin, Dongho sama Minki yang dateng begitu denger suara Taewoo kicep di tempat.

Ya gimana gak kicep kalo mereka berdua telanjang di kasur yang sama. Bau sperma lagi di kamarnya.

Lanjut Eunki sama Jung-Jung yang dateng dari kamar sebelah.

"Lo berdua mau ngikutin Taedong sama Donghan?"

"Kanan kiri desah semua, gimana gua gak nafsu." saut Kenta. Dia nyariin celana dalemnya ke sekitar ranjang, tapi gak ada. "Gyun celana gua dimana?"

"Udah gua bilang gak usah nonton begituan. Batu sih lu semua." Dongho ganti liatin Eunki yang masih berantakan. "Lo juga, ngapain kenceng-kenceng sih desah?"

"Gue gak kenceng." sela Eunki. "Lo ketok temboknya, ketauan bukan pake bata. Ya kedengeran lah sama sebelah. Siapa suruh mereka gak pergi."

"Udah tau kedengeran, ngapain lo begituan di kamar?"

"Terus gue ngesex di dapur? Ruang tengah?"

"Udah ah, mau pada ikut ke kota nggak?" Dongho nyela debat Kenta sama Eunki.

"Nggak ah, gue capek banget." Eunki meluk Jung-jung manja.

"Gue juga capek." Kenta nyaut.

"Gue juga." Sanggyun gak mau kalah.

"Gila." Minki yang daritadi diem ngedengus kesel. "Tiga orang gak bisa karena capek, yang satu gak bisa gara-gara prepare ngesex. Heran. Kalian tuh mau liburan apa mau battle sex, hah?" dia pergi sambil terus ngedumel.

.

"Ngapain lu rekam sih?" Donghan jengkel waktu Taedong nunjukin rekaman suaranya yang lagi ngedesah. Di mulai dari Taedong yang tanya milih dia atau Yuju, dan terus lanjut ke desahan-desahan selanjutnya.

Sekarang udah jam 5 sore, Donghan baru aja bangun setelah 2 jam yang lalu dia kecapean dan nolak ajakan Minki buat keluar, lebih milih buat tidur dan istirahat.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh?"

"Buat apaan sih?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Gak usah nyari masalah."

Taedong duduk di pinggir ranjang, ngambil rokok di dalem laci yang ada di meja nakas dan mulai nyalain batang tembakau itu. Mereka hening beberapa menit sebelum Taedong buka suara.

"Kalo gua tunjukin ke Yuju gimana?"

"Gak lucu."

"Gua ngelucu?"

Donghan ikut bangun, duduk di tepian ranjang yang beda dari Taedong. "Sekali lagi, kita gak mungkin bisa bareng. Gak akan."

"Kenapa?"

"Taedong! Gua mau punya masa depan, gua mau nikah, punya anak, punya keturunan dan bisa bikin orangtua gua bangga."

Taedong ngedecih.

"Gunanya lo bilang milih gua di setiap moment kita tuh buat apa? Gunanya lo lebih mentingin gua di banding Yuju juga buat apa? Kalo akhirnya lo bakal tau lo sama dia bakal ada di ikatan pernikahan, ngapain lo minta semua cewek yang di deket gua ngejauh?"

Donghan diem.

"Gua gak mau selamanya kayak gini. Gua emang suka juga sama lo. Lebih dari yang lo tau. Tapi kalo lo harus minta buat pertahanin hubungan gak jelas gini, sorry."

Taedong bangun dari duduknya, ngeregangin badan sebelum tangannya ngeraih kenop pintu. "Gua mau jalan sore. Yuju tadi telepon, dia bilang lo belum hubungin dari pagi."

Setelah itu suara debuman pintu yang kedenger. Donghan ngeremes seprai-nya, nahan emosi yang siap di keluarin lewat air matanya. Dia tau kalo suatu saat dia harus nentuin pilihannya, tapi dia gak tau bakal secepet ini.

Dan sesakit ini.

.

"Mau ikut gue sama Taedong keluar gak?" Daniel lagi pake bajunya setelah selesai mandi, sedangkan Seongwoo masih ada di balik selimut.

"Kemana?"

"Paling muterin sawah aja sih."

"Nggak ah, capek."

"Gak takut gua di ambil orang?"

"Jangan di ingetin, bego. Pergi cepet!"

"Mau minta oleh-oleh gak?"

"Oleh-oleh mata lo kotak."

"Beneran, kali aja lu minta koin temuan di jalan, padi satu biji, batu buat nahan bab maksimal photo kodok kawin di sawah lah. Karet buat jadi cock ring juga boleh."

Seongwoo ngelempar satu bantal. "Waras kek, heran gua."

.

"Gue mau ngapus perjanjian kita yang 'gak boleh ikut campur masalah cinta.' ada yang keberatan?"

Donghan ngedengus, nyalain rokoknya sebelum di ambil alih sama Taedong. Dia yakin banget ini bakal bahas hubungan dia sama Taedong.

"Tiba-tiba?"

"Masalah Daniel-Seongwoo dan masalah lo juga. Gue gak mau berlarut-larut gini."

"Masalah gua?"

Taedong ngerutin alis, sedangkan Donghan udah ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain. Nolak tatapan sama temen-temennya yang sekarang lagi merhatiin mereka.

"Lo sama Donghan. Jangan lo pikir kita gak tau apa-apa."

Di luar dugaan Donghan, Taedong cuman nanggepin santai sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Oke, bahas aja masalah Daniel dulu."

Beberapa menit mereka bahasa Daniel dan masalahnya walaupun harus di selingin telepon gak penting dari dedek kesayangan Guanlin, akhirnya Aron musatin perhatian ke Taedong sama Donghan. "Taedong, sekarang giliran lo ngomong sesuatu."

"Gara-gara kakak, pasangan tanpa status di kita nambah lagi." protesan Haknyeon yang langsung di tanggepin bingung sama Taedong dan Donghan.

"Pasangan apaan sih? orang ngesex belum tentu punya hubungan kan?" Sanggyun protes.

"Tapi udah hubungan, cuman gak ada status." Sewoon nyaut.

"Tumben bener." Yongguk nyaut.

"Kok jadi bahas kita sih? Bahas Taedong Donghan lah." Kenta ikut-ikutan protes.

"Apa yang harus di bahas?" Taedong ngeliatin Donghan yang juga lagi ngeliat ke arahnya. "Kita gak ada hubungan apa-apa, **gak akan ada** hubungan apa-apa." Dia ngisep rokoknya lagi. "Donghan sih bilang gitu."

"Lo berdua udah dewasa, seharusnya kita gak perlu ikut campur masalah ini." Minhyun komentar.

"Karena gak ada yang perlu diikut campurin. Kita gak ada hubungan kecuali temen sebelum dan setelah ini."

Donghan gak tau kenapa dia gak kuat ngedengernya. Kakinya ngelangkah cepet ninggalin tempat itu di susul Minki, Kenta sama Youngmin.

"Ada apa sih?"

Taedong ngebuang rokoknya yang udah mau habis, sekarang dia ngambil gelas yang masih diisi penuh soju. Minum sekali tengguk sebelum jawab "Gue emang punya hubungan lebih dari temen."

"Terus?"

"Dia terus aja nyangkal. Bilang kalo kita cuman temen, gak bisa lebih karena dia mau serius sama Yuju, tapi tetep aja gak terima tiap ada cewek yang deket sama gua." dia nuang soju lagi ke gelasnya. "Gua tadinya bakal bilang kalo kita udah jadian, Tapi yah..." Taedong negguk soju lagi. "Bentar lagi juga ketauan akhirnya."

"Alesannya dia apasih?" tanya Hyunbin. Gimana pun juga dia yang paling deket sama mereka berdua di antara yang lain karena dia lebih sering jalan bareng baik sama Taedong maupun Donghan.

"Dia bilang dia mau punya anak."

Yang lain diem, gak tau lagi harus jawab apa.

"Susah juga ya kalo alesannya itu." Taewoo garuk-garuk lehernya kaku.

"Cuekin aja. Kalo dia emang beneran suka sama lo, dia bakal balik kok." Guanlin kasih solusi.

"Iya, kayak Guanlin yang balik lagi ke Seonho." sindir Sanggyun.

"Bacot ah."

"Mending lu mikirin lu sendiri Gyun, bener gak ada hubungan sama Kenta?" Taehyun nanya sambil senyum jail.

"Beneran." Sanggyun nunjukin jari tengah sama telunjuknya. "Ya tadi siang dia ngegoda gue. Kalo ada rezeki gitu kan gak enak di tolak."

"Apalagi Kenta pengalaman ya?" Hyunbin naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Lo juga pernah kan?" Taedong nunjuk Hyunbin.

"Gue sih gak sampe nge-sex. Kayak lo gak pernah aja."

"Gue juga gak sampe nge-sex."

"Anjir kenta!" -Daniel.

"Oh my God." -Samuel.

"Gila." -Woojin.

"Sumpah gua baru tau." -Guanlin.

"No omment." -Eunki.

"Ya yang tau sih yang bejat-bejat doang." Jinyeong nyambung.

.

"Lo ngapain sih lari-lari gini udah kayak drama musikal?" Minki kesel setelah mereka sampe kamar Taedong-Donghan. Kenta sengaja nutup pintunya, nyegah yang lain buat masuk ke dalem kamar, karena tadi lumayan heboh waktu mereka ngejar Donghan.

"Males aja dengernya."

"Lo suka gak sih sama Donghan?" Kenta nanya terus tiduran di kasur.

"Suka."

"Terus kenapa gak bakal jadian?" -Youngmin.

"Karena gue mau punya anak."

"Oh yaudah, Taedong buat gua aja."

Donghan muter bola matanya, kesel denger jawaban Kenta. "Apaan sih?"

"Lo kan gak sama dia. Ya dia buat gua aja."

"Kayak dia mau sama lo aja."

Donghan ngeliatin Kenta intens. "Kenta anjir!" Setengah gak percaya sama apa yang ngelintas di otaknya. Tapi kalo inget Taedong yang suka gonta-ganti pacar, kayaknya itu gak mustahil.

"Gue gak cuman pernah ngocok lo doang, Han." Kenta bangun lagi dari tidurnya. "Apalagi cowok kayak Taedong. Lo gak bikin betah di ranjang aja dia pasti nyari yang lain, apalagi pertahanin masalah kolot gini. Basi."

"Anjing!"

"Kenta, stop!"

Bukannya dengerin Youngmin, Kenta malah ngelanjutin ucapannya. "Lo bukan satu-satunya orang yang ngarepin Taedong. Di luaran sana, banyak juga cewek yang mau di hamilin sama Taedong."

"Bisa diem gak lo?"

"Kalo lu mau sama dia ya putusin Yuju, kalo nggak ya lepasin." Minki nyela sebelum Kenta ngomong lagi. Minki tau maksud Kenta, tapi temennya emang bisa lebih pedes dari siapapun kalo udah mode serius.

Kenta itu gak terprediksi kalo kata Jonghyun.

"Ya itu maksud gue, jangan cuman terpaku sama satu hal yang lu mau."

"Lo berdua tuh gak ngerti, gue juga harus mikirin masa depan gue!"

"Yaudah. Tinggalin Taedong kalo lo pikir masa depan lo bakal bahagia sama Yuju. Ribet banget sih hidup lo."

Kenta keluar setelah pasang muka super duper jutek ke Donghan.

Donghan tau tujuan Kenta baik, tapi kata-katanya tetep aja bikin Donghan kesel banget. Harusnya Kenta bisa kasih saran yang lebih lembut, ukan malah nyudutin Donghan.

.

"Kalian ngobrolin apa aja?" Euiwoong nyambut Haknyeon yang baru aja masuk kamar mereka.

"Apa aja. Kok belum tidur? katanya mau tidur cepet."

"Heboh banget. Liat Daehwi sama Seonho malah gak berasa ngantuk."

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Biasalah, anak kecil."

"Daehwi lebih tua dari kamu." Haknyeon ngelepas jam tangan, gelang sama bajunya. "Udah cuci muka belum?"

"Belum."

"Yuk bareng." Euiwoong yang masih di atas kasur berdiri, ngebalikin badan Haknyeon sebelum naik di punggungnya.

"Awas aku jangan sampe jatoh."

"Siap ketua OSIS."

.

TBC

.

Lagi badmood tapi maksa lanjutin wkwkwk chapter kemarin gak jadi saya protect ya, jadi bebas. Malam! /cium Sanggyun/


	24. Ngapain?

Title : Cinta Itu Simple

Cast : Taedonghan, OngNiel, GyuKen. 

Other Cast : PD101S2's members

WARNING! TYPO! Bahasa Non baku!

.

Guanlin sama Samuel emosi lagi waktu liat Seonho sama Daehwi tiduran satu ranjang. Mereka emang ijin tidur duluan via chat tadi, karena Samuel sama Guanlin belum juga balik ke dalem villa walaupun jam udah nunjukin lebih dari jam 12 malem.

Seonho kan ngantuk.

Akhirnya dia minta Daehwi buat tidur duluan aja dan ngechat Guanlin. Lagian tadi kak Minhyun bilang Guanlin ngerokok, jadi Seonho gak mau tidur bareng dia. Daehwi mah ikut aja gara-gara kasian sama Seonho.

"Lo tidur disini aja, gua mau ke kamar kak Woojin."

"Ngapain?"

"Gangguin. Masa kita doang yang ngenes?"

"Siapa lagi yang double bed?"

"Kak Taedong."

.

Samuel ngetuk-ngetuk kamar Woojin kayak lagi mainin bedug, sengaja biar yang di dalem keganggu.

"Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Ngungsi." dia masuk ke dalem kamar dan ngeliat Hyungseob yang ngerengut kesel gara-gara tidurnya keganggu. "Sorry kak Seob, tidur lagi gih."

"Ya lo pergi lah bego."

"Gue mau tidur di sini. Gapapa kan kak Seob? Daehwi gue di monopoli Seonho." Samuel seenak jidat tiduran di kasur sebelahnya.

Hyungseob ngangguk-ngangguk padahal matanya masih merem. "Gak apa-apa."

"Yang, dia kan ganggu kita."

"Cuman tidur, sayang." Hyungseob posisiin badannya biar tiduran lagi. "Aku bobo lagi."

Dan tidur beneran beberapa detik kemudian.

Sementara Woojin udah mencak-mencak gak jelas. "Ngeselin aja lo bocah."

"Ya elah cuman semaleman, kak. Lebay amat lo."

"Intinya ganggu."

"Ini gue lagi berbagi."

"Apanya, jing?"

"Berbagi kesengsaraan."

.

Guanlin masuk ke dalem kamar Taedonghan santai, gak peduli tatapan Donghan yang kebingungan. "Lo ngapain kesini?"

"Tidur, masa main judi."

"Ngapain tidur disini, anjing?"

"Seonho sama Daehwi gak mau diganggu, nelantarin gue sama Sam."

"Numpang ke kamar orang aja sana!"

"Yang double bed limited."

"Ah setan!"

"Lo gak bakal ngesex lagi, kan? tadi siang udah cukup. Ya kali mau jadi kayak kak Seongwoo sama kak Daniel. Hubungan aja belum jelas."

"Anjing lo!"

Guanlin nidurin badannya di ranjang sebelah, tidur ngehadap ke tembok munggungin Donghan. "Di belakang cuman tinggal kak Taedong sama Kenta. Gue gak tau mereka ngapain aja."

Donghan diem beberapa detik sebelum bales. "Terus kenapa?"

"Oke sama-sama."

"Apasih, bangsat! pergi gak lo?"

"Gak. Bacot! Berisik lo ah. Sana keluar, pacar lo ciuman tuh."

"Terserah dia lah, bukan urusan gua juga."

"Yakin?"

"Ah taik! Pergi gak lo?"

"Nggak."

.

"Kalian ngapain?" Donghan ngintrupsi Kenta sama Taedong gak tau lagi ngomongin apa. Dia nyamperin dua orang yang lagi duduk di pendopo tempat mereka kumpul tadi dan ikut gabung.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, kenapa lo? Cemburu?"

"Apaan sih."

Donghan ngedecih sebelum narik tangan Taedong. "Gak apa-apa kan kalo gue sama Taedong duluan?"

"Bebas."

Tanpa nunggu lama, Donghan narik tangan Taedong buat masuk ke dalem rumah. Sedangkan Kenta milih buat tetep di tempat, minum soju dan ngabisin rokoknya sambil senderan di tiang penyangga.

Padahal sekarang udah masuk jam 1 pagi, tapi gak tau kenapa matanya susah di ajak kompromi. Apalagi kejadian tadi. Dia ngutuk dirinya sendiri karena udah ngelakuin hal konyol.

Ngesex sama Sanggyun itu di luar prediksi sebenernya. Dia gak pernah mau sampe ke inti, tapi tiap ngeliat Sanggyun gak tau kenapa dia selalu mau yang lebih.

Kenta temenan udah lama banget sama Sanggyun. Gak aneh ngeliat sahabatnya itu bawa cewek ke apartemennya terus ngesex disana. Selama ini justru sahabatnya yang lain yang selalu jadi pelampiasan Kenta setiap denger Sanggyun begitu.

"Ngapain lo?" Kenta ngedesah kenceng. Tanpa nengokpun dia tau kalo itu suara Sanggyun.

"Menurut lo?"

Sanggyun narik rokok yang ada di tangan Kenta sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Mikirin gua ya?"

"Najis pede."

Sanggyun ngecebikin bibirnya, ngisep rokok tadi tanpa ngeliatin Kenta yang sekarang juga fokus ke arah lain. "Berapa orang yang udah tidur sama lo?"

"Dua. Lo di antaranya."

"Oh ya?" mata Sanggyun sengaja di bikin lebar, entah maksud ngeledek atau bener-bener takjub. "Serius?"

"Cuman lo sama mantan gua doang."

"Wih, hebat dong gue."

"Biasa aja, tolol. Ngerasa spesial lo?"

"Iya. Spesial banget ya?"

Kenta ketawa garing.

"Gue tau kok lu suka sama gue."

"Apaan?" nada suara Kenta yang tiba-tiba ninggi bikin Sanggyun yang gantian ketawa.

"Udah lama gua tau."

"Anjing. Siapa yang bilang? Fitnah tuh."

"Setiap gua punya cewek, lo selalu ngerusak hubungan gua. Lu bilang ke mereka kalo lu cowok gua."

"Masih aja di bahas. Gua kan becanda doang, lagian gua udah minta maaf."

"Becanda gak setiap gua punya cewek kali."

"Cuman 3 kali."

"Empat." koreksi Sanggyun. "Dan itu bukan 'cuman'."

"Siapa sih yang ngomong? Taedong? Taehyun? Apa Taewoo?"

"Tiga-tiganya."

"Anjing emang!"

Sanggyun ketawa lagi, sekarang kenceng banget sampe sumpah serapah Kenta keluar. "Padahal gua cuman becanda. Oh jadi bener?"

"Kampret lo emang!" Kenta bangun dari posisinya, siap-siap ngelangkah ngejauhin Sanggyun. Tapi tangan Sanggyun lebih dulu narik bajunya bikin Kenta duduk di pangkuan Sanggyun. Sanggyun ngelingkarin tangannya di perut Kenta sampe tangan sama badan Kenta susah di gerakin, mukanya di selipin di leher Kenta sambil ngelumat kulit mulus yang hadap-hadapan sama bibirnya.

"Gyun!" Kenta berontak. Ngegeliatin badannya di pangkuan Sanggyun sambil berusaha narik tangannya, kepalanya juga berusaha dorong kepala Sanggyun walaupun hasilnya nihil.

Bukannya selesai, Sanggyun malah makin jadi. Beberapa kali ngisep leher kenta kenceng dan ninggalin bekas keunguan. "Sekarang gantian lo yang harus muasin gue."

"Anjing. Sanggyun-AH!" gak tau sejak kapan satu tangan Sanggyun bisa masuk ke dalem celananya dan ngeremes sesuatu disana. Kaki Kenta otomatis ngatup, ngejepit tangan Sanggun yang lagi mainin juniornya. Apalagi sekarang bibirnya mainin kulit di bawah telinga, titik kelemahan Kenta.

"Gyun, jang-ahhh! disinihhh!"

"Gue anggep lo setuju."

.

"Ngapain sih narik-narik gua gini?" Taedong protes tanpa nepis tangan Donghan yang masih narik tangannya ke ruang tengah. "Gua masih bisa jalan."

"Ngapain sih sama Kenta segala?" Donghan duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Tangannya masih ngegenggam tangan Taedong erat.

"Bukan urusan lo kan? Kita bukan apa-apa. Gak akan jadi apa-apa."

"Apasih!"

"Lo sendiri yang bilang. Jangan labil lo."

"Bodo amat."

Taedong ngedesah keras. Ikut duduk di samping Donghan tanpa ngeluarin kata.

Sampe beberapa menit mereka sama-sama diem. Taedong yang emang gak berniat ngomong apapun, dan Donghan yang asik sama pikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa kali Donghan ngelirik Taedong yang lagi ngeliat ke depan pake pandangan betenya, bibir Donghan juga udah hampir mau ngucap beberapa kali tapi gagal terus. Dia udah biasa sih liat tampang Taedong angkuh gini, tapi biasanya itu gak di tunjukin ke dia.

"Maaf." akhirnya Donghan buka suara. "Maafin gue, bukan itu alesan gue nolak lo."

"Gue tau."

"Apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Bagian mana?"

"Nyokap lo yang mau lo sama Yuju dan lo gak mau nolak karena takut bikin nyokap lo sakit hati." Taedong mulai natap Donghan yang dari tadi udah ngeliat ke arahnya. "Dan lo bisa hamil. Bukan alesan lo nolak gua karena lo mau punya anak."

"Nyokap gue malu kalo gue nikah sama cowok."

"Dan lo nyerah, kan? Tanpa usaha apapun."

Donghan gak bales. Matanya udah gak berani liat Taedong, dia milih ngeliat hal-hal lain yang sama sekali gak menarik perhatian.

"Gue juga nyerah."

"Taedong!" Donghan narik lagi tangan Taedong yang tadinya mau berdiri. Nahan biar tetep di posisi semula. "Gue cuman belum siap."

"Dan gua gak ada waktu lagi cuman buat nunggu kesiapan lo." Taedong mau berdiri lagi, tapi masih tetep di tahan Donghan.

"Oke, oke, gue bakal putusin yuju."

"Kapan?"

Donghan diem beberapa detik sebelum jawab. "Secepatnya."

Taedong ngedengus. "Dan bilang nyokap lo?"

"Taedong!" Donghan naikin suaranya. "Cukup Yuju dulu, gak lebih."

Baru aja Taedong mau bales, hpnya lebih dulu bunyi.

Baby Chungha

Donghan ngedecih baca nama layar di hp Taedong. Kayaknya baru kemarin namanya masih Kim Chungha, sekarang kenapa jadi baby?

"Jangan ganggu gue." Taedong langsung ngangkat panggilan di depannya.

"Ya, sayang? Kok belum tidur? -- iya sorry, aku sibuk seharian jadi gak sempet megang hp -- iya, iya, kamu mau oleh-oleh apa? nanti aku bawain -- Oke siap, cantik -- Night -- love you too."

Selesai ngedenger mereka, Donghan lanjutin. "Ngapain lo minta gue putus sama Yuju kalo lu sendiri masih jadian sama cewek lain? Berapa cewek lo sekarang?"

"Gue putusin mereka kalo lo emang udah mau serius. Gak jadi pecundang kayak sekarang."

"Gua bukan pecundang, kampret."

.

"Kak Guanlin!"

"Muel-ah!"

"Kak Guanlin!"

"Muel-ah!"

"Kak-"

"Woy berisik bocah!" Taewoo keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung protes. Di susul Hyunbin sama Dongho di belakangnya. Ya habisnya Seonho sama Daehwi berisik banget sih, udah kayak anak ayam keilangan induk.

Sementara Minhyun sama Sewoon udah ngacungin jempol. Lumayan kan gak perlu bangunin orang satu-satu ke kamarnya.

"Ih kakak Seonho ilang! Gak pulang semaleman."

"Gimana mau pulang kalo lo tidur sama Daehwi. Mereka kan gak bisa tidur berdua, masa harus pelukan juga kayak kalian?" Sewoon nyambung. "Guanlin di kamar Taedong, Sam di kamar Woojin."

Daehwi ngerengut. "Maunya Seonho itu!"

"Ya habisnya nanti kak Guanlin meluk Seonho bau rokok gimana? Gak mau, gak suka. Bahaya tau."

"Iya sih. Muel juga."

"Biarin aja mereka istirahat dulu, kalian olahraga dulu sana." minta Eunki yang langsung di turutin Seonho Daehwi.

Sementara Eunki, Minhyun sama Sewoon lagi beresin ruang tamu yang berantakan sama pasangan-pasangan mereka kemarin. Youngmin, Jonghyun, Minki, Donghan, Taedong sama Sungwoon lagi asik di taman belakang, Youngmin Sungwoon yang beresin pendopo walaupun harus nahan emosi berkali-kali.

Bau sperma!

Ya iyalah, di pake bekas Kenta sama Sanggyun berjam-jam.

Untung temen.

Sementara Jonghyun, Minki, Taedong sama Donghan nyiapin tempat dan alat makan. Soalnya hari ini acara pertama mereka itu barbeque time.

"Yang, garpu sebelah kanan apa kiri?" tanya Jonghyun yang lagi megang beberapa garpu sama piso.

"Bebas. Nanti juga di ubah sama yang megang kalo salah."

"Emang enak sih kalo bagian megang-megang, bisa ngarahin sesuai kemauan." celetuk Jonghyun ambigu.

"Tapi yang di pegang kadang maunya di remes." Taedong jawab santai sambil ikut naroin piso sama garpu di sisi sebelahnya.

Donghan sama Minki udah bodo amat. Gak aneh kalo udah ngobrol terus di sambungin ke hal-hal ambigu,udah terlalu biasa.

.

"Niel, kok gua bisa ketiduran sih?" Seongwoo goyang-goyangin badan Daniel yang masih di balik selimut. "Niel, bangun gak lu! Gua injek nih!"

Daniel cuman ngegumam aja sambil balikin badannya munggungin Seongwoo terus tidur lagi. 

"Daniel bangun!" Seongwoo nendang badan Daniel pake kekuatan penuh sampe badannya jatoh ke lantai. "Kebiasaan lo."

Daniel ngedecak sebelum berdiri, ngomong walaupun suaranya masih serak. "Apasih sayang? Gua masih ngantuk banget."

"Kok gua bisa tidur? Lo pasti macem-macem kemaren kan?"

"Pikiran lo jelek terus ke gue."

"Kalo ke lo mah emang keliatan negatif."

"Kan nanti lo yang positif. Tapi nanti aja kalo kita udah nikah. Sekarang juga gak apa-apa sih."

"Apasih si bego. Bilang masih ngantuk tapi ngomong beginian cepet banget otak lo."

"Yang penting sayang sama lo."

"Najis gak nyambung."

"I love you too."

"Taik ah."

"Udah, mending siapin makan gih, latihan jadi istri buat gua." Daniel ngelanjutin tidurnya lagi.

Seongwoo ngedengus. Akhirnya dia ngalah, bangun dari duduknya buat ke kamar mandi, tapi berenti begitu denger pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Seongwoo ganti ke arah pintu kamar dan nemuin Sanggyun berdiri di balik pintunya. "Ngapain?"

"Minta salep. Ada gak?"

"Salep apaan?"

"Buat pantat lah, bego. Apa lagi?"

Seongwoo nautin alisnya. "Sama siapa lo?"

"Kasih aja yang! Kasian ntar di amuk cabe Jepang."

"Anjir, Kenta?"

"Cot ah. Mana salepnya?"

.

"Lama banget sih minta salep doang." Kenta ngambil salep yang di ulurin Sanggyun ke dia cepet. Bibirnya yang kecil dari tadi gak berenti ngumpat gak jelas. Untung aja temen-temen mereka yang lain keluar duluan, jadi Kenta gak harus nahan teriakan sakitnya waktu bangun tidur.

Ya habisan, mereka ngesex lebih dari 3 jam. Kenta mau jambak Sanggyun sampe botak rasanya. Udah gitu gak tau kenapa Sanggyun bisa nemuin vibratornya di tas dan jadi alat mereka semalem.

Double penetration. Gimana Kenta gak kesakitan?

"Salahin Seongwoo lah, jangan gua." Sanggyun ngebela diri. "Mau di bantuin nggak?"

"Lo tuh harusnya inisiatif, bego."

"Iya iya."

Sanggyun ngerebut salep di tangan Kenta dan mulai posisiin badannya di antara kaki Kenta yang udah otomatis nekuk ke atas. Dia lumurin salep di jari telunjuknya terus ngusap di area lobang Kenta pelan, sesekali niup biar adem.

Salep kan panas.

Itu pikiran Sanggyun sih.

Kenyataannya Kenta malah desah setiap Sanggyun niup.

"Anjing, pakein salep, bukan bikin gue kerangsang lagi."

"Salah mulu gua."

.  
TBC  
.

Apasih ini ya ampuuuun :( kayaknya ff ini bakal selesai 3/4 chapt lagi deh. Aku udah mulai bingung mau nulis apaan di ff ini *efek kebanyakan couple*

Jangan lupa baca FF baru saya Shadow di wattpad ya, thanks a lot!


	25. Special Chap 1

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Main Cast :** Taedonghan, GyuKen, SamHwi

 **WARNING! NON BAKU! TYPO EVERYWHERE AU!**

Kemarin aku bilang mau tamat, tapi malah di serebu karena OTP favnya cuman kebagian sedikit screentime (?) jadi aku adain Special chap buat semua cast disini wkwkwk. Mungkin aku gak bisa kasih yang kalian minta (1 chap khusus 1 couple), disini satu chap bisa 2/3 couple. Kalo masing-masing mah kebanyakan tulung T.T

.  
 _ **Cinta Itu Simple**_  
 _ **.**_

"Bahan-bahan lagi di beli sama _umma_. Kemungkinan baru nanti malem kita mulai. Ada yang mau keluar?" Donghyun buka percakapan di ruang tamu gak lama setelah sebagian besar dari mereka kumpul setelah makan siang.

Daehwi antusias denger kata _keluar._ Maklum lah, di Seoul dia mana boleh keluar sama Samuel? Ke kampus aja harus anter jemput. "Ada yang bagus di jadiin tempat foto gak kak?"

"Banyak." Youngmin yang jawab. "Gak jauh dari sini juga ada kebun teh punya kakeknya Donghyun. Kesana aja."

"Mau!" saut Seonho, Daehwi, Jihoon sama Hyungseob barengan.

Haknyeon ngelirik pacarnya yang masih asik mainin hp terus ngusak rambutnya. "Kamu mau ikut?"

Euiwoong ngangguk. "Boleh."

"Kamu gimana yang? Mau ikut juga?" Taehyun ikut nanya ke Sungwoon.

"Ikut dong."

"Kita ikut juga ya, baby." Daniel narik-narik pipi Seongwoo yang lagi mainin game.

Seongwoo bales ngegigit tangannya kenceng. "Kalah, gua jambak lo sampe botak."

Hyunbin ngliatin Dongho sama Taewoo gantian sebelum ngejambak rambut Taewoo yang lagi makan camilan. "Jing, lu ikut kagak?"

Taewoo ikut ngejambak rambut Hyunbin. "Sakit, bangsat."

"Ngenes banget." Dongho ngegumam sendirian.

"Sayang, pake baju _couple_ kita yang kemarin ya?" Jihoon ngelirik Jinyeong yang di bales acungan jempol pacarnya itu.

"Bin, kita pake anting _couple_ yang kemarin." Taewoo ikutan nimbrung setelah jambakannya di lepas.

"Taik. Anting _couple_ palalu juling." Donghan komen. "Beli anting satu gratis satu sok sok _couple_."

"Intinya mah samaan."

.

 _Taedonghan's_ _Side_

.

"Taedong!" Donghan ngelempar foto mereka di depan Taedong yang lagi ngetik sesuatu di hpnya. Yang jadi korban lemparan ngerutin dahinya bingung, dia ngambil foto yang di lempar dan nemuin gambaran dia lagi nyium pipi Donghan di sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu gue temuin di jaket yang di kasih Yuju."

Taedong buang muka, gak komentar buat beberapa saat.

Jaket yang di kasih Yuju? Berarti jaket yang dititipin ke dia tempo hari, ada fotonya sama Donghan? Tapi Yuju gak ngeliatin tanda-tanda aneh waktu ngasih.

"Kenapa harus marah ke gue?" dengusnya kesel. Ya kalaupun emang bener kan itu jaket Donghan, bukan punya dia. Kalo ada sesuatu yang salah kenapa harus Taedong yang kena sasarannya?

Donghan ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas. "Kalo dia liat foto itu, kemungkinan besar dia udah tau kan? Terus kalo dia bilang nyokap gue gimana? Gue harus apa?"

"Siapa tau di cuci di laundry, kan?" Taedong nyoba nenangin Donghan. "Lagian kalo dia tau apa salahnya? Lo juga udah rencana mau kasih tau dia."

"Tapi gak secepet ini juga."

"Harus berapa tahun lagi? Setelah lu nikah terus punya anak sama Yuju?"

"Ya gak juga. Lo sabar sedikit kenapa sih?"

"Sabar gua udah kebanyakan buat lo. " Taedong berdiri dari duduknya buat ngebuka lemari baju. Ngambil sesuatu dari sana dan ngelempar ke Donghan.

Jaket?

"Buat apaan?"

"Nambah koleksi jaket kesayangan lo." Donghan ngalihin mukanya dari Taedong, malu. Pasti Yuju yang bilang ke Taedong kalo jaket hadiah Taedong dua tahun lalu itu jaket kesayangan dia.

"Makasih."

Taedong angkat bahu. Udah terlanjur bete sama Donghan. "Gue mau ikut yang lain. Gak usah ikut kalo lu masih galau mikirin Yuju. Gua males liatnya."

Setelahnya pintu ketutup.

Donghan buru-buru pake jaket biru donker yang tadi di kasih Taedong dan nyusul ke depan buat ikut sama yang lain. Dia ngegenggam tangan Taedong yang beberapa langkah di depannya biar mereka bisa jalan sambil gandengan.

"Gak ada Yuju disini. Cuman gue sama lo aja."

Taedong ngelepas genggaman tangan mereka buat ngelingkarin tangannya di pundak Donghan terus gigit pipi tembemnya. "Gini dong."

.  
- _GyuKen's Side_ -  
.

Sanggyun baru aja masuk ke kamar setelah naruh piring kotor bekas makan Kenta di kamar tadi ke dapur. Bawa jus mangga sama apel yang udah sepenuh hati dia potong-potongin sesuai pesenan Kenta, terus duduk di samping Kenta. "Anak-anak mau keluar, lo ikut gak?"

"Gimana gua mau keluar sih, bego, jalan aja sakit." Kenta nyolot. Bibirnya ngerengut kesel sambil ngeliatin Sanggyun yang keliatan salah tingkah. "Udah kemarin gak ikut, sekarang gak ikut lagi. Gara-gara lo sih!"

"Salahin aja gua terus." Sanggyun nyuapin potongan apelnya setelah ngeliat Kenta udah minum jusnya. "Yaudah ikut aja. Mandi dulu."

"Terus gua harus ngesot gitu ke sana?"

"Ya nggak, tolol, yang ada pantat lo malah tambah sakit."

"Terus gua jalan gimana?"

"Gua gendong, sayang."

"Sok kuat lo."

"Bacot banget anjir." Sanggyun ngebopong Kenta ke kamar mandi buat bersihin badannya. "Badan kayak orang kurang gizi gini mah seharian gua gendong juga gak bakal kenapa-kenapa guanya."

"Najis, belagu." Kenta udah ada di bathub yang airnya masih kosong. "Isiin air dulu baru nurunin gua disini. Bego kok di pelihara sih, heran."

"Ya mana gua tau lu mau mandi."

"Sebelum bopong gua kesini masuk kamar mandi dulu, isi airnya."

"Salahin aja gua terus. Gua rendem air panas juga lu lama-lama."

"Setan lo."

.

Sanggyun bener-bener nepatin janjinya buat gendong Kenta. Walaupun di awal perjalanan Kenta sempet nolak dan jalan sendiri, tapi gak beberapa lama dia mulai ngeringis karena harus nyesuain jalan sama temen-temennya yang lain yang jalan lumayan cepet. Sanggyun yang males ngeliat Kenta begitu langsung ngebawa Kenta di punggungnya.

"Batu banget. Apa susahnya sih minta gendong?"

"Nunggu lu peka gak harus gua minta."

"Emang gua putra malu."

"Yang ada putri malu, bego."

"Gua kan laki, tolol."

"Males ah debat sama lo, gak faedah."

"Lo yang mancing debat terus."

Kenta gak bales lagi omongan Sanggyun. Dia sibuk ngeratin tangannya di bahu Sanggyun soalnya sekarang dia di bawa lari biar bisa nyusul anak-anak yang lain.

"Kita ke kebun teh bareng anak-anak kerdil (re; Daehwi cs), apa ke danau bareng anak-anak sableng? (gengnya sendiri)"

"Gak ada yang beneran apa? Absurd semua."

"Ke dokter aja gih lu berdua." Hyunbin yang ada di depan mereka berenti waktu ngedenger Sanggyun sama Kenta. "Suntik mati sekalian."

"Siapa sih dia, Ken?"

"Gak tau, sok kenal banget nyambung-nyambung."

"Anjing."

Yang lain mah udah _acuh tak acuh_ sama mereka. Apalagi yang tadi di bilang anak-anak kerdil. Jangankan nanggepin, yang ada mereka malah gandengan tangan berlima sambil nyanyi naik-naik ke puncak gunung.

Padahal jalannya datar, gak ada naik-naiknya.

"Hidup mereka enak banget ya, kayak gak punya dosa." komentar Minhyun.

"Emang kalo puya dosa hidupnya gimana?" Sewoon nanya bingung.

"Ya kayak lo gitu kak." Kenta nyaut.

"Emang gua kenapa?"

"Lemot."

"Oh..." Sewoon manggut-manggut. "Tapi kok si Seongwoo gak lemot ya? Dosanya pasti numpuk tuh."

"Anjing, kenapa gua sih yang kena?"

"Zinah mulu sih lu kak." Kenta nyaut lagi.

"Nyadar lu cabe. Gua zinah tapi gak murahan ngelayanin ke semua orang."

"Zinnah gak ngitung berapa orang tapi berapa kali."

"Liat kalo lu udah resmi sama Sanggyun, gak bakalan sehari tanpa di gempur."

"Kalo bener jadian, malaikat juga capek kali nulisin dosa kalian." Taewoo nimpa.

"Najis, pada sok suci semua lo pada."

"Suci. Surat Cinta."

Semua pura-pura gak denger gumaman Jaehwan, gak mau nanggepin juga. Udah cukup Sewoon aja yang bikin pusing.

.

Sanggyun sama Kenta mutusin buat ke kebun teh bareng sama Youngmin-Donghyun juga. Kenta gak mau terlalu banyak jalan, di danau kan gak enak kalo gak keliling-keliling sambil mampir di toko-toko yang ada di sana.

"Terus kita ngapain? Tetep aja gua gak bisa ngapa-ngapain." Kenta ngerengut lagi waktu Sanggyun ngedudukin dia di saung yang ada disana, sementara anak-anak lain udah ilang entah kemana. Kan kenta sebel jadinya.

Sanggyun ngeringis. "Emang sakit banget ya?"

Kenta bales pake dengusan. "Nanya lagi si kampret."

"Nanya doang masih salah aja. Heran gua." Sanggyun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dia sempet melongo sendiri begitu ngeliat ke depan.

Semuanya hijau.

Sanggyun tuh termasuk pencinta alam, jadi dia seneng banget liat pemandangan yang di dominasi warna hijau gini. Gak ada lagi tuh gedung-gedung tinggi sama polusi yang bikin langit jadi kelabu. Yang ada cuman udara seger sama pemandangan yang bikin adem.

"Kayaknya angel dari bawah bagus tuh kalo mau ngambil foto." Sanggyun nunjuk tempat duduk yang ada di tingkatan paling bawah. "Mau ke sana gak?"

"Ngomong lu?"

"Bingung gue." Sanggyun ngerengut. "Kalimat gue ada yang salah lagi?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Jangan kebanyakan ngomel kayak cewek pms kenapa sih."

"Kalo gue kesana, nanti naik laginya gimana? Pinggang lo encok yang ada."

"Oh, jadi merhatiin gua nih ceritanya? Gue gak segitu lemahnya kali."

"Belagu."

"Udah ngerasain kejantanan gue kan semalem?"

Kenta ngedengus. Nendang Sanggyun biar guling-guling ke bawah sampe pincang dosa gak sih? Pengen banget dia rasanya.

.  
-SamHwi's Side-  
.

"Muelll~" Daehwi narik-narik tangan Samuel yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Mau gendong-gendongan kayak kak Sanggyun sama Kenta."

"Nggak ah, ribet."

"Muel, mauuu~"

"Aku gak mau."

"Aku mau, Muel~"

Samuel akhirnya ngalah. Berdiri agak bungkuk di depan Daehwi biar si pacar gampang naik ke punggungnya. Mereka main gendong-gendongan di kebun teh. Daehwi ketawa lepas banget begitu ngelewatin temen-temennya yang lain sambil lambai-lambai juga ke mereka. "Aku terbang, aku terbang~"

"Di gendong kak, bukan terbang." Samuel ketawa kecil setelah ngeliat muka cemberut Daehwi di bahu kanannya.

"Rese banget sih. Orang lagi ngayal juga!"

"Iya, iya, terbang."

Daehwi ganti ketawa. "Muel, nanti ambil foto yang banyak ya!"

"Oke."

"Pokoknya nanti aku yang nentuin pose, kamu gak boleh ngeluh."

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Gak boleh bantah."

"Iya."

"Nanti foto kita harus jadi wallpaper sama lock screen hp kamu, ava whatsapp, wallpaper whatsapp, picture line, twitter, instagram. Pokoknya semua SNS kamu."

"Alay deh."

"Biar cewek-cewek yang naksir kamu tau kalo kamu tuh punya aku."

Samuel ngedesah. Dia nurunin Daehwi terus narik badan pacarnya biar ada di depan dia. Sejak Daehwi baca chat dari temen-temen ceweknya, yang di bahas gak bakal jauh-jauh dari sana.

Sampe Samuel sendiri kadang males dengernya.

"Denger aku." Samuel dalem mode serius kayak gini emang paling bisa bikin Daehwi kicep sendiri.

Bayangin aja jarak muka bule Samuel sama mukanya sekarang gak sampe 10senti.

Nggak nggak. Mungkin 5 senti?

Deket banget sampe Daehwi gak bisa ngontrol detak Jantungnya. "Muel?"

"Gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama cewek manapun. Nggak termasuk Chayeon, Eunbin, atau siapapun yang lo liat di daftar chat gua. Ngerti?"

Daehwi ngangguk.

Samuel sama sifat intimidasinya, mana bisa sih Daehwi nolak? Gak akan bisa.

Daehwi ngeluarin air matanya tanpa suara nangis. "Muel ngomong gue lagi. Marah ya?"

"Nggak."

"Beneran?"

Samuel nyium jidat Daehwi buat ngeyakinin. "Intinya aku sayang banget sama kamu, mana bisa aku selingkuhin kamu?"

"Berarti gak apa-apa kan kalo semua SNS kamu pake foto aku?"

Samuel ngedengus. Percuma ngomong serius kayak gini sama Daehwi.

Permintaannya pasti mutlak dan gak bisa di tolak Samuel. Anehnya lagi Samuel selalu nurut walaupun harus ngomel-ngomel dulu.

Akhirnya Samuel ngangguk setuju.

"Ayo kita ambil foto yang banyak!"

Tapi baru Daehwi ngomong gitu, hp Samuel udah bunyi. Nama Chaeyeon noona udah keliatan dari sudut mata Daehwi yang dari tadi merhatiin pacarnya.

"Kalo kamu angkat aku bakal telepon kak Yongbin biar jemput aku disini."

Omongan Daehwi gak di denger Samuel, dia cuman genggam tangan Daehwi tapi masih angkat panggilan pake tangan sebelahnya.

Bukan tanpa alesan sih sebenernya.

Biasanya Chaeyeon nelepon dia kalo ada sesuatu yang bener-bener penting, tapi Daehwi mana tau tentang itu kalo Samuelnya sendiri gak cerita? Yang ada dia malah makin ngambek.

Mau bales dendam, Daehwi ngambil hp di kantong celananya tapi di cegah Samuel. "Gak."

"Kamu matiin dulu, baru aku gak jadi telepon."

Samuel gak langsung nurut. Dia ngomong beberapa kali sebelum matiin panggilannya.

.  
TBC  
.

Who's Next?  
Permintaan terbanyak aku masukin buat chap selanjutnya.


	26. Special Chap 2

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Main Cast :** OngNiel, Junki, Guanho, Jinseob

 **WARNING! NON BAKU! TYPO EVERYWHERE AU!**

.  
NielOng/OngNiel  
.

"Niel?" Seongwoo merhatiin Daniel yang lagi ngeliatin kanan kiri. Kata Daniel di tempat banyak pohon itu banyak serangganya, Daniel takut sama serangga soalnya. Jadi deh disini Seongwoo keliatan lebih manly dari Daniel.

Seneng sih Seongwoo, tapi dia risih juga. Pacarnya gak malu apa sama badan? bahu doang lebar, liat tawon udah ngescream.

Cemen.

Kalah sama Daehwi.

"Lo bisa biasa aja nggak sih?" Seongwoo gerah waktu Daniel meluk dia dari belekang sambil teriak-teriak.

" Awww!"

"Niel! Tadi ke kebun aja, ngapain ke sini?"

"Disini aja banyak serangga apa lagi kebun, sayang."

Seongwoo diem. Iya juga sih.

"Yaudah sekarang ke pusat belanjanya aja."

"Yuk." Daniel narik Seongwoo cepet. Ninggalin pemandangan asri ke pemandangan penuh para pendatang di tempat belanja yang emang gak jauh dari sana.

"Cuman serangga doang udah kayak cewek lo."

"Gue gak suka serangga, sukanya kan cuman sama lo. Seneng harusnya."

"Bodo amat, kampret."

Seongwoo mutusin buat ke toko aksessoris yang khas daerah itu. Berhubung daerah ini banyak yang masih tinggal di rumah-rumah tradisional, jadi banyak aksesoris yang berbau rumah adat.

Dia liat-liat sambil terus megangin tangan Daniel, mastiin si pacar tetep di sampingnya. "Niel, kalo gua bilang gua hamil ke nyokap lo, perjodohan lo masih jalan gak?"

Daniel ketawa. "Gak usah ngebohong buat keluar dari masalah, sayang, bakal ribet kedepannya."

"Ya terus gimana dong?"

"Jangan di bahas dulu, gak asik."

"Terus kapan lagi kita bahasnya? Sampe besok lu mau nikah?" Seongwoo pergi gitu aja ninggalin Daniel yang sekarang nyusul di belakangnya.

"Kok ngambek gini sih?"

Seongwoo berenti. "Ya iyalah bego. Lu sebenernya sayang sak sih sama gua? Kalo gak mau usaha buat pertahanin hubungan kita seenggaknya jangan keliatan masa bodo di depan gua."

"Lo tau gue gimana kan? Kenapa jadi sensi banget?"

"Nggak. Gak tau gua."

Daniel ngehela nafas panjang sebelum ngerangkul Seongwoo. Ngusap bahu sama rambut pacarnya buat nenangin. "Gue sama anak-anak udah nemu solusi kok, lu tunggu aja."

Seongwoo nepis tangan Daniel "Kapan? kenapa gua gak tau?"

Daniel gak nyerah, dia narik Seongwoo balik ke danau tadi. Duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di sana dan nangkup pipi Seongwoo. "Yang perlu lu tau, gua gak akan diem aja ngeliat hubungan kita kena masalah. Gua juga gak mau ngelibatin masalah ke lo."

"Tapi gua pacar lo!"

"Karena itu! Gua gak mau ngelibatin orang yang gua sayang ke masalah gua." dia ngusap pipi Seongwoo lembut. "Cukup lu tau dan support gua. Gua gak butuh kontribusi lebih."

Seongwoo udah berkaca-kaca dengernya. "Alay lo anjing."

Daniel ketawa kecil terus noel-noel dagu Seongwoo. "Nangis, nangis."

"Nggak, elah."

"Sensitif banget sih sekarang."

Seongwoo buang muka ngindarin tatapan sayang Daniel. "Kalo gue beneran hamil gimana Niel?"

.  
Jomblo sq  
.

"Katanya bentuk love, kok gak keliatan?" Taewoo protes begitu sampe danau. Habisnya Donghyun bilang ini dikenal danau cinta soalnya danaunya bentuk love gitu. Tapi kok waktu mereka ke sana danaunya gak berbentuk.

Apa Taewoo yang kurang peka ya?

"Coba manjat pohon biar keliatan." Hyunbin ngasih usulan sambil nunjuk pohon gede di depan mereka.

"Manjat sosial gak ada?"

"Nggak, manjat pohon udah paling cocok buat lo."

"Sialan si kampret."

"Makasih gua emang ganteng."

"Palalu bau menyan."

"Panjat tower aja kalo nggak."

"Elo dong? lo kan tower."

"Bisa aja lo boncel. Jangan sirik."

"Mananya yang sirik sih, anjing?"

Dongho ngedorong kepala Taewoo sampe kebentur sama dada Hyunbin. "Pusing gue di samping lu berdua."

Setelahnya pergi ngeduluin mereka. Dongho kalo marah emang paling serem walaupun jarang di liatin.

.  
JunKi  
.

"Yang, beli permen kapas dong." Eunki minta sama Jungjung yang sekarang lagi asik liatin action figure yang ada di salah satu toko disana, jadi permintaan Eunki di cuekin gitu aja sama Jungjung.

"Yang, denger aku gak sih?"

Jungjung refleks liatin Eunki. "Apa sayang?"

"Sayang sana ke Spiderman. Pacaran aja sama patung sekalian!" Eunki ngehentakin kakinya kenceng terus pergi ninggalin pacarnya.

Sewoon, Jaehwan, Taehyun sama Sungwoo yang daritadi sama mereka dan liatin mereka berdua cuman senyam-senyum. "Lo tuh udah tau punya pacar galak."

Jungjung cuman nyengir bales Taehyun terus lari ngejar Eunki.

"Kamu mau beli apa?"

"Sana nemplok di tembok biar kayak spidermen! Ngapain ngejar aku?"

"Nggak, aku lebih suka kamu di banding Spiderman."

"Gak nanya."

"Ini pernyataan, yang."

"Bodo amat."

"Jangan ngambek ah, ayo kamu mau beli apa? aku turutin."

"Beli permen kapas! aku tunggu di sini, gak usah mampir-mampir ke toko lain. Awas kalo aku nunggu lama."

"Iya oke oke. Permen kapas spesial buat orang spesial."

"Banyak omong ih, cepetan sana beli."

.

GuanHo

.

"Kakak kakak!" Seonho lambai-lambai ke arah Guanlin yang asik motoin pemandangan-pemandangan disana berserta model tambahan.

Ada foto Kenta sama Sanggyun yang gendong-gendongan, Samuel yang lagi nyium kening Daehwi, Jinyeong yang lagi ngusap pipi Jihoon, Woojin-Hyungseob yang lagi asik pose, sama Haknyeon yang lagi ngerengkuh pinggang Euiwoong.

"Lumayan lah."

Padahal dia juga gak tau gunanya apa sih foto-foto itu, karena yang dia perluin cuman beberapa foto buat tugas makalahnya. Ada tugas bussiness plan yang harus dia selesain selama liburan, jadi berhubung dia ke kebun teh, dia juga mau ngulik bisnis teh disana.

"Kakaaaak." Guanlin kaget waktu Seonho tiba-tiba ada di depannya sambil bawa kotak kecil.

"Apaan itu dek?"

"Cake!" jawabnya semangat 45.

"Makan terus kamu tuh, siapa yang kasih?"

"Kak Donghyun." Seonho ngebuka kotaknya terus ngambil satu cake, nyuapin Guanlin yang masik asik sama kameranya. "Kak, tadi Seonho, kak Youngmin sama kak Donghyun liat ulet."

Guanlin ngebidik gambar lagi. "Ulet bulu?"

"Hooh." Seonho ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kata kak Donghyun uletnya lagi kawin."

Guanlin nurunin kameranya buat ngeliat Seonho, terus ngelebarin pandangannya nyari Donghyun. Sayang gak ketemu.

"Kawin gimana?"

"Rindih-tindihan, kak. Kata kak Donghyun kawin mau bikin anak."

"Jangan di denger. Itu uletnya lagi gendong-gendongan aja."

"Kayak kak Kenta sama kak Sanggyun."

"Iya."

"Kan kak Kenta sama kak Sanggyun abis kawin kak."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kak Donghyun."

Guanlin udah nyumpahin Donghyun dalem hati. Pengen maki-maki atau gak nonjok sahabatnya itu sampe bibirnya makin jontor.

Awas aja Donghyun.

Bisa-bisanya pengaruhin adek kesayangan Guanlin.

"Kawin sama nikah bedanya apa kak?"

Guanlin jadi bingung mau bales apa. Masa dia bilang, 'kawin tuh ngesex dek, nikah ya nikah.' gimana ya? Serba salah jadinya Guanlin.

"Gak tau."

Seonho ngomong oh pelan. "Nanti Seonho tanya kak Donghyun aja."

"Nggak nggak, gak usah ngomong sama dia lagi. Kalo perlu setiap ketemu dia kamu tendang aja pantatnya sampe mental."

"Nanti sakit gimana?"

"Biarin. Berdarah juga gak apa-apa."

"Nggak boleh, kakak, kasian."

.  
OngNiel  
.

"Yang, lu beneran becanda?" Daniel dari tadi udah keliatan kayak orang bego. Ngelamun, kaget, nanya-ngelamun, kaget, nanya. Gitu terus sampe Seongwoo kesel sendiri.

"Iya iya! Gak bisa di ajak becanda banget sih." Seongwoo mutusin buat masuk ke coffee shop disana. Mau pesen kopi biar pusingnya rada ilanglah.

"Mocha latte satu, cappuccino satu ya." balesnya ke pelayan yang tadi nyambut mereka.

"Yang, beneran?"

"Gua jambak lo sampe botak kalo nanya lagi."

"Kenapa becandaan lo gak asik banget sih? Gua tuh kaget."

"Emang kenapa kalo gua hamil? Gak mau? Iya iya, gak penting-"

"Bukan gitu." Daniel nyela cepet. "Gue sih seneng banget. Tapi kan gue belum kerja, keadaan keluarga lagi gini. Tapi gua pengen banget. Pasti nyokap juga seneng."

"Ya gak usah di bahas."

"Beneran ga hamil?"

"Bodo. Capek gue jawabnya."

Salah satu pelayan nganterin pesenan mereka. Seongwoo fokus ke kopinya, berusaha nyuekin Daniel yang sekarang ngelamun lagi.

Seongwoo jadi nyesel bilang dia hamil tadi. Padahal itu bohong, dia aja gak tau gimana caranya periksa kehamilan. Iseng-iseng aja mau tau reaksi Daniel. Mana Seongwoo tau kalo Daniel bakal jadi orang stress gini.

"Niel, kenapa nyokap lo gak cerai aja sih?"

"Gak tau, cinta katanya."

"Tapi bokap lo selama ini udah keterlaluan banget."

"Jangan bahas masalah diwaktu kayak gini deh."

"Gue cuman mau nyampein pendapat."

"Nanti aja kalo kita udah balik ke Seoul. Kita disini kan buat liburan ngelupain masalah, bukan buat bikin stress yang."

"Iya, iya."

.

"Kakak, itu kak Daehwi nangis ya?"

Guanlin ngalihin mukanya ke Daehwi sama Samuel yang lagi debat gak tau apaan. Dia naikin sebelah alisnya terus ngangkat bahu, tanda gak tau ada apa sama mereka.

"Kita samperin yuk kak!"

"Jangan." Guanlin ngelarang cepet terus ngambil cake di tangan Seonho. "Mending kita pacaran aja. Kalo gak, kita ganggu kak Kenta sama kak Sanggyun."

"Tapi kak Daehwi nangis."

"Iya, biarin aja tunggu mereka kelar, baru kita samperin."

"Yaudah, Seonho mau digendong."

Guanlin ngelebarin matanya. Ya kalo badan Seonho kayak Daehwi, Hyungseob, Jinhoon atau kenta sih gak apa-apa. Ini kan dua kali badan Daehwi, yang ada dia tepar di tempat.

"Pinggang kakak lagi sakit nih. Nanti kalo kamu jatoh gimana?"

"Yah kakak gak asik."

"Lain kali aja kalo badan kamu udah kayak kak Daehwi."

"Badan kakak aja yang biar gede kayak kak Dongho."

"Iya nanti kamu tiupin badan kakak ya."

"Kalo di tiup bisa gede ya kak?"

"Bisa."

"Apanya kak yang di tiup?"

Guanlin senyam-senyum gak jelas, bikin Seonho nautin ujung alisnya bingung. Dosa gak sih kalo Guanlin mikir jorok sekarang?

Seonho dari tadi mancing sih.

.  
JinSeob  
.

"Pose aku yang bagus gimana yang?" Hyungseob udah lima kali ganti pose, tapi setiap selesai di jepret sama Woojin dia masih tanya pose yang bagus kayak gimana. Woojin kan gemes jadinya.

Lagian Woojin juga sih, dari awal Hyungseob nanya jawabannya selalu sama. "Kayak gimana aja kamu udah manis."

"Kamu gak punya stok kalimat lain gitu yang?"

"Kamu manis pose apapun."

"Gak ada bedanya, gingsul." Hyungseob geregetan. "Yang bener ah jawabnya."

"Itu udah bener di antara yang paling bener."

"Bodo amat, kesel."

Woojin nyubit-nyubit pipi Hyungseob. "Kamu tuh gemesein banget kalo marah. Gak cocok."

"Gombal aja terus."

"Tapi suka kan di gombalin?"

"Tau ah, sebel banget deh sama kamu."

"Aku juga sayang banget deh sama kamu."

"Udah ah, fotoin aku lagi."

"Foto sama aku aja gimana?"

Hyungseob ngangguk-ngangguk malu. Apalagi waktu Woojin ngedeket ke sampingnya terus ngarahin kamera yang dia pegang ke mereka berdua.

Hyungseob udah otomatis senyum waktu Woojin ngitung dan di itungan ketiga pipinya udah di cium. Otomatis mukanya yang putih jadi merah mateng. Malu lah. Apalagi Euiwoong sama Haknyeon lagi liatin mereka.

"Apaan sih yang? Norak banget tau gak?"

Woojin cuman nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Ya gimana sih, dia emang dari dulu jiwanya norak. Hyungseob juga sering bilang gitu. Tapi kalo Hyungseob bilangnya sambil ngeblush mana bisa Woojin kapok. Kesenengan yang ada.

Ikhlas Woojin jadi norak seumur hidup kalo bisa bikin Hyungseob imut kayak gini.

"Mau lama-lama disini rasanya aku." Hyungseob ngalih pembicaraan. Malu. Woojin ngeliatin dia terus abisan.

"Kenapa?"

"Enak. Udaranya, pemandangannya, orangnya juga ramah. Tiap kita lewat mereka senyum, pokoknya semuanya enak."

"Iya, nanti kalo kita nikah beli rumah disini aja ya?"

"Sok-sokan ngomongin nikah, kuliah dulu biar bener."

"Iya, nanti aku lulus kuliah langsung kerja, biar bisa bahagiain kamu."

"Apaan sih, alay kamu mah."

"Barin ah, alay juga kamu suka."

"Idih nyebelin. Nanti yang lain ilfeel liat kamu alay gini."

"Aku mah alay depan kamu sama anak-anak doang, yang, di depan yang lain mah jadi sang namja, cool cool bikin penasaran."

Hyungseob ketawa. "Receh aku kalo sama kamu."

"Gak apa-apa, aku tetep sayang."

.

"Awas jatoh yang, gak usah lari-larian." Daniel megangin tangan Seongwoo yang tadinya lari-lari ngejar Youngmin bantuin ibunya Donghyun bawa makanan mereka nanti malem.

Seongwoo niup poninya males, emosi jiwa dia kalo Daniel kayak gini terus. Dari tadi tuh Daniel masih mikir Seongwoo hamil, tapi karena mereka ada masalah jadi Seongwoo bilang itu becanda.

Kalo Seongwoo bilang nggak, Daniel langsung bales. _'Gua tuh kenal banget sama lo yang.'_

Bebaslah, terserah Daniel. Seongwoo capek.

"Nanti lo gak boleh ngerokok, minum soju, apalagi vodka. Gak boleh minum kopi lagi! iya, harusnya tadi lu gak minum kopi."

"Niel! sumpah gua gak hamil."

"Hamil?" Minhyun sama Eunki ngeberentiin langkahnya waktu Seongwoo bilang hamil. Seongwoo cuman geleng-geleng cepet terus nendang Daniel sekuat tenaga.

"Gua bunuh lu lama-lama."

"Belagu, di tinggal sehari aja galau." sindir Eunki yang di bales dengusan Seongwoo.

Daniel sih udah nyengir lebar. "Biasa kalo hamil kan suka gak jelas gini."

"Apaan sih gua gak hamil!"

Seongwoo lari ke dalem rumah sambil marah-marah gak jelas, di susul Daniel di belakangnya yang masih ngebujuk Seongwoo jangan ngerokok sama makan atau minum ini-itu. Soalnya Daniel tau Seongwoo tipe orang yang gak bakal nganggurin makanan atau minuman yang di suguhin.

Sama kayak dia sih.

"Iya, iya, gua gak bakal makan! Gak makan gua sekalian."

"Gue masakin ntar yang."

"Terserah."

Seongwoo ngambil bajunya terus masuk ke kamar mandi. "Hati-hati kepeleset. Mau gua mandiin gak?"

BLAMMM

Daniel ketawa kecil denger pintu kamar mandi di banting sama pacarnya. Gak apa-apalah liat Seongwoo marah gini, lebih baik dibanding harus denger Seongwoo bahas masalah mereka terus.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya sayang."

Gak ada balesan, tapi kalo gak ada protesan dari Seongwoo berarti pacarnya ini setuju.

.

TBC

.

Sok sokan akutuh mau bikin special chapter, bikin satu chapter banyak moment gini aja bingung. Gak ada inspirasi sama sekali. Apalagi buat GuanHo -_- jadi maaf kalo aku post lama, baru jadi tadi cuman aku potong2 per couple jadi aku rada bingung. Dan ternyata jumlah wordsnya banyak sekaliiii, jdi aku bagi 2, hari ini aku post 2 chapternya buat kalian.

Dan lagi, bisa gak mintanya jangan galak-galak ke saya :'( ada yg gak pernah komen sekalinya komen / pm / dm saya malah marah2in saya karena kapel favnya gak ada. Itu juga yang bikin aku males lanjut tau :( *maaf curhat*

Please atuhlah, couple disini banyaaak, dan di awal aku emang mau fokusin ke GuanHo. Sorry kalo emang Guanhonya sekarang jarang nongol, ya masa mereka mau kena konflik terus? Kasian dong si piyik :(

Udah deh. Selamat membaca /peluk Sanggyun/


	27. Barbecue Party

**Title :** Cinta Itu Simple

 **Main Cast :** Howons, RonMin, GyuKen, GuanHo, etc

 **WARNING! NON BAKU! TYPO EVERYWHERE AU!**

.  
Howons

.

"Lady can you forgive me." Sewoon gak berenti bungkuk sambil minta maaf setiap ada orang yang lalu lalang liat pacarnya nyanyi di depan etalase toko elektronik yang lagi nampilin video She's gone.

Dia sekarang lagi nyanyi pake nada tinggi terus ngepal tangannya buat di jadiin mikrofon. Gimana Sewoon gak malu coba? Padahal dia udah narik-narik tangan Jaehwan biar pergi dari sana.

"Laydeh, oh laydeh, oh Lay-aww!"

Sewoon ngejambak rambut Jaehwan. "Malu, yang!"

Jaehwan nyengir. "Maaf aku khilap yang."

Sewoon buang muka terus pergi. Tangannya masih ngejambak rambut Jaehwan sampe pacarnya jerit-jerit gak jelas. "Yang yang sakit yang!"

Sewoon berenti. Nyengir. "Maaf aku khilap."

"Sengaja kamu mah."

"Iya emang."

"Biar otak kamu balik ke tempat." Sungwoon nyambung.

"Berarti harusnya Sewoon juga di gituin kalo lagi kambuh begonya." Taehyun gak mau kalah.

"Kok ke gue sih kak?" Sewoon gak terima. Enak aja dia di bilang bego. Padahal kan dia cuman lama mikir aja. Gak berarti bego kan?

Taehyun emang penyebar Hoax.

"Aku kan udah lama gak karaokean yang. Kangennya tuh kayak seharian gak ketemu kamu."

"Sadar kemarin kamu gak hubungin aku beberapa hari."

"Nah, kangennya kayak gitu yang."

"Aku suruh sadar, yang, bukan ngebandingin lagi." Sewoon udah ngacak-ngacak muka Jaehwan saking gemesnya.

.

RonMin

.

Minhyun yang baru aja mandi narik sebelah tangan Aron yang lagi asik baca buku terus tiduran di salah satu bahunya. Meluk pacarnya dari samping sambil nyoba ikut baca buku yang di pegang Aron. "Baca novel gitu yang sekali-kali, jangan baca buku motivasi terus."

"Novel gak ada gunanya."

Minhyun ngedengus sebel. "Seruan juga novel."

Aron ketawa kecil, "Iya seruan novel." dia ngusap-ngusap kepala Minhyun sampe badan pacarnya itu condong ke mukanya, yang di bales kecupan di pipi Aron.

Mereka baru aja pulang jalan-jalan sama anak-anak yang lain. Masih ada waktu 2 jam sampe turun kebawah terus ngelanjutin pestanya, jadi mereka mutusin buat Santai dulu di kamar. Minhyun udah mandi duluan, tapi Aron katanya nunggu malem selesai acara baru mandi.

"Kira-kira aku jual apa ya buat bantu Daniel?"

"Kamu punya apa?"

"Punya kamu."

Aron naruh bukunya di samping kepala. Mau fokus sama Minhyun yang keliatan banget lagi cari perhatian. Sekarang aja udah ngedusel di lehernya. "Ya masa kamu mau jual aku?"

"Jual duit kamu laku berapa ya?"

Minhyun ngejerit waktu Aron narik idungnya. "Jual duit. Mau bagi angpao?"

"Ih! sakit tau."

Aron ganti ngusap idung Minhyun. "Makanya duit jangan langsung di habisin. Kamu kemarin belanja banyak banget, apalagi beli makanan. Buat sendirian lagi. Harusnya di bawa ke sini kasih yang lain."

"Aku kan homesick yang. Lagian kalo di bawa ke sini nanti belinya lebih banyak, duitnya juga lebih banyak."

"Paling jatah kamu aku potong."

"Enak aja!"

"Potong jatah kamu aja ya, itung-itung gantiin duit yang kamu mau kasih ke Daniel."

"Utang dong?"

"Iya."

Minhyun geleng-geleng. "Sorry ya, calon suami aku itu orang kaya. Gak level utang-utangan."

"Calon suami? kamunya?"

"Yang!"

"Aku jual motor yang di rumah aja kali ya?"

"Rumah siapa?"

"Rumah kamu."

"Motornya punya siapa?"

"Punya kamu sih."

Aron ketawa waktu liat Minhyun ngasih tatapan sinis ke dia. "Kok kayaknya aku gak punya apa-apa?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Ya kayaknya. Emang aku punya apa?"

"Punya aku lah."

Minhyun senyum. Benerin posisinya di rengkuhan Aron sebelum nutup mata. "Aku mau tidur satu jam aja, bangunin kalo udah mau mulai."

"Oke, sleep well, baby."

.  
GyuKen

.

"Join lu, jangan tiduran mulu kayak orang kurang kerjaan." Kenta nendang Sanggyun yang lagi tiduran di kasurnya abis mandi.

"Istirahat bentar kenapa sih Ken, capek gue."

"Blagak sih lo gendong-gendong gue segala."

"Si anjing, bukannya makasih udah gua bantuin."

Kenta ngegigit bibir dalemnya nahan senyum. Kasian juga sih Sanggyun, padahal dia tadi gak sakit-sakit amat, masih bisa lah jalan ke bawah tanpa di gendong segala. Tapi lucu aja liat Sanggyun kepayahan sendiri.

"Badan kayak orang kurang gizi gini mah seharian gua gendong juga gak bakal kenapa-kenapa guanya." Kenta ngulang ucapan Sanggyun tadi. "Makan tuh kurang gizi."

"Udah sana lu pergi."

"Udah gak mau gendong gua lagi nih?"

"Nggak, males."

"Gitu doang? cemen amat lo."

"Kampret!"

"Udah ah, bangun, turun ke bawah."

"Iya iya, bawel. Duluan sana ntar gua nyusul."

"Mau nonton bokep ya lu?"

"Ngapain nonton? kalo mau tinggal perkosa lo doang."

"Taik."

.

"Sofa-sofa di gudang masih mau kamu pake gak?" Taehyun ikut Sungwoon yang asik main hp sendaran di kepala ranjang.

"Buat apa?"

"Daniel."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ayahya punya utang, jadi kita sepakat bantuin."

Sungwoon ngangguk-ngangguk. "Enak ya punya sahabat kayak kalian. Kenapa kamu baru kenalin sahabat kamu sekarang sih ke aku?"

"Aku udah gak sempet join sejak fokus kerja yang."

Pacarnya manggut-manggut lagi. "Kenapa gak jual mobil sedan yang di garasi aja? Gak pernah di pake juga kan?"

"Yakin? Kamu gak sayang ngejualnya?"

"Masa kamu mau sofa sama barang-barang di gudang? Meskipun masih bagus juga harganya gak bakal ngelebihin harga mobil."

"Jadi gak apa-apa nih?"

"Iya, sayang."

Taehyun nyium pipi Sungwoon yang kebangetan lembut itu cepet. "Makasih, manis."

Sungwoon bales neken dua pipi Taehyun pake tangannya. "Sama-sama, ahjussi."

"Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan Eunki sama Sewoon deh."

"Oke, ahjussi."

"Cium juga nih lama-lama."

"Mauuu." Sungwoon manyunin bibirnya, ngecup bibir Taehyun terus senyum lebar. "Yah keduluan."

"Wah ini sih pelecehan namanya." Taehyun nidih badan Sungwoon yang sekarang lagi ketawa-ketawa kecil ngeliat ekspresi gak percaya Taehyun. Biasanya Sungwoon tuh kan malu-malu, gak berani mulai duluan, bilang sayang aja nggak berani.

.

Jinyeong, Woojin, Jihoon sama Hyungseob asik merhatiin ikan-ikan di kolem kecil belakang rumah. Gak peduli temen-temennya yang lagi sibuk nyiapin bahan-bahan buat acara mereka, Jihoon malah asik ngitungin ikan.

"Kenapa ikannya gak betah diem sih? aku kan gagal lagi ngitungnya yang."

"Ya gak usah di itung, sayang, buat apa emangnya?"

"Penasaran aja." Jihoon mulai ngitung lagi. "Yang yang yang! ikan yang itu warnanya bagus banget."

Jinyeong ngerutin alisnya bingung. Perasaan sama aja deh. Gak ada yang beda. Sama-sama warna oranye. "Bedanya sama yang lain apa?"

"Itu lebih bersinar, masa kamu gak tau sih?"

Jinyeong geleng-geleng sementara Jihoon ngedesah males.

"Biasanya yang lebih bersinar tuh, auranya bagus yang."

"Udah kayak manusia aja."

"Ikan kan makhluk hidup."

"Iya juga sih."

"Mereka ngomongin apa sih yang?" Hyungseob tiba-tiba nanya sambil liatin Woojin bingung.

"Gak tau, gak jelas, jangan di ikutin yang." Hyungseob ngangguk, terus liat kolem lagi. "Ada kura-kura! kak Jihoon, kura-kura!"

"Seonho, Daehwi, ada kura-kura!"

.

Seonho cemberut waku Guanlin bilang dia gak boleh makan banyak-banyak. Karena jumlah mereka banyak, jadi Seonho juga harus bagi-bagi ke yang lain. Gak boleh egois, kata Guanlin.

"Nanti kalo sampe rumah kita beli banyak makanan, di sini gak boleh makan jatah yang lain, oke?"

Ya kurang lebih gitu deh kalimat Guanlin yang bikin Seonho bete setengah mati. Akhirnya yang tadinya dia semangat bulak-balikin daging, sekarang udah duduk males numpu dagunya di meja. Guanlin sih cuek nyiapin bahan-bahan menu selanjutnya, habis kalo nggak di cuekin Seonho pasti bakalan ngomong macem-macem sama dia.

Guanlin kan pusing.

"Kakak pelit!"

"Kakak gak sayang Seonho."

"Kakak tadi gak gendong Seonho."

"Sekarang gak kasih makan."

"Dasar pelit, payah, nyebelin."

Seonho monolog sendiri. Guanlin yang lagi nusukin buah sama sayuran ke _skewer_ cuman geleng-geleng sambil sesekali hela nafasnya, sementara Aron yang lagi sama dia ketawa. "Lin, baikin dulu gih."

"Gimana caranya? Kalo bisa teleportasi, udah gue kirim ke rumah makan kak."

"Seonho, gue diet kok, nanti Seonho makan punya gue aja." omongan Daehwi di bales pandangan bersinar dari Seonho, tapi tatapan tajem dari Samuel.

"Apaan sih. Badan udah kerempeng gitu mau diet gimana lagi?"

"Pipi aku keliatan agak chubby sekarang."

"Nggak!"

Seonho sama Daehwi sama-sama cemberut.

"Yaudah nggak." Daehwi ngalah. "Kamu mah marah-marah terus dari tadi."

Samuel berenti mainin handphonenya, duduk di samping Daehwi terus narik kepala Daehwi biar sandaran ke bahunya.

Daehwi dengan senang hati sandarin kepalanya di bahu Samuel sambil melukin pacarnya manja.

"Ih apaan sih alay." protes Kenta yang baru aja dateng berdua sama Sanggyun. Sifat sensinya masih aja gak pernah ilang, bikin Sanggyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mau sampe kapan lo sensian gini?"

"Sampe gak ada yang pacaran di depan gue."

"Ngamuk mulu udah punya Sanggyun juga." Hyunbin buka suara. "Gua, Taewoo sama Dongho aja kalem. Heran sama lo."

Sanggyun narik Kenta ke tempat Guanlin sama Aron. Minta si kecil ini buat bantu-bantu mereka di banding harus debat gak ada ujungnya lagi sama Hyunbin atau gak Taewoo. Kenta kan gak mau ngalah.

"Nih lu ganti gue nusuk-nusuk aja. Bisa nusuk kan? jangan taunya di tusuk doang." Guanlin lengser buat ngasih tempatnya ke Kenta yang lagi ngedumel gak jelas, Sanggyun sama Aron udah ketawa kenceng. "Gua mau baikin princess gua yang lagi ngambek dulu."

"Ambil sono princess lo."

"Siap."

Guanlin jalan ke arah adek kesayangannya, duduk di samping Seonho yang langsung buang muka. "Ngapain kakak ke sini?"

"Ketemu adik kakak dong."

"Pergi aja sana."

"Gak mau."

"Nanti kalo udah balik, baru kita beli makanan yang banyak."

"Nggak mau." Seonho sekarang malah udah nepis tangan Guanlin yang ngusak rambutnya.

"Yaudah nanti jatah kakak buat kamu aja, jangan ngambek gitu."

"Bener ya? janji?"

"Tapi kakak minta sedikit."

"Oke, deal!" Seonho senyum lebar, meluk Guanlin erat banget sampe Guanlin ketawa-ketawa sendiri karena mukanya kena rambut Seonho. "Sayang banget deh sama kakak."

"Nyesek kakak dek."

"Biar-"

"Seonho, Daehwi, ada kura-kura!" teriakan Hyungseob di bales heboh sama dua orang disana. Spontan Guanlin sama Samuel ngedesah panjang.

Lagi-lagi eksistensi mereka kalah. Sama kura-kura lagi.

"Kasian deh lu berdua." Daniel duduk di samping Samuel, nyalain rokoknya terus naruh di tangan-tengah mereka, Samuel yang nyambut duluan. "Kak Seongwoo mana?"

"Tidur."

"Lu kasih obat tidur lagi?"

"Nggak lah. Tadi kecapekan kayaknya, nanti bangun juga langsung ke sini."

"Baru jalan doang capek, ngesex gak capek-capek."

"Ngesex mah capeknya enak, Lin." bela Daniel, terus mandang Samuel sama Guanlin gantian. "Susah sih ngomong sama yang gak pernah ngerasain."

Guanlin sama Samuel ngelengos.

"Ciuman aja kayaknya lu berdua belum pernah."

Daniel kaget karena Guanlin sama Samuel gak bales omongannya.

"Anjir! bener belum pernah?" Woojin yan baru dateng malah nyambung. Ngakak sama Daniel kenceng banget. "Kasian amat."

"Udahlah, mending gue manggil yang belum dateng. Yuk, Sam."

Guanlin narik Samuel ke dalem villa, tapi bukannya minta yang lain buat keluar, Guanlin malah ngajak Samuel ke ruang makan. Dia ngambil dua soda di kulkas yang ada di samping meja makan, terus ngelemparin satu ke Samuel.

Walaupun gak ngerti maksud sahabatnya, tapi Samuel tetep duduk tenang sambil buka soda terus minum isinya.

"Tadi Daehwi nangis?"

"Oh." Samuel ngangguk-ngangguk, mulai ngerti arah pembicaraan Guanlin ke arah mana. "Chaeyeon."

"Chaeyeon?"

"Temen gue. Belakangan in dia sering hubungin gue, Daehwi cemburu."

"Terus kenapa lu tanggepin kalo udah tau Daehwi gak suka?"

"Biasanya sih, dia bakal ngehubungin gue kalo ada yang penting-penting aja, Lin." Samuel nampilin pose mikirnya. "Tapi beberapa hari belakangan dia agak aneh. Apalagi tadi. Dia cuman nanyain gue udah makan atau belum."

"Terus keapa Daehwi tadi nangis? dia denger?"

"Apa yang gua omongin aja dia gak denger. Padahal udah jelas-jelas gue minta Chaeyeon jangan hubungin gue kalo gak ada yang penting di telepon. Dia malah heboh sendiri ngancem-ngancem bawa Yongbin kesini terus pulang."

"Gue pikir lo beneran selingkuh."

"Ngaco lo. Gue udah sejauh ini, masa iya mau sia-siain Daehwi."

"Ya kali aja." Guanlin ngangkat bahu gak peduli. "Gue ke kamar kak Yongguk, kak Sewoon sama kak Taehyun, lo ke kamar kak Eunki sama kak Taedong."

"Nggak, nggak. Barengan aja." Tolak Samuel. "Gue males kalo tiba-tiba ngedenger suara desah di depan kamar mereka."

.

Guanlin baru aja mau ngetuk pintu kamar Yongguk sebelum suara pecahan gelas kedenger jelas dari depan pintu. Dia ngeliatin Samuel yang lagi ngeliat ke dia juga, terus ngangkat bahu tanda nggak tau apa lagi yang di debatin mereka.

 _Apasih? dia bilang apa?_

 _Dia bilang kalian pacaran!_

 _Terus kamu lebih percaya dia di bandingin aku?_

 _Dia ngirim foto kamu ada di pet shop seminggu yang lalu, padahal kamu bilang kamu pergi ke rumah temen!_

 _Ya rumah temen aku deket pet shop! kamu bisa gak sih lebih percaya ke aku?_

 _Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali, tapi sering!_

 _Iya, dan akhirnya cuman_ _ **kamu**_ _yang salah paham. Otak kamu bisa gak mikir yang lebih bener? jangan ngeliat di satu sisi aja!_

"Lin, bukan area kita. Cabut aja deh, kapan-kapan aja ngobrol sama kak Yongguk."

"Yuk."

.

Minhyun baru aja turun waktu Guanlin, Samuel, Jaehwan sama Sungwoon mau ke kamar Taedong, Jaehwan sama Sungwoon ngobrolin Yongguk sama Sihyun yang berantem, ternyata sampe kedenger di kamar mereka. Makanya Taehyun sma Sewoon milih nunggu di kamar sampe berantemnya reda terus ketemu Yongguk.

"Ada apaan sih?"

"Ada kucing ngelahirin kak." Guanlin jawab cepet.

"Dimana?"

Nggak, ini bukan MInhyun yang nanya, tapi Jaehwan. Padahal jelas-jelas Guanlin ngomong gitu buat ngalihin obrolan mereka.

"Di kamar kak Yongguk." Samuel ngebantu Guanlin. Niatnya sih biar Jaehwan sadar, tapi apalah kalo Jaehwan malah ngeliatin mereka pake tatapan heran.

.  
 **TBC**  
.


	28. Last Day

**Title** : Cinta Itu Simple

 **Main** **Cast** : Ongniel, Winkdeep, Dongpaca, SamHwi, etc

 **WARNI** **NG! NON** **BAKU! TYPO EVERYWHERE AU!**

"Ini bawa ke kamar Yongguk." Youngmin ngasih nampan gede yang udah di hiasin banyak makanan ke Donghyun. Yongguk tadi sempet keluar, tapi cuman ijin kalo dia gak bisa ikut padahal dia sama Sihyun belum makan.

Sementara acara makan-makan mereka harus di warnain sama perdebatan Seongwoo-Daniel. Daniel minta Seongwoo makan banyak, tapi Seongwoo kekeuh gak mau banyak makan. Dia bilang gak nafsu, karena tadi siang kebanyakan jajan.

Tapi Daniel mana pernah sih dengerin pacarnya, dia tetep aja nyuapin Seongwoo walau udah di tolak mentah-mentah. Make ngancem mau nyium di depan temen-temen mereka segala lagi . Bikin Seongwoo bete setengah mati.

"Gua gak nafsu makan, Kampret."

"Paksain. Lu gak kasian apa sama anak kita?"

"Apaan sih, si kampret. Udah gua bilang becanda ya becanda."

"Nggak, nggak, gue tau lo beneran."

Dan terus kayak gitu.

Kalo Jinyeong justru geleng-geleng kepala liat Jihoon makan. Udah ngabisin daging punyanya sendiri, sekarang ngabisin makanan jatah Jinyeong juga.

Mulutnya yang emang udah gembul sekarang makin penuh gara-gara ngunyah makanan, apalagi duduknya di samping Seonho yang emang doyan makan. Ya mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatianlah.

"Kamu laper banget yang?"

"Laper banget."

Jinyeong selesai makan, ngeliatin pacarnya yang sekarang keliatan imut banget waktu makan. Heran deh Jinyeong, Jihoon ngapain aja tetep imut.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, pipi udah bulet begitu."

Jihoon cemberut.

Ngeberentiin suapannya terus ngeliatin Jinyeong sambil ngunyah, pipinya masih penuh sama makanan yang belum di telen.

"Apa? abisin dulu makanannya kalo mau ngomel."

Tatapan Jihoon udah tajem banget ngeliatin Jinyeong. Nyuap makanan aja tatapannya masih ke Jinyeong sampe makanan di piringnya abis, terus minum segelas penuh juga tetep ngeliat Jinyeong.

"Emang aku gak boleh makan banyak?"

"Emang aku bilang gak boleh?"

Nggak bilang, sih.

Jihoon cemberut lagi.

"Cemberut pipinya tambah chubby tuh."

"Bodo bodo."

"Bodo bodo." Jinyeong ngulang kata-kata Jihoon.

"Gak usah ikut-ikut."

"Gak usah ikut-ikut."

"Nyebelin banget sih!"

"Nyebelin banget sih."

"Ngeselin."

"Ngeselin."

"Ih!" Jihoon nyubit perut Jinyeong kenceng.

"Aw! Sakit yang!"

"Aw sakit yang." Jihoon ganti ngeledek, ngulang kalimat yang diucapin Jinyeong sambil senyum-senyum terus ngejulurin lidahnya.

"Bales dendam?"

"Bales dendam?"

"Awas ya kamu."

"Awas ya kamu."

"Jinyeong ganteng."

"Jinyeong ganteng."

"Jihoon gendut."

"Ih kok kamu gitu sih?" Jihoon cemberut lagi.

"Ih kok kamu gitu sih?"

"Udahan ah udahan."

"Udahan ah udahan."

"Nyebelin banget, sumpah."

"Nyebelin banget, sumpah."

"Jinyeong jelek."

"Jinyeong jelek."

"Tau ah." Jihoon lari ke arah Daehwi yang lagi ngebakar daging bareng Samuel sambil bawa-bawa piring.

"Abis makan jangan lari-larian nanti mual."

"Abis makan jangan lari-larian nanti mual!"

Jinyeong cuman geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum ngeliatinnya.

"Kak Jihoon jangan ambil makanan Daehwi." omongan Samuel kedenger sampe tempat Jinyeong duduk. Samuel kayaknya udah gemes banget sama pacarnya, karena dari tadi setiap Samuel lagi fokus ke yang lain, Daehwi naruh makanannya di piring Seonho atau Jihoon.

"Kamu tuh aku suruh makan, bukan aku suruh telanjang di tengah jalan. Susah banget, sih."

Bibir bawah Daehwi maju beberapa senti. "Marah-marah mulu."

"Kalo makannya bener ya aku gak bakalan marah." Samuel ngebalik dagingnya. "Awas kalo nanti masih gak habis juga."

Daehwi gak bales apa-apa, dia sekarang malah meluk Samuel dari belakang.Ngumpet dari tatapan tajem Samuel.

"Liat tuh Seonho sama kak Jihoon, gak di minta aja makannya semangat banget. Kamu emang gak pernah denger aku sih."

"Iya, iya, nanti aku habisin. Udahan Muel, marahnya, aku takut."

Samuel naruh beberapa daging yang udah mateng ke piring Daehwi dan sisanya ke piring Jihoon.

"Kenapa aku sedikit sih?" Jihoon protes.

"Jatah kakak udah abis."

"Sayang aku di kasih sedikit sama Samuel!" Jihoon teriak, balik ke tempatnya terus ngadu sama Jinyeong.

"Masa cuman sedikit nih." dia ngasih liat piringnya.

"Dari tadi kan udah banyak, sayang."

"Seonho lebih banyak." Jihoon ngeliatin Seonho yang sekarang lagi di tambahin makanannya sama Guanlin. "Banyaknya pake banget."

"Yaudah nanti di Seoul kita bikin lagi."

"Di Seoul pacarku sibuk, gak ada waktu."

"Sama dong kayak aku?" Daehwi nyaut. Dia ngisep ujung garpunya waktu Samuel ngeliatin, tapi masih aja ngedumel. "Udah sibuk kontaknya cewek semua lagi."

Samuel nyuekin. Ngambil alih piring Daehwi terus motong-motong dagingnya sebelum nyuapin ke pacarnya itu. "Makanya dengerin kalo aku ngomong biar aku betah sama kamu."

Seonho yang gak sengaja liat Samuel nyuapin Daehwi, ngalihin pandangannya ke Guanlin. "Kakak udah kenyang?" Seonho nanya ke Guanlin pake mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Dia agak kasian sama kakaknya, sih, soalnya dari tadi Guanlin ngasih banyak makanan ke dia.

"Kakak liat kamu makan aja kenyang."

"Mau Seonho suapin gak?"

"Nggak, abisin aja."

"Beneran kakak gak apa-apa?"

"Telen dulu makanannya baru ngomong."

Seonho nurut, nelen makanannya sebelum ngomong lagi sama Guanlin. "Kakak beneran gak apa-apa?"

"Nggak, sayang."

Seonho malu tapi tetep senyum lebar denger Guanlin ngomong sayang ke dia.

"Yaudah Seonho abisin."

"Biasanya juga gitu." Guanlin nyubit pipi Seonho gemes. "Makan yang banyak biar tambah bongsor."

"Gak bisa kakak gendong terus dong?"

"Masih bisa di bonceng."

"Gak asik." Seonho cemberut terus lanjutin makannya. "Kalo Seonho makin gede, harusnya kakak juga badannya lebih gede biar kayak kak Daniel atau ga kak Dongho."

"Kayak gue juga dong, Ho?" Hyunbin nyela, tapi di bales gelengan cepet dari Seonho.

"Nggak, kakak tinggi doang gak gede ototnya."

Semua yang disitu ketawa kecuali Hyunbin. Apalagi Taewoo yang ketawanya keliatan sampe mau nelen meja. Kapan lagi ngebully Hyunbin, biasanya kan dia terus yang di bully si jangkung.

"Jujur banget ya, dek." Guanlin ngangkat tangannya ngajak Seonho Highfive. Ya Seonho langsung bales abis gitu ngangkat jempolnya.

"Ngaca lo Lin."

"Kan lo yang ngaku, kenapa gue yang suruh ngaca?"

"Awas lu berdua kalo otot gue udah gede gue banting satu-satu."

.

"Kalo gue pikir-pikir, kayaknya lo beneran hamil." Minhyun buka suara setelah dari tadi sempet diem beberapa menit gara-gara kesel sama Seongwoo. Ya siapa yang gak kesel kalo dia lagi manja-manjaan sama pacarnya dan udah mau tidur di pelukan Aron tiba-tiba Seongwoo dateng gedor-gedor pintu dan minta Aron pindah kamar ke tempat Daniel.

Untung Aronnya sabar. Tinggal Minhyun aja yang nggak, masih ada perasaan pengen ngulitin Seongwoo. Tapi Minhyun nyoba sabar biar keliatan keren.

"Apaan sih? Gak usah ikut-ikut Daniel."

"Lo aneh abisan."

"Gak berarti gue hamil, anjing."

"Santai aja, kampret." Minhyun kebawa emosi. "Lo emang beneran aneh, gue gak tau sih ini sebelum atau setelah lu tau Daniel mau di jodohin, tapi emosi lo parah banget sekarang."

"Itu kan emang dari dulu."

"Doyan nangis juga dari dulu?"

"Gua gak doyan nangis anjir. Wajarlah gua nangis denger pacar gua mau di jodohin."

"Gak bisa tanpa Daniel sehari dari dulu?"

"Gua khawatir aja."

"Yakin?"

Seongwoo diem sebentar buat ngeliatin Minhyun. Ada yang aneh sih sebenernya sama dia. "Gue kangen bau badannya Daniel."

"Terus sekarang lo ngapain disini."

"Tapi sekarang gua lagi eneg sama baunya. Pengen muntah."

"Ah! Morning sickness! Lu nggak morning sickness?"

"Apaan sih, nggak. Si Daniel tuh yang morning sick kemarin, makanya gak hubungin gue terus ke rumah Guanlin harus di anter kak Jisung. Hamil kali dia." Seongwoo munggungin Minhyun.

"Bego, kan ada juga kasusnya cowok yang begitu."

Seongwoo diem.

"Serius, periksa dulu aja. Lu sama Daniel pernah gak pake pengaman?"

Sekarang Seongwoo negang. Dia sama Daniel emang pernah gak pake dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan itu gak cuman sekali. "Ya pernah, sih. Paling cuman beberapa kali."

"Sekali aja kadang kena, apalagi beberapa kali."

Seongwoo jadi kepikiran. Besok kayaknya dia bakal periksa kalo kayak gini.

"Yang lain masih pada main di luar tuh, lu ga ikutan?" Minhyun nawarin. Siapa tau aja kan dia bisa ngunciin Seongwoo di luar?

"Nggak, gue ngantuk."

.

Di ruang tengah masih banyak yang kumpul buat main termasuk Daniel sama Aron yang mutusin gak jadi tidur setelah Seongwoo ngambil alih Minhyun. Mereka lagi ngerencanain mau main 3, 6, 9.

"Ini caranya gimana, setan? Jelasin dulu." Kenta protes, karena cuman dia yang nggak tau permainannya, maklum perantau. Sementara Guanlin gak ikutan, udah di wanti-wanti sama Seonho gak boleh minum soalnya.

"Jadi setiap yang kebagian nyebutin 3 atau keliapatannya angkat tangan tapi gak boleh nyebut angkanya. Misal urutan awal dari Gue. Gue satu, Woojin dua, Hyunbin tiga, Hyunbin harus angkat tangan tanpa nyebut tiga. Nah, Daniel harus tetep bilang empat." Jelas Taewoo yang ada di depannya. "Otak lo sampe kan?"

"Ya anjing gitu doang mah ngerti gue."

"Bagus deh. Yang kalah harus pilih mau minum, truth atau dare. Oke?"

"Oke. Mulai. Guanlin wasit." Pinta Aron. Jadi tugas Guanlin nentuin awal pertandingan di mulai dari siapa, yang ngasih pertanyaan sama tantangan juga siapa.

Guanlin smirk. "Mulai dari Kak Dongho ke kanan. Harus cepet, gak boleh lebih dari tiga detik." Dia diem sebentar. "Mulai!"

"Satu."

"Dua."

Samuel angkat tangan.

"Empat."

"Lima."

"Enam —Sial gue lupa!" Kenta Kena.

"Ini tequila, Ken." Dongho ngigetin. Tau banget kalo Kenta gak mungkin milih itu.

"Dare."

"Lu mau siapa yang kasih lo dare, kak?"

"Kak Sewoon."

"Kak Sewoon, kasih dare."

"Buka baju."

"Bego, kenapa kasih ke Sewoon sih?" Hyunbin protes.

"Permulaan." Bales Guanlin cepet. "Lagi, mulai dari kak Aron."

"Umma gak mau nunda-nunda lagi. Kalian kan udah sama-sama dewasa, masa gak bisa di percepat sih?"

"Kan kita masih kuliah, Umma." Donghyun ambil suara karena dia yakin Youngmin gak mungkin nolak kemauan ibunya ini.

"Apa salahnya? Yang punya anak juga masih bisa kuliah, masa nikah ga bisa?"

Sesuai permintaan ibunya Donghyun sebelum mereka ke sini, Donghyun sama Youngmin bener-bener bahas pernikahan. Dia mau Youngmin sama Donghyun biar cepet resmi.

"Tapi kan gak gampang umma, kita harus urus dulu ke luar negri. Pasti ribet."

"Umma yang urus." Sautnya cepet. "Kalian tinggal terima jadi aja aja, apalagi yang di pusingin?"

"Umma kalian itu maunya kalian lulus langsung ke sini. Donghyun kan anak satu-satunya, kalo bukan kamu siapa lagi yang bakal warisin usaha keluarga? Appa sama umma capek, udah tua. Mau istirahat."

Baru aja Donghyun mau bales omongan orangtuanya, tapi Youngmin nyela. "Yaudah umma."

Donghyun ngerutin jidatnya gak percaya. "Sayang?"

"Aku mau kok." Youngmin senyum lebar ke Donghyun, terus ke ibu sama ayahnya. "Youngmin mau kok, umma, appa. Tapi setelah Youngmin lulus ya?"

"Itu gak sampe 6 bulan lagi."

"Iya aku tau, terus kenapa?"

"Ini serius?"

Karena Youngmin yang beberapa kali bilang ke dia kalo belum siap. Youngmin masih muda dan mau mulai karier, dia takut keganggu kalau mereka harus nikah cepet.

Donghyun senyum lebar. Meluk Youngmin erat terus nyiumin area muka Youngmin di depan kedua orangtuanya. "Makasih, sayang, aku sayang banget sama kamu."

"Yang, malu."

.

Gak tau ini udah babak keberapa, yang pasti udah berjalan 2 jam dan sebagian besar dari mereka udah buka baju. Kecuali Sewoon yang masih pake baju lengkap, cuman udah gak sanggup bangun karena kebanyakan minum.

"Babak terakhir, perut gue udah gak kuat." Minta Taedong yang udah make boxer doang.

"Sembilan." —Sanggyun salah.

Karena minum udah abis, jadi mau gak mau harus pilih selain minum. "Dare."

"Kak Taewoo."

"Hot kiss sama Kenta."

Kenta yang setengah sadar ngerjapin matanya waktu denger namanya di sebut. "Eoh?" Dia udah kalah 3 kali dan nekat minum, jadi deh mabok gini.

Sanggyun sih masih sadar banget, dia cuman dua kali kalah jadi minum cuman dua gelas. Sanggyun nangkup pipi Kenta sebelum ngasih senyum geli ngeliatnya. Habis Kenta udah sayu gini, Sanggyun jadi gemes. Dia ngejilat bibir Kenta pake gerakan Sensual, ngelumat terus ngisep lembut bibir bawahnya.

Kenta ngeringis waktu Sanggyun narik bibirnya yang masih di jepit gigi Sanggyun. Dia narik lagi leher Sanggyun buat nyatuin bibir mereka lagi terus ngebuka mulutnya, ngasih akses lidah Sanggyun buat main-main sama isi mulutnya.

Sanggyun sih seneng-seneng aja diginiin, dia mulai nyapuin gusi-gusi atasnya, ngabsen satu-persatu gigi Kenta sampe ke langit-langit mulut Kenta yang bikin cowok Jepang ini ngelenguh.

"U-unh!"

"Udah-udah." Daniel narik rambut Kenta buat ngejauh. "Anjing, gak ada Seongwoo di kamar. Masa gua mau ciuman sama kak Aron."

"Najis ya Niel."

"Sanggyuuu~n." Kenta malah balik lagi ke Sanggyun, meluk badannya ters naruh kepala di dada Sanggyun. "Ayo bobok." Sekarang jari-jarinya narik baju Sanggyun, muterin area perut terus makin turun sampe di selangkangan Sanggyun. "Pengen."

"Gak aman!" Daniel narik kepala Kenta lagi sambil terus ngedumel Seongwoo yang ninggalin dia sendirian. "Bawa kamar deh Gyun."

Sanggyun ngangkat badan Kenta buat ngebawa ke kamar, sementara yang lain masih ketawa. Apalagi Samuel, Guanlin sama Woojin yang ketawanya paling nyaring.

"Lo berdua jangan ketawa aja, kita tidur dimana?" Dongho yang denger Taewoo bukannya berenti malah makin ngakak.

"Kita ganggu Woojin sama Taedong."

Taedong ngangkat bahunya. "Oke aja."

Woojin sepet. "Kemarin Samuel."

"Yaudah sekarang gue, yuk ngandang." Dongho masuk duluan ke kamar Woojin, Taewoo gerakan cepet lari ke kamar Taedong sebelum Hyunbin.

"Lah anjing, gue gimana?"

"Molor lo di sini." Selesai ngomong gitu, Woojin ikut berdiri dan jalan ke kamarnya.

"Sama gue di kamar Daniel. Bawa Sewoon dulu tuh ke kamarnya. Kasian tepar." Aron ambil keputusan setelah gak tega liat muka melas Hyunbin.

.

Guanlin mutusin buat ke dapur setelah main. Nyuci mulutnya pake jus buah biar nyamarin bau nafasnya, karena tadi dia sempet minum beberapa gelas.

Seonho itu idungnya peka, Guanlin belum siap di ambekin lagi sama si adek. Dia nuang jus jeruk ke dalem gelas, ngabisin cepet sebelum matanya nangkep Yongguk yang nyamperin dia, ngambil kaleng jusnya dan minum langsung tanpa gelas.

"Stress minum jus." ledek Guanlin. Yongguk tetep ngelanjutin minumnya sampe bener-bener abis terus ngelempar ke tempat sampah kenceng.

"Dia bakal marah kalo gua mabok lagi."

"Lu nurut? Hebat."

"Anjing emang."

Guanlin ketawa kecil. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Lo tau lah. Apa aja di gede-gedein."

"Cara orang nunjukin sayang emang beda-beda kak." Guanlin minum setenggak lagi. "Selama ini kak Sihyun normal-normal aja kalo gak ada yang mancing."

"Itu dia." Yongguk ngebuka kulkas buat ngambil jus yang lain. "Dia gampang kepancing."

"Toh akhirnya dia minta maaf --pake gelas, bego."

Yongguk ngedecak sebelum ngambil gelas terus nuang jusnya. "Kalo gini gua capek juga."

"Lo mau gimana? Mau udahan juga gak bisa kan?"

Yongguk buang muka. "Iya." nenggak minum lagi satu gelas full sebelum lanjut. "Udah kayak ekstasi dia di hidup gua."

"Kecanduan atau ketergantungan?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Kalo kak Sihyun yang mutusin buat ninggalin lo gimana?"

"Sama aja." Yongguk ketawa miris. "Dia udah jadi pusat gua, Lin."

"Sekarang dia gimana? Parah?"

"Udah gua obatin tadi, di bantu Donghyun sama kak Aron."

.

"Daniel, bangun!" Seongwoo nindih badan Daniel, terus ngegigit pipi pacarnya buat ngebangunin.

Daniel ngerutin keningnya bingung, kan Seongwoo semalem gak tidur sama dia, kok bisa ada di kamar mereka?

"Tumben gampang di bangunin."

Daniel ngebalik posisi, ngejepit badan kurus Seongwoo terus ngecup bibirnya. "Morning."

"Gosok gigi dulu kalo mau nyium, bego."

Daniel baru mau nyium lagi sebelum tangan Seongwoo nahan kepalanya. Bukan gara-gara tangan Seongwoo berhasil nahan kepalanya, soalnya Daniel gak selemah itu bisa ketahan. Tapi benda yang ada di tangan Seogwoo. Daniel ngambil alih barang itu. Jidatnya yang udah mengkerut dari tadi jadi makin ngelipet, nunjukin betapa bingungnya dia.

Soalnya Seongwoo bawa tespek.

Dan ada garis dua merah di situ.

"Punya —lo?"

"Kenapa bingung? Bukannya lu udah nebak dari kemarin?" ganti Seongwoo yang ngerutin keningnya, bingung sama reaksi Daniel yang keliatan kaget. Terus yang kemarin itu apa? "Jangan bilang kemarin lo pura-pura doang?" Seongwoo nendang Daniel sampe jatoh ke samping ranjang.

"Harusnya gua emang gak usah tau atau gak biarinin lo tau."

Daniel diem.

"Lo mau ninggalin gue?"

Daniel masih diem, bikin Seongwoo mau nangis kecewa rasanya.

"Gue gak tau, gue —"

"Anjing, jawaban apaan sih!"

Seogwoo bangun buat nyiapin koper sambil nangis. Masukin baju-baju kotor dan barang yang sempet dia beli kemarin karena sore ini mereka bakal balik ke Seoul.

Dia benci sama Daniel, karena reaksi yang nggak Seongwoo duga.

Dia juga benci sama diri sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa jadi cengeng kayak gini.

Jujur selama ini gak ada yang bisa bikin dia nangis kecuali keluarganya

...dan sekarang Daniel.

.

TBC

.


	29. GyuKen

**Title** : Cinta itu Simple

 **Cast** : GyuKen, OngNiel, Taedonghan

 **Support Cast** : RonMin, Kimbros, Sewoon.

 **WARNING**! MENGANDUNG BAHASA KASAR DAN VULGAR

 **.**

Kenta kaget dia bangun tidur di ranjang Sanggyun tanpa baju. Dia ngernyit waktu nyoba gerakin badannya, karena gak kerasa pegel ataupun sakit.

Ngusap mukanya kasar terus narik nafas panjang sebelum teriak. "Sanggyun!"

Sanggyun yang baru aja selesai mandi keluar sambil ngusak rambutnya pake anduk, terus ngelampirin ke gantungan di dinding. "Biasa aja manggilnya, gak budeg gua."

"Kok gua telanjang?"

"Mabok lo semalem."

"Ya terus lo kenapa ngebuka semua bego?"

"Lo yang buka sendiri."

Kenta ngecemik gak percaya. "Ngaco lo."

"Lo ngebuka baju lo semalem ngerayu gua. Untung bagus gak gua apa-apain. Tau gitu gua gempur aja lo semaleman."

"Masa sih?"

Sanggyun buka bajunya, ngambil baju putih polos dalem lemari terus makein ke badannya sebelum duduk di samping Kenta.

"Mandi gih."

"Males ah, nanti aja kalo mau pulang." Kenta miringin badannya biar ngehadap ke Sanggyun. "Benerkan kita gak ngapa-ngapain?"

"Lo ngeblow job gue."

"Itu ngapa-ngapain namanya, tolol."

"Ya lo sendiri yang mohon-mohon sambil ngebuka celana gua."

"Tapi kenapa gua telanjang?"

"Dibilang lo buka baju sendiri, sekalian gue pakein salep lagi. Udah ah gua mau keluar. Mandi lo sana."

"Sarapan?"

"Kenapa? Mau di bawain lagi?"

Kenta ngangguk sambil senyum lebar.

"Manja lo." Sanggyun keluar dari kamar mereka ke ruang makan. Ngambil jatah sarapannya sama Kenta terus balik ke kamar gak lama kemudian.

"Masih aja tiduran. Mandi, bego."

"Bacot banget. Suapin gua cepet."

"Sini gua patahin tangan lo biar ketauan gak bisa ngapa-ngapainnya."

"Punya lo aja sini yang gua gigit."

"Lagian manja banget sih."

"Tangan gua pegel abis ngocok lo semalem."

"Si anjing. Lu pake bibir bukan tangan."

"Bodo amat. Cepet suapin."

"Kesurupan apa sih lu?"

"Pengen aja."

.

"Sayang, bukan gitu maksud gue."

"Terus gimana?"

"Maksudnya –gue— ah!"

Seongwoo duduk di ranjang mereka. Nyoba ngatur nafas biar tenang setenang yang dia bisa. "Tenang aja, ini belum tentu hamil. Bisa aja kanker."

"Maksud lo?" Mata Daniel yang udah sipit sekarang natap Seongwoo tajem, dia berdiri di depan pacarnya sambil terus nahan emosi yang siap keluar.

"Gue cowok, Niel. Gue gak tau yang di maksud positif di test pack itu apa. Lo juga pasti tau kalo itu di pake bukan cuman buat kehamilan tapi buat-"

"Bukan itu pertanyaan gue. Maksud lo apa ngomong santai tentang kanker? Lo gak tau gimana bahayanya?"

Seongwoo ngedengus. "Kenyataannya setiap hari yang kita lakuin itu rawan, Niel."

"Tapi gak berarti lu bebas ngomong tentang kanker."

"Kenapa?" Seongwoo smirk. "Bagus kan? Lo bisa lanjutin perjodohan itu tanpa mikirin gue. Gak ada lagi beban buat lo."

"Gua gak pernah nganggep lo beban."

"Terus yang lu lakuin ke gua sekarang apa, anjing?"

"Gue cuman gak tau—"

"Lo gak tau hubungan kita bakal terus lanjut atau nggak, kan?" Seongwoo teriak sambil berdiri. Badannya sama Daniel hadap-hadapan saling pandang satu sama lain. Masih pake tatapan panas. "Kalo lo pilih gue, itu artinya lo gak peduli sama orangtua lo, tapi kalo lo pilih mereka, lo masih belum bisa lepas gue. Apa bedanya? Intinya, lo sama-sama ngelepas gue."

Daniel ngusap mukanya kasar. Dia gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa, karena apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya dia tau itu bakal terus salah buat Seongwoo.

Daniel ngerti. Kalaupun dia di posisi Seongwoo, Daniel juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"Gua benci banget sama lu yang kayak gini, Niel."

"Maaf..." Daniel narik Seongwoo ke pelukannya. "Besok kita periksa ya?"

Seongwoo ngegeleng. Dia ngelepas pelukan Daniel kasar terus balik lagi ngambil kopernya. "Jangan deketin gue, jangan dateng besok atau besoknya atau besoknya lagi sebelum gue ijinin."

"Tapi, sayang."

"Gua bilang jangan ya jangan!"

Seongwoo ngebanting pintu kamar mereka. Dia gak peduli Daniel yang manggil-manggil namanya dan ngejar dia.

Dia juga gak peduli kalo mereka sekarang lagi di tonton sama temen-temennya yang lain.

"Lo kenapa sih? Seenggaknya gue mau tau keadaan lo. Kita periksa besok ya? Gue jemput."

"Gue gak mau! Apa peduli lo hah?"

"Astaga, Seongwoo!" Daniel teriak. "Kalo gua gak peduli sama lo, dari kemarin gue udah tinggalin lo! Ngapain gua pertahanin lo dan bikin nyokap bokap gue berantem setiap hari?"

Seongwoo diem beberapa detik, sebelum ninju muka Daniel. Walaupun gak terlalu keras, tapi lumayan bikin keadaan di sana sedikit rusuh. "Lo bilang gua bukan beban, tapi apa yang lo bilang malah seolah lu nganggep gue perusak keluarga lo, anjing."

Minhyun narik Seongwoo masuk ke kamarnya dan Kenta ngebawain kopernya, beberapa ngebantuin Daniel ngobatin luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Lo udah tau Seongwoo lagi sensi parah dari kemarin." Minki nyocolin alkohol pake kapas ke area luka Daniel. "Biarin aja Seongwoo periksa sama yang lain, toh nanti lo juga tau hasilnya."

Bukannya jawab, Daniel malah ngejambak rambutnya. Daniel bener-bener kesel sama dirinya sendiri, apalagi liat Seongwoo yang tadi keliatan mau nangis gara-gara dia.

.

"Lo kelewatan tau gak?" Eunki baru aja mau marah-marah sebelum Minhyun ngasih gerakan diem di bibirnya terus Seongwoo ngelengos buang muka.

"Gua gak mau bahas."

"Besok lu ke dokter sama yang lain, gue udah harus balik ke US."

"Biar gue yang anter." Kenta jawab cepet setelah Minhyun ngasih saran itu.

"Kayaknya anak lu lelaki deh. Galak." Sewoon ngegaruk belakang kepanya sambil senyum lebar. Yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gue yakin kok, masalah kalian bakal cepet selesai." Minhyun nepuk bahu Seongwoo pelan.

"Dan jangan mikir Daniel gak nyoba buat pertahanin lo, dia juga pasti down banget sekarang. Masalah keluarga itu gak ada yang simple." Youngmin nyela.

"Thanks."

.

Yongguk jongkok di depan Sihyun yang lagi duduk di ranjangnya. Ngusap tangan putih Sihyun yang sekarang udah di hiasin bekas-bekas luka. "Nanti kita periksa dulu, ya?"

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, sebentar lagi juga kering." jawabnya pelan.

"Tetep aja kita harus periksa, sayang. Aku udah bilang sama anak-anak."

Sihyun bales genggam tangan Yongguk. "Cewek itu bukan siapa-siapa, kan?"

Yongguk ngedesah. "Sekali aja kamu percaya sama aku, jangan ke yang lain. Kalo aku mau selingkuh atau ninggalin kamu, aku gak mungkin disini sama kamu sekarang. Kita gak bakal bertahan selama ini, gak akan ada aku yang tinggal bareng kamu, tidur di samping kamu, siapin makan kamu."

Sihyun ngangguk. "Maafin aku."

Yongguk narik kepala Sihyun terus ngecup keningnya. "Jangan gini lagi ya? aku khawatir banget semalem."

"Iya." Sihyun mandang Yongguk takut-takut. "Tapi kamu beneran gak bakal pergi kan?"

"Nggak, aku cuman buat kamu."

.

Seongwoo milih tiduran di bangku paling belakang bareng Hyunbin sama Dongho. Kepalanya di senderin di paha Hyunbin, terus mukanya di tutup jaket.

"Donghyun jangan lupa kita ke klinik dulu, periksa Sihyun." Aron teriak dari barisan tengah, nengok ke belakang liat Seongwoo terus balik ke pacarnya. "Kalo cek hamil di klinik bisa gak yang?"

"Jangan deh, rumah sakit aja biar lebih akurat."

"Aneh ya liat Seongwoo yang begitu?"

"Iya lebih serem dari Juon." Sewoon yang duduk di seberang Aron nyambung.

"Serius, Ponyo."

"Serius gue. Serem gitu."

"Udah ah yang, jangan dengerin si ponyo. Stress yang ada."

.

Besoknya...

Daniel

Kabarin gue kalo lu sama Seongwoo selesai. Ajak dia makan siang, temenin ngobrol, jangan tinggalin dia dulu sementara.

Kenta ngedengus baca chat Daniel. "Gue juga tau kali. Bawel."

"Siapa?"

"Daniel."

"Mau gua anter?"

Kenta ngegulingin badannya, ngeliat Sanggyun yang lagi ngerokok di sofa panjang samping ranjang. "Lo gak pulang?"

"Mau gak?"

"Gue mandi dulu. Panasin mobil gih sana."

Walaupun gak jawab, tapi Sanggyun tetep jalan keluar kamar buat manasin mobilnya. Nunggu Kenta sampe temennya itu nyusul ke mobil sambil ngabisin beberapa rokok yang masih ada di kantongnya, sesekali nonton video-video idol di naver setelah matiin mobilnya.

Dia juga ngachat Kenta biar gak terlalu lama siap-siap.

Dia matiin hp sama rokoknya waktu liat Kenta jalan ke arahnya. Duduk di samping kemudi tanpa harus di bukain pintu.

"Seongwoo udah ngechat nih, minta buru-buru. Garcep."

"Minta tolongnya gak tanggung-tanggung emang." Sanggyun mulai nyalain lagi terus jalanin mobilnya.

"Heh! Temen lo tuh lagi susah."

"Iya tau, tau."

"Kira-kira siapa yang selesai duluan? Seongwoo Daniel atau Taedong Donghan?"

"Gue sama lo."

"Serius, jing."

"Ngapain nebak sih lagian? Doa sama bantuin aja biar kelar. Tolol kadang."

"Sialan lo." Kenta ngarahin joknya biar dia bisa lebih rebahin badannya. "Kumpulin duit ke siapa buat Daniel?"

"Kak Aron. Lo udah punya duit?"

"Belum."

"Mau jual apa?"

"Jual diri cepet kayaknya."

Sanggyun refleks nampar bibir Kenta lumayan kenceng. "Omongan lo gak pernah dipikir dulu?"

"Iya maaf. Gitu doang marah."

"Seongwoo nunggu dimana?"

"Tempatnya."

"Daniel dimana?"

"Di rumahnya."

"Seongwoo lagi sama siapa?"

"Hyunbin. Hplu kemana sih anjing? Kan ada di grup."

"Gak sempet ngecek."

"Najis, sok sibuk."

Sanggyun angkat bahu bodo amat. "Kalo sampe sana, lo jangan ngomong macem-macem sama Seongwoo."

"Bacot banget lo, gue juga tau."

.

"Aku bawain beer sama makanan buat kamu. Kemarin aku liat dinkulkas udah kosong, kamu gak niat belanja lagi gitu?"

"Nanti, thanks ya."

Yuju ngangguk-ngangguk sambil naruh semua belanjaannya di dalem kulkas. "Mau kapan emangnya?"

"Taedong ngajak nanti malem."

Cewek itu berenti beberapa detik sebelum ngangguk lagi. "Seru ya liburannya? Kamu sekamar sama kak Taedong?"

"Iya."

"Kak Taedong gak kesini?"

"Dia lagi di kamar. Kenapa?"

"O-oh." Yuju ngebalikin mukanya terus senyum ke Donghan. "Sayang, kayaknya kamu harus mandi dulu deh. Aku mau ajak kamu jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Ke taman, mungkin? Kemana aja asal sama kamu." suaranya makin pelan. "Aku kangen."

Ngedenger suara Yuju yang begitu, Donghan gak tega juga nyuekinnya. Dia akhirnya ngangguk ke Yuju sebelum berdiri mau jalan ke kamarnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Yuju udah nahan tangannya, dia lingkarin tangan di leher Donghan terus jinjit buat nyium bibirnya. "Aku sayang kamu, Han."

"Aku -juga."

Yuju senyum sebelum ngelepas tangannya. Ngebiarinin Donghan ngelanjutin langkah keluar ke kamarnya.

Walaupun harus berenti lagi waktu liat Taedong ada di depan kamarnya mandang dia kesel. "Lo dari tadi disana?"

Taedong gak jawab, dia malah jalan ke arahnya sama Yuju, buka kulkas terus ngambil minum.

"Sayang, katanya mau mandi?"

Donghan kaget begitu denger suara Yuju. "Iya, oke." terus mulai labjutin langkah canggung.

"Lo tau kan?" Taedong senderan di depan kulkas sambil liatin Yuju.

"A-apa?"

"Gue sama Donghan."

"Emang kalian kenapa?"

"Gak usah pura-pura bego, Ju."

Yuju narik nafas panjang sebelum buang muka. "Aku gak nyangka kalian sejahat itu."

"Lo yang dateng belakangan."

"Tapi Donghan tetep punya aku."

"Apanya? Statusnya?"

"Raganya."

Taedong ketawa sinis. "Jujur aja. Selain status, lo gak menang apapun dari gue."

"Kenapa kakak bangga jadi orang ketiga dari kita?"

"Gue bilang, lo yang dateng belakangan. Lo yang jadi orang ketiga, bukan gue."

"Tapi aku pacarnya Donghan, kak."

"Gue juga bilang, selain status gak ada yang bisa lu menangin dari gue."

Taedong pergi gitu aja ke kamar Donghan. Nemuin Donghan yang siap-siap mau mandi.

"Gue pulang."

"Kenapa? Ketemu cewek lo?"

Taedong ngelampirin jaket di bahunya. "Han, gue gak mau nunggu lama lagi. Sekarang atau kita selesai."

Setelah itu pergi keluar kamar.

.

Seongwoo baru aja keluar dari ruang dokter dan nyamperin Sanggyun di ruang tunggu sementara Kenta masih di dalem nunggu resep dokter.

"Gimana? Apa kata dokter?"

"Iya gua hamil." Seongwoo buang muka, ngeliat cewek cantik paruh baya yang nyamperin mereka sambil senyum lebar.

"Seongwoo kamu ngapain disini?"

Agak canggung, Seongwoo ngegaruk belakang kepalanya. "Periksa, tante. Aku kurang enak badan."

"Harusnya Daniel yang nemenin lo, dia juga harus tau keadaan anaknya. Jangan mau enaknya aja." Kenta dateng sambil ngedumel.

"Apaan sih lo Ken?" Sanggyun siap-siap mukul kepalanya, tapi Kenta ngehindar cepet.

"Apa yang salah? Pacar hamil bukannya bikin tenang malah bikin khawatir semua orang." Kenta kekeuh. "Daniel punya tanggungan lebih sekarang, bukan saatnya mikir di sisi sebelah dia aja, tapi mikirin di posisi Seongwoo juga. Emang enak di tinggalin waktu hamil?"

"Tante, kita pulang dulu." Seongwoo bungkukin badannya, cepet-cepet narik tangan Kenta dari sana ke mobilnya diikutin Sanggyun yang juga ngebungkuk sopan ke cewek tadi.

"Lo tau gak sih itu nyokap Daniel?" Seongwoo teriak frustasi waktu sampe mobil.

"Tau."

"Terus kenapa lo malah ngomong gitu, bangsat?"

"Sengaja." jawabnya enteng. "Ini semua gak cuman salah bokapnya Daniel. Kalau aja nyokapnya udah milih pisah dari dulu, Daniel gak akan sesusah sekarang. Kalau aja nyokapnya gak egois dan tetep pertahanin keluarganya, Daniel nggak di pisisi ini."

"Lo gak pernah ngerasain cinta ya?"

"Alah, klasik." Kenta nyangkal. "Cinta? Terus sama Daniel? Dia gak cinta?"

"Hati-hati lo kalo ngomong."

"Dia Cuman cinta ke bokapnya Daniel yang sekarang terus-terusan nyakitin mereka. Ngebiarinin Daniel yang kena keegoisan mereka."

Seongwoo diem. Dia mutusin buat masuk ke dalem mobil terus tiduran di kursi belakang.

"Sorry, Ong, gue emosi." Kenta masang sabuk pengamannya sambil liatin Seongwoo lewat spion di atas kepalanya.

"Iya."

Sanggyun gak mau komentar. Karena dia udah bisa nebak sebelumnya kalo Kenta bakal bikin ricuh, tapi di liat dari segimanapun tetep aja omongan Kenta itu bener.

"Kita ke apotek sama beli makan dulu sebelum balik." Sanggyun buat keputusan.

"Langsung pulang aja."

"Apotek sama beli kimbap, Gyun." Kenta liat ke belakang. "Makan lo, gak usah alay. Kasian anak lo."

Seongwoo nolak komentar. Biarin ajalah Kenta sekarang yang ngasih arahan, toh mereka gak bakal denger dia.

.

Donghan sama Yuju lagi duduk di taman sambil makan ice cream. Yuju aja sih yang makan, karena Donghan nolak di beliin. "Tadi kamu ngomong apa sama kak Taedong?"

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa."

"Yuju?"

"Kamu mau nyobain gak? Enak loh." dia tiba-tiba nyuapin ice cream ke mulut Donghan.

"Makasih. Tapi aku mau ngomong serius."

"Kamu mau beli lagi gak?"

"Ju?"

"Aku beliin ya? Stroberi kan?"

"Ju, kamu udah tau?"

Donghan mandang Yuju pake matanya yang sekarang baru keliatan sembab.

"Dari kapan?"

"Sebelum kalian liburan." Yuju nutup mukanya pake tangan sebelum nangis kenceng di sana. "Foto kamu sama kak Taedong, aku juga liat kalian ciuman di balkon kamar."

"Maaf."

"Aku kurang apa, Han?"

"Maaf."

"Ibu kamu gimana? Dia gak setuju kan? Berarti aku masih ada harapan kan?"

Donghan mandang Yuju gak percaya. "Aku gak mau kalah gitu aja, Han, kamu pacar aku."

.

TBC

.


	30. Pacar Sanggyun

**Title** : Cinta Itu Simple

 **Main Cast** : OngNiel, GyuKen, SamHwi, Taedonghan

 **Support Cast** : Hyunbin

.

Daniel senyum begitu liat mamanya dateng lagi setelah tadi sempet ijin ke toilet, dan ninggalin dia di ruang dokter. "Apa kata dokter?"

"Di kasih salep, sama pereda nyeri aja."

Ibunya manggut-manggut sambil jalan di sebelah Daniel. "Niel?"

"Ya, Ma?"

"Maafin Mama ya?"

"Kenapa?"

Ibunya buang muka. "Mama bakal pisah sama Papa kamu begitu kita dapet pinjeman buat bayar hutang-hutangnya."

Daniel berenti jalan. Bukan karena Ibunya bilang mau pisah, karena Daniel udah ngeduga ibunya bakal bilang itu. Tapi, gimana Ibunya tetep usaha bayar hutang dan gak mau ninggalin ayahnya gitu aja.

"O-oh, oke." Jawabnya pelan.

Mamanya ikut berentiin langkah. "Tadi mama liat Seongwoo, Niel."

Daniel senyum paksa. "Mama udah tau ya?"

"Kamu harusnya bilang, sayang." Daniel sedih waktu tangan ibunya sekarang ngusap-ngusap pipinya lembut. "Kasian Seongwoo."

Daniel ngangguk. "Ma, gak perlu nutupin hutang Papa, Daniel yang bakal handle."

"Uang dari mana?"

"Pokoknya ada." Ibunya senyum.

"Daniel?"

"Ya?"

"Mama mau telepon Seongwoo, boleh?"

.

"Lo belum balik?" Sanggyun yang masuk paling belakang ke apartement Seongwoo heran liat Hyunbin yang tiduran di sifa ruang tamu Seongwoo sambil nonton tv. Sedangkan Kenta sama Seongwoo udah masuk duluan ke dalem kamar.

"Keliatannya?"

"Tumben betah di rumah."

Hyunbin ngedengus. "Daniel yang minta."

Sanggyun ngebuka bajunya, udara Seoul emang lagi panas banget kerena udah masuk musim panas. Mau ada pendingin ruanganpun rasanya masih aja kerasa panasnya. "Daniel belum kasih kabar apa-apa?"

"Belum. Lo denger gak tadi malem dia di pukulin bokapnya?"

"Iya, Guanlin cerita. Seongwoo belum tau kan?"

"Belum, gak usah lah, bahaya buat anaknya juga."

"Gue ketemu nyokap Daniel di rumah sakit tadi."

"Ngapain? Periksa Daniel?"

Sanggyun ngebuka matanya lebar. "Anjing! Kok gua gak kepikiran dia bawa Daniel ke rumah sakit ya?"

"Bego sih lu."

"Kalo ketemu juga gue gak bisa kemana-mana sih. Lo udah transfer ke kak Aron?"

"Udah. Kemarin abis rundingan gue minta kak Yoojin jual mobil." Sanggyun ngedehem. Hyunbin emang sekarang tinggal bareng Yoojin. Sekalian nemenin Hyunbin dan hemat pengeluaran juga buat Yoojin. "Ada untungnya juga dia gak ikut kemarin."

"Sekarang lu gak punya mobil?"

"Ya berbagi lagi sama dia. Motornya juga di jual."

"Lo jual mobil, dia jual motor? Terus udah laku? Gampang amat."

Hyunbin gak jawab, dia bangun dari tidurnya ngebiarinin Sanggyun duduk di sampingnya terus minum soda yang tadi udah dia siapin lengkap sama camilan yang di copet dari kulkas Seongwoo. "Lo jadian sama Kenta? Doyeon gimana?"

"Nggak, ya gak gimana-gimana."

"Doyeon siapa?" Kenta tiba-tiba duduk di kursi samping mereka. Ngeliatin Sanggyun pake tatapan gak sukanya. "Pacar baru lo? Kok gue gak kenal?"

"Karena kalo lu tau, hubungannya kandas lagi." Hyunbin yang jawab. Sengaja mau liat reaksi dua sahabatnya itu. Kenta tiba-tiba narik Sanggyun ke belakang, ngindarin Hyunbin yang pasti kepo sama pembicaraan mereka.

Sanggyun nurut tarikan Kenta setelah nendang Hyunbin pake kekuatan dalam sampe temennya itu ngumpat gara-gara soda yang keciprat ke mukanya. Dia duduk di kursi makan, di sampingnya Kenta udah nyilangin dada ngeliatin. "Mana handphone lo?"

"Buat apa?"

"Tau, kan, buat apa?"

"Gak penting juga sih, ngapain?"

"Suka-suka gue lah. Mana hpnya?"

"Ya kan hp gua, yang mau lu ancurin juga hubungan gua. Masa gua diem aja?"

Kenta ngedecih terus nendang tulang iga Sanggyun sampe Sanggyun ngaduh kenceng. "Anjing lo Ken!"

"Lo yang anjing."

"Biar apa sih, kampret? Lo bilang kemarin becanda."

"Gue bilang becanda soalnya lo belum tau gue suka sama lo. Sekarang kan lo udah tau, setan."

Sanggyun ngambil hpnya dari dalem saku, ngasih ke kenta sambil satu tangannya yang lain ngusap-ngusap area kekerasan tadi.

"Apa namanya?"

"Cantik."

Kenta ngedecih lagi. "Sok romantis lo."

"Protes mulu lo, dasar PHO."

"Si anjing."

Kenta duduk di samping Sanggyun, nelepon kontak cantik di hp sahabatnya itu terus ngeload panggilannya.

 _Hallo sayang?_

"Sayang? Lo manggil sayang ke dia?!" Kenta nanya ngegas. Sanggyun yang tau itu cuman acting milih gak suara, dia cuman ngambil apel di meja makan, terus ngegigit sambil liatin Kenta.

 _Ini siapa ya?_

"Ya lo yang siapa? Kok bisa-bisanya manggil pacar gua sayang?"

 _Pacar?_

"Iya!"

 _Sanggyun pacar lo? Sejak kapan?_

"Sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

 _O-oh, okay._

Hening beberapa detik di seberang.

 _Maaf, gue gak tau Sanggyun punya pacar selain gue._

"Yaudah, mulai sekarang jangan deketin Sanggyun lagi."

 _Sanggyun selingkuhin lo berarti ada masalah dong sama kalian?_

Rese.

Kenta ngeluh dalem hati. Apalagi liat Sanggyun yang nahan ketawa di sampingnya. "Nggak, kita baik-baik aja."

 _Terus kenapa Sanggyun selingkuhin lo?_

"Emang dia rada gila." Sanggyun melotot gak terima. "Intinya jangan hubungin Sanggyun lagi."

 _Kalo gue gak mau?_

"Cewek apaan sih lo?"

 _Gue lebih percaya Sanggyun di bandingin lo._

"Anjing."

 _Kasar banget lo, pantes Sanggyun gak betah._

"Kata siapa? Sanggyun juga sekarang lagi sama gue."

 _Gua gak percaya._

Kenta buru-buru duduk di pangkuan Sanggyun terus ngubah mode panggilannya jadi video call. Nampilin cewek cantik di seberang yang pasang muka kaget. Apalagi Sanggyun sekarang gak pake baju. "Gue gak bohong."

 _Dia bener pacar kamu?_

Sanggyun senyum canggung, "Sorry."

 _Terus kenapa kamu macarin aku?_

"Rese banget asli." Kenta ngedumel kesel.

 _Kamu lebih suka aku atau dia?_

"Nyebelin banget sih dia." Kenta nyium bibir Sanggyun, satu tangan masih megang handphone, satunya ngelingkar di pundak Sanggyun. Sanggyun gak bales, dia cuman ngusap kepala kenta terus ngejauhin mukanya pelan-pelan.

"Sorry lagi, Doyeon, kita selesai." Sanggyun matiin hpnya, ngangkat Kenta biar duduk di atas meja terus ngekung Kenta di antara dua lengannya. Dua tangan Kenta ngelingkar di leher Sanggyun sambil senyam-senyum kesenengan.

Sanggyun bukannya mau nyerah gitu aja, tapi Kenta gak bakal berenti sebelum Sanggyun bener-bener udahan sama ceweknya. "Puas lo?"

"Belum."

"Udah lima kali gue putus gara-gara lo."

"Bisa nambah kalo lo punya pacar lagi sebelum gua."

"Jadi kalo lu punya pacar, gua bebas?"

Kenta ngangguk.

"Sama Hyunbin gak doyan?"

"Seksi sih, gede lagi."

"Najis, Ken." Sanggyun ngelumat bibir bawah Kenta ganas, yang di bales lumatan juga di bibir atasnya. Suara kecipak kedenger jelas sampe ke depan pintu kamar Seongwoo yang baru aja keluar. Niatnya sih mau makan, tapi liat Kenta sama Sanggyun yang kayak gitu dia milih datengin Hyunbin dulu.

"Temen lu ngesex gak tau tempat, heran." Seongwoo ngedumel sambil ngambil camilan di meja.

"Ngaca, bego."

"Udah ganteng."

"Ini mood lo naik lagi atau gimana?" Hyunbin merhatiin raut muka Seongwoo yang keliatan banget lebih cerah, ada senyum lagi. Beda banget sama tadi pagi, Hyunbin ngomong aja boro-boro di tanggepin, giliran di marahin dia di tendang.

"Kepo lo."

"Daniel hubungin lo ya?"

"Kepo banget anjir." Seongwoo ngedengus. "Kenta! Sanggyun! Makanan gue mana?"

"Serius, lu kenapa seneng banget?"

"Doain Daniel semoga cepet bisa bayar, biar gue sama dia bareng lagi." Seongwoo senyum sebelum jalan ke dapur lagi sambil bawa camilan.

Hyunbin ikut senyum, merhatiin Seongwoo sampe gak keliatan lagi dari pandangannya terus ngambil handphonenya buat ngechat ke temen-temennya yang lain.

.

Samuel janji mau nemenin Daehwi belanja bulanan jam 4 sore, tapi sekarang udah jam 5 sore Samuelnya belum dateng juga. Daehwi kan kesel. Samuel susah di hubungin lagi, padahal kalo Daehwi yang kayak gitu pasti Samuel marah banget.

Daehwi udah nyerah buat hubungin Samuel, jadi dia lebih milih berangkat sendiri aja. Hyungseob, Seonho sama temen-temennya yang lain asik pacaran, cuman dia yang sendirian.

Di lantai bawah Daehwi gak sengaja ketemu Jinyeong sama Jihoon yang siap-siap pergi. "Kamu mau kemana Hwi?"

"Supermarket, kak. Kakak?"

"Sama. Gak di temenin Samuel?"

"Sibuk kayaknya, Sam gak bisa di hubungin." Daehwi jawab lemes. Jihoon sama Jinyeong pandang-pandangan sebelum Jihoon ngeliatin Daehwi lagi.

"Bareng aja yuk!"

"Gak apa-apa?"

"Ya gak apa-apa lah. Yuk!"

Daehwi ngangguk semangat. Dia masuk ke dalem mobil Jinyeong setelah mereka berdua masuk. Ya seenggaknya dia gak sendirian banget lah ke tempat rame.

Tapi setelah sampe sana Daehwi malah makin sedih. Habisnya Jinyeong sama Jihoon mesra banget. Jauh dari dia sama Samuel mah. Samuel kan suka marah-marah, Jinyeong sabar. Samuel jutek, Jinyeong perhatian. Pokoknya beda jauh. Akhirnya Daehwi milih misah aja dari mereka disana.

"Sayang-sayang, banyak makanan disana." Jihoon dorong trolley ke arah kiri sambil lari-lari.

"Sabun dulu."

Jihoon balik badan, dorong trolley ke arah sebaliknya sambil cemberut. "Kenapa sabun dulu sih?"

"Karena kalo di tempat makanan kamu suka lupa diri sama lupa waktu."

"Nggak, tuh."

Jinyeong angkat bahu. "Ambilin detergen sama pewangi sana."

Jihoon males-malesan nurut, nyari detegen sama pewangi yang biasanya mereka pake.

"Makin cepet selesai makin cepet ke tempat makanan loh."

Jihoon lari lagi ngitarin tempat sabun, ngambil belanjaan mereka dan naruh di trolley terus cepet-cepet balik ke Jinyeong. "Ada lagi nggak?"

"Ini." Jinyeong ngasih kertas selembaran. Yang belum di ceklist berarti belum.

"Kok banyak sih, sayang?"

"Makanya semangat biar cepet kelar."

Jihoon cemberut lagi makin gak semangat.

Sementara Daehwi udah ilang kemauan buat belanja, dia malah duduk duduk di cafe sambil liatin orang lalu lalang.

Matanya nangkep sepasang cowok sama cewek di toko buku. Mereka keliatan lagi bayar di kasir.

Daehwi buru-buru ngeluarin hpnya, nelepon Samuel buat ngeyakinin pengelihatannya. Dan setelah ngeliat cowok di seberang dia ngeliat hp terus masukin lagi ke saku Daehwi bener-bener yakin.

Yakin kalo itu Samuel-nya.

Daehwi buru-buru kirim chat sebelum Samuel pergi.

 _Siapa cewek yang sama kamu?_

Sekarang dia liat Samuel buka chat, mukanya panik banget sambil celingak celinguk nyari Daehwi. Dia mencet hpnya, dan telepon Daehwi bunyi. Daehwi udah nangis waktu ngangkat telepon.

"Kamu dimana?"

"Cafe seberang, hiks-"

Samuel ngalihin pandangannya. Dia lari ke arah Daehwi diikutin cewek yang bareng dia tadi. Duduk di samping Daehwi terus meluk pacarnya itu biar tenang dulu, soalnya suara tangis Daehwi bikin pengunjung yang lain merhatiin mereka.

Setelah Daehwi tenang, Samuel nyium keningnya terus nangkup pipi Daehwi. "Kamu udah makan? kita makan ya?"

Daehwi ngegeleng. Samuel berdiri dari duduknya, mulai jalan ke arah counter buat oesen makanan. Ninggalin Daehwi berdua sama cewek tadi.

"Kamu yang namanya Daehwi?" Daehwi ngangguk kecil terus nunduk. "Aku Chayeon." denger nama itu, Daehwi ngangkat kepalanya, ngeliat cewek cantik itu yang lagi senyum ke dia. "Samuel banyak cerita lho tentang kamu."

Daehwi senyum paksa dengernya. Suasana hatinya masih belum bener. "Tadi Samuel udah mau berangkat, tapi aku minta di anter ke toko buku dulu sekalian anter aku ke sini. Urgent soalnya. Tadinya sih mau ajak kamu juga, tapi kata Samuel gak usah, nanti kamu marah." Chaeyeon ngusap pipi Daehwi. "Maaf, ya?"

Daehwi ngangguk lagi. "Jangan ngambek lagi ya, Samuel tuh sering di marahin daddy-nya gara-gara dia sering banget mikirin kamu kalo kamu ngambek." si cewek pasang muka kesel.

"Kakak siapanya Muel?"

"Temen. Kita udah kayak keluarga, jadi tenang aja." Chaeyeon bangun terus ngusap rambut Daehwi. "Kayaknya temen-temen aku udah sampe. Selamat makan, ya, Percaya aja sama Samuel. Jangan lupa juga Samuel tuh sayang banget sama kamu."

Daehwi senyum lumayan lebar sekarang dengernya. Dia bales lambaian tangan Chaeyeon yang berangkat pergi.

Gak lama Samuel dateng bawa satu nampan yang cuman diisi dua porsi makanan. "Muel gak makan?"

"Nggak." Samuel ngegeleng, naruh nampannya di depan Daehwi dan ngambil minum punyanya sendiri. "Makan yang banyak biar gemuk."

"Tadi kak Chaeyeon?"

"Iya."

"Cantik, ya?"

"Iya."

"Muel naksir gak?"

Samuel ngeliatin Daehwi intens. "Maaf, ya, tadi aku udah niat jemput kamu, tapi kak Chae minta tolong aku."

"Kenapa gak bareng aku aja, Muel?"

"Nanti kalo aku jemput kamu bareng kak Chae, yang ada kamu bad mood selama perjalanan."

"Kenapa gak kabarin aku?"

"Terus kamu pasti ngambek ujungnya."

"Siapa yang gak ngambek kalo di gituin?"

"Maafin aku ya sayang."

Samuel sekarang nyium pipi, sama jidat Daehwi gantian bikin Daehwi harus nutupin muka pake telapak tangan saking malunya. Kan sekarang mereka lagi ada di tempat umum.

"Aku juga."

"Ya?" Samuel ngangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku juga sayang banget sama Muel."

.

Donghan belum angkat panggilan dari Taedong yang dari tadi gak berenti nelepon dia. Bukannya Donghan gak mau angkat, tapi tadi Yuju maksa dia buat pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, jadilah Donghan sekarang ada di rumahnya sendiri.

Yuju udah ada di dapur bareng ibunya buat nyiapin makan siang. Dia lari ke kamarnya dan ngunci pintu sebelum angkat teleponnya. Ngindar dari ibunya yang bisa aja tiba-tiba buka pintu kamar.

Bukan gak ada alesan Taedong nelepon dia terus, karena tadi Donghan sendiri yang bilang bakal cepet-cepet selesain ini.

 _Gimana?_

"Gue udah minta putus, tapi dia gak mau."

 _Sekarang lo dimana?_

"Rumah gue."

 _Ngapain?_

"Yuju ngajak kesini, gue juga gak tau dia mau ngapain. Kalo dia ngasih tau nyokap gue gimana?"

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Taedong balik ngomong.

 _Berat banget ya mutusin dia?_

"Kok lu ngomong gitu?"

 _Ngapain lo masih ngikutin kemauan dia ke rumah lo kalo lo bener-bener niat mutusin dia?_

"Sumpah maksud gue gak gitu. Dia maksa, dan gue bilang ini terakhir. Mana gue tau kalo dia bawa mobil gue ke rumah!"

 _Intinya sekarang kalian masih jadian?_

"Taedong, ini gak gampang. Gue udah coba."

 _Kita selesai._

Suara panggilan putus setelah kalimat itu bikin Donghan kalap. Dia manggil nama Taedong berkali-kali sebelum yakin kalo panggilan itu bener-bener putus. Dia nyoba balik telepon Taedong, tapi nomornya langsung gak aktif.

.

TBC

.

CHAP DEPAN END.

Tararengkyuh. /cium Sanggyun/


	31. END 2

**Title** : Cinta Itu Simple

 **Cast** : NielOng, GyuKen, Taedonghan

 **Support** : Maknaeline

.

"Bin, gue mau minta tolong deh." Kenta duduk di samping Hyunbin yang masih di posisi kayak tadi sambil nonton tv dan nyemil.

"Gak mau."

"Si anjing, gua belum ngomong."

"Sanggyun sana! ngapain ke gua?"

"Pelit lu, ini ada hubungannya sama Sanggyun, makanya gua minta ke lu."

"Gua selingan gitu?"

"Iya." tiba-tiba Kenta duduk di pangkuan Hyunbin dan nyium bibirnya. Hyunbin berusaha dorong, tapi Kenta justru ngeratin kaitannya di belakang leher Hyunbin, ngisep bibir bawah Hyunbin sampe temennya itu bingung sendiri.

Ini emang bukan pertama kali, tapi kalo inget Kenta sama Sanggyun akhir-akhir ini bikin Hyunbin canggung ngelakuin lagi.

Hyunbin nangkup kepala Kenta dan mulai ngejauhin pelan. Walaupun lama tapi tetep berhasil. "Gila lo ya?"

Kenta gak nanggepin, dia ngalihin pandangannya ke belakang Hyunbin yang bikin Hyunbin ikut-ikutan ngeliat ke belakangnya. Sanggyun lagi ngeliatin mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan gue yang mulai, Gyun." Hyunbin berdiri dari duduknya begitu Kenta nyingkir dari pangkuannya.

Belum sempet ada yang buka suara, Daniel tiba-tiba dateng dan teriak kenceng. "Sayang!" suaranya kedengeran seneng banget.

"Dapur!" Seongwoo nyaut gak kalah kenceng.

.

"Kamu gak makan?" ibu Donghan masuk ke dalem kamar anaknya setelah dari tadi harus pasrah karena Donghan yang ngunci pintu dan nolak makan bareng keluarga dan Yuju.

Setelah Yuju pamit pulang, Donghan baru berani buka pintu biar ibunya gak terlalu khawatir.

"Nggak nafsu, umma."

"Ada apa? ada masalah sama temen-temen kamu?"

Donghan ngegeleng. "Umma keluar aja, Donghan mau tidur."

"Kenapa? Taedong mutusin kamu?"

Donghan yang denger itu langsung ngubah posisinya jadi duduk. Natap Ibunya gak percaya. "Umma tau dari mana?"

"Yuju cerita tadi."

Donghan nunduk bersalah, "Maaf umma."

"Umma gak setuju, kamu tau kan?" Donghan ngangguk. "Tapi umma juga gak mau kamu sembunyiin apapun dari umma."

Donghan diem gak berani jawab.

"Kamu itu kan laki-laki, udah dewasa juga, harus lebih berani ngomong sama ambil keputusan."

"Tapi Donghan takut umma marah."

"Pasti lah umma marah. Apalagi kamu ngelanggar umma dan nyakitin anak orang. Untung itu Yuju, coba kalo cewek lain?"

"Maafin Donghan, Umma."

"Umma emang tau Taedong itu baik, tapi itu salah."

"Donghan gak ngerasa ada yang salah." Donghan nyaut cepet. "Donghan gak pernah sayang sama Yuju dari awal."

"Terus kenapa kamu pacarin?"

"Karena umma sayang sama dia. Donghan jadian sama Yuju, tahan sama dia selama ini karena umma, Donghan pikir seiring waktu Donghan bakal bisa tahan sama Yuju dan relain Taedong, tapi gak bisa."

Ibunya ngedengus. Kaliatan dari mukanya yang nahan emosi ke Donghan. "Lakuin apa yang kamu mau." setelah itu pergi ninggalin Donghan yang langsung ngejar dia dan meluk dari belakang.

"Umma, please, please."

"Donghan, percaya sama umma ini salah."

Donghan berdiri di depan Ibunya, nekuk lutut sambil megang tangan sang Ibu pake tatapan sedihnya. "Donghan capek nahannya selama ini, umma, biarin Donghan nentuin masa depan Donghan sendiri."

"Kenapa baru minta ijin kalo selama ini kamu udah ngelakuin hal yang kamu tau umma gak ijinin?"

"Karena kalo Donghan minta dari awal, Donghan bakal cepet pisah sama Taedong."

"Kamu pilih Taedong atau umma?"

Donghan nangis begitu denger pertanyaan itu. Jelas dia lebih sayang ibunya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga gak mau pisah dari Taedong. "Umma, Donghan mohon, hubungan kita udah susah selama ini."

"Ya karena susah lebih baik gak usah di lanjutin."

Donghan tambah nangis. Air matanya ngebasahin tangan Ibunya, suara tangisnya juga kedenger jelas. Dia gak kuat nahan emosinya dari pagi tadi. Muai dari berantem sama Taedong, harus mutusin Yuju yang selama ini baik ke dia, sekaranh ibunya yang tau semua.

Rasanya Donghan udah gak bisa ngeluarin satupun kata walaupun dia usaha sekuat mungkin.

"Kamu gak usah balik ke apartemen"

Donghan jawab lirih. "Umma, please."

.

"Udah gua bilang bokapnya gila." Guanlin ngamut permen lollipop yang tadi di kasih Seonho buat dia. Biar Guanlin gak ngerokok, katanya.

Obrolan berenti waktu liat Haknyeon dateng bareng Euiwoong dan langsung ambil tempat di tengah temen-temennya.

"Yang lain kemana Sam?"

"Kamar. Gih ngamar."

Eiuwoong ngelirik Haknyeon sekilas yang di bales senyum kecil pacarnya. "Jangan salah kamar, baby."

"Siap, aku udah pasang GPS."

"Ketua Osis bisa ngejoke?"

Euiwoong ngedengus denger Woojin. "Gak denger gua pake baygon." balesnya terus nyusul temen-temennya yang lain ke kamar.

"Sadis pacar lu Nyeon."

Haknyeon gak mau peduli, dia ngambil hp yang ada di meja depannya. "Kak Hyunbin bilang kak Seongwoo udah baikan?" Haknyeon ngasih liat layar hp Guanlin ke yang lain.

"Gak sopan banget lo buka buka chat gua."

"Elah, ada apa sih di line lo?"

"Muel~ lagi ngapain?" Samuel sama yang lain ngeberentiin obrolannya lagi buat ngeliatin Daehwi yang baru aja keluar dari dalem kamar. Mulutnya udah manyun-manyun terus mukanya keliatan sedih. "Aku mau beli jajanan lagi."

"Tadi?"

"Habis sama Seonho sama kak Jihoon."

"BOHONG!" Seonho sama Jihoon kompak teriak.

"Yang ada makanan kita yang habis sama Daehwi!" Jihoon protes.

Samuel ngangkat alisnya bingung, gak biasanya si pacar makan banyak.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku diet, sekarang aku laper."

Samuel senyum lebar. "Mau beli lagi?"

Daehwi ngangguk semangat. Samuel juga ikutan semangat. Dia ngerentangin satu tangannya biar bisa diraih Daehwi terus ngerangkul pundak pacarnya sambil jalan keluar. "Gitu dong makan banyak, aku seneng liatnya."

"Sam, titip makanan yang banyak!" Suara Guanlin dari dalem gak di jawab Samuel, tapi Samuel emang bakal beli banyak. Dia gak mau makanan Daehwi di ganggu sama temen-temennya yang lain.

Samuel, Haknyeon, Woojin, Jinyeong, Guanlin sama pasangan mereka lagi kumpul di apartemen Jihoon. Jihoon minta balik karena dia pasti kesepian banget ditinggal Jinyeong. Jadi dia mutusin buat tinggal di apartemennya selama liburan dan main sama Daehwi, Daehwi 'kan, nasibnya sama kayak Jihoon.

Untung aja barang-barang Jihoon gak ada yang di pindahin kecuali beberapa bajunya, jadi dia masih bisa bebas pake kamar ini kapan aja. Apalagi kalo Jinyeong bilang gak bisa pulang beberapa hari.

"Sayang, tutup lagi pintunya." Perintah Jinyeong yang langsung dipenuhin Jihoon.

"Gak ada soju nih?" Pertanyaan Woojin di bales tendangan sepenuh hati dari Guanlin.

"Seneng amat lo liat gue di ambekin."

Woojin nyengir. "Beneran ini lidah gua kering minum soda doang."

"Ambil di kulkas, gue stock."

"Kayak lo bakal balik ke sini aja beli stock." Haknyeon jalan ke dapur di belakang Woojin yang langsung berdiri setelah denger ada soju di kulkas Jinyeong.

"Yakin lo gak mau, Lin? Sojunya masih banyak!" Woojin etriak dari belakang.

Seonho tiba-tiba nongolin pintunya di pintu kamar. "Kakak jangan minum soju!"

"Iya, nggak."

"Okedeh. I love you!" terus masuk lagi ke dalem kamar setelah ngomong itu.

Jinyeong ketawa. Woojin sama Haknyeon juga ketawa kenceng dari belakang.

"Lin?"

"Apa?!"

"Jutek banget, anjing." Jinyeong ketawa lagi sebelum lanjut. "Lu beneran belum pernah ciuman sama Seonho?"

"Kampret siapa yang nyebar, sih?!"

Mereka ketawa lagi. Beruntung Samuel yang sekarang pergi, jadi gak harus dapet bullyan yang sama kayak Guanlin.

.

 _Hallo?_

Donghan ketohok waktu suara cewek yang kedengeran serak di seberang. Pikirannya udah gak bisa bersih. "Bilang Taedong, gua minta dia ke rumah gue sekarang. Penting."

 _Ini siapa?_

"Donghan."

 _Yang, Donghan minta kamu ke rumahnya, penting._

Donghan ngedengus.

 _Dia bilang gak bisa_

"Bilang lagi gue di usir dari rumah."

 _Dia bilang dia di usir dari rumah._

Donghan ngedenger suara kresek dari seberang sebelum suara Taedong yang kedenger.

 _Dimana lo?_

"Rumah. Gue gak berani keluar kamar, Umma marah."

 _Kok bisa?_

Donghan senyum miris waktu Taedong kedenger panik. "Gue bilang masalah kita."

 _Belagu banget sih. Harusnya kita ngomong bareng._

Donghan bales pake tangisan.

 _Gue ke sana sekarang._

.

Dan telepon sama Sanggyun pamit pulang begitu Daniel sampe di apartemen Seongwoo dan langsung ngurung pacarnya itu dalem kamar. Yah walaupun seneng sahabat mereka baikan, tapi kesel juga lah tiba-tiba di tinggalin gitu aja.

Untung Hyunbin udah pulang duluan gara-gara Yongguk katanya minta bantuan dia di pet shop. Padahal sih Kenta yakin itu alesan Hyunbin doang biar gak awkward. "Ini kita pulang? lu gak ngajakin gue kemana gitu?"

"Kode lo kenceng banget."

"Gue kan minta di ajak jalan bukan di ajak ke pelaminan, tolol."

"Gak bilang ajak jalan sedengeran gua tadi. Ngeles aja lu."

"Taik, ah, Gyun. Udah balik ke apartemen gue aja."

"Barang-barang kita masih di hotel."

"Yaudah ke hotel cepetan."

"Sabar, punya gua gak bakalan abis."

Kenta ngedecak kenceng, mau marah-marah tapi kayaknya gak bakal ngaruh kalo sama Sanggyun.

"Gyun?"

Sanggyun ngedehem.

"Lu cemburu gak?"

"Menurut lo?"

Kenta ngehela nafas panjang. "Nggak." dia ngembungin kedua pipinya. "Ngarep banget ya gue?"

Sanggyun ketawa sebelum narik sebelah pipi Kenta. "Nggak juga."

"Terus?"

"Kita jalanin aja, Ken."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya jalanin aja, biarin ngalir kayak gini."

"Tanpa status?"

"Emang perlu?"

"Taedong sama Donghan tuh masalahnya gak pernah kelar karena status."

"Yang bikin ribet sih Donghan, Taedong biasa aja."

"Tapi gue maunya pake status, Gyun."

"Gue lupa lu masih bocah." Kenta ngedecak denger pernyataan sarkasme Sanggyun, buang muka buat ngeliat jalan. "Lo tuh masih sekolah, masing panjang."

"Punya Hyunbin tuh panjang!"

Sanggyun ketawa lagi. Sekarang sambil ngusak rambut Kenta sayang. "Kalo ada yang tanya bilang aja kita jadian."

Kenta ngeliatin Sanggyun, sebelah alisnya ke angkat buat mastiin omongannya.

"Gitu kan mau lo?"

Kenta senyum lebar. "Berentiin mobilnya cepet." Sanggyun nurut. Kenta narik kepala Sanggyun dan nyium bibirnya ganas yang di udahin gigitan di bibir bawah Sanggyun. "Lanjutin jalan."

"Di hotel lo harus tanggung jawab."

"Gampang. Gua siap jadi masokis buat lo."

.

Taedong neken bel gak sabaran waktu sampe di depan rumah Donghan. Dia emang takut sama ibu Donghan, tapi denger Donghan nangis kayak tadi dia lebih takut lagi. Karena setau Taedong, Donghan itu pacarnya paling anti sama nangis-nangis gitu.

Pintu dibuka tepat sama ibu Donghan yang langsung natap dia sangsi. "Ngapain kamu?"

"Tante, boleh saya ketemu Donghan?"

"Nggak."

"Tante tolong, Donghan nangis di kamarnya."

"Nggak. Mending kamu pulang!" tegasnya sekali lagi. "Donghan udah milih tante di banding kamu."

Taedong gak kaget. Itu jelas, Donghan mungkin lebih milih dia di banding Yuju, tapi gak mungkin Donghan bakal milih dia di banding ibunya. "Tante, please." Taedong nekuk lututnya di depan ibu Donghan. Persis kayak apa yang tadi Donghan lakuin. "Sebentar aja."

Ibunya narik nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalem rumah. Walaupun gak ngucapin kalimat, tapi Taedong ikut masuk ke dalemnya. "Donghan, turun! ada Taedong."

Donghan keluar dan meluk Taedong erat. "Maafin gue." Dia gak mau lepasin pelukannya, ngindarin Taedong ngeliat mukanya yang sembab karena nangis dari tadi.

"Gak apa-apa." Taedong ngusap rambut Donghan lembut. "Maaf juga, harusnya gue gak maksa lo sejauh ini."

Donghan ngegeleng cepet. "Gue gak mau pisah."

"Donghan!"

Donghan ngelepas pelukannya begitu denger suara bentakan ibunya. "Aku gak jadi pilih umma, aku pilih Taedong."

"Nggak." Taedong nyaut cepet. "Gue gak mau."

"Selama ini lo yang minta ngakuin."

"Gue gak mau lu ngelepas salah satunya."

"Tante,-"

Ibu Donghan yang keliatan masih kaget karena pilihan Donghan, diem di tempatnya. Duduk sandaran di sofa sambil ngatur nafasnya yang kerasa berat. "Lakuin."

"Tante..."

"Jagain Donghan."

"Umma?"

"Gimana bisa kamu lebih milih orang lailn dari pada umma?"

Donghan sujud di depan ibunya. "Maaf."

"Bangun." Ibu Donghan narik Donghan kepelukannya. "Umma bebasin kalian."

"Umma, maaf."

"Bahagia, ya, sayang."

.

"Anak kita gimana?" Daniel meluk Seongwoo. Nyium kening, pipi, sampe bibir Seongwoo sebelum turun ke perutnya yang dari tadi dia usap-usap.

"Baik-baik aja."

"Sehat terus, sayang." dia bangkit lagi ngecup bibir Seongwoo. "Aku gak akan ninggalin kamu."

"Sejak kapan lo ngomong aku kamu?"

Daniel ngecemik. "Kalo nanti anak kita lahir masa denger orang tuanya ngomong kasar kan gak boleh, sayang."

"Tapi kok aneh ya?"

"Namanya juga masih baru. Nanti lama-lama juga biasa."

"Ayo mulai."

"Apa?"

"Bilang aku sayang kamu."

"Apasih."

Daniel ngangkat badan Seongwoo, baringin badannya di satu-satunya kasur sebelum mulai ngelumat bibir Seongwoo lembut.

Sumpah.

Selama mereka pacaran, Seongwoo yakin ini ciuman terlembut mereka. Entah mungkin karena ia kangen sama perlakuan lembut Daniel atau ini emang sifat Daniel yang baru di tunjukin?

Gak ada ciuman kasar yang berusaha dominasi, gak ada tangan Daniel yang berusaha ngeraba bagian lain badannya, yang ada sekarang satu tangan Daniel ngusap rambutnya dan satu lainnya di taruh di pipi Seongwoo.

Desahan nafas panjang Seongwoo nandain selesainya pangutan mereka. "Gimanapun juga, kamu gak pernah jadi beban buat aku. Aku gak akan nyerah sama apapun yang usaha jauhin kita."

Seongwoo senyum sinis. "Sok romantis lo." terus ngecup bibir Daniel. "Nyokap lo dimana?"

"Di rumah. Kita lagi rencana mau beli apartemen besok. Keren gak?"

"Orangtua lo mau cerai keren dari mana?"

"Keren lah, nyokap akhirnya berenti mikirin dirinya sendiri."

Seongwoo nangkup pipi Daniel yang ada di atasnya. "Lo sedih gak?"

"Sedikit." Daniel senyum gak tau udah keberapa kalinya. "Lebih banyak senengnya."

"Oh ya?" Seongwoo ngegenlinjang geli waktu bibir Daniel tiba-tiba ngisep lehernya.

"Seneng gue cuman bisa bareng sama lo, sama mama." Dia ngisep leher Seongwoo lagi. "Gua sayang sama lo."

Seongwoo senyum. "Katanya mau aku kamu?"

"Oh iya, lupa." Mereka ketawa bareng. "Aku sayang kamu."

"Terus masalah hutang itu gimana?"

"Sebenernya anak-anak semua mau bantu,dan kak Aron janji mau selesain. Kita selalu bisa pegang kata-katanya, kan?"

Seongwoo ngangguk-ngangguk. "Hooh. Lagian kita punya banyak temen yang bisa di percaya."

"Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo ngedehem jawab panggilan Daniel.

"Ayo nikah."

Seongwoo ketawa kenceng. "Ini serius?"

"Kalo gue ngomong serius dikira sok romantis."

Daniel rebahin badan di samping Seongwoo, tapi tangannya tetep melukin Seongwoo.

"Kapan?"

"Lusa ke rumah orangtua kamu gimana?"

"Terus?"

"Terus nikah."

"Terus?"

"Punya anak, bikin anak, bikin anak, bikin anak, bikin anak tiap hari,punya anak."

"Banyakan bikinnya."

"Bikin kan belum tentu berbuah."

"Atur aja."

"Mood kamu bagus. Bikin anak lagi yuk!"

Seongwoo ngedengus terus buang muka. _Kang Daniel keep being Kang Daniel._ "Gue tendang lo dulu dari jendela mau?"

.  
END  
.

Ehehehehehe /kabur ke dorm JBJ/  
Gak tau lagi mesti nulis gimana,udah banyak yang minta, jadi ya bikin kilat gini. Maunya ada 1/2 yg gak nyatu, tapi yaudahlah semua happy ending aja

Saya pribadi sih ngerasain ini feelnya gak dapet sama sekali. Apalagi Taedonghan. Miyane miyane hajima kkkk

Btw ini blm saya edit, belum baca ulang juga, kasih tau kalo ada typo ya biar bisa saya benerin. Kamsaaa ^^


	32. Season 3

Lanjutan?

Bisa liat di work saya judulnya complicated ( s/12708101/1/Complicated) atau cek Wattpad saya (Kaevi_), sudah sampe part 3. Jangan lupa vote and comment

Thank you.


End file.
